End - Hospital
by rowanred81
Summary: My idea of the scratched-off Hospital ending show in the code that was leaked after Chrysalis came out back in January. I can't accept Max letting Chloe die in the restroom, so this is my take on how things should have gone down. Hope you enjoy, and I hope you share because we could all use comforting 3
1. End - Hospital

"Human", by Daughter

Max whimpered at the gunshot, her body shook, and she felt the air vibrate. Not even knowing she had done it, Max had rewound for the fifth time, again altering Chloe's fate. No matter how hard Max tried, no matter how many times she recalled the townspeople's pleas and Chloe's self-sacrificial words, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every gunshot was a precursor to the next, Max swearing up and down that she would not rewind only to do so instinctively.

 _How can this all have been for nothing? The week we shared_ _…_ _The love we found_ _…_ _And now I have to let her go, let her_ _…_ _let her die_ _…_ _?_

Max sniffled and held herself even more tightly against the wall as time reset to Nathan entering the girls' restroom. Hearing him walk up and down the narrow corridor, always coming up short to finding her, Max braced herself for Chloe to come in and had to hold a hand over her mouth when the voice she'd found she loved came through with a bitterness that seemed out of place after five days.

"…Let's talk bidness…"

 _Chloe, Chloe please don't_ _…_

"…I can see the headlines now…"

 _Chloe, don't push him! He_ _…_ _He has a gun, for Chrissake!_

"…Get that gun away-"

" _ **NO!**_ "

Max didn't remember getting to her feet, didn't remember coming around the corner and screaming at Nathan Prescott as he came seconds away from shooting and killing Max Caulfield's childhood best friend and the girl she'd come to love. What Max remembered was the look of realization on Chloe's face, mouthing _Max?!_ at her as the sound of a gun going off. Max remembered thinking the worst, watching Chloe die again, and then feeling a sharp pain in her side. Placing her hand on the source of her anguish, Max pulled it back and found her fingers soaked in blood. _He shot me_ _…_ _He shot_ me _, not Chloe_ _…_

 _Good. No more death for Chloe, no more fear and crying at watching her die. This_ _…_ _This is better, she deserves to live. All I've done_ _…_ _Death and destruction in my wake_ _…_

"Chloe…?" Max mumbled as she fell to her knees, slumping against a wall as Chloe punched Nathan Prescott and slammed his head into a mirror, the gun clattering under a bathroom stall, "C-Chloe, _you're alive_ …"

Max saw Chloe look over her shoulder, watched David Madsen come running in. She heard Chloe scream "He shot my best friend! Get help, please! PLEASE!" and turn to look back at her.

"Max… Oh fuck, Max. You… You saved me!" Chloe's eyes dripped tears onto Max's face, Max responding with a choked breath and strained grin.

"I'll always have your back, Chloe. Always."

"Dude, I… I wanted to see you, now that you're back in-"

"I suck, Chloe. I should have kept in touch, should have gone looking for you the second I g-got b-back," Max's head felt foggy as she waited for time to push her into her present day, "Chloe… Chloe, I _love_ you. Don't forget that. Ever."

Sitting up, wincing with tears streaming down her face from the pain, Max brought her lips to Chloe's and held them there for as long as she could. Pulling back after what felt like a lifetime, Max let Chloe ease her back against the wall and hold her. Leaning her head against Chloe's chest as the sound of EMTs come rushing into the main hallway, Max watched the butterfly. The blue morpho had returned, perched back on the bucket that was now tipped over. _Are you_ _…_ _Are you watching me?_ Max thought, and she could have sworn that the wings seemed to actually glow. Feeling faint, Max figured it was her mind playing tricks because just before everything faded in a golden hue the butterfly seemed to fade away until it disappeared entirely…

* * *

… _Chloe Price lying on the floor, Nathan Prescott hovering over her in a nervous mess turns into a shot of Chloe sitting in the back of the ambulance with Max unconscious on a stretcher_ _…_

… _Max sitting alone in her room, looking at old pictures of her and Chloe, becomes a picture of Chloe sitting at her bedside, Max in a coma with her parents, Joyce, and David standing on the opposite bedside_ _…_

… _Kate Marsh standing on the rooftop by herself turns into a framed shot of Nathan Prescott pointing out Mark Jefferson to the police in the hallway, Jefferson trying to run only to be chased down by David Madsen himself_ _…_

… _Max sitting at the Prices' dinner table with Joyce and David, looking at Chloe's things together, becomes a shot of a newspaper article about a brave girl saving her friend from becoming the second victim in a string of macabre crimes tied to the Prescott family and once-acclaimed photographer Mark Jefferson_ _…_

… _Max walking up to the lighthouse, dressed for Chloe's funeral shimmers and vibrates before turning into embers entirely_ _…_

* * *

Max felt a dull throb somewhere in her body. Her mind sluggish at first, it took her a moment to realize her eyes were closed and that she wasn't dead. _The last thing I_ _…_ _I kissed Chloe, told her I loved her_ _…_ _What's going on?_ Max couldn't feel anything aside from the throbbing sensation, couldn't detect her body or move anything. _Is_ _…_ _Is this it? Did I break time so much that I'm trapped somewhere in-between?_

"Chloe said you were kind-of a nervous wreck at times. Guess that proves it," an unfamiliar voice said in the darkness and Max suddenly found she was dressed in the clothe she'd worn on the 7th of October once more, "Relax, Max. You're… You're elsewhere right now."

There wasn't any floor to speak of, only a blackness, but Max found solid footing under her and turned to face the one girl she'd been in search of ever since reuniting with her best friend.

"Rachel…," Max said, her voice barely a whisper, "Oh… Oh, Rachel…"

Rachel Amber ran the distance between them and held Max in a firm hug, crying on Max's shoulder. Suddenly feeling very awkward, Max hugged the girl back and patted her back to try and soothe her. Hearing Rachel snicker, Max scowled and stopped the patting.

"Don't be mad," Rachel said, pulling back to kiss Max on the forehead, "It's just that I'm not used to such cutesy attentiveness. It's hella weird, but nice. I can see now why Chloe missed you so damn much."

"Rachel, we tried _so_ hard to find you. I'm… I'm sorry we were too late," Max pleaded, taking the other girl's hands, "I am so, so sorry."

"Max, you have nothing to be sorry about. Hell, you searched for me when you didn't even know more than my name. You didn't do it for me, though, did you?"

Max held her arm with her hand and averted her eyes under Rachel's smiling gaze.

"Yeah, you did it for Chloe. That's okay, though, because I knew how she felt about you long before you did. Max, that girl is in love with you but is too butthurt to hella admit it," Rachel said with a snort as she crossed her arms. "And you love her too, don't you…?"

"…I… Yeah, I think I do," Max looked up at Rachel before swinging her arms out to gesture at their lack of surroundings, "But it doesn't matter because it is _too late._ Wherever this is, It's my karma. I don't get to be with her, I get it. Some cosmic fuckery won't let me be with my best friend because destiny is fucking strange."

"I told you, Max, you're not dead. This isn't some kind of oblivion or whatever," Rachel took a seat on what looked like Principal Wells' office chair and offered an exact copy of it to Max, "Think of this as a… Well, it's complicated."

"Try to explain it to me in a way that will make sense. Science nerd, I am not," Max said as she took a seat.

"It's, well, you've become separated from time itself. Your subconscious, in return, is connecting you forcibly by bringing all the realities you've entered together into one fucked-up space. This is that space," Rachel motioned with her hand and the blackness became the junkyard hangout, "As you exist out of time, part of you is immortal. There will always be a part of you here. That's why we can talk, why you can talk to me when I'm already dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rachel said, smiling despite the sad tone in her voice, "I was a dumbass, tried to get out of that damn town too hard. I should've just stuck with Chloe, we were so good together…"

"So," Max said, a pain blooming in her chest, "You _were_ together-"

"No!" Rachel raised her hands out toward Max, "No, not like _that._ I think she might've been into me like that, but I don't mess. I also don't play second fiddle. That girl, _ugh_ , she talked about you so much that sometimes I couldn't be around her. Which brings us to now, because this moment is coming to a close."

"What moment?"

"You have a choice, Max Caulfield," Rachel said, standing up as the space around them shifted to the lighthouse cliff on Monday before the snowfall, "You have to choose a reality. Going back to when Chloe got shot and doing what you did? Whatever higher power might be watching over you, God or Goddess, you're done time-tripping. You have to pick one reality and stick with it."

"But…," Max said, brows knitting together, "How do I choose? The storm-"

"The storm only exists in _some_ of the realities, and in those only will it remain. In some, the storm never comes to be, and in one none of the freaky weather ever happened," Rachel said, sticking out her tongue to catch a snowflake, "Mmm."

"Then I choose that one, so long as I get to be with Chloe!" Max leapt up from the bench and found they were now in Jefferson's class, the other students frozen in time. Seeing Jefferson made both girls shiver and Max instinctively punched him in the face to Rachel's giggle of amusement.

"Asshole," Rachel muttered.

"Motherfucker," Max hissed, hitting a frozen Mark Jefferson again, blood spouting from his nose as it broke, "I hope you burn in every Hell of every reality."

The girls stood there in silence for a moment before Max looked at Rachel.

"I choose the one with no storm, no freak weather or dying animals. I… I want to be just an 18 year old again," Max said, her hope diminishing a little at the somber look on Rachel's face.

"…What you've seen and done, Max, you'll carry with you," Rachel said, her tone saddening like it was breaking her heart to tell Max these things, "Like I said, a part of you will live forever. That part will keep _all_ your memories of the past week in your head."

Max seemed to weigh this information in her head. Biting her lip, Max let out a deep breath through her nose and nodded.

"Okay."

"You sure?" Rachel asked, smiling a bit when Max bravely nodded, "Close your eyes."

* * *

Max closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were far heavier, as though she had been asleep for a very long time. The light was harsh and made her squint, her body slow to react as the world focused around her. As her vision cleared, she realized she was in a hospital room, lying in a hospital bed. The fluorescent lights burned her eyes and she brought a hand slowly to her face to shield herself from how bright they were. The dull throb returned, Max looked down and realized that she was in a hospital gown, the quilt from Chloe's room draped over her. _How_ _…_ _? When_ _…_ _?_ Having no recollection, Max looked up at the TV that was running and saw that it was the 11th of October. Turning her gaze toward the window, Max saw the sunny sky and nearly cried from the relief she felt. _I took a bullet and saved Chloe._ Reaching out with her hand, Max felt nothing. No rewind power, no time-freezing ability, nothing; Max had never felt more relieved than in that moment…

…Until she heard a can drop to the floor and looked over at the door to her room.

Chloe Price stood in the open doorway, a spilled can of soda next to her booted feet, and stared at Max. Max stared back, a puzzled look on her face, and smiled when she realized this was the Chloe she'd gotten shot for. _This is it_ , Max thought, her smile widening as Chloe cautiously walked over to her bedside, _This is my final destination. No more time travel. Just now_ _…_ _and you, Chloe. Always you._

"Hey," Chloe said, her voice shaky but relieved, "Glad to see you're finally awake. Surprised no one fucking told me, though. I'm here every day, so you'd think-"

"I… I _just_ woke up, Chloe," Max said, wincing a little as she laughed, "You get first dibs."

"Hella yes!" Chloe cried out, looking over her shoulder to see a nurse gawking at them, "Uh, surprise? She's awake?"

Seeing the nurse run off, Max knew they had little time before whoever else was visiting her came to the hospital room. Taking Chloe's hand, newfound strength from her desire waking her sluggish body, Max looked into Chloe's cerulean eyes with an intensity that made the punk blush. _Now or never, Caulfield._

"Go on a date with me," Max said, no hint of a question in her voice.

"W-What?"

"I better not have to dare you, Price. When I'm out of this place, I want to go out on a date with you," Max said more earnestly, squeezing Chloe's hand, "I know what I said in the restroom, and I meant it. So, will you go out with me?"

"Uhhhh," Chloe scratched at her azure hair, "Max, a _lot_ of shit has gone down recently and I'm not sure that-"

"We can take…," Max snickered, "We can take our time, Chloe. I know what's been going on with you-"

"How-?"

"-and I am willing to wait for you, but I also want you in my life. Indefinitely. When all is said and done, when time no longer hurts but heals, will you go out with me?"

"…Can we be best buds again in the meantime…?" Chloe asked, her expression hopeful.

"Chloe, I never forgot you, and I'll always choose you," Max said, leaning in slowly to kiss Chloe on the forehead, "Always."

 **Author's Note** **–**

 **I remember when someone leaked the code after Chrysalis came out and there was an ending in Polarized marked "Hospital". Judging from the chatter online, one can assume that this was another choice we might have been given if there wasn't whatever was going on with DONTNOD during the finale's production.**

 **This story is basically how I imagine it would go, mainly because I refuse to accept Max going through everything she did to keep Chloe alive and with her only to sit in the bathroom and wait for the girl she'd come to love die.**

 **Read, please PLEASE review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


	2. Press Play, Part One

" **Bulletproof" by Kerli**

 **Press Play, part 1**

Max sat on the hospital room's windowsill, looking down as Chloe looked up at her from outside. Seeing Chloe flip her off, Max chuckled, but the smile on her friend's face quickly brought one to her face. Feeling the pain in her side return, Max winced and gave Chloe an apologetic look as she cracked the window open.

"Are you ever going to come back up?" Max asked, watching Chloe blow a smoke ring toward her, "C'mon, Price, don't leave me hangin'."

Chloe had been quiet regarding Max had asked her out for nearly a week now, but Max had honestly not expected an answer right away. She had hoped for one, of course, but also knew that the Chloe she was looking at right now didn't share any of the memories from the Chloe she'd come to know over the past week. _No junkyard, no breaking into the gym to go swimming_ _…_ _No kiss. At least, not with me._ Sighing, Max rolled her eyes and was about to close the window when a pebble smacked the glass near where her hand was. Arching an eyebrow as she turned to look over her shoulder, Max smirked when she saw Chloe head back inside. A couple minutes later and the punk was sauntering into her room, hurrying over to Max with the cane that was leaned up next to the door.

"Goddamnit, Max, you're not a superhero!" Chloe chastised her, pointedly putting the cane in Max's hand, "Even if it's to take a fucking piss, use the damn cane. We all know you're a klutz, so having a gunshot wound makes it hella worse."

"Good afternoon to you too, asshole," Max grumbled before smiling contentedly when Chloe gently hugged her, "I missed you, too."

Aside from the visits to see how she was, Max hadn't really talked with Chloe. She'd talked _at_ Chloe, eager for information as to what had happened while she was in "a coma". _Meeting Rachel Amber in some space that's partly in my head and partly a universe unto itself. I'm a Time Lord or something close. Part of me will be immortal? What did Rachel mean? Wowser, this is some hella crazy shit._ Walking over to the small coffee table that was nestled against a wall, Max sat down with Chloe taking the chair opposite her. Leftovers of their breakfast, waffles and bacon from Two Whales, along with a thermos of coffee, littered the table top. Opening the thermos, Max poured herself a cup of coffee and snagged the last sugar packet from where Chloe had stashed them.

"Thief, Caulfield!" Chloe teased in a Gollum impression, "We hates her forever… Oh, Max…"

Max sniffled at the words, despite knowing that Chloe was only teasing. Not just the idea that she had to go through all of this, reconnecting with Chloe again, but that so much that had brought them closer was gone. Max had taken a bullet for Chloe, so Chloe had been acting especially sweet to her, but they both knew a serious talk was coming fast. Sipping at her beverage, Max felt her hands shake and hissed when some of the hot beverage spilled onto her hands.

"Shit!" Chloe blurted out, reaching over to take the coffee from Max's hands, "Damn, that's gonna leave a fuckin' mark, dude. You want me to get some-"

"No. No, it's just a burn. I'll be fine," Max said, her voice distant as she looked past Chloe toward the door, "God, I'm glad I'll finally be out of here today. My parents all but pleaded for me to go back to Seattle."

"…You're not, are you?" The hesitation and barely-hidden worry was instantly picked up on by Max, her response to reach over and lay a hand on top of one of Chloe's with a gentle smile.

"No, Chloe. I'm not going anywhere, except for the fuck out of here," Max assured her before scowling at the cane, "Wish I didn't need this still, though. Wowser, _another_ week? Yeah, that'll happen."

"Dude, I will glue that to your damn hand," Chloe said with a smug look on her face, "Besides, you're totally crashing with me tonight. You promised."

"That I did," Max said, looking at the door again, "I'm still surprised you want me to, though…"

The silence at the end of Max's statement was palpable; neither girl knew what else to say, to talk about. Max had an idea of Chloe's train of thought, but her own mind was a safe that she knew Chloe had tried and failed to pick. _It's eerie sometimes,_ Max thought as her gaze shifted to Chloe, _You look exactly like the Chloe I knew. You_ are _the Chloe I knew, just_ _…_ _different. Never shot, never hit by a train. Never kissed_ _…_ _by me._ Max still had trouble at times wrapping her head around the differences in this timeline. If she could have brought any memory with her to share it would've been the kiss, as awkward as it was.

With Nathan arrested for shooting her, Max found out that his family had made a deal in exchange for providing evidence toward something even more heinous: Mark Jefferson's dirty secret, his dark room. Chloe had told her this part, how arresting him and discovering his "secret photo-torture dungeon" had led to the remains of Rachel Amber. Chloe held her arm the way Max does when she talked about them finding Rachel near the same place they'd hung out. Knowing she meant "American Rust", Max had wanted to ask about it but had to hold back; in this timeline, her permanent timeline, she had never been there and Chloe had sounded adamant in never returning there. Despite being made to fetch empty beer bottles for Chloe, Max had enjoyed their time there and how they'd talked. Now, Max had no map or chance to go back and say whatever got her the best response. _Now, all I can be is myself. Thing is, I don't entirely know who that is anymore. I've_ _…_ _I've seen a lot, had a lot happen_ _…_

"Chloe, can we talk?" Max asked, breaking the silence as Chloe blinked her eyes a few times before looking over at her, "I mean, _really_ talk. I know you've got things on your mind."

"That obvious, huh?" Chloe asked, a nervous smirk on her face when Max nodded, "…Dude… Max, why didn't you ever call or write? I mean, there's Facebook and email for shit like moving to another state, man. I… I needed you. My dad had _just_ died."

"I know, Chloe. I know," Max said. In her original timeline, Max had let Chloe basically pound her into the ground with this, metaphorically speaking. Max had a question or two of her own, the assertiveness and confidence she'd gained during the week _she_ had lived not going anywhere, "aI could ask the same of you, though."

"…I know, and that's what makes it even fucking worse," Chloe tugged her beanie down to try and hide her face only to gasp when Max snatched it off her head entirely and pull it onto her own head, "…Looks good on you. Keep it."

"Chloe, I wanted to write you… With William's death I was broken, and then to up and move before the funeral? I was a wreck for so long that by the time I started to come out of it I was unsure if you'd even want to talk to me," Max said, absently playing with the beanie, "I mean, I figured you hated me."

"I… I never _hated_ you, Max. Pissed at you? Fuck yea, I was," Chloe said, wincing when she saw the crestfallen look on Max's face, " _Not_ hate, Max. I can be mad and not hate someone. I was hurting, y'know? My dad dies and you bail… well, it felt like bailing. I knew it really wasn't like that, even then, but I can't be helped for how I feel. _Felt._ I wanted to write you hella bad, but everything came out so angry and hurtful that I wanted to wait and calm down. I never did entirely chill, however, and eventually it became fuking easier to not consider getting back in touch with you than trying."

"Chloe…," Max leaned across the table as far as her injury would allow and kissed Chloe on the cheek, the punk's face reddening. _Got to remember that we never kissed. God, Chloe's got to be so confused. I'm just as confused, I guess, but she's too fucking cute to ignore sometimes, "_ …So we _both_ fucked up. Congratulations! We're dumbasses together! Doesn't mean that it's the end of everything. You're here, and so am I."

"I'm still trippin' on you taking a bullet for me, Max," Chloe leaned back into her chair, sitting in it sideways so her head rested against the wall, "You saved me. The first time I see you in five years and you risk your life for me. Pretty hardcore, Maxaroni."

"We've established that you owe me a life debt, yes," Max nodded sagely, Chloe tilting her head with a scowl on her face, "Life debt, Chlobacca."

"I am _totally_ Han Solo," Chloe leaned an elbow on the table, poking at Max's cheek, " _You're_ a fucking Jawa, tiny and noisy."

"Screw that. I'm a Jedi. Use the Schwartz."

Both girls laughed at the _Spaceballs_ reference, Max cringing a little at the pain in her side making itself known. Gingerly getting to her feet, Max walked over to the wheelchair and eased herself into it with Chloe instinctively moving to keep it steady. Spinning around in lazy circles, Max let out an audible sigh. _Let me out!_ Max cried out in her head with an audible growl of frustration, _There's a whole world out there I want to know! Wowser, when will it be time?_ As if on cue, Max's physician walked in with a clipboard of discharge paperwork and Chloe plopped down in her seat as Max signed and initialed every spot required. Rolling her eyes at having to be pushed out of the hospital in the wheelchair, Max had quickly broken into a fit of laughter when Chloe grabbed the handles before a nurse was able to and ran down the hall while pushing Max. Looking over her shoulder, seeing the huge smile on Chloe's face, Max couldn't help but smile back. _There's something there, there is. I_ _…_ _I just have to be more confident, more assertive. I love you, Chloe, but you can't run me down like before when we first got back in action. You might not remember it, but I do._

 _A second, final chance._

* * *

"Wowser."

The room was an echo of a world she'd only known for a week. _God, everything is so_ exact _,_ Max thought as she slowly made her way into Chloe's room, the room's principal occupant closing the door behind them before tossing Max's duffel bag in a chair near the door. A knowing smirk on her face, Max got a confused look from Chloe as she walked over and plucked out a CD from the metal lockbox under Chloe's mattress.

"Hey, give that…! Oh, you were after the CD," Chloe said awkwardly, looking at Max with a perplexed look, "…How'd you know that was there?"  
"You're not exactly the best at hiding things, Chloe," Max said, motioning to the joint sitting idly in an ashtray on Chloe's desk, "Plus, well, a hunch."

Going through the tracks one at a time, Max instead pulled out her phone and selected "Something Good" by alt-J. Nodding her head against the drum rhythm, Max hobbled over with her cane to the desk chair and took a seat as Chloe plugged Max's phone into the speaker system. Sitting alongside Max on the desk, Max caught Chloe watching her and smirked, poking her friend's leg with her cane in a teasing manner.

"You're no ninja, that's for sure," Max said with a snort, Chloe snickering as she ran a hand through Max's chestnut hair. The beanie back on her own head, Chloe took it off and tossed it onto the bed before running her fingers through her own hair, "I like what you've done with the place. Very… Very Chloe Price…"

"What a load of shit," Chloe said with a snort of her own, more derisive than Max's and made to hop off the desk only to have Max's cane block her way, "Uh, what?"  
"Don't do that," Max said, a resolve in her voice that matched the strength Chloe had noticed in her eyes on occasion over the past week of recuperation and physical therapy, "Don't fucking mock me, Chloe. Things might be awkward between us, and I don't mind if you tease, but don't fucking play me. I won't put up with it anymore."

"Okay, Max. Damn, when'd you get so badass?" Chloe grumbled, frowning until Max slid a hand into hers.

"I… I've just been through a lot. _For you_. I think I'm due a lack of bullshit, that's all," Max said, though her thoughts continued with a laundry list of events only she would ever know about. Max had promised herself that she'd not _ever_ mention what she'd been through in the other realities. Her powers gone, Max was left with odd dreams, bad nightmares, and anxiety troublesome enough that it required medicinal marijuana. A small vial and a pen-sized electronic hookah had been given to her by a pharmacist with strict guidelines on how much daily she could intake and how to operate and clean the device. _Hella strict. It's like they're afraid I'll get high. Did you not see the Chloe Price standing next to me? Did you not pick up on her stoner vibe?_

"If you want me to not bullshit you, Max, then don't guilt trip me," Chloe retorted, Max taken aback, "…I know that's not how you meant it to come off, and I _am_ hella grateful you took a bullet for me. Understatement of the century, really, but you can't bring it up whenever shit's not going your way."

 _I'm doing to her what she did to me in the other timeline, guilt-tripping her. I_ _…_ _I didn't mean to_ _…_ Max thought as she let go of Chloe's hand and slumped her shoulders.

"…Didn't mean to," Max said sulkily, "Chloe, I don't want this to be so damn awkward."

"What the fuck were you expecting? You come out of nowhere after five years and save my life, but there's still _five years_. We're cool, but there's damage along the way and I'm hella tired and way too sober to talk about this right now," Chloe said with a sigh, walking over to the bed only to fall back into it, "…Dude, I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Processing?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied, Max seeing her friend's eyes light up with mischief, "Hey, you wanna bake?"

"What I _want_ is to get to know my best friend again, but sure. I'll bake," Max said, something else she had to adjust to. Pulling out her little e-hookah, Max pressed the button and waited until she heard a crackling noise before taking in a few small puffs as Chloe lit up a joint.

 _Never beer, though. Yuck._

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _Author's Note -_**

 ** _Not much to say this time around. Busy moving into new apartment. Bedroom's all but set up - have blue LED lights to string up and tack into place_**

 ** _Thought I'd give a follow-up to "End - Hospital" a shot, approach the game's world from where I left off with the ending story. Who knows what's around the corner - I'm in uncharted waters!_**

 ** _Read, Review, and I'll see you all later!_**

 ** _Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls ! :)_**


	3. Press Play, Part Two

_**"Slow" by Halsey**_

 **CHLOE: Yo, Max!**

 **CHLOE:** **…** **Max?**

 **CHLOE: HEY ASS-BUTT!**

 **MAX: I will not respond to that, Chloe**

 **CHLOE: U just did**

 **CHLOE: U mad?**

 **MAX:** **┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴**

 **CHLOE: NO EMOJI!**

 **MAX: Coming from The Meme Machine, that's Priceless**

 **MAX: Pun intended**

 **CHLOE: What're you doing?**

 **MAX: Recuperating.**

 **CHLOE: You're high, aren't you? Aww, cute lil stoner hipster**

 **MAX:** **( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮**

 **CHLOE: Max, there are starving people in third-world countries who require donations. I will steal those donations and give them to you if you fucking quit with the damn emojis**

 **MAX: Aww, but I was only giving you a fuck. A single fuck was given.**

 **CHLOE: Max** **…**

 **MAX: What? I'm injured, bored, loaded with homework, and YES I am HIGH.**

 **MAX: So what do you WANT, "Ms. Don't Talk To Me For A Week"?**

 **CHLOE: I'm down on the lawn. Can I come up?**

 **MAX: You're full of shit-**

Max jumped, startled at the sound of something hitting her window. Having been lounging on her bed with her electronic hookah in one hand and half-finished math homework in front of her, Max was suffering from severe boredom. _Ugh, all I have left is this stupid goddamn math!_ _Kate helped me with the science, but this is just_ _…_ _I fucking hate math!_ While the math homework was certain inconvenient to her, Max was also troubled by the seemingly endless memories of a week that only she could recall. Chloe's silence, the Chloe of this now-permanent timeline, after their single sleepover a week ago had put Max on edge; working through so much over the course of the 7th through the 11th of October, nearly destroying Arcadia Bay to save Chloe, Max was increasingly frustrated and irritable to almost everyone around her.

 _Only Dana and Kate talk to me_ , Max had thought with a sigh while staring blankly at the math worksheet, _I've all but pushed everyone else away. Not that I had many friends_ before _all that crap happened._ Sighing, Max had pulled a pillow over her face and screamed before her cellphone had chimed with the first she'd heard from Chloe in over a week. Now, gingerly getting up due to her injured abdomen, Max headed for the window and looked down with a small amount of regret where her plant had once been. _With me in the hospital, in a coma, no one was around to water you, Lisa. I'm sorry_ , Max thought, pouting slightly before pulling up her blinds to see Chloe hefting a brick. Quickly sliding her window up, Max leaned over the windowsill and waved to get her friend's attention.

"Jesus, Chloe!" Max shouted from her window at the brick-wielding punk, "God, are you wanting to _come in_ or _break in_ , you dumbass?"

"What…?" Chloe asked, eyeballing Max until she realized what she was holding and smiled in mild embarrassment, "Uh, oops. Guess I, well, that is I-"

"You're such a dork," Max leaned onto the windowsill, resting her chin in her hands as she amusedly watched Chloe get flustered. _She's so goddamn cute when she's just being Chloe. No bullshit attitude._ Smiling fondly at the memory of how happy Chloe had been when they met up at Two Whales, a memory only she would ever have, Max spaced out only to jump when a pebble smacked the brick façade of her dormitory just to the left of her head, "Goddamnit, Chloe! What the fuck?!"

"Well," Chloe looked up at her with arms crossed, "How the hell am I _supposed_ to get your attention if… No, you know what? I think coming here might've been a-"

"Chloe Price, if you say that coming to see me was a mistake I will throw my cane at your head," Max cut Chloe off, her friend caught off-guard by how steely Max's voice was, "It'll hurt, too. I upgraded and got a steel cane."

"…Max, can we talk?" Chloe asked, her voice more plaintive and sad than anything. _Oh fuck,_ Max thought, _She sounds hella depressed._

"Yeah. Give me a couple minutes. It takes a bit with the stairs," Max replied, seeing Chloe nod before heading towards her door.

With it being evening, most of the girls on Max's floor were either in their rooms or somewhere in town. Thankful for the lack of curious looks and whispered conversations, Max slowly made her way down the hall. _Wowser, I have to do everything with Chloe all over again_ _–_ _reconnect and try to get her to_ _…_ _This sucks._ Max didn't want to tell Chloe about all the things they'd done together, explain them and the time travel; she wanted those experiences to happen, wanted to do all those things with Chloe. Unfortunately, Max had no clue as to what might be going through Chloe's mind. The evening air was brisk as Max stepped outside, the last amber rays of sunlight far-off. Wearing only a t-shirt and her usual jeans and sneakers, Max shivered only to cry out in surprise when a jacket was wrapped around her.

"Booyah!" Chloe cried out, having snuck through the hedges to get behind Max, "Get it? Boo-yah? Like a scary punk ghost?"

Max scowled for a split-second before smiling, the memory of Chloe having pulled the joke before in the previous timeline and it happening here as well encouraging her. Taking Chloe's hand, Max stood on her tip-toes and made Chloe blush with a light peck on the cheek.

"You're hella cute sometimes," Max said as she slid her arms into Chloe's jacket and hugged the taller girl, Chloe reciprocating Max's hug after an awkward pause, "I missed you."

"…I know," Chloe's apologetic tone caused Max to look up and see the frown on her friend's face, "Max, it's just… Dude, there are things you shouldn't know that you do and I'm a little weirded out. Never mind that you _asked me out_ , right after waking up from your coma. I mean, shit like all that takes some time to process."

"I know…," Max said in response, averting her gaze from Chloe's watchful eyes, "I guess I was just hoping for sooner rather than later to us hanging out."

Both girls' eyes met and they laughed after a moment, the awkwardness both of them felt turning into shared relief. Feeling Chloe hug her back earnestly, Max sighed contentedly and pulled her friend in closer. _Can I make this work? We were back in action because the world seemed to be ending. With nothing but our own drama, can I get you out of your shell?_ Pulling away from Chloe's hug, Max looked up at her friend and grinned.

"What brings the mysterious Chloe Price to my domain?" Max asked, her grin making Chloe avert her gaze, "Also, again, why now? Dude, it's been a week."

"Hella sorry 'bout that," Chloe said, holding the door inside Max's dorm open before helping her up the stairs, "It's been crazy, Max. Between you popping up and saving my ass and my own bidness… I just now feel like I can breathe."

"Well, talk to me," Max said as they reached the door to her hall; before they entered, Max winced and leaned against the wall, putting a hand to her abdomen. Motioning for Chloe to stay back, Max bit her lip and pulled a small bottle of prescription medication out of her pocket. Max eyed the bottle before she placed it back in her pocket.

"That bad, huh?" Chloe asked, her tone expressing curiosity.

"I…I just don't like the way the meds make me feel, s'all," Max pushed herself off the wall and, with help from Chloe again, they walked down the hall to her dorm, "I don't think I've ever been more happy to be left out of everything than right now. If someone here walked in on me… If they saw me like this-"

"If someone so much as eyed you wrong, I'd hella stomp their ass," Chloe said, looking straight forward as they continued toward Max's door, "You're a hero, Max. My hero."

Max was speechless, her eyes wide and watery as she stared up at Chloe unflinchingly. There were times Max had wanted to just grab Chloe and kiss her until the walls her friend had built fell apart, but Max knew from past experiences that Chloe will open up when she's ready. _Going from reuniting, to kissing, to kissing more_ _…_ _I want kisses, Goddamnit!_ When Max sighed at the memory of how Chloe's lips had felt, she watched Chloe pick up on the gesture and smiled wanly.

"Tired. In pain. Usual shit," Max explained, a half-truth. _Emotional pain. Heartbreaking pain. God, Chloe, I wish you could remember how we were. Just being with you again_ _…_ _It was amazing. You are amazing, when you want to be._

"Which door is… Oh, the far one on the right," Chloe said, rolling her eyes, "C'mon, SuperMax. Let's get you comfortable."

* * *

Max's bed was barely large enough for the two of them; Chloe had draped a leg over Max's, both girls blushed momentarily at the suggestion behind said contact until the returned awkwardness was replaced with a comfortable silence. Brushing some of Chloe's blue hair out of her face, Max chewed at her bottom lip and just gazed at her friend. Not having paid attention, Max hadn't noticed how Chloe fidgeted in the bed until too late.

"This… This is hella weird," Chloe said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the open window to smoke. A lit joint brought to her lips, Chloe took a long drag and blew the smoke outside before she looked back at Max, "I'm sorry. It's just… Max, you act like…"

"…Like I'm a different person?" Max filled in the gap of what Chloe had wanted to say. When she saw Chloe reluctantly nod, Max shrugged, "I _am_ different, Chlo. Like you said, it's been five years. Sure, I'm still a huge nerd and I still get shy. I also _own_ who I am and I don't put up with as much bullshit as I used to."

Max paused and blinked her eyes a few times, needing to take in her own words. _Wowser, what was that just now? Maybe it's because this is the first time someone has genuinely talked to me since I arrived here, in this timeline, but I just don't care. Everybody here at school expected shy, cliché Max to return and instead got me. Sure, I'm still quiet, but I'm far from shy or a doormat._ Max got up, waving Chloe's offer to help off, and slowly made her way to sit on the windowsill while Chloe smoked. _I want to stroke your cheek, hold your hand. I want to tell you I love you, but I'm not sure I know you. Is the Chloe I reunited with in there, too?_

"Chloe," Max began, "When you see me, what do you think? Please be honest."

"…Well, you certainly don't fuck around anymore," Chloe leaned outside to snuff the joint out on the dorm's brick façade, "I sense a distinct lack of your patented Max Caulfield shyness. I dunno, Max. What should I be looking for-"

Max took Chloe's hand and put the blue-nailed fingers to her chest, her heart. Seeing Chloe's eyes widen at the gesture, Max held the hand in place when Chloe tried to instinctively jerk back before willingly placing her entire hand on the spot just above Max's heart. Chloe looked with wonder into Max's eyes, and Max responded with a smile. _This is yours, if you want it. Still want it. Ugh, fucking time travel sucks._ Both of her hands placed over Chloe's Max closed her eyes and felt the pressure of Chloe's hand on her chest. There was a hesitation to Chloe's touch, Max felt small twitching sensations, but Chloe's hand didn't jerk back.

"I-I don't… I don't understand," Chloe stammered out, her quivering lip barely noticeable, "I'm not a mushy person, Max, but this…this means something."

"It does."

"Are you offering yourself up to me?" Chloe asked, pulling her hand back when Max snorted in response, "You just fucking killed whatever mood you were working on, Caulfield."

Seeing Chloe's face, Max knew she had to act fast. _Wowser, one fragile moment and she's ready to bail. I went too far. I just_ _…_ _I miss the gentle touches, the knowing smiles. Sure, it took the end of the world to get it out of you, but I_ know _you love me, Chloe. I know it._ Max grabbed Chloe's wrist as the punk turned to try and make a swift exit; spinning Chloe around, Max nestled her head under Chloe's chin and found herself sniffling at how hard all this was.

"I can't keep doing this," Max said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I can't keep reaching for you only to pull back, Chloe. Five years of awkward pause, and we're literally brought together by a near-death experience. Wowser, I was just as shocked as you, but I've never been happier to see someone in my whole life. I… I haven't felt whole since my family and I left for Seattle. Now, I feel _partly_ whole."

"…Partly whole?" Chloe asked, her voice shaky and weak. Max could tell by her friend's breathing that Chloe was fighting the urge to pull away.

"Chloe… I _need_ you. I need you to not let go of me," Max shifted her head around so that it was resting in the crook of Chloe's neck, "I'm not asking for you to just up and be with me in _that_ way. I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and that you don't have to be afraid. I'm never leaving you."

Max pulled herself away from Chloe's arms, a look of worry and awe on her friend's face. Lifting a hand to cup Chloe's cheek, Max watched Chloe cautiously lean into it before closing her eyes. Max rubbed at her friend's cheek with a thumb and watched Chloe's lips part ever so slightly. _I could kiss you right now, kiss you over and over. I don't know how you'd react, though, so I better keep myself in check._ Max settled for a kiss on the cheek, Chloe's skin flush and warm from the contact as Max pulled back.

"Was that okay…?" Max asked as she watched Chloe expectantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was cool," Max rolled her eyes at how Chloe was trying to blow off the intimacy they both knew had been there.

"Fucking stop it, Chloe. I am baring myself to you and you're acting all indifferent and cool. That is _not_ cool."

"…I told you I don't do mushy. I… Max, I don't know how to react to shit like that, okay? You want me to be hella sweet and cutesy but that's not my thing, dude."

 _Goddamn you, Chloe Elizabeth Price. Goddamn you and your fucking pride. This isn't an inability to be close to me, but an unwillingness._

"So it's okay for me to take a bullet for you but if I want to kiss you then it's 'oh, okay'? Gee, thanks," Max narrowed her eyes as she looked away with gritted teeth, "I think it might've been a mistake after all, you coming here. Maybe you should go."

"Max...," Chloe said, her train of thought paused under Max's sidelong, icy glare, "Please don't be mad. Please? This just takes some getting used to. You pop up, save my life-"

"We've been over that already-"

"Will you let me finish?" Chloe cut Max off, and Max turned her head to look directly at Chloe, "You save my life and ask me out the first chance you get. I told you I just want to be friends first, and see where it goes. Why are you so-?"

"I… I _love_ you, Chloe," Max half-blurted the words out, her stammer turned into a confession. _Oh shit._

Chloe blinked, smirked, and then Max watched as the smirk faded into a frown of confusion and anxiousness. Max felt Chloe pull away, watched her do so, but did nothing this time as Chloe backpedaled to the door and cracked it open. _Shit shit shit!_ _Do something, Max!_

"D-Don't go," was all Max could think of.

"I think I should. Um, I'll… I'll call you, or text you," Chloe's confused look became more intense and Max frowned at how Chloe wouldn't even look up at her, "See ya, Max."

Chloe left, closing the door behind her gently, and Max numbly walked over to her bed and cried when she curled up on it.

"Fuck."

 _I fucked up so bad_ , Max thought before calming down, _No. No, Chloe, I won't let you slip away. Not after_ _…_ _Not after what we have already given up_ _…_

Max braced herself for the pain and it nearly overwhelmed her, the part of her abdomen that had been shot radiated heat and soreness throughout her entire torso as she sprang out of bed and ran out her door. No sign of Chloe present, Max willed herself forward and ignored the pain as she kept running. Hearing a thunderclap coming from outside, Max twitched from her memory of the tornado and the last time she had seen the Chloe who had kissed her back. _Don't you forget about me_ _…_

 _I can't, Chloe, not even when you're here. I wouldn't even if I fucking could. But I have to keep progressing, keep moving._

Max nearly fell down the stairs, lightning and pain in her side combining to bring about her failure until she saw a tall, blue-haired girl looking out the open door at the storm. Watching her turn, Max saw the pensive look on Chloe's face and remembered that she had Chloe's jacket. Hurriedly taking the jacket off, Max placed it around Chloe's shoulders and stood her ground.

"I'm not sorry," Max said, her gaze penetrating as she looked into Chloe's eyes, "I'm not sorry for telling you how I feel, for telling you how much I need you. I can never apologize enough for the last five years, Chloe, but I deserve some slack because you never tried to get in touch with me. These past two weeks have been _so_ f-fucked up and…" _No, no stuttering! Do or die, Caulfield!_ "Chloe, I've already said it but I need you in my life. You talk about how I left you behind, how I ran-"

"Max-"

"No! It's my turn to finish!" Max's tone was pleading but strong as she took Chloe's hands in hers, "I'm _here_ , Chloe. I'm _right fucking here_ and all you're doing is running away. I _know_ that being sentimental or mushy isn't how you roll but it _is_ how I roll when it comes to you. You are my number one priority, being with you in any way I can, and I won't let go. I swear I won't."

Lightning flashed and Max's eyes went wide in fright until a pair of leather-clad arms encircled her and held on.

All Max heard in the thunder that followed was Chloe's words to her, words she needed to hear. Wrapping Chloe up in a hug of her own, Max leaned her head against Chloe's chest as rain began to fall.

"…Can you please give me time?" Chloe asked, her voice plaintive.

"I… Yeah, I can give you time," Max replied, her hesitation due to restraint.

 _Chloe, I would give you everything._

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note -**

 **Reflecting on how Max would be, remembering all the things she and Chloe had done in the previous timeline, I wanted to explore how Max would react to Chloe's attitude and personality from early on in the game's story. While the Chloe in this story _is_ different in that she witnessed Max take a bullet for her as a re-introduction to Max being in her life, there is still the cautiousness and wary hesitation of someone who has felt abandoned for half a decade. That said, I also wanted to present Max being in a place of greater self-confidence and strength after everything she's been through. No longer having her powers, she has to stand up and make herself known as there are no longer any do-overs.**

 **Thanks for reading and, as usual, I will see you all later!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

 **PS - Except for YOU. You are a sinner. You know who you are. *points at you***

 **YOU. ;)**


	4. Press Play, Part Three

**"Piano Fire" by Sparklehorse**

Max stared up at the ceiling of her dorm room and smoked a cigarette, coughing a bit at how acrid and bitter they were. Chloe had left her pack the last time she'd come for a visit and Max thought she'd give them a try. _How does she smoke these, let alone as many as she does? Wowser,_ Max thought as she cringed when bringing the cigarette to her face. Looking at the tobacco, Max wrinkled her nose up in disgust and snuffed it out in an empty Red Bull can before examining the black nail polish on her fingers. _Another Chloe Price exclusive_ , Max smiled to herself as she wiggled her fingers and toes, all of which had black nails.

Sitting up in bed, Max felt the lack of pain as a momentary emptiness that brought relief when she realized the pain wasn't going to come. Her recuperation over, there was still a soreness but no dull pain like what had been present. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Max leaned back and tilted her head in thought. Still relatively early for a Monday morning, Max shrugged and got to her feet. Her toiletries in hand, Max headed out the door before pausing with one foot in the hallway and the other still in her own room as she looked down at her attire. _Um, do I really need to dress appropriately for_ a shower _?_

Wearing an oversized black t-shirt with a flaming butterfly, Max blushed when she realized that she only had on her underwear beneath the shirt. _Why am I still shy about this, after_ everything _I've been through?_ Max rolled her eyes at herself and headed out into the hallway, the lighting dim to match the sunrise that would be coming soon. Heading out barefoot from her closed door to the shower room, Max felt a surge of relief at being alone in the room. Quickly brushing her teeth to avoid any onlookers or early birds like Kate, Max had just pulled the shower stall's curtain back when she heard voices come in from the hall.

"…don't know what's with her, but I bet it has something to do with that blue-haired trash and everything that went down weeks ago. She woke up with some screws loose, whatever the fuck is going on," Victoria said as Taylor smirked at her. Max watched from behind her stall's curtain as the girls continued their discussion between brushing their teeth and washing their faces, "Don't get me wrong. What Max did was, well, it was beyond belief. That's the problem. You know there's shit not being said, Sweet-T."

"I just don't get why she'd take a bullet for someone she hadn't seen in years," Taylor said as she began to apply her makeup, "I mean, that's what I heard. And she's been here for a month without as much as a word. Shit's just off, Tori."

"And have you _seen_ Max?" Victoria replied, waving her mascara brush in the direction of Max's room, "Hipster Girl was weird enough before getting shot, but she comes back and it's like she's a different person. She's… She's cold, like the look in her eyes makes me fucking shiver."

The sound of a shower being started up made both Victoria and Taylor jump, only to look at each other anxiously when Max spoke up.

"Go on," Max said as she poured body soap onto a washcloth, "You were saying?"

"…What is your deal?" Victoria asked, brushing Taylor's hand off as she strode over to the shower stall Max occupied, "I get you were in a coma, and I feel like shit for saying this, but there's something fucking off about you-"

"Did you know what Jeffershit had planned for us, Victoria?" Max asked, her voice eerily cool as a slight frown lined her face, "Did you know he had a binder marked 'Victoria' and one for me?"

"God, what is with you?!" Taylor asked, her face a mask of disgust as she pulled Victoria away, "How can you act so fucking cool about shit like that, Max? Something _is_ seriously wrong with you."

Hearing the door open, Max called out "Have a nice day!" and smirked as she remembered how Chloe had said the same thing to David when Joyce had kicked him out. _Except it never happened now_ _…_ _or it did but not in this timeline. God, David was a total paranoid ass but he was also right in the end. I_ _…_ _I wish I could take it back, walking away after he shot Jefferson. But I can't. Not now, not ever. Wowser._ Finished with her morning hygiene, Max hurriedly gathered her things and back into her sleep clothes. Stepping out into the vacant shower room, Max looked at the dark circles under her eyes and thought of the sleepless nights she'd had since waking up from her coma. _Can I change my mind, Rachel? Can you hear me? Are you_ _…_

 _Are you_ my _angel, too?_

Max sighed at her reflection, her hair a wet mess with eyes that seemed to stare back at her with an intelligence that frightened her, reminded her of the nightmarish version of herself she'd encountered at what had looked like Two Whales. Not even knowing her hand was balling itself up into a fist, Max only reacted after her fist collided with the glass. Not even cracking the mirror, Max drew her hand back and winced at the quickly-bruising knuckles.

"Fuck!" Max uttered, hisssing at the yellow-purple bruise lining her hand. Splashing some cold water on it, Max walked out of the room and ignored the awkward greetings that some of the girls on her floor gave her as she slammed her dorm room shut behind her.

Leaning against the door, Max looked up at the ceiling and wished that she could change things. She knew it wouldn't solve anything, that her abilities from before would likely make things worse again, but a part of her just didn't care anymore. Unable to discern where her apathy came from, Max just shrugged at the frustration and put her toiletries away before getting dressed. Blue jeans, grey hoodie, and a plain black tank-top made up her current armor, completed with her skull sneakers; the clothes fit her body but not Max herself. Everything felt out of place, a stitch or hem rubbing her the wrong way. Pulling out her phone, Max began to text.

 **MAX: Yo, Chloe!**

 **CHLOE: S'up?**

 **MAX:** **…** **Um, I know it's hella early, but would you maybe kinda like to meet me at 2 whales for b-fast? I'm down to nosh, I'll even buy**

 **CHLOE: U? Buy me food?**

 **CHLOE: This** **…** **This isn't a date, is it?**

Max winced at the insinuation, but not because Chloe had made it. _She's worried I'm trying to push her again. Nice going, Caulfield._

 **MAX: Can a bff pirate not offer her matey a hot meal?**

 **CHLOE:** **…** **a'ight, but you seriously do NOT need to pay to get me to show. I'm actually already driving.**

 **MAX: Chloe, that is not safe. For cereal.**

 **CHLOE: 2008 Caulfield is priceless.**

 **MAX: No, you're right here ;)**

 **CHLOE: Puns + Emoji = me turning my truck the fuck around, dude**

 **MAX: No, come back. Help me, Chloe-wan, you're my only dope!**

 **CHLOE: I AM hella dope**

 **CHLOE: 5 minutes?**

 **MAX: 10 because you're always late af.**

 **CHLOE: Eat me**

 **MAX:** **…** **I thought this wasn't a date?**

 **CHLOE:** **…** **10 minutes, Max, or I'll drive right past the school.**

Tossing her phone onto the bed, Max looked at herself in the mirror and decided to try a ponytail. Her hair wasn't long enough or any real length, but the girl looking back at her in the mirror was a reflection of who she'd once been and the sight left Max uneasy. Kicking her sneakers off, Max rifled through a duffel bag buried in her closet and pulled out a weathered pair of old Dr. Martens. The boots were scuffed and a dull copper color, but fit so well that Max couldn't help but smile. _I haven't worn these in a while. Time for a change, ex-Time Lady._ Swapping out her grey hoodie for a red one, Max gave herself one last look in the mirror before heading out the door into the hall again. Seeing Kate come walking out of her own room, Max smiled and waved at one of the few friends she had at Blackwell. Sleepy-eyed and half-awake, Kate nearly jumped when Max came walking over, a smile replacing her look of anxiousness.

"Oh!" Kate said before waking up the rest of the way when Max hugged her, "Hey, Max. Good morning to you, too."

"Hi, Kate," Max said, squeezing her friend a little tighter only to stop when she felt her healing abdominal wound make itself known. Pulling away, Max tilted her head and gave Kate her best smile, "How's the Everyday Hero?"

"Oh, uh, I think that's you," Kate said awkwardly as Max walked with her to the shower room. Leaning against the sink next to the one Kate was using, Max stuffed her hands in her pockets as Kate spoke between brushing her teeth and combing her hair, "All I did was win a contest. _You_ got shot defending a friend from Nathan Prescott. You're the hero, not me."

"But what is the hero's hero, if not a hero herself?" Max teased, smiling wider when Kate blushed in response, "Seriously, Kate. You're inspiring. You've been through your own trial and came out brighter for it. Look at me, I'm such a wreck."

"Well, I wouldn't say you're a wreck, Max," Kate seemed to take Max's words seriously as she looked at her friend contemplatively, "You're definitely _changed_ , though. A little tougher, and much more confident than I remember. Then again, we're not even two months into the school year. Who's to say you weren't always like this and the shyness was just a phase?"

 _The shy was, sadly, not a phase_ , Max thought with an inward grin. "Paging Dr. Marsh," Max teased.

"I-I'm just being honest-," Kate said only to become tongue-tied when Max leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"You _are_ my hero, Kate. You rose up when so many people were trying to tear you down. You not only survived what Jefferson and Nathan did, but you thrived and won the contest. Be brave, Kate Marsh, and be strong," Max said as she looked down at her phone to see Chloe bombarding her with messages that all translated to "where the hell are you?" and smirked before she looked back up at Kate. "Sorry. Got someone waiting for me outside…"

"That girl? The one with blue hair?" Kate asked, Max nodding before heading out the door with a wave at her amused friend.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry," Max said as she approached Chloe's truck in the parking lot, her friend leaning against it with arms crossed, "I know, _I_ turn out to be the one who's late. Ha ha."

"I will remember this day, Max Caulfield, the day you teased me for being late only for you to fucking show up behind schedule," Chloe jutted her chin up a little as a wry grin came across her face. Sporting cut-off jean shorts, a black and blue flannel shirt, and a snapback hat, Chloe reached into her back pocket and pulled her beanie onto Max's head, "Voila! My finest work!"

"Chloe, you did _one thing_ ," Max said, taking it off to put her hair down before she pulled the beanie back on, "If your finest work is putting a hat on my head you need to rethink your life. For cereal."

"Do you want breakfast, or do you want to stand here and wonder 'Oh, where has Chloe gone to? Did I say something hella wrong?' because you _totally_ did?"

"I surrender. If I am to be your muse, who am I to critique your master-disaster-piece?" Max said with a snort as she hugged Chloe, the gesture returned with more sincerity than when they'd first reunited after Max had awoken from her coma, "Hey."

"Hey," Chloe said, squeezing Max a little until she quickly disengaged and adjusted her hat, "So, Two Whales?"

"Take me to where the bacon be, y'arr," Max said, smiling when Chloe rolled her eyes with a snort.

The drive was quiet but not the awkward quiet Max and Chloe initially had between them. Unlike the week before, Chloe had kept in touch and had visited Max a few times throughout the current week. Not as distant as before, there was a slow rekindling of how connected they'd once been that resulted in a dopey grin on Max's face that only Chloe's presence seemed to generate. Max tried to feel bad for her other friends not being able to get such a response, Kate and Dana especially, but after everything Max had been through the only person in the world who truly mattered to her was the punk sitting across from her as they headed into town. _This is all so surreal, you and me heading into Two Whales. No emergency, no life-altering time powers, no crazy storm visions. I_ _…_ _I just get to be with my friend again_ , Max thought as she wiped at her face to clear away the tears forming. Seeing Chloe look at her worriedly, Max gave her friend a quick smile.

"I just missed this," Max said, blinking out the rest of her tears only to wipe them away with a cuff of her red hoodie, "Sorry if I'm being a total sap."

"You _are_ a sap, but I don't mind," Chloe said, her crooked smile fading a bit as she looked far off for a moment, "I missed this, too. I missed _us_."

"But now here we are, back in action!"

"Yeah, I don't see imaginary pirate adventures in our future, Max," Chloe teased as she returned her focus on the road.

 _You said "our future", Chloe_ , Max thought to herself as she looked out her passenger side window, _Our future, yours and mine. Even if you don't want anything more from me than to have your best friend back, I'll take it. I nearly ended a world for you, Chloe Price. I take what I can get._ Humming "Piano Fire" to herself, Max nodded her head along with the beat and turned to look over at Chloe when she began to hum along as well.

"I got sunburnt waiting for the jets to land…" Max started, her voice a little shaky.

"Circus people with hairy little hands…," Chloe sang in a clear, resonant voice.

"Come on boys," Max's voice cleared up as she went on, "Strike up the army band…"

"I got sunburnt waiting for the jets…"

" _How do you feel? How do you feel?_ " Max and Chloe sang in unison, pulling into Two Whales as they sat in the running truck to finish their duet before laughing. A knowing smile played across Max's face and she teasingly shoved Chloe's shoulder, Chloe laughing and joking about how weaksauce Max still was after five years.

"Hey, I could totally be holding back," Max said as they both climbed out of the truck, "You never know. I could throw down easily."

"You and the term 'throw down' do not belong in the same vicinity," Chloe joked, holding her side from the laughter as Max chased her through the parking lot all the way into Two Whales. Spinning around on her heel, Chloe caught Max as she came running into the diner and held onto her, "Hey, sorry for being a dick lately. I… This is just-"

"Strange?" Max asked, sliding her arms around Chloe into a hug.

"Something like that," Chloe said before awkwardly disengaging herself from Max, "Dude, you're killing my street cred. Come on, Caulfield, and let's see that Irish luck get us some breakfast!"

Following her friend as Chloe sauntered over to a booth that was all-too familiar, Max slid into the bench opposite Chloe and traced a finger along the science graffiti someone had scratched into the tabletop.

"You like?" Chloe asked, looking at Max from under her snapback's bill with a knowing grin.

"… _This_ is from you?" Max asked, eyes widening as she remembered the other reality, how she'd assumed it was Warren who had scratched the formulas, "I… I thought you hated math." _I know you don't, but you don't know that so I have to play dumb._

"Dude, even _I_ grew up. To some extent," Chloe scoffed before looking at Max with a sideways glance as she raised a hand to flag Joyce down, "Yo, Mom! Some coffees and bacon over here! Please?"

"Manners? From you?" Max asked, her quirked eyebrow getting a middle finger in response from her friend, "That's more like it. There's my Chloe."

"Smartass."

"Piece of trash."

" _Oh?_ Hippie."

"Dork."

"Pipsqueak."

"Nerd," Max countered, pointing at the graffiti, "And I have evidence!"

"How dare, Caulfield?" Chloe feigned shock, eyes wide as she put a hand to her chest, "I trusted you with that secret! How dare?"

"What are you two up to?" Joyce asked, a warm smile on her face. _This probably brings back memories for you_ , Max thought as she returned Joyce's smile, "Oh, to see you two like this again… Reminds me of happier times…"

"Before douche-pickle graced us with his sour-assed presence?" Chloe asked, one corner of her mouth curled up in a sneer. _Uh-oh. Please, Chloe, not now._

"Chloe…," Max said, her frown causing Chloe's sneer to fade into a flat, thin-lipped expression of distaste.

"Dude, you've seen my step-prick-"

" _Please_ , Chloe," Joyce said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I've only just seen you and Max back together. Now is not the time to bring up David and his…shortcomings…"

"Oh? You mean how he slapped me?" Chloe asked, eyes narrowed as Joyce pulled her hand away while Max buried her face into her hands. _I wasn't there to stop it, to stop her from getting hit. But I saved her, so how did he still end up hitting her? This is all so damn confusing, honest to Dog._ "Hey, Max, you okay? You're pale as fuck-"

"Chloe…," Joyce said, her voice low and full of warning.

"What? She is!"

"I…I think I'm going to splash some water on my face, or maybe get some air," Max said, slowly getting out of her seat, "Is it… Can I take my coffee with me outside, Joyce?"

"Sure thing. Let me go an' get you a to-go cup," Joyce said, returning shortly with a large Styrofoam cup filled with steaming coffee, "You take all the time you need, sweetie. Breakfast'll still be here, an' so will Chloe."

"Mom, I wouldn't bail on Max!" Chloe's offended tone was the last thing Max heard as she walked down to the doors and outside.

Pulling her hoodie on, Max sipped at the coffee and walked over to Chloe's truck. Bringing the tailgate down, Max hopped up on it carefully and let her legs dangle as she hunched over with her coffee. _All I wanted was some nice quality time with Chloe before class. I had no idea David would still hit her even if I wasn't there. More likely that he would hit her regardless. Goddamnt._ Taking another sip of the coffee, Max set it next to her and leaned back, bracing herself as she looked up at the clear sky. _Will it stay clear? Am I_ really _not going to have to deal with a storm, or is it inevitable?_

"…Max?" her name being called drew Max out of her own thoughts and she looked over to see Chloe leaning on the truck next to her, "Dude… I'm sorry. I hella took a shit on our morning, didn't I?"

"…Maybe a little," Max begrudgingly admitted, worried about Chloe's reaction if she gave a more honest _Yes, you totally did_ , "I… I didn't know your stepdad hit you."

"It was… It was just the one time, like right after I got back from seeing you off to the hospital. He freaked and I freaked and it turned into him hitting me and me smacking him," Chloe explained, taking Max's coffee and handing it to her so she could join Max on the tailgate, "So much for a morning together, huh?"

"I'm still here, Chloe."

"I know, but you know what I mean. Shit was going epically smooth and I totally botched it."

"Not entirely. You came out here to talk, you opened up. That's something I didn't see coming."

"…It feels good," Chloe said, looking down at her own dangling feet before giving Max a relieved smile, "Having you back. I know things are still kinda awkward on my end, but I really _am_ glad you're here."

"Me too," Max said, taking Chloe's hand and giving it a slight squeeze that Chloe returned.

 **Author's Note** **–**

 **A friendship being rekindled? Yep.**

 **Relax, I'm not going "gal pal" on them; like I've said in earlier entries, I am pacing this. With everything Max saw and experienced, she has a far different mindset than Chloe. Since Chloe never experienced the week Max did, she has to be willing to trust Max without the search for Rachel or time powers. Hence, a more natural way of rebuilding trust and friendship before I even approach anything more between them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, and I really like the idea of them singing along with each other.**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls! :)**


	5. Press Play, Part Four

" **New Americana" by Halsey**

"Chloe, I can't climb up there!" Max shouted at her friend as Chloe peeked out from inside their treefort, "Hello? Abdominal wound still healing?"

"C'mon, SuperMax! It's been a month since you woke up and I'm hella sick of you blaming an injury on your inability to do shit!" Chloe teased back, the crooked grin on her face only causing Max to feel even more irritated.

" _Oh_? _How_ did I get shot, you ass?"

"…Saving my life," Chloe mumbled, looking away, "Don't… Don't guilt-trip me, Max! I-I know that I hella owe you forever, a'ight? I… I'll come down…"

"…Don't," Max said as she shook her head, "I'll give it a shot, okay? Can you hold the rope ladder steady on your end, at least?"

"Gotcha covered, Bat-Max!" Chloe's voice was instantly more cheerful at Max's changing of her mind.

Sighing to herself, Max cautiously grabbed ahold of the rung closest to her eye level and took her time as she painstakingly made her way up the ladder. _It_ has _been a month,_ Max thought as she looked up halfway to the treefort, _but you don't have to be a jerk about it, Chloe._ Chloe had tried to get Max into a lot of things since their friendship had started back up again in earnest, and while Max wasn't "ready for the mosh pit", she had caved into things that herself from before all the time-tripping and reality-bending would not have believed. _My little e-hookah is one thing, but Chloe really has some dank weed_ , Max thought with amusement as she caught a whiff of pot smoke from up above in their old treehouse, _I can't believe I tried a beer, though. Forever a no-no, Max. Beer is eternally yuck to you._

Having made her way to the opened hatch, Max had nearly let go of the ladder when Chloe came into view and shot her arm out to offer Max help getting inside. Scowling, Max gripped tightly onto the ladder with one hand so she could flip Chloe off with the other; getting a snort from Chloe as a reply, Max grabbed the offered hand and let Chloe pull her up while Max's feet carefully moved up from rung to rung until she was lying on the floor of their old hideout. Max took a couple quick breaths before carefully getting to her knees, only to wince when pain flared up from her side.

"Damn," Chloe said, going through the camera bag she'd carried up into the fort for Max, "Where's your pain pills, Max? Dude, do _not_ tell me you… Nope, here they are."

Max smiled weakly as she leaned up against the exposed tree trunk in their fort, watching Chloe pull a bottle of water out of her own bag as she shuffled over to Max on her knees. _I like Nurse Chloe. Nurse Chloe is very sweet_ _…_ _and hella cute._ Doting on her was something Max had not expected of Chloe. Even after Max had saved her all those times, it had taken practically the end of the world for the level of kindness and sweetness she was currently experiencing to show up. _Then again, what was jammed into a week of crazy has been stretched out into a month of us getting to know each other again. It's nice._

"Here," Chloe said, offering Max the water and a couple small pills, "These aren't expired like the last ones, right? I don't need you puking all over the floor like you did in Joyce's kitchen…"

" _Dude_ , it is not my fault they sent me bad pills!" Max complained, swallowing the pills with a mouthful of water before coughing a bit at the bitterness of her medication, "They hadn't expired according to the bottle's label!"

"…I guess," Chloe conceded, and Max leaned against the tree trunk again, waiting for the industrial-grade anti-inflammatory medication to kick in. The naproxen was strong and non-addictive, but Max still used it sparingly.

Sitting up straight, Max watched Chloe sidle alongside to sit next to her. Leaning her head onto Chloe's shoulder, Max coughed a little bit more at the bitter pill taste while she waited for the painkiller to kick in. Closing her eyes, Max thought she could fall asleep just like this. _Chloe wouldn't let me, or worse, she'd draw on me in my sleep. I watched her do it to Warren when we all had a movie night in my dorm room._ Max snickered at the memory, waking up with Kate to find Chloe finishing up a moustache and monocle on Warren's face. _Poor Warren_ , Max thought in spite of the fact that she said nothing about it, _He walked around all day until Kate finally couldn't keep quiet. He's_ _…_ _He's been kinda awkward around me since. I should feel bad, and I do, but it was just so damn funny_ _…_

"What's so funny?" Max heard Chloe ask, and Max realized she had a grin on her face that was pretty obvious.

"Your artistry," Max answered, opening her eyes as she sat up straight and stretched. Her pain mostly gone, Max looked over at Chloe from beneath her mess of chestnut hair while Chloe mussed it up, "The monocle and moustache you drew on Warren."

"Man, that was fucking sick," Chloe snickered, "I can't believe you said nothing, Max. Shame Kate had to blab, he'd have gone wearing it for who knows how long!"

"Hey, I _can_ be fun, y'know."

"Oh, _I know_ ," Chloe said with a wink and grin before lowering her gaze toward Max's chest, "I still can't believe-"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it," Max crossed her arms to cover her chest only to turn beet red when Chloe sidled up closer until their faces were inches apart, " _C-Chloe_ _…_ _!_ "

"Dude, you got your nipples pierced. Both of them. One right after the other," Chloe said, sliding a finger through Max's arms as she spoke until Max felt a fingertip brush against one of the barbell piercings and gasped, " _Still_ that sensitive?"

"It…It feels _weird_ ," Max said, though in truth she liked how it felt and especially liked it when Chloe was the one doing the feeling. _Slow and steady, Caulfield, despite how much it sucks. Despite she's inches from your face. Despite that while you got your nipples pierced she got her tongue pierced and you kinda wanna suck on that tongue and feel the piercing against your own tongue and_ _…_ _aaaghh, dammnit!_

 _This sucks._

Max narrowed her eyes at Chloe before scooting away, unsure if Chloe was intentionally being sexy or not. In any case, Max was horny and frustrated in thanks to her "hella best friend" and needed distract herself. Taking her bag from Chloe, Max rifled through it and found a little baggie with a few joints she'd rolled herself. Having watched Chloe do it several times, Max had become proficient enough that Chloe would sometimes try and bum a doobie off of her rather than smoke her own. _I am a pot-smoking savant_ , Max thought with an inward smirk as she lit up the joint with her Zippo lighter, a skull and crossbones etched onto one of its sides. Taking a couple quick puffs to ensure it stayed lit, Max took a lengthy drag and held the smoke for a bit before letting it out through her nose.

The treefort had been kept up, Max had noticed as they walked through the wooded area outside of town. Leaves and needles crunching under their feet, Max had wrapped her scarf around her neck a little more tightly as Chloe walked ahead of her in a flannel Dickies jacket and snapback hat. _She gave me her beanie_ , Max had thought as she instinctively reached for it on her head. Wearing an old Army field jacket, jean shorts, leggings, and her Dr. Martens, Max felt a little bolder than she had when she'd woken up from the coma. Her classmates had noticed, too, with Dana and Kate practically squealing in delight as Max's new look and confidence put a dent in Victoria's chokehold on the girls' floor. _Even here, without powers, I'm still "SuperMax"_ _…_

"So?" Chloe asked, bringing Max out of her thoughts, "What do you think, dude? Is this place epic or what?"

The treefort was like a miniaturized version of Chloe's room, with posters and graffiti covering the walls. Pieces of fiberboard covered the windows, and there was a small pile of beer cans and pot roaches in one corner. _So much for keeping it clean, Price._ While her bedroom had a flannel mattress, Chloe had a layer of comforters and blankets which all sat under a heavy, double-occupant flannel sleeping bag. Seeing all of this, including the battery-powered lanterns and half-eaten food that looked recent, something clicked in Max's head and she turned to look at Chloe.

"Chloe… Have you been living here?" Max asked, crawling over to join her friend on the makeshift bed.

"Um…"

"Chloe. Tell me the truth."

Max watched as Chloe sighed and gave her a pleading look, one that told Max Chloe didn't want to involve her in whatever was going on. Shaking her head, Max sat up and took one of Chloe's hands. _I'm right here, Chloe. I've always got your back. Always._

"Max, look, there's this asshole in town and I owe him some hella cash," Chloe explained. Max knew enough already, guessing that Chloe still owed Frank his $3,000, but let Chloe continue, "Dude's been following me around and I can't fucking chill at the junkyard anymore, so I've been crashing here. I…I don't want him to fucking show up at the house. I know I act like I don't care, but if Joyce or even step-prick found out how deeply I am screwed with this guy I'd never forgive myself."

"…What's this guy's name?" _Fucking Frank Bowers and his goddamn druggie bullshit. Nathan used YOUR drugs to accidentally overdose your "lioness", you asshole._

"Max, I don't want you involved," Chloe said, pulling Max close to her, "You're my best bud and co-pirate, but this shit is for real and I am hella not down for seeing you having to deal with Frank-"

"Frank _Bowers_?" Max did her best to sound like she had guessed; luckily, Chloe must have assumed it was a guess because she groaned and pulled a camp pillow over her face before nodding, "Um, I hear his name mentioned some at school. Town's local drug dealer, right?"

"Can I just move to another goddamn place where people don't know my fucking bidness?" Chloe asked, her tone one of exasperation as she looked over at Max with weary eyes, "This is hella bullshit. You shouldn't know who Frank is, let alone be around anyone who has anything to do with him."

"Uh, that'd exclude you too, dumbass," Max added, Chloe responding with a pillow to the face, "Wowser, Chloe. Is he that dangerous?"

"More like fucking crazy and weird as fuck. He's dangerous enough," Chloe said, "I… Promise me you won't go looking for him."

"What?"

"The Max I remember as a tween would've been too chickenshit, but you don't act that way anymore," Chloe pulled Max into a hug as they laid in the fort's pile of bedding, "I want a goddamn promise, Max. Don't get hurt on account of me."

"I…I promise I won't get hurt because of your drama, Chloe," Max promised, having worded the oath in a way that satisfied both of them, "Um, it's getting kinda cold. D'you think we can head back now? I've got Ms. Grant tomorrow and I have homework still…"

"… _Fine_ , kiddo," Chloe groaned, smirking under her snapback as she playfully shoved Max, "I best let the schoolchilde get her schooling on. Move your ass, Caulfield, else I might not let you head off."

Max sat in science class and handed off her homework to Kate, who in turn passed it to Ms. Grant as she collected everyone's assignments. From the corner of her eye, Max spotted Warren watch her only to look at Brooke and smile when Max turned her head. _Ugh, Warren. I thought you were happy with friendship. You really_ are _sensitive_ _…_

"Max? Max, you okay?" Kate asked, looking over at Max with a tilt of her head.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, just thinking," Max said with a shrug, "Kate, isn't next period a free one?"

"Well, since we don't have an art teacher to replace… _him_ , then I think so," Kate said, her lips thinned as she saw the look of anticipation on Max's face, "Hey, you still owe me a tea date, Max. You're running off to Chloe _again_?"

 _Yes and no,_ Max thought as she shook her head. Chloe-related, but lacking actual contact with her friend, Max was on a mission and damned sure no one was going to stop her. She had to find Frank, had to get him to leave Chloe alone. _If he leaves her alone, she won't be hella stressed out. I need to do this, end his bullshit with Chloe once and for all._

Max fidgeted in her seat up until the bell rang, Ms. Grant dismissing the class. Max joined some of them into the art room, namely Kate, Alyssa, and Victoria, but quickly ran to one of the windows and slid it open just enough to squeeze through. _Who knows how much longer she can dodge Frank! I have to do something! Now!_ Climbing onto the table normally occupied by Kate, Max had one leg out the window when she caught the look on Victoria's face.

"The fuck you want?" Max asked as she matched Victoria's narrowed eyes with her own.

"I just want to know what the hell is wrong with you," Victoria said, Taylor sliding into her the chair nearby, "I mean, you were enough of a freak _before_ you got shot and apparently lost your fucking mind. I'm just curious as to whether or not I should question my safety around you."

"…Are you fucking cereal?" Max asked, her voice low and monotone as she climbed back into the room, Victoria getting up from her seat to meet Max halfway, "Bullying Kate wasn't enough? Putting that fucked-up video on the internet not enough to make you feel less insecure about yourself?"

"Go fuck your selfie-"

Max's hand was so quick she hardly registered the action as she cracked Victoria across the face with a slap. Both girls wide-eyed as the action startled them, Victoria rushed Max and grabbed at her hair only to fold over when Max kneed her in the stomach. Both girls red in the face and equally pissed off, Max watched from the corner of her eye as Hayden ran to close the door and lock it. _Ooh, "cat fight", right? God, you're all so fucking pathetic_ _…_

Lost in her thoughts momentarily, Max didn't have time to dodge Victoria as she came at Max again and smacked her across the face. Gritting her teeth, Max held her face with one hand and balled up the other into a fist as she swung it. Narrowly missing Victoria, Max bared her teeth at the "Queen of Blackwell".

" _I am so sick of your fucking shit, you bitch!"_ Max said, her words guttural and menacing, " _You fucking act so goddamn high and mighty, but you're just a rich brat with an inferiority complex! You hassle everyone who shows talent rather than focus on your own, including me! Enough is hella enough!"_

" _What about you?" Victoria spat back, "So goddamn pretentious with your fucking hipster bullshit and_ then _you come back and act like someone flipped your goddamn switch. You got_ so _much attention in class and you didn't even fucking notice!"_

Max screamed and ran at Victoria, tackling her and shoving the Vortex leader against the wall with a fist raised to punch her square in the face. _I should! I should fucking do it right now, knock you down so many fucking pegs that you'll never stand over anyone again!_

"Max!" Kate cried out as she pulled Max off of Victoria, Taylor moving to stand between them, "Max, please don't! _Please_!"

Brought out of her rage by Kate's pleas, Max sneered at Victoria as she stood behind Taylor. _Of course you hide behind someone. You'll always be hiding, hiding and attacking like the chickenshit you are. I don't care if you're just a teenager, and I don't care if you're just insecure. You're a fucking bitch, Victoria, and you'll always probably be a bitch._ Shrugging Kate's hands off of her, Max glared towards Victoria with such malice that Taylor stepped away so that Victoria bore the full brunt of Max's anger.

"…Y'know what? You're not fucking worth it. I bully you and I'm just as bad," Max said, reaching into the back pocket of her black jeans to pull out what was now her beanie. Pulling the hat on, Max walked over to where she'd left her camera bag and plaid hoodie before eyeing Victoria one last time. "You need to figure out what kind of fucking person you actually want to be, Victoria, because I sure as hell won't let you step on me to make yourself feel better anymore."

Climbing out of the window, Max heard someone cheer as she walked through the courtyard and down toward the bus stop.

Max ignored the voicemail and text from Blackwell Academy, though she figured that the messages were informing her that she'd either just been suspended or expelled. The beach was chained off in certain areas, but the path leading to the lighthouse crisscrossed with another path that lead down to where Max remembered Frank had his RV parked. _At least, that's where he had it in the other timeline_ , Max thought as she made it to the beach from the last bit of wooded trail. Seeing the RV a ways off, Max steeled herself in spite of not actually knowing what she was going to do. Aside from knowing she needed to stop what was going down between Chloe and Frank, Max had no clue as to _how_ she was going to stop Frank. _Wowser, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't go and rewind if I screw up. I've got one shot to get him to leave Chloe alone for good, but I don't know the first thing_ _…_ _Wait. Is that_ _…_ _Chloe. Chloe, what the fuck are you doing here_ _…_ _?_

Seeing the truck approach from the highway, Max stood motionless as Chloe pulled up not too far away. Seeing Chloe talking to herself in the cab of her truck, Max assumed her friend was trying to psyche herself up for confronting Frank. _If she had the three grand she wouldn't be needing to give herself a pep-talk,_ Max thought only to cringe when Chloe glanced over before double-taking when she spotted Max on the beach.

 _Shit._

"Max?" Chloe asked from her cab, having rolled down the passenger side window, "Max Caulfield, get your ass over here! _Now_!"

"I know, I know-," Max said, rolling her eyes as she climbed into Chloe's truck only to cut herself off from the surprising hug she received as Chloe latched onto her.

"Goddamnit, Max," Chloe said, sniffling as she pulled away to give Max a stern look, "You fucking _promised_."

"I promised that I wouldn't let your drama get me into trouble," Max said with a raised finger, as though to point something out, "I can come here if I want. I… I don't want him messing with you anymore, Chloe. I don't like it, don't like how worried you get so damn much. I mean, what the hell were you…"

 _The gun. She's got the gun._

"Chloe," Max said as she latched onto Chloe's shoulders, "Chloe, what the hell were _you_ planning on doing?"

"I-I was just, um, going to talk to…uh…," Chloe stammered as she did her best to avoid Max's intense eyes.

"… _What_ were you planning, Price," the tone in Max's voice made Chloe wince and Max let go of Chloe's shoulders only to grab Chloe by the collar of her jacket, "I swear to _Dog_ that if you were planning something dangerous, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll _what_?" Chloe asked, half-joking and half-serious.

"I'll knock you on your goddamn ass, that's what!" Max growled before both girls jumped when Frank Bowers tapped on the driver's side window. _Oh no. No, nonono._

"The fuck you want, Chloe, aside from giving me my damn money," Frank asked, eyeing Chloe before turning his attention to Max, "Who the fuck are you? Don't eyeball _me_ , girlie. I've knocked the fuck out of people for looking at me the way you're looking at me now."

"Leave her the hell alone, man," Chloe said, her voice weary as she climbed out of the truck, mouthing _Stay in here_ to Max as she walked alongside Frank towards the RV.

It was a few seconds after she'd left that Max noticed the grip of a revolver sticking out of the back of Chloe's jeans, the wind kicking up enough that she could spot the handgun. _Goddamn you, Chloe. You and your fucking need to have a gun. You get killed more by guns than you ever even fire one!_ Climbing out of the passenger side, Max slammed the door shut with enough force to make both Frank and Chloe turn to look at her; Frank was annoyed, but Chloe's face was a mask barely containing her fear as pleading eyes looked at Max and begged her to go back to the truck.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who sold shit to Nathan Prescott?" Max asked, keeping herself a safe distance from Frank as Chloe slowly backpedaled to stand by Max. _Here we go, Max._

"What the fuck is it to you if I did?" Frank asked, his body posture clearly giving away his growing irritation.

"You know he OD'd Rachel Amber, right?" Max asked, knowing that what she said would likely keep Frank away but also hurt Chloe. _Fuck it. I'd rather have her safe than possibly dead from a bullet somehow ricocheting off a car, against a sign, and into her chest. With her luck, it'd happen._

"What'd you say?" Frank asked, Max taking a step back for every step forward Frank made, Chloe keeping behind Max the entire way, "The _fuck_ did you say?"

"I said that Nathan overdosed Rachel, most likely on shit he bought _from you_ ," Max said, wincing inside at the memory of how lost and grief-stricken Frank had been in the diner as the tornado had raged just off the coast. _I'm sorry, Frank, but I won't let you or anyone hurt Chloe again. Not ever_ , "People talk about how Nathan and Jefferson did horrible things, but you're the one who sold them those drugs. How do you think Rachel would feel-"

"You watch your next words carefully, you little shit," Frank warned, pulling a knife out to wave it in Max's direction.

"Max… Max, please don't…," Chloe gripped one of Max's shoulders but Max shrugged it off. She was tired of all the bullying, the hiding, and the bullshit. _I'm tougher than I look, Frank. I'm not scared of you anymore._

"How do you think Rachel would feel, after _everything_ , to find you harassing and threatening Chloe?" Max asked, gesturing at Chloe, "Do you think she'd be happy about it, especially given that she's dead partly because of you?"

Max watched Frank move to cross the distance between them before his step faltered and he dropped the knife. Watching Frank Bowers begin to tear up, Max's lips formed into a thin line as she turned sideways to push Chloe toward the truck. _Go_ , Max mouthed as she kept one eye on Frank the entire time. _I went too far. I_ _…_ _I shouldn't have said what I did. No. No, he_ is _partly responsible. It was his drugs that they used on Rachel_ _…_ _on Kate_ _…_ _on_ me.

 _Fuck you, Frank._

"I-I didn't know, I didn't know…," Frank said quietly, putting his hands to his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut, "I swear I didn't know…"

"Doesn't stop the fact that you played a part in all of that fucked-up shit, even if you were unaware," Max said, her tone solemn as Frank looked over at her.

"Just go away," Frank said, shaking his head as he picked up the knife and put it away, "This fucking town, goddamn town… Tell Chloe… Tell her to just fucking forget it. I'm getting the hell out of here, away from creepy-ass kids like all you little shits at Blackwell."

Max didn't head back to the truck until Frank's RV drove past where she stood and towards the highway. Hearing the driver's side door open and close, Max turned to see Chloe crying as she ran over and held onto Max.

"C-Chloe," Max said, patting her friend's back as Chloe kept on crying, "Chloe, don't cry. I'm okay, and now you're okay. Frank's leaving town, so you don't have to-"

"G-God, Max, do you think I can stand to l-lose you after I lost Rachel?" Chloe stuttered between sobs as Max frowned and buried her face into the crook of Chloe's neck, "Y-You can't put yourself in situations like this, you just fucking _can't_!"

"And it's okay for you to do the same?" Max asked, reaching down to pull the revolver out of Chloe's jeans. Chloe looked at Max in horror as Max held the gun for Chloe to see, "You think I didn't see _this_? Chloe, what the absolute fuck were you thinking? Were you going to _shoot_ Frank? How do you think I'd feel if I watched you shoot, maybe even kill, another human being?"

"Max-"

"Did you even put into your head the idea of what'd happen if you _had_ shot him, Chloe?" Max continued, her earlier anger from Victoria mixed into the rage she felt building over everything with Frank and Chloe, "You'd go to jail, Chloe, to prison. What about Joyce, Chloe? Wh-What about _m-me_?"

Emptying the cylinder of its rounds, Max tossed the revolver into the woods nearby and handed the bullets to Chloe before walking off. Needing to clear her head, too angry to think straight, Max just wanted to be alone.

"Max?" Max heard Chloe call after her but just flipped her off without turning around. "Max! Max, I'm sorry!"

Max didn't care, and that worried her most of all. Chloe was apologizing, and a part of her was just tired of all of her friend's drama.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes -**

 **How 'bout that Mad Max, eh? Slappin' people, scaring away drug dealers? The Caulfield Bidness. (yes, a twist on a Supernatural reference so hush)**

 **This story is as much about how Max fits in the timeline she's now permanently in as it is about Max fitting in herself, so to speak. She'd gone through so much in a week, and now that she has had time there are definite personality changes taking place. She's still a total nerd and hipster, but there's a little Punk to this Max after what she's seen and done.**

 **Read, Review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **And to** _Lyta_ **, thanks for the encouragement about the webcomic! Both Summer and I hope What If? starts off on the right foot! :)**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls! Also a hella for the Sinners. ;)**


	6. Press Play, Part Five

**"I'm Not An Angel", by Halestorm**

Max was again lying on her bed, staring up at ceiling. Unlike before, she was counting herself fortunate; suspended for a week, Max had a growing pile of homework on her desk that required her attention but didn't deserve it in Max's mind. Puffing away on her e-hookah, the long-gone cannabis fluid replaced with nicotine, Max let the slight buzz ease her mind as the past two days rolled over her in medicated wave after wave.

"So," Max said to herself, looking over at the mirror, "You got into a fight with Victoria, nearly stomped her ass, then went to the beach and picked a fight with a violent and slightly crazy drug dealer to make him leave your friend whom you wish was your girlfriend alone only to fucking leave her crying and calling out for you? Sound about right?" Max took another puff and blew a smoke ring. _Finally! Took forever but I finally pulled one off! Sweet!_

"You done fucked up, Max," Max muttered to herself, ignoring the pining of her phone until she saw the caller ID register the latest person to text her as "Joyce". Sighing to herself, Max set the vape down and sat up. Grabbing her phone, Max swiped the screen to activate it and opened up her messenger. Chloe's messages ignored entirely, all 38 of them, Max clicked on the single message marked Joyce and read it.

 **JOYCE: Max, hun, I don't know what went on a couple days ago between you and Chloe but I haven't seen her this upset over you since you left for Seattle all those years ago. My daughter is hurtin, Max, and while I can understand that you might be upset over whatever happened (I have no doubt she did somethin') you also need to consider that Chloe is in a very fragile state after you got shot AND finding out about Rachel. I'm not askin you to forgive her, but maybe talk to her** **…** **?**

 **MAX:** **…** **I know I screwed up, Joyce**

 **MAX: I was just** **…** **A lot of things have been weighing on me and that was just a bad day for shit to go down.**

 **JOYCE: She misses you, Max. She's terrified she drove you away.**

 **JOYCE: I think she knows I'm texting you.**

 **JOYCE: She's messin with her phone**

 **MAX: Tell her I'll meet her for lunch today Two Whales**

 **JOYCE: YOU tell her, Max. You're both young women.**

 _Fuckity McFuckerson,_ Max thought as Joyce ended the conversation, _Ugh, how did I go from wanting to kiss her to avoiding her? Am I still in that nightmare? Is she going to tell me that there's no mosh pit for me again?_

 **MAX: Um, hey Chloe**

 **CHLOE: She speaks**

 **MAX: wtf do u want me 2 say? After everything that day, how can you NOT expect me to be upset?**

 **CHLOE: I expect you to be mad, Mad Max, but not to fucking shut down on me :(**

 **MAX: NO EMOJI. If I can't, you can't**

 **CHLOE: -attaches JPG titled "fuhqmax", image of Chloe angrily flipping off the camera-**

 **MAX: Real mature, Chloe. Seriously, you're the most mature immature person I know.**

 **MAX:** **…** **How could you? After everything, after I GOT SHOT** **…** **How could you?**

 **CHLOE: I said I was sorry!**

 **MAX: Yeah, when you saw me walk away and realized you fucked up. Did you actually mean it, though?**

 **CHLOE: Fuck you, Max. Seriously.**

 **CHLOE: And yes, I did mean it.**

 **MAX: I want to hear it from you, face-to-face.**

 **MAX: Lunch**

 **MAX: Two Whales**

 **MAX: 1 hour**

 **CHLOE: Fine. One last lunch, because fuck this if you're going to just bail on me again**

 **MAX: I DIDN'T BAIL ON YOU FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU HAD A GUN ON YOU AND I TOOK A BULLET FOR YOU DO YOU NOT GODDAMN UNDERSTAND?!**

 **MAX: UGHHHHHHH**

 **MAX: One hour. Be there or don't. Whatever.**

Max nearly tossed her phone against wall when Chloe responded with that same JPG of her angrily flipping off the camera. _I'm so sick of her fucking shit!_ Max thought as she tried to reconcile the niceness and sweetness she'd experienced from Chloe, from _all_ the Chloes she had come to know, with the anger that this Chloe seemed to generate. _I want to punch her. I want to kiss her. I want to not let go of her,_ and _scream at her for being so damned stupid. Ugh!_

" _Ugh_!" Max screamed before she pressed a pillow to her face to scream again. With everyone else at their classes, she didn't have to actually muffle herself; Max did it more as an act of frustration than anything else. Her feelings so mixed at that moment, Max hurled the pillow only to groan when it went flying out her open window. _Fucking goddamn stupid-ass honest-to-Dog bullcrap!_

Getting to her feet, Max slipped on her boots, grabbed her field jacket, slung her camera bag over her shoulder, and headed out the door. Thankful for it being right before lunch, that same thankfulness evaporated when Victoria Chase entered the hallway from the stairway. _Do not punch her face, do NOT punch her face_ , Max thought to herself as they glared at each other before icily passing one another halfway down the hall. No doubt in her mind that Victoria was likely flipping her off behind her back, Max buried the urge to look over her shoulder and settled for kicking the door open and stomping down the stairway that led outside.

The pillow was in the hands of Warren Graham when Max entered the courtyard of her dormitory, and by the look of it Max could tell Warren knew where it came from. Remembering the twisted nightmare of Warren searching for her, finding her face plastered on swimsuit models and a doll of herself in Warren's locker, Max shuddered and tried to remember that it was a _twisted nightmare reality_ and that the Warren from there was not the Warren who was looking at her awkwardly.

"Um, you found it! Cue the Zelda treasure noise?" Max asked, a cringe-smile combination on her face as she took the pillow when Warren offered it. Walking up to the building's exterior, Max got it through her window after some effort at precision pillow throwing. Turning around to see that Warren had followed her, Max tried to put on her best friendly face, "What's up?"

"Oh, um, just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the drive-in with me this weekend," Warren said, kicking at a pebble in the grass, "They're doing a _Nightmare on Elm Street_ marathon and I thought it'd be cool."

"Warren, didn't you go to the drive-in with Brooke for _Planet of the Apes_?" Max asked, tilting her head to meet Warren's averted gaze, "She really likes you, y'know."

"I…I know," Warren said, looking up at Max with a smile that was more his usual look as he embarrassingly scratched at the back of his head, "I never really had a shot with you, did I?"

"I don't get why being my friend wasn't enough," Max admitted, wincing at the wounded look on Warren's face, "Dude, you make it sound like I'm a bad person for not liking you the way you like me. You're funny and nice, but I'm into someone else."

"Yeah, I get it. No problem," Warren said with a sigh as he put on a brave smile, "Should I ask Brooke?"

"If you don't this'll be a scenario where a sensitive girl gets to kick your ass, and you really _won't_ like it."

* * *

Having ran to catch the bus, Max slipped in her earbuds and clicked on a song Chloe had downloaded onto her phone last week. "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore played softy in Max's ears as the bus rounded the corner and she watched Chloe's truck roll up behind the bus only to squeal its tires as it passed to head toward Two Whales. _I wonder if she thought I was in here_ , Max thought as she watched the old truck speed down the street before making a sharp right into the diner's parking lot. The bus coming to a stop a few minutes later, Max sat in the bus and nearly waited until it got to moving again when Chloe climbed in and looked her right in the eye.

"This it? You show up but not come in?" Chloe asked, her tone neutral as she just watched Max.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Max grumbled as she yanked out her earbuds and walked down the stairs, the bus doors closing immediately behind her, "Gee, warm reception."

"What were you expecting?"

"Not a shit attitude, considering the crap you pulled at the beach."

"What-fucking-ever, Max," Chloe said as she messed with the snaps of her hat, "We going in or just gonna have it out right here?"

"I'm hungry."

"…Guess that settles that," Chloe said, motioning for Max to lead the way.

Two Whales was starting its lunch rush when Max and Chloe came in. Joyce spotted them right away and Max smiled weakly at Chloe's mother before she led them around the counter and into the back. A small card table had been set up and two folding chairs had been set underneath with two steaming coffees already waiting for them. Max and Chloe exchanged confused glances at one another before they turned their attention to Joyce.

"Uh, Mom…?"

"Joyce, what is-?"

"I can't stand th' idea of you two going at it, much less doing so out there with th' customers. So," Joyce said as she slapped down a menu on the table, "You're eatin' back here in the storage area. One of you, or both of you, can go to th' counter an' let me know what you want."

With that, Joyce left Max and Chloe to look at each other in an awkward silence as they both hesitated before sitting down. Isolated and left to themselves, Max averted Chloe's eyes only to have Chloe do the same whenever she glanced over at Max. _This is so fucking clueless._

"Your mom gave us a 'time-out', Chloe," Max said with a smirk as Chloe scoffed before rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"Yeah. Yeah, she totally did," Chloe said, smiling weakly at Max before her expression darkened a bit, "Dude, you could've answered _one fucking text._ "

"I was pissed!" Max retorted, looking at Chloe like she'd said something utterly ridiculous, "Chloe, I can't lose you! Why do you think I-"

"Yes, I know! I know, you 'totally took a bullet for me'. Max, I'm not fucking trying to start shit, I swear, but bringing that up all the time kinda ruins it, too."

"I just… You mean a lot to me, that's all," Max mumbled, fidgeting in her seat, "I…I should've answered, but I was just so done after the 'showdown' with Frank. Chloe, I've been through a lot lately and sometimes it is all just _way too much._ "

Max watched as Chloe got up and moved her chair over so that it was next to Max's. Taking her seat again, Chloe nudged Max's shoulder with her own and flashed Max an apologetic smile.

"Look at us, our first fight since we were tweens," Chloe said, poking Max in the shoulder with a single blue-nailed finger, "I was afraid, Max, afraid that I'd lost you again."

"And I was mad because it felt like after everything I did you were still on a collision course with death," Max said, her eyes still averted until Chloe hooked her chin and looked Max in the eye.

"You're really scared of that, aren't you?"

 _Chloe, you've died in front of me so many times and I can't save you anymore like I used to. I don't have my rewind and even if I did I'm too scared of it to use it again. You mean_ so _much to me and it is literally tearing me apart to watch you make so many choices that all seem to lead in the same direction. But you can't die, Chloe. I won't fucking let you._ Max squeezed her eyes shut and simply nodded to Chloe's inquiry, barely holding onto the promise she'd made to herself about never revealing the time travel and alternate realities she'd dealt with over nearly a month ago. Feeling Chloe's arm wrap around her shoulder, Max leaned against Chloe and kept her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Chloe said, and Max opened her eyes at the sound of the menu being picked up off the table, "D'you think Joyce will let us sit at the big kids' tables now? Or are we hella doomed to be stuck next to canned peaches and a beat-up freezer?"

"I think we should take advantage of the situation and just let ourselves be left alone," Max posited, watching Chloe think it over before nodding in agreement.

"Don't try and funny bidness, though. I'm… I'm not quite there yet, Max," Chloe said as she got up to head out to the restaurant's dining area. Max watched in surprise when Chloe stopped and spun around only to feel a thrill of excitement when Chloe leaned down to give Max a single kiss. Quick and rough, the kiss left Max feeling like she could melt into a puddle right on the spot; when Chloe pulled back, Max's lips followed for a second or two before her eyes snapped open. _What_ _…_ _? WHAT?_

"I th-thought you said no 'funny bidness'," Max said in a huff, arms crossed as she glared at Chloe, the other girl smiling as she ruffled Max's hair, "Chloe Elizabeth Price, I _swear to Dog_ -"

"I…I just wanted to see what it'd be like, kissing you," Chloe admitted, completely lacking any bashfulness in spite of the redness of her face, "It was…nice."

Max watched Chloe wink at her before turning to go into the dining area to get them some food, Max left beside herself as she shouted "NICE?!" in a burst of pent-up frustration and momentary relief. _Motherfucker_ _…_ _It_ was _a nice kiss, though. Wowser._

Halfway through a shared basket of fries and crab cakes, Max took a fry and dunked it into a small mound of ketchup before holding it up for Chloe. _I wonder if she'll even try_ , Max thought as she saw Chloe look at her, then the fry, and back at Max with a scrutinizing look. _Oh God, Chloe! It's just a stupid fry!_ Rolling her eyes, Max popped it into her own mouth and saw Chloe pout in response.

"Dude, you had your shot," Max said as she swallowed down the fry, "Fry denied."

"I didn't deny the fry, the fry was denied of me!" Chloe said, shaking her fist in mock anger, "I have been hella denied a French fry and I will have justice!"

"Too late," Max said as she grabbed the last few fries and stuffed them into her mouth, Chloe's jaw dropping in shock at Max's little rebellion, "Ah mhime!"

"…It's not polite to talk with your mouth full of stolen food, _Maxine_ ," Chloe said, sticking her tongue out after using Max's full name.

"Max," Max said with an exaggerated gulp as she narrowed her eyes at her friend, " _Never_ Maxine. Only people who desire to walk the plank say such things…"

" _Maxine_."

"Shush."

" _Max-ine._ "

"Chloe…"

"Max. Ine-"

Max took a half-eaten crab cake and smashed it into Chloe's face, the warm food turning into a paste on the punk's face as Max quickly got to her feet and made for the back door. Looking over her shoulder to see Chloe looking at her wide-eyed, Max flipped Chloe off with a grin and ran out into the alleyway with "Fucking Goddamn Maxine Caulfield!" being shouted from inside the diner as Max braced herself against the door.

Figuring she didn't have much time, Max waited until she heard Chloe stomp out of the storage room and made for the street only to have a menacing Chloe come sprinting from around the corner towards her. Horrified at the vengeful look Chloe was giving her, Max turned in mid-step and ran into the small alleyway behind Two Whales. Jumping as high as she could, Max grabbed at the chain-link fence and began to climb when she felt a hand latch onto her left ankle. Her arms over the fence, Max latched onto it for dear life as she fearfully looked over her shoulder to see Chloe pulling at her left ankle with a malicious smile.

"Oh Ma-ax," Chloe said with each tug at Max's ankle, "Oh _Ma-ax_ _…_ "

"I j-just got hella carried away, s'all!" Max said with a grunt as she climbed up another few inches through what little brute strength she had, her adrenaline giving her the slightest of an edge, "Killing me will not change things! You'll still have a crabby face!"

Chloe tugged harder, encouraged by Max laughing at her own joke until she suddenly felt her left foot get chilly. _She took my boot. She yanked my boot off. Fuck!_ Looking over her shoulder at Chloe again, the punk holding Max's boot like a trophy, Max cringed before reluctantly climbing down. Chloe pinned Max to the fence in seconds, throwing the boot over her shoulder. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me,_ Max thought as Chloe got to within inches of Max's face.

"Maxine."

"…What?"

"Maxine."

"Uh, Chloe…?"

"Do something _now,_ Maxine," Chloe uttered as Max realized she was being baited, "C'mon, Maxine. Maxine, Maxine, _Max-fucking-ine_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Max said, matching the smirk on Chloe's face with one of her own, "There's no Maxine here, but if you'd like to leave a message I'll be sure she never gets it."

"Ohhhh, fuck you too," Chloe said as she dangled Max's boot over her head, "Awfully chilly today, innit? Like, it _is_ damn near the end of October. Hey, maybe Maxine will want to go to that costume party her classmate planned? _May_ be she'd like to go with _me_ , her best friend…?"

"…You're really milking this, aren't you?" Max asked, refusing to reach or jump up to try and grab the boot whenever Chloe lowered it to where the laces brushed against Max's hair, "You know I hate that name, Chloe."

"…I'm sorry? Are you talking to _moi_ , now? Is this Maxine I'm speaking to?"

"…Eat shit, Price," Max said before she tossed the beanie at Chloe's face and walked away with only one boot on, "I'm sorry that you goaded me into losing my cool. I'm sorry for smashing a damn crab cake into your face because you take shit too far sometimes."

Max headed out of the small alleyway and into the larger one, ignoring the look she got from a familiar-looking trucker as she limped towards the bus stop. Max made it to the stop itself before she heard booted feet hurriedly walk to catch her as the bus pulled up. _No, no I'm not going to look at her. I came here to make nice and it turned into another awkward mess where we_ _…_ _She was mad at me one moment and we're kissing the next?! She kissed me! She said it was nice, and then turned into uber-brat 2013._

"Hold up, Max," Chloe said, reaching from behind Max's shoulder to dangle the boot she'd stolen next to Max's chin, "Look, um, can you maybe not start a damn food fight next time we're trying to make up?"

"I'm not a pushover like when I was a kid, Chloe."

"Okay, you're not," Chloe said, Max noticing the relief on her face when Max turned to look at her while the bus headed off, "I totally get that. For real, I _do_. How about when you get back from class we go hang out and really hash shit out?"

"…We can do it now," Max said, her voice barely above a whisper as she slipped her returned boot back on, "I, um, I'm suspended. I got into a fight, with Victoria Chase."

"…Holy shit!" Chloe's eyes went wide as a face-splitting grin stretched her face and Max felt hands clamp down on her shoulders as Chloe laughed, the grip vice-like to stop herself from falling over, "Max Caulfield, Juvenile Delinquent?! Somewhere there is a patch of Hell freezing over, dude. What…What do you parents think of this character development?"

"I told them what happened and _why_ it happened," Max said, letting Chloe lead her by the arm toward Chloe's old truck, "They were…disappointed, but they understood. They asked if I wanted to come back to Seattle, and I told them no. Again."

"Damn, they miss the shit out of their widdle Max," Chloe teased, snickering when Max shoved her against the truck, "Officer! Officer, help! I'm being attacked by a dangerous criminal!"

"Says the girl with a revolver in her pants yesterday," Max snapped back, but the anger she'd felt earlier had turned into an overall exasperation and sullenness, "This isn't how I wanted my return to Blackwell to go, fights and just…just being so pissed all the time!"

Putting her hand to her forehead, Max leaned her back up against the passenger side door and let herself slide down until she was nearly sitting on the parking lot asphalt. Seeing Chloe come around to squat next to her, Max rubbed at her face before flashing Chloe a faint smile. The concerned look on her friend's face, the way she gently reached over and put a hand on Max's shoulder, it was all so eerily similar to how they'd been in the other timeline. _Gentle touches, knowing looks, quick smiles. I_ _…_ _I want that back, I want it back now!_ Max was getting impatient, waiting for Chloe to catch up. Rebuilding their friendship meant a lot to Max, but she mainly just wanted to put her foot down and tell the punk how she really felt. _She knows how I feel! Chloe, ugh, why the fuck are you so stubborn? Honest to Dog, I'm losing my chill, Price_ _…_

"You okay?" Chloe asked, Max having buried her head in her hands again, "Max?"

"I'm just really fed up with a lot of things," Max said, a half-truth, "Can you drive me back to the dorms? I think I'm going to go lie down, get some rest."

"Sure," Chloe said, climbing into the truck for a silent drive all the way to Blackwell, Max heading out of the truck with barely a "Later" as she headed for the dorms. _Too tired, too worn down, to care. Wowser, is this how it really would've been if I hadn't saved Chloe in the bathroom the first time?_

* * *

Max's phone woke her up, the pinging noise of a text message being received bringing her out of a restless nap. Stretching, still wearing her clothes from earlier in the day, Max woke up and wiped at her eyes while noticing that it was evening. _Huh. Slept for like, wow, half the day._ Reaching over to grab her phone, Max headed to her desk to grab a joint and walked over to the window. Opening it up to stiffen at the chilly air for only a couple seconds, Max sat on the window sill and lit up her dope while checking her new message.

 **CHLOE: Max!**

 **CHLOE: MAAAAAAX!**

 **MAX: Thanks for the wake-up call, Chloe**

 **MAX: Also, whaaaaaaat? ;)**

 **CHLOE: NO EMOJI**

 **MAX: YAS EMOJI. You know nothing, Punk Chlo.**

 **CHLOE: You're half-asleep but able to make GoT references. Nice.**

 **MAX: The Max Remembers** **…**

 **MAX: Seriously. What?**

 **CHLOE: Look down.**

"You know," Max said when she heard a chuckle from the courtyard and looked down to see Chloe looking up at her with an impish grin, "It's shit like this that gets me suspended."

"That and fighting," Chloe added, "You going to leave me waiting, woman?"

"Price, you best watch your mouth before I punch it," Max said with mock hostility, "I'll fight you."

"Pfft, like you'd have a chance against me. I'm straight-up MMA," Chloe said, flexing her arms.

"I think you mean MMJ, as in a reference to you being a pothead," Max retorted, laughing when Chloe rolled her eyes, "Gimme a sec and I'll be down. Let me wash my face."

"Thank God! It was looking… Oh, wait, that _was_ your face at lunch…"

"How're the crab cakes at Two Whales, Chloe?"

"Fuck you, Max," Chloe grumbled, getting red in the face when Max popped her head back out the window to wink.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Heh, the plot thickens ;)**

 **Busy busy busy - What If? The Comic on Tumblr! Go check it!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls! Same goes for the Sinnamon Rolls, too!**


	7. Press Play, Part Six

**"Freak Like Me" by Halestorm**

"So what'cha want?" Max asked as she opened the door leading outside and watched Chloe head toward the breezeway leading out to the campus quad, "Chloe? Hey, Chloe!"

"Shh!" Chloe said, turning around to give Max a cut-throat gesture for silence, "Dude, get over here!"

Rolling her eyes, Max walked over hurriedly and tried to be as quiet as she could. The campus was empty this late at night, the security guards being on watch as the student body slept. Well, as _most_ students slept. _This all feels_ very _familiar_ , Max thought as she headed over to join Chloe in the shadowed area just out of the breezeway and in the quad.

"Chloe, what are we doing?" Max hissed, her voice a whisper as she tugged on her friend's leather jacket, "Chloe!"

"Dude, check it," Chloe jerked her chin in the direction of the gym and Max joined her in watching Dana, Courtney, Juliet, and Brooke leave the gymnasium, "Bet they're up to something…"

"Chloe," Max said, her monotone voice getting Chloe's attention, "The Halloween party is tomorrow. They're setting shit up, dumbass."

"Hey!" Chloe pinched Max's arm and Max winced before smacking Chloe on the shoulder, their amateur detective work turning into Chloe and Max bent over with both girls in a headlock. Neither girl willing to let up, Max kicked the back of Chloe's knees and they fell down onto the grass in a pile.

"You fucking brat!" Chloe said with a smirk as she shoved Max off her, Max covering her mouth to hide the round of giggling that threatened to give them away.

"Shut it, Chlo!" Max whispered, her tone biting as the girls they had been monitoring chatted while heading into the breezeway. Waiting until the noise of Dana and the other girls talking faded into the distance, Max slugged Chloe on the shoulder and got to her feet. Offering Chloe a hand up, Max flashed her friend a sardonic grin, "You ass. You bring me out here to what, watch my classmates leave a building? Oooh, Chloe, how _ominous_!"

When Chloe smiled and pulled out a set of keys, the déjà vu Max felt nearly made her dizzy. _I present to you the spare keys to Blackwell, thank you step-prick._ The look on Max's face grew distant for a moment as she recalled making a pipe bomb to break into Principal Wells' office. _That seems like so long ago, even though it really wasn't_ , Max thought to herself as a hand on her side brought her back to her senses.

"Chloe…?" Max asked, mildly disoriented as her current timeline and the memories from her old one overlaid in her head for a moment.

"Welcome back to Earth, Max," Chloe said, a relieved smile on her face, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Max said, smiling at her friend in embarrassment, "Keys?"

"Hella yes, keys! Keys to the entire effing school, Max! Let's crank that juvenile delinquency up to eleven, sista!" Chloe said excitedly as she began to pull Max along, stopping when Max started to drag her toward the gym, "Dude, we have the _whole school_ at our fingertips and you want to shoot hoops? Da fuq?"

"Splish splash," Max said, jerking her head in the direction of the Blackwell gym, yanking her hand free to make doggy paddle gestures, "C'mon, Chlo! Splish splash?"

"You want to go swimming?" Chloe asked, stroking her chin as her eyes darted between the school and the gym, "Why the fuck not? Hella splish splash."

 _Wowser_ , Max thought to herself as Chloe led them to the gym and unlocked the door, _Again with the déjà vu. A little different this time, though. Never thought_ I _would be the one suggesting we commit breaking-and-entering. You're a bad influence, Chloe, but in the coolest way possible._ Sliding her hand into Chloe's, Max intertwined their fingers and smiled when Chloe looked at her with an excitable gleefulness on her face, eyes shining in the dim light.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Max asked, hugging Chloe's arm as they walked through the halls of Blackwell's gymnasium, "The things you get me into, I swear to Dog…"

"Yeah, you can go swear to a poodle for all I care," Chloe said with a crooked grin, "This was _your_ idea, Max."

"But _you_ wanted to commit breaking-and-entering in the first place, Chlo."

"It's just…'entering' – after all, I _do_ have the keys. How can I break when I can hella unlock dis bish? Eh? Eh?" Max laughed when Chloe poked her in the side with each question until she nearly fell over from giggling, "Oh- _ho_ , 'Mad Max' Caulfield is still ticklish, huh? I'll have to remember that for future reference."

"Don't you dare," Max said, scrunching her lips to one side as she looked at Chloe with veiled eyes, "I slapped Victoria Chase. I drove away the town's drug dealer. _You_ would be too-fucking-easy."

"Hey, I am hardcore, Caulfield. That Irish luck-"

" _Fighting_ Irish."

"…Yeah, okay Notre _Lame_. You're rep won't get you anywhere with me," Chloe said as she leaned close to Max with a conspiratorial look on her face, "I still remember you running around in Wonder Woman underoos and matching tank-top at my house."

"I was a kid, Chloe!" Max said, eyes wide at the shock of Chloe's words, "Besides, Wonder Woman is hot."

"…First, you were 12. And secondly… Did you just call Wonder Woman _hot_?"

"I mean, _um_ , she's pretty…?"

Chloe stopped them just at the entrance to the pool locker rooms, blocking the door to look at Max with her lips thinned and contemplative eyes.

"You called Wonder Woman hot."

"Chloe, can we just go swim? Please?"

"You. Called. Wonder Woman. Hot," Chloe said, each word emphasized as though she were measuring the significance of the full statement, "Explain, please."

"…I think Wonder Woman is hot," Max groaned, rolling her eyes as she shrugged, "What do you want me to say? She's strong, tall, independent, and is a total badass."

"Hmm…," Chloe scratched at her hair, having taken her snapback off, "But what about her looks? She's fucking _hawt_ , right?"

"Oh _God_ ," Max shoved Chloe's shoulder, a scowl on her face as Chloe laughed, "You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Duh, Max. Dude, how can you _not_ think Wonder Woman is hot? Um, hello?" Chloe remarked as she held the door open for Max, "Lil Amazonians first, nerd."

"I should knock you on your ass," Max said flippantly, poking Chloe in the chest with an index finger before a grin reluctantly came across her face, "Jerk."

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe said, opening her arms wide to gesture at both the girls and boys locker rooms, "Answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side ye see."

"'What is the air-speed velocity of a coconut-laden swallow?'" Max asked in her impression of the man from Scene 24 in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ , "My favorite color is pink, b-t-w."

"But which path will you take, Serrah Max? Boys…or _girls_?"

 _I can play too, Chloe._ "Neither."

"Uh…How are you going to-?"

Swiping the keys from Chloe's hands, Max unlocked the door to the office and flipped on the pool lights before spinning on her heel to stick her tongue out at Chloe, the other girl seeming a little deflated to Max for ruining the game. _You can mess with me all you want, Price, but I can totally mess right back._ Max stripped down to her underwear, a tank-top and boy shorts, and took a seat at the pool's edge to soak her legs in the pool's heated water. Leaning back, held up by her hands on the concrete floor, she watched as Chloe stripped down to a pair of boxers and bra before diving into the water. Watching her friend dive, Max tilted her head and wondered if Chloe had been in the swim club when she'd been a student at Blackwell. _I never really_ did _get to know much about her life between leaving and coming back, save that she's a fucking troublemaking pothead punk grrrl who was crushing hard on Rachel._

"Max, are you gonna stare at me all night or join me in our private pool time?" Chloe asked, the splash that followed bringing Max back to her senses.

"Jesus _fuck_!" Max cried out, alarmed by the unexpected water splashing her in the face, "You… _ooh_ , that is it! That is _it_ , Price!"

Max slid into the water and began to swim after Chloe, a serious expression on her face as Chloe paddled away with intermittent glances over her shoulder. Max knew she couldn't outrace Chloe but she had a suspicious that she could _outpace_ the punk; while Max might smoke weed now as well, Chloe had been smoking and drinking for at least a year or maybe more. _I'll wait you out, you blue butt-headed brat-face,_ Max thought as she smiled at Chloe when the punk looked over her shoulder only to give Max a nervous look, _That's right, Chloe. I_ am _up to something. Something good._

After the third lap around the pool, both girls were beginning to tire but Max's level of fatigue was not as high as Chloe's. Speeding along in short intervals, Chloe was otherwise floating in place while Max kept up her pace from the start of their little game of "Catch Me If You Can". Deciding it was time for the endgame, Max lowered her head underwater and began to swim faster until she was underneath Chloe. Seeing the girl's body thrash around as Max suspected Chloe was looking for her, Max swam up and grabbed Chloe's ankle before yanking her friend down. A wide smile playing on her face under a floating mess of hair, Max saw the look of alarm on Chloe's face quickly turn into a begrudged sneer as Chloe wrestled herself free of Max's grip and swam down to meet her.

Their movements slowed by the water, Chloe's shove still came off as lacking in any type of joking by the look on her face; pissed off, Chloe shoved at Max again only to let out a gargled scream of bubbles when Max dodged the shove. _You might have size but I'm lighter than you, Chlo. So_ _…_ _No, Chlo. Chlo-No. Chlo-Be-No._ Feeling a slight pain in her chest, Max figured she'd been down long enough and made to swim back up to the water's surface when she felt Chloe grab her ankle and yank her down hard. Letting out almost the rest of her air in a gurgled scream, Max looked at Chloe with her brow furrowed.

 _What?_ Max mouthed. _It was a joke, Chloe!_

 _That was fucking not cool!_ Chloe mouthed back with a shove. _You hella scared the fuck outta me!_

 _Chloe, I need air! Let me back up!_ Max mouthed as she tried to pry Chloe's hand off her arm. _Chlo-_

The kiss came as a complete shock to Max, but her body acted instinctively and she tried to bring a hand to Chloe's hip only to have it swatted away. Pouting, in spite of being in the middle of a kiss, Max pulled away and flipped Chloe off before swimming up to the surface. When she reached the surface, Max didn't say a word to Chloe when her friend joined her and they dressed in continued silence until Chloe, sitting poolside, looked over at a sullen Max.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, averting her eyes to not get caught in Max's look of angry frustration, "I… I know you think I'm teasing you-"

"You _so_ fucking are, Chloe, and it's not fair," Max said, the words practically spat out like venom.

"…I just… Max, you don't really know me like you used to. I'm… I'm messed up, dude, broken in some places. I… I kiss you and it feels nice but I just don't know what I want, aside from my best friend back."

"… _Ugh_ , this fucking sucks," Max said, her knees to her chest as she covered her face with her chlorinated hair, "This sucks, you suck, everything sucks!"

"Um, that's fucking life, man," Chloe tried to sound optimistic, "But it doesn't always have to suck. You can just, I dunno, 'go with the flow'?"

"…Th' hell is that supposed to mean?" Max asked with a snort and shake of roll of her eyes.

"Don't be an asshole, Max," Chloe retorted, the seriousness in her voice catching Max off-guard as she quickly mumbled an apology, "I… _We_ , the 2013 versions of you and me, are _just_ getting to know each other again. You need to chill and not expect me to just fucking rip my clothes off and demand girl-on-girl action, okay?"

"Chloe…," Max said, sliding over to sit next to her friend, "You don't understand."

"Then _help_ me understand, Max," Chloe said as she smiled and put a hand on Max's shoulder, "Dude, I am here for you always."

"I'm… Chloe, I'm asexual," Max said, the words coming out slowly as she watched Chloe's face for a reaction. Seeing confusion more than anything, Max sighed. "I'm not into sex, Chloe. I like hand-holding and kissing, romantic stuff. So, when you kiss me-"

"Oh, man. Max, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked as she caught the pained look on Max's face, a frown and watery eyes among the mess of freckles and damp hair, "God, you had to have been jonesing hard after I kissed you that first time. Max, I-I didn't know. So, um, can I ask?"

"…Sure," Max said, tilting over so that her head was lying against Chloe's shoulder, "Just don't leave me, okay?"

"I'd never fucking do that, dude. You saved me, and you totally give me a reason for still being in this shit-pit of a town," Chloe said, not noticing the slight twitch as Max recalled the similar words last time she was at Blackwell's pool, "So, um, you don't _like_ sex? Are you willing to try it? Is it just an 'ew, gross' kind of thing?"

"I can _have_ sex," Max elaborated, "I just don't feel any type of sexual attraction. It's why I think Wonder Woman is hot because of _who_ she is and not how she _looks_. I'm into a person's personality, their humor and all the sappy stuff you'd probably make fun of me for…"

"I wouldn't joke about this, Max," Chloe said, pulling out two joints from her jacket. Taking the proffered dope, Max let Chloe light her up and watched Chloe puff away in thought for a bit, "…So, can we just keep on going as we have been?"

"Chloe, if you get all awkward over the slightest fucking thing I will knock you upside your-!"

"Okay, okay!" Chloe raised her hands in surrender, smiling from underneath the bill of her snapback, "We just go on and see where that leads, yeah?"

"...Yeah."

"…And if I feel like kissing you…?"

"Do. Not. Tease. Me."

"Duly noted…but I'll still totally tease you."

" _Chloe_ _…_ "

* * *

The girls were playfully shoving each other, Chloe trying to pull a fully-clothed Max into the pool, when the sound of a door opening had them both freeze in-place. _Shit! It's David!_ Max thought to herself as she recalled their stealthy avoidance of the guards. Grabbing Chloe by the wrist, Max put a finger to her lips and made for the girls' locker room. Hiding out in a toilet stall, Chloe peeking out to check for signs of her stepfather, Max ran a hand through her chlorine-saturated hair. _Ugh, if we just hide we can escape easily!_

 _I don't want Chloe to get in trouble, though. Especially since David will call the cops._

 _Shit! What do I_ _…_ _Oh, oh that could work_ _…_ _!_

Pulling her cellphone out, Max dimmed the screen down to avoid giving away their location; seeing the curious look Chloe shot at her, Max bit her lip as she began to type.

 **MAX: Hey Dana, you awake?**

 **MAX: Dana? Help, plz**

 **DANA: How can I be of assistance to the Hero of Blackwell? LoL, s'up Max?**

 **MAX: I need you to tell Mr. Madsen that I'm one of the people helping you with tomorrow's party.**

 **MAX: I'm kinda in a bind, meaning I snuck into the gym with a friend and we went for a swim. He's searching for us now, and I have no desire to go Metal Gear Max. Stealth, I only have so much of.**

 **DANA: God, you're a total nerd. That's what I like about you, though. You should come to the party with Warren, boy practically follows you like a puppy**

 **MAX: Ehhhh, no thanks. Also, assistance first and I'll give you fresh deets on my swim adventure** **…** **? Plz. Halp.**

 **DANA: I dunno** **…** **;)**

 **MAX: Dana, plz.  
MAX: I went swimming with a girl and we kissed!**

 **DANA: O_o**

 **DANA: I got your back, but you got my room number. Don't think I won't go hunting your ass down for details, Max Playing-the-Field ;p**

Switching her phone off, Max gently leaned her head into the stall wall and groaned. This was not how she wanted her romantic life divulged, as an offering to save hers and Chloe's skin from David Madsen. _Woman up, Max. Dana's got your back and she can keep a secret better than Juliet, thank God. Just get out there and deal with the pornstache._ Putting a hand carefully on Chloe's shoulder as to not alarm her friend, Max motioned for them to go. Hand in hand, Max felt Chloe pull at her a bit when they headed straight for where David was searching.

" _Max!_ " Chloe whispered, " _The fuck we doing?!"_

"I got this, Chloe," Max said as she looked over her shoulder at the anxious expression on Chloe's face, "No worries, Chlo."

"…Hey!" David shouted across the pool as Max and Chloe advanced on his position, "You two, stop right there! You… Oh, uh, Chloe? Max, right? The girl who saved my…who saved Chloe?"

"Um, hey Mr. Madsen," Max said, feigning awkwardness as she playacted her shy behavior from before her life had taken its own "official shit", "Um, you can call off the search party. We were just leaving. Dana let me stick around after we'd finished decorating for tomorrow's Halloween party-"

" _Hella_ ween," Chloe corrected, squeezing Max's hand in support.

"-and I called up Chloe for a late-night swim. No harm, right? I mean, we didn't do anything but swim…"

"…You still shouldn't be here, Max," David said, his gruff posture softening as he looked over Max's shoulder at Chloe, "Chloe, you know better than to pull shit like this. _This_ type of behavior is what got you kicked out of this school. I can only protect you from the police so much-"

"Didn't ask for… Wait, _protect_? Dude, you've _called_ the cops on me!" Chloe said, moving to stand in front of Max, "Make up your mind on how you treat me, man!"

"Stop fighting!" Max shouted, sliding past Chloe to brace herself between Chloe and her stepfather. "Mr. Madsen, can we go? Please?"

"Just…Just don't pull something like this again, okay?" David asked, sounding more tired than irritated, "Chloe… Never mind. I'll need to speak with Ms. Ward about this for verification, Max, but you can go. Just head to your dorm. Please?"

A quick nod and Max was pulling Chloe along through the corridors of Blackwell's gym until they were outside. Breathing the free air, thankful that Chloe would not be looking at a future email informing her about needing to speak to the police, Max put her hands on her hips and sighed in relief when Chloe slipped her arms around Max from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Chloe, I said _no teasing-_ "

"That wasn't a tease, Max," Chloe said, her voice soft as she hugged Max from behind, "That… That was a thank-you. You're hella blushing by the way."

"Oh for fuck's sake lemme go you teasing brat-fuck I'll go back and tell David you were… _ugh_ …," Max grumbled, squirming in Chloe's grip until she gave in and leaned back against her friend. Looking up to the sky, Max stared at the twinkling stars and thought about how differently things were going. It wasn't just the lack of crises to Max, a storm and a missing Rachel, which made this timeline different. Max herself, changed from her experiences and actions, had altered the events in this timeline. _Without powers_ , Max added, _I have an entirely different set of memories how things go. This isn't even that week anymore. It's like_ _…_ _It's like certain events were destined to play out, no matter what._

 _Destiny. Pff, yeah okay. Not._

Tilting her head back to look up at Chloe, Max hesitantly stood on her tip-toes and kissed Chloe on the lips. It was faint, more of a brushing of their lips, but Max felt her ears burn at the contact and she hastily pulled back out of fear over Chloe's reaction. Seeing an amused smirk on her friend's face, Max scowled and rolled her eyes as she walked in the direction of her dorm when Chloe took her hand.

"What, Chloe?" Max asked, her voice giving away how emotionally drained she was, "I'm… I'm too tired for your joking and smartass crap."

"Well then, we should hella go and load up on appropriate sleepover junk food goodness. Also, pizza. Because I'm starving, and I bet you haven't eaten since Two Whales," Chloe said with an apologetic look on her face, "Gimme a chance, Maxi-Pad?"

"…That nickname is almost as bad as my _actual_ name," Max said in a tired voice as she turned around to head toward the parking lot with Chloe, "You haven't called me that since I turned 12."

"Well, it was a memorable occasion."

"Chloe, it was my first period and I freaked out. We had watched _Carrie_ only the… Wait, do you still get anxious from watching scary movies?" When Chloe didn't respond, Max's eyes widened as an impish grin took shape, "Oh, we are _so_ breaking into my movie collection."

"…No _Ringu_ or _Ju-On_ allowed," Chloe said, Max snickering, "You don't still have your PS2, do you?"

"Nah, it's in Seattle," Max said, figuring that it was likely still there in her new timeline, "Why?"

"Good," Chloe said as she looked over her shoulder at Max while opening the driver's side door to her truck, "No _Fatal Frame_ , either."

* * *

"Red Bull or Monster?"

"Um, do they have NOS?"

"Ooh, aren't you all street. And yes, they have NOS."

With a thud, the six-pack of NOS was dropped into the small shopping cart at the 24/7 grocery store in downtown Arcadia Bay. Getting tired, Max looked at the single cans of energy drinks for sale and grabbed a 16oz can of NOS; cracking the can open, Max took a sip as they walked to Chloe's amusement.

"What?" Max asked, looking at Chloe innocently, "I'm tired and I like the taste. It's like… It's citrusy but with grapefruit or passionfruit. Whatever, it's _good_."

"Well, evidently so since there's a six-pack of it next to my simple-ass Cherry Pepsi," Chloe said, pointing at the two-liter bottle of soda, "Shows what I know about Max Caulfield. Gettin' into fights, breaking into pools… Who are you and what have you done with my little nerdy hipster?"

" _Hey_ ," Max said, hooking an arm around one of Chloe's as they walked the grocery store aisles, "I'm _still_ nerdy…and a hipster… I've just, well, I've grown up is all."

"Yeah, into a badass," Chloe said, teasing Max by pulling the beanie down over her eyes, "Dude, I have missed this."

"What?"

"Us. Chilling like this," Chloe said as she grabbed a bag of corn chips, "Do you remember when we were eight, and how pissed our moms were when we used the discounted hair color spray from Halloween clearance? We came running with our candy bars and your mom did a spit-take at our matching green hair!"

"That _was_ pretty funny," Max laughed, her crinkled nose making Chloe look away to Max's inattentiveness, "Is that particular memory sparking up an idea, I take it?"

"…We should totally dye your hair, Max," Chloe steered the cart into the beauty aisle, heading for the Manic Panic dye lining the top shelf before stopping the cart as she approached the hair dye with shaking hands.

"…Holy _fuck_ …," Chloe whispered, the tone in her voice as though she were in a sacred place, "Max, they have High Voltage here. Ohmigod, Max, High-fucking-Voltage!"

"Uh, and that means what?" Max asked, standing next to Chloe with their arms still hooked together as she looked up at the brightly-colored jars, "Fancy hair dye?"

"The _sickest_ , dude! Max, this shit is semi-permanent and vegan! It'll last hella longer than the tube shit I have right now," Chloe said as she hefted a jar of blue that matched her color before spotting another jar, "Ma-ax…"

"Uh… Chloe, hold up," Max said, hands raised up defensively as Chloe pulled down a bottle of Cotton Candy Pink, "C-Chloe, hang on…"

"You would look _so_ fucking amazeballs…!" Chloe asked, setting the jars in their cart before, to Max's astonishment, getting on her knees to beg, "Pretty please?"

"…Ehh, how long is semi-permanent…?" Max asked nervously, though in truth she'd already conceded to Chloe's request. _She's_ on her knees _, and how can I say no to such a smile like that? I can't, and she hella knows it. Fucking Chloe Price_ _…_ "Fine, Chloe. Fine. You can dye my hair."

" _Yaaaaasss_!" Chloe said on her knees with a fist pumping in the air before stopping to look at their small collection of junk food, "…Am I buying? Because, if so, it could be multiple five-finger specials…"

"We'll get some slices up front," Max said, hooking her arm around Chloe's again as she now pushed the cart, "and I guess _I_ will by. By that, I mean I'll be paying with my credit card and my parents will call and ask what's going on."

"…You won't get in trouble will you?"

"I'll just play shy and bumbling," Max said with a smirk.

"'The Max Without Fear' is definitely a must-have at parties or any other fun times," Chloe said, kissing Max on the cheek.

"These kisses, Price…"

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, catching the chagrined look on Max's face, "Look. I don't know what _this_ , what's going on between us is, but I'm more of a 'do first, ask later' kinda person. If you don't mind, I'd like to just-"

"Go with the flow, yeah. I get it," Max said. _This is and isn't what I had in mind, but she's being super-sweet right now and more than a little cute._ Biting her lip, Max tilted her head and leaned a cheek on Chloe's direction, "Can I haz moar?"

Getting another kiss from Chloe, this one more exaggerated and a little bit of a raspberry, Max wiped the faint amount of spit off her cheek and poked Chloe in the side to the delight of Chloe squealing from the extreme ticklishness. Making their way to the fast-food area of the front, Max took half a pizza from the "Ready-to-Eat" area as Chloe ran their items through a self-checkout. Swiping her card, gulping a little at the three-digit total, Max sighed when she pressed the button to process the transaction.

"Relax," Chloe said, holding their items in a few plastic bags, "Dude, your parents will forgive what is no doubt the _one time_ you do not act like a shy little girl."

The middle finger Chloe got in return had them both laughing, even more so when they spotted the elderly register clerk watching them from nearby as though they were shoplifters.

 _ **To Be Continued**_ _ **…**_

 ** _Read, Review, and I'll see you all later!_**

 ** _I'd write more but between this story, Wyrd Ways, and the webcomic I am strung out._**

 ** _Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls! :)_**


	8. Press Play, Part Seven

**"Pictures of You" by The Cure**

"Chloe," Max said with a wince as she squirmed in the desk chair, "You didn't say this would hurt."

"Relax, dude," Chloe said, running her hands through Max's hair, "It's not the end of the world and you're hella tough. Besides, I thought you wanted to have some fun."

"But it _hurts_."

"I have to bleach your hair to dye it first, hippie," Chloe said, finishing the bleaching, "What the fuck did you think I would do, slap the dye on your brown hair? That'd come out some shitty-ass color and you'd never live it down. I have standards, y'know."

"You? Standards?" Max said, sitting up to look at her bleached hair in the mirror before taking a small bite of pizza. Chewing thoughtfully, a frown on her face, Max looked over her shoulder at the shower room mirror, "Weird."

"Maybe we should keep it like that," Chloe said teasingly, "Say you turned into a freckled albino or something."

"…I don't think so," Max said, eyeing Chloe as she also munched on a slice of pizza, "How long do we have to wait before the dye?"

"Not long, sista. Like I said…," Chloe said, taking a seat on Max's lap as she ruffled Max's bleached hair, "Chillax."

Having returned from town, Max and Chloe had made it to the breezeway before getting chastised by one of the security guards. Snickering when they heard David Madsen audibly groan through the guard's radio, Max and Chloe hurried the rest of the way after getting waved off by the campus security. An odd look from Dana and Juliet as they sat in Dana's room with the door open, Max had leaned in and asked when David contacted Dana.

"Um, he hasn't yet," Dana said, brows knit together, "Why?"

"If he doesn't contact you, deal's off," Max said before Chloe pulled her into the shower room, the sound of Dana making a disappointed grumble bringing a giggle up Max's throat. _Some shit stays private, Dana. Especially with Juliet in the room._ Especially _with Juliet._

Max took another small bite as Chloe made herself more comfortable on Max's lap, Max handing her friend a plastic cup of Cherry Pepsi before taking a sip of her own beverage. Deciding that a 16oz can of NOS was more than enough, the six-pack of her energy drink was back on the couch in her room; the rest of the food and her desk chair were currently with them in the shower room. The smell of shampoo, bleach, and cheap pizza wafted around the tiled area of the girls' dorm as Max thought about how good it felt to have Chloe with her. They'd talked and hung out and messed around in the old timeline, but even all of those things had some kind of underlying purpose. _Here, now, I can get to just chill with Chloe and not care about a damn thing. I got my best friend back, and we can do best friend things again! And_ _…_ _evidently, we are unique best friends in that we kiss sometimes. Not complaining. Just wish I could add a "girl" to "friend". Take it slow, Max. She's opening up to you._

"I like that blue," Max said, reaching up with a free hand to run her fingers through Chloe's freshly-dyed blue hair.

"Of course you do, Max, 'cuz it's the same blue," Chloe said between the final bites of her last slice of pizza, "Hella ready to finish up yours?"

"My scalp feels weird," Max went to scratch her head only to cry out when Chloe slapped her hand away, "That hurt, Chloe!"

"Baby. Boo-hoo, widdle Max-i-poo."

"It _did_ hurt, Chloe," Max said with a pout, smiling when Chloe took Max's hand in hers and kissed it, "D'aww, all better."

"What-fucking-ever, Caulfield," Chloe said as she prepared the dye for Max's hair, "You might want to lean back over the sink again. Close your eyes, chill, and I'll see your pink-haired head on the other side."

Lying back, her head over the sink, Max felt the cold, gooey dye on her head and Chloe's fingers rubbing it throughout as she wondered what it could have been like if she'd been able to do these things with the Chloe of her previous timeline. _What if I'd chosen her, to hell with her wishes? What if I'd just ripped the photo to shreds and walked away, let the storm rage on?_ Max chewed the inside of her cheek as she tried to imagine what she and Chloe would be going through if she hadn't gone back to that fateful Monday. _Too late for wishes, too far gone for dreams_ , Max thought to herself as she zoned out.

 _God, you're such a dummy, Max._

 _Rachel?_

 _She's literally opening up to you,_ kissing _you, and you're fucking reminiscing and complaining. Yeah, you have it_ so _hard_ _…_

 _Hey!_

 _Sorry, but it's true. Max, Chlo could be falling in love with you and you wouldn't even notice it because you're so stuck in your head you don't realize it's in your ass! Now, snap the fuck out of it and pay fucking attention!_

"Max…?" Chloe asked, hands shaking Max gently as she came to, "How the hell do you nod off after a 16oz can of caffeine and sugar, along with all the junk we chowed on? Man, your tolerance limit for energy drinks is something to be feared."

"Oh…uh, hey," Max said, the smell of copper in the air making her gasp as she checked her nose only to find there wasn't a nosebleed. _My imagination. My fucked-up imagination. Rachel_ _…_ _That was her voice I heard. In my head. What was she_ _…_ _? She said something, something about Chloe. I-I can't remember._ "Sorry. Kinda been under a lot of stress."

"Uh, hells yeah you have," Chloe said, counting with her fingers as she went, "Gunshot, coma, me, recovery, me, Victoria, Frank, _me_ … A pattern's emerging, Max, and I'll give it to you straight. I'm trouble, dude.

"The best kind," Max said, her sleepy grin getting a smile from Chloe before she grabbed Max by the shoulders, "Wh-What? Chloe, I'm still kinda sleepy so sudden movements are not the best thing. Oh… Wait, is it done?"

"See for yourself, my pastel hipster punk."

Turning in her seat, Max looked in the mirror and a disbelieving smile came across her face at the reflection before her. Max knew it was her, but she'd never done anything like dyeing her hair before. Running a hand through her newly-dyed hair, Max ruffled it up a bit before turning back to look at Chloe. _This is for reals. I…I let her dye my hair. At what point did I become the hair-dyeing, fight-starting type?_ Frowning, Max pulled a strand of pink hair down her face to examine it more closely. _Is this me, now? Have I really changed so much that I'd be down for Chloe doing something like this? I'd thought of it before, but…_

"So, what d'ya think, Maxaroni?" Chloe asked, her look inquisitive as Max had no doubt she'd seen the frown, "…It wasn't too much, too fast was it?"

"It's…," Max said with a pause as she tried to find the right words, "It is just going to take getting used to. Never had dyed hair before, or at least not like this."

"Wait," Chloe said as she took in her work, Max's brightly-dyed hair swaying as Max turned her head from side to side, "You've dyed your hair before?"

"Just some highlights once," Max said with a shrug before she noticed the slight disappointment on Chloe's face and walked over to her friend, "Relax, Chlo. You've totally popped my fully-dyed hair cherry."

"Hella yes, I have!" Chloe called out in delight as she ran her hands through Max's hair, "Dude, how is your hair softer than mine? We used the same product."

"I use good shampoo and conditioner. You use guys' hair and body wash, Chloe. What the eff were you expecting?"

"Uh, wicked-hot peeps wanting to get down on my shit, duh," Chloe teased, laughing when Max shoved her, "And I got a pink-haired one right here? See, mission accomplished!"

"…So, you got me," Max looped her arms around Chloe's waist, a sly grin on her face as Chloe's face began to turn red, "What is your intent with me?"

"Um, about that…," Max heard the hesitation in Chloe's voice and rolled her eyes before grabbing the back of her chair as she began to head back to her dorm room, "Max, _ugh_ , would you fucking hold up?"

"Why?" Max asked, looking over her shoulder as she held the door open, Chloe having not moved while Max was in the hall with the shower room door held open by her chair, "Is it 'Oh, but I don't know how I feel' time?"

"…You're such a fucking dick sometimes," Chloe grumbled, gaze averted as Max stood in the hallway.

"I'm tired is what I am. Chloe, you kiss me and it is _amazing_ , but then you joke it all away because you're uncomfortable," Max said with a sigh before sliding between the doorway and her chair to walk over and take Chloe's hands in her own, "If you're not ready or you just don't feel the way I do then that's that. Just don't fucking play, alright?"

"But it's _fun_ to tease you," Chloe said with a pout, her voice echoing her disappointment, "It's hella _fun_."

"Not for me," Max said quietly, squeezing Chloe's hands before heading back out into the hall only to glance over her shoulder once again, "If you still want to sleep over, s'cool. If not, then I'll see you later."

"…Wait," Chloe said, looking around in the shower room as the door swung shut, "You're leaving me with clean-up duty?"

"That's for fucking with me," Max said from the hallway, smiling when Dana poked her head out, "Oh, hey Dana."

"Max," Dana said as she walked over and gave the new hair a good look-over, " _That_ is a definite change."

"Bad change?" Max asked, cringing a little at Dana's enunciation and wording, "It's… It's awful, isn't it? It totally sucks."

"God, Max, you look fucking epic," Chloe said, emerging from the shower room with two bags full of trash and scraps of food, "Uh… Dana, right? They still keep a big ol' trash can in the TV lounge?"

"Um, yeah…?" Dana asked, confused for a moment at Chloe's casual attitude, "Wait, you look familiar…"

"I didn't have the blue in my hair when I got kicked out of this place," Chloe said with a shrug before looking at Max, "Gimme a sec and I'll be right back. 'Kay?"

"You sure? I told you, Chloe – no more messing with my head," the warning tone in Max's voice received a nod from Chloe and Max shrugged, "Fine. I'll obviously be here…or in my room."

Drained and just tired after all the excitement, Max gave Dana a quick hug before she headed off to her room, catching the look on Chloe's face when she peeked over her shoulder to check out Max and Dana. _You have no reason to be jealous, Chloe_ , Max thought as she met Chloe's look, _You can't bring yourself to do anything more than just tease me over and over. Maybe it was Rachel, maybe it wasn't, but if this is your idea of romance you fucking suck._ The door closed behind her and Max stripped down and changed into sleep shorts and a white tank-top with a deer's skull on it. _Fucking ominous_. _It looks just like the shirt I had that Friday, when the storm came after I had traveled through so many realities and so much…everything…_

Lying back on her bed, Max closed her eyes and let herself drift off for what precious time she figured she had to herself before Chloe came charging in.

* * *

 _The hallway was adorned with photos of Max in various stages of her life. No, her_ lives _, each set of photos seeming to have come from a different Max Caulfield. Walking through the eerie gallery, Max shuddered at the all-too familiar surroundings; the broken reality, or her own head, where she'd been chased after by Jefferson, Warren, Nathan, David, and Frank._ Oh no, not this again, _Max thought as she spotted a beam of light just narrowly passing her feet. Pressing herself against the wall, Max waited until the light turned in the direction opposite where she was and looked down to see the one person she didn't expect._

 _Chloe._

 _Chloe Price, flashlight in hand, stalked the halls of Max's nightmare reality and called out to Max in an alluring voice._

 _"Max, I totally know you're here, dude. I can hella tell, but you don't need to be so chickenshit anymore. We need to be back in action, Max! I need you to come out, Max! COME OUT!"_

 _Running across the hall to the corner she'd been hiding behind, Max looked down for a closer look and saw that it was indeed Chloe._ She looks like she did the day she nearly ran me over, the day she…she… _Max shook her head, unable to even think of how many times and realities had brought her face to face with Chloe's death. Backpedaling, glancing over her shoulder so as to not leave herself exposed, Max stopped when the next corner revealed pictures of Max from when she was a kid. Cheerful shots of birthday parties and halloweens lined the walls from end to end in Polaroids. Seeing a beam of light approach from the hallway's end, Max pulled back and peeked only when she heard another familiar voice, one that worried her even more than the last._

 _"Max, you are acting so fucking strange," 14 year-old Chloe Price said as she sighed and kept walking down the hall, "I mean, you're totally my best friend and you have changed my life. You've changed it, over and over, so when do I get more time with you, Max? You said you'd always have my back, SO WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!"_

 _Max nearly called out at that, the shout of young Chloe sounding incredibly sad to the older Max as she ran down the hall as quietly as she could when the younger version of her best friend turned the corner opposite of Max's direction. Not paying attention to where her feet were in all her hurry, Max nearly fell over when she hit sand. Looking out at the evening sky, Max realized she was at the waterfront and began to hear the sound of a powered wheelchair._ No, no not her. I can…I can deal with the other Chloes, but you can't use her-

 _"I love you, Max," Chloe Price, paralyzed from the neck down, said as she began to slowly make her way toward Max's direction. No flashlight in hand, the only thing that gave her away was her voice and the whir of her wheelchair. Turning around to try and hide in the hallway, Max's eyes widened in horror as the maze-like gallery was gone and she was on the berach entirely. "Dude, I just want to laugh and bullshit with my best friend. Are you my best friend, though? I mean, you wanted to leave the moment you got here again. Right? Right?"_

 _Max whimpered, but not out of fear. Of all the other Chloe Prices she had encountered aside from the one in her present reality, the girl in the wheelchair touched her heart in a way no one else did._ Because I did that, I put you in that chair. I-I tried, I fucking tried, to make things better and instead just fucked you over to the point of a slow death. Chloe, I'm…I'm…

 _"Chloe," Max said as she came around from the rock she was hiding behind to face her handicapped friend, "I won't hide from you anymore. I am_ so _sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I… I love you, too. I just wish you could love me the way I do you."_

 _Sniffling, Max felt to the ground and leaned against the rock as she began to cry. The whirring sound drew closer and was joined by two pairs of feet. Figuring it was likely the end, but too tired to get back up, Max looked up and saw the three Price girls look down at her with sympathetic looks and sad eyes._

 _"You tried to forget us, forget_ me _?" Chloe from their reunion asked._

 _"You're my best friend, Max," Young Chloe said with a solemness._

 _"Look at us. We're already getting mushy and we're not even high…," Max's wheelchair-bound Chloe said, smiling at the other Chloe's before looking at Max, "Promise you won't forget us. Promise."_

 _"H-How can I?" Max asked, getting to her feet with the help of the other two Chloes, "Don't you know that I love you, in any reality?"_

 _Max moved in and hugged her handicapped friend, feeling the other two wrap their arms around her in a tight hug. Sobbing, remembering how gentle and loving the girl in the wheelchair had been despite their short time together, Max peppered that Chloe's face with kisses that made all three Chloes cry._ I won't lose you, Chloe, not even to yourself. I swear it. _Feeling a brightness envelop whatever space this patch of the waterfront existed in, Max looked up to see the eclipse from after she'd saved Kate move in reverse, revealing the light hidden in shadow._

 _The lighthouse._

 _The light crossed Max's path and when she opened her eyes Chloe was inches from her face._

* * *

"Dude, was there more than just NOS in that can? You look hella blitzed," Chloe Price asked as she stepped back and closed the door to Max's room behind her before leaning against it, "So, um, what should we do? I know you're down for scary shit but, man, I'd like to get _some-_ "

"…This isn't working," Max said, her voice strengthened by what she had endured to get where she presently was, "Chloe, I think…maybe…you should go home…"

"Max? What the fuck, dude? I won't tease you, I hella won't. Swear," Chloe raised her hands in surrender but lowered them with a saddened look on her face when Max shook her head, "C'mon, Max. You'd really turn _me_ away? Fucking seriously?"

"Chloe, I-I can't keep pushing my feelings down because you're uncomfortable. I've… I've done and seen to much to have to hide a part of myself away just because you don't feel like it. I _saw_ the way you looked at me when I hugged Dana, and that jealousy wasn't a friendly kind."

 _"_ What the fuck d'you want me to say, dude?" Chloe asked, her voice raised as she threw her head back and growled, " _Ugh_ , why can't we just _be_ , Max? I know that I do love you, but is it as more than a friend? _I don't fucking know, okay?!_ I…I don't know…"

"Wh-Which is why…," Max stammered, eyes averted to avoid the increasingly sad look on Chloe's face, "I think you should just go home. Please, Chloe. Go home."

"No," Chloe said, indignant as she sat on the couch across from Max's position on the bed, "I want to know where this fucking bullshit is coming from. You were chill until you nodded off in the chair, Max. What, are you tripping because of some fucked up-"

"I have seen you die too many times to lose you!" Max blurted out, eyes tightly shut as she balled her hands into fists, "Do you have any fucking clue? Ever since… Ever since _it_ happened I've seen you get shot multiple times and I've seen you get hit o-over and over by a train! I watched you beg me to kill you, Chloe, you were in so much pain! You begged _me_ to kill you! I-I can't save you anymore! I-I don't have the-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Chloe said, kneeling down in front of a now-sobbing Max. Resting her head in Max's lap, Chloe sniffled and looked to the side to hide her own tears, "God, Max. I had…I had no idea you've had shit like that on your mind. Goddamn, man, you don't need to worry, dude. I'm right-"

"You're here _now_ , but what about tomorrow?" Max asked, hands brought up to her face as she choked the words out between fits of tears, "What about an hour from now? C-Chloe… I can't deal with you egging me along when all I want is _you_. You are the reason I'm still here."

Max knew how it sounded, to say something like that in her present situation, but she didn't care anymore. _It's the truth. The only reason I am in this timeline, and the main reason I'm still in Arcadia Bay, is you. Chloe, I love you so much and I can't stand it! I can't stand you being so distant…_ Her crying having ceased, Max was wiping at her face when she noticed a dampness on the right knee of her jeans. Craning her neck as she sat up, Max's heart broke as she watched Chloe sob quietly to herself. _Are you crying because of how I feel, how you feel? Or are you crying because of what I said about all the times I've… It doesn't matter. No, it doesn't fucking matter._ Max laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder while using the other to remove her friend's hat and stroke the head of azure hair that was currently on her lap. Feeling Chloe intermittently shake between her crying, Max knew that Chloe was trying to bottle it all up but she guessed Chloe was crying about more than what Max had just said.

"Hey…," Max said, her voice soft as she spoke up, "Chloe? Chloe, I know I said a lot, but-"

"Max, I missed you so fucking much!" Chloe wrapped her arms around Max in an instant, her head buried in the crook of Max's neck as she kept crying. "You left for years and I waited for so long! To see you in the bathroom, to hold you as I sat there terrified you might die… Goddamnit, Max, you can't fucking pull epic hero shit like that anymore! Not fucking ever!"

Max frowned and nearly started to cry again; bringing her arms around Chloe, Max slowly laid on her side and slid back some so that Chloe could join her on the bed. When Chloe turned around and started to curl into a ball, Max nearly pulled back. She'd never seen Chloe like this, so distraught and pained. _Chloe needs me as much as I want her. She's just too scarred and paranoid to show it._ Wrapping her arms around Chloe, Max spooned the taller girl and felt Chloe's body press itself up against her.

Max's eyes fluttered as she woke up and she pulled the blanket over her head to shield herself from the Sun shining through her open window, Chloe perched on the sill as she smoked a cigarette. Letting out a small groan, Max peered out from under the covers and looked at Chloe as she looked thoughtfully into the distance with her tobacco hanging loosely between her lips. Blindly reaching under her bed, Max found her camera bag and pulled out the old Polaroid camera; pulling the blanket back enough to get a clear shot, the familiar _click-whir_ noise of an instant photo being taken broke the morning's silence and Chloe looked in Max's direction with mild amusement.

"Did I look hella cool?" Chloe asked, her trademark sarcasm back in comparison to the night before.

"Meh," Max teased, glancing down at the photo before pulling the blanket over her head once more, "S'okay… No, it's 'Nice', Chloe. It is very 'Nice'."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Chloe asked, a smirk on her face.

"You think I'll _ever_ forget that? Wowser, you need to get your head looked at," Max said with a derisive snort as she pushed the covers off and laid in bed. Curling a strand of her pink hair around her finger, Max looked at the photo. _She's ephemeral, the morning glow making it look as though she's illuminating the world around her. The small ember of her cigarette is like a beacon calling me home. Ugh, snap out of it, Max. "She's just not that into you." At least, not right now…_ Her legs swung over, Max took a moment to realize she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. Crinkling her nose, Max started to undress before noticing the slightly reddened shade of Chloe's cheeks. _Oh_?

"You checking me out, Price?" Max teased, her top pulled up to show her bare midriff. Seeing Chloe roll her eyes before quickly turning her head to look away, Max snickered and instead grabbed her toiletries, "I'm going to go shower. Whatever will you do while I'm gone?"

"Actually, I'm going to head out," Chloe said, shutting the window after she flicked her cigarette butt out, "Step-prick is no doubt waiting for me at home and Joyce is off till noon so if I head back now I'll only get half a shit sammich. Text me later?"

"Yeah," Max said, halfway out the door when she spun around and crossed the distance between them to grab Chloe by one of her shoulders, "Chloe, wait."

"Uh, s'up?" Chloe asked, the smile on her face fading away quickly as she saw the serious look Max was giving her, "Um, we're not entirely cool, are we?"

"Chloe, you know how I feel," Max said solemnly, removing her hand to take one of Chloe's hands in both of her own, "But I can't do the 'friends who fool around' stuff. I thought I could get past it, but this is all just so confusing and it's messing me up. Too much of what we do feels like a relationship and that it's not isn't fair to you because you're uncertain and it's unfair to me because it is something I can't have."

"Dude, I wasn't trying to mess with your head," Chloe said defensively, her voice tinged with sadness at the pain evident on Max's face, "Max. Max, hey, listen. If that's not cool then we-"

"Can we… Can we talk about this later?" Max asked, rubbing at her temples as the feelings she had mixed into the things they'd been doing: gentle touches, flirting, teasing, _kissing._ _I can't process_ anything _right now, my head and chest both feel like they're about to implode,_ "I need some time to take everything in. I'm just so fucking confused right now. I don't...I can't fucking think straight about this."

"…You are _not_ telling me you need space. You actually need to take a break from being my best friend?" Chloe asked, her voice giving away how ridiculous she thought it sounded, "Max, that is so fucked up… I can't even… That is just hella fucked up, dude."

Taking a few steps back, Chloe brushed Max's hand away when she reached for her. _Chloe, I'm not saying I want to stop being your friend! I'm saying I need to find the line where our friendship and anything possibly more than that meet so I know where I stand!_

 _Chloe, you don't understand. You_ are _my best friend, but after everything that I've been through I need more than-_

"Take all the time you want, Caulfield," Chloe said, the sadness and bitterness in her voice as easily noticeable as the scowl on her face, "You took five years, what the fuck is more time compared to that?"

"Chloe!" Max called after the punk but Chloe ignored her and slammed the stairwell door behind her, leaving Max alone in the hallway, "Chloe, I'm sorry."

 **Author's Note -**

 **I wrote last chapter to be confusing on purpose because of THIS chapter and how it comes to a head!**

 **Surprise, and :P**

 **Seriously, though - I'm an asexual and I get signals crossed so damn often it isn't even funny. Maybe it's just me, but when the relationship's intimacy is entirely romantic the little things become a lot bigger in terms of their importance. Max is testing the waters and trying to see what she can get away with, basically, but is simultaneously conflicted because she knows her feelings aren't entirely reciprocated. Chloe, meanwhile, thinks it is all in good fun and is just trying to "go with the flow" while being all-but oblivious to how conflicted Max is getting with the affection. I forget sometimes that there are readers who take all of this at face value without really thinking the text over.**

 **Hmm. I'll just keep writing the way I always do, so "Oh, well"**

 **Hope you're enjoying this story still, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Don't forget to review, please! Encouragement helps!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

 **Sinnamon Rolls, Kate Marsh is watching you and is disappoint.**


	9. Press Play, Part Eight

**"What If I Was Nothing?" by All That Remains**

The Halloween party started in a few hours and Max had two costumes to choose from. Standing before her bed in a tank-top and boy shorts, Max groaned at the decision she had to make; the truth was that Max didn't feel up to partying after what had happened with Chloe earlier that morning. Putting a hand to her head, Max closed her eyes and tried to imagine how things would play differently. _No rewind anymore, Max. Get to deal with the consequences of your inability to fucking speak._ Giving up for the moment on her choice of costume, Max slipped on a pair of jeans and headed to the lounge where the vending machines were only to run into the last person she needed to see.

"Caulfield," Victoria said, dressed up like Catwoman from _The Dark Knight Rises_ , "What brings Blackwell's most crazy-ass student out of her hobbit hole?"

"Not now, Victoria," Max grumbled, shouldering past Victoria toward the soda machine only to glare at the costumed girl when Victoria grabbed her by the arm and spun her, "What the fuck is-"

" _No_ , Max," Victoria cut Max off, eyeing her intensely, "What the fuck is _your_ problem? I get it. You were shot, you took a bullet for your quasi-girlfriend, and you were in a coma. What I don't get is how your attitude and everything does a complete fucking 180 spin and we're all left to just go with it. Well, I won't-"

" _What do you want from me?_ " Max hissed, Victoria caught off-guard by the pain in Max's voice, "You want to know what's wrong with me? Life. Life is fucking wrong. Things should be so much better, so much _more_ after everything I went through and came out of and it's all going to shit."

Max stopped herself from talking further, the wall she'd kept up inside of herself giving for only that brief moment. _Leave it to Victoria's shit attitude to rattle me that much. I just want to be left alone right now. Can't she see that?_

"…We're not friends," Victoria said, her posture softened somewhat as she put a hand on her hip, "But it's obvious you need to talk to someone, Max. Go chat up your blue dyke of a friend. You don't talk to anyone here anymore, not really."

"That's not true, I-"

"Max, please. _I_ have talked to Kate in the past few days more than you have since you woke up, and Dana has nearly written you off. It's not that they don't want to be your friends. I'm guessing your complete and utter silence makes it painful to fucking try."

 _I'm losing myself,_ Max thought as she looked back on how she'd been behaving, _I'm turning into someone who is not me. But who the hell am I, at this point? I've seen and done so much – how can someone expect me to just come out of all that fine and normal? And the worst part is Victoria is right. Victoria Chase, of all people, is trying to help me._

"…There was more than a binder," Max said, her voice hollow as the words forced their way out of her, "Victoria, he d-didn't get to you, but…but he got t-to me…"

"…Oh my God. Max…" was all Max heard Victoria say as the weight of her memories finally broke her.

Max fell to her knees and began to cry, her body slowly curled up into the fetal position as she heard Victoria lock the lounge door before coming over to sit next to her. _Please, someone. Please, just make it all stop. I don't want to remember anymore, I don't want to remember…_ Coughing from how raw her throat was, Max let Victoria help her up to the couch and took a sip from the water given to her. Realization dawned on Max as the hysteria and momentary breakdown subsided and she looked over at Victoria.

"P-Please don't tell anyone," Max pleaded to a wide-eyed Victoria, both girls puffy-eyed from crying, " _Please_ , Victoria. I'm already a victim in so many people's eyes. I don't think I could take anyone finding out."

"Do… Do the police know, Max?" Victoria asked, the hostility in her voice replaced with a genuine concern that reminded Max of the alternate reality where she'd been friends with Victoria, maybe even more, "Max?"

"I-I got to the binder first," Max said, taking another sip of water to quell the burning in her throat. _A half-truth is better than an outright lie. Jefferson did get to me, but that motherfucker never made it to me here. He never shot Chloe, killed Nathan or Victoria. Those pictures, Goddamnit, I can't un-see them…_ "There's nothing left of it. I-I don't want to talk about this a-anymore."

"Okay," Victoria said, reaching out to hold one of Max's hands to both girls' surprise as she quickly withdrew it, "Look, I won't say anything. God, I don't think I fucking could if I wanted to, what happened to you is so fucked up."

"Understatement of the century."

"Look, I'm willing to bet you haven't told your… I'm betting you haven't told her, your friend with the blue hair," Victoria said, waiting until Max looked her in the eye before continuing, "You need to talk to her, Max. Really talk-"

"I.. She… There's so much going on with that situation," Max said in frustration, throwing the half-empty water bottle across the room, "How am I supposed to talk to her about these things without looking like some wounded little shit? I'm tired of people looking at me and seeing some shy, cliché geek! That girl's dead! She died when Mark Jefferson took his first picture of her!"

Max got up in a hurry and ran for the door, ignoring the worried look on Victoria's face as she ran down the hall and into her room. Frustrated, Max's emotionally raw state overwhelmed her and she started to tear apart the photo memorial wall. Grabbing each photo, Max threw them all into a pile and tossed the pile into her trash can before she ripped all the clothes that she recognized from the week she'd lived in the other timeline out of her closet and threw them away as well. Leaning against the cough, tears staining the cushions, Max wanted to tear down the entire room. _Not just my things, either. I want the paint gone, the furniture gone. I want the room stripped bare, no trace of…of… It never happened here, but_ it happened _! It happened because I remember it, why do I have to remember it?!_ Images of Jefferson's dark room, the numerous times Chloe died, and Kate's suicide attempt flooded Max's senses and she screamed in pain as the memories assaulted her.

* * *

"Max?!" a voice called out to her from the hallway, followed by the pounding of a fist on her door, "Max, let me in!"

"…Chloe?" Max sleepily croaked, her voice nearly gone from all her screaming, and found herself opening the door just a crack to see Chloe out in the hall as a few other girls tried to get a peek inside, "The fucking buzzards are circling. Come in."

Once Chloe was across the threshold of her room, Max slammed the door shut and locked it for emphasis, the unfamiliar faces that tried to peer into her room left her feeling even more unsettled. Turning around, Max saw Chloe stare at the blank wall with a heartbroken look on her face and went to the window; sliding it open, Max ran a hand through her pink hair and let the cold air hit her face before she lit up a joint. Her weed wasn't as strong as Chloe's, her prescription renewed, but it was enough for Max at the moment. In times of stress, _extreme_ stress, the slight buzz she got helped as much as anything else. _How long was I raging? Did someone call her to come over here? Worst timing ever._ Leaning against the window sill, facing her room, Max blew the smoke out of her nose and watched Chloe examine the wreckage that had become her room.

"Jesus, Max," Chloe muttered in a low voice, "What the fuck did you do? I mean, I get a call from step-prick telling me that someone told him that you needed me… Goddamn, Max. Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?"

 _Someone told David, huh? Gee, thanks Victoria._ Max cringed at how hateful she felt toward Victoria; they would never be friends, but Max knew that Victoria was trying to help in her own clusterfuck of a way. _I don't even_ know _what to tell her,_ Max thought to herself as Chloe sat on the stripped mattress and watched her patiently, _When did she turn into the calm one while I became the hothead? Wowser._

"Chloe…"

"Yeah?"

"…I…I was…," Max stammered, trying to figure out in her head what to say, "I was a victim of Mark Jefferson, too. Nobody ever found out because I got his binder of me and-"

Max's joint went flying out the window as Chloe grabbed her by the hand, pulled her into the center of the room, and held her. Max was numb to most of her experiences from the other timeline, the walls she'd build inside of her protected her from what Victoria had gotten a glimpse of, the broken girl locked inside of her raged as Max felt Chloe tremble a little. Prying herself out of Chloe's arms, Max looked at the bloodshot, watery eyes looking down at her. _You shouldn't even be here. Just… Just seeing you hurts, Chloe. I can't be with you because you don't know what you want, yet you have no problem kissing me and this is all so hella confusing._

"Max," Chloe said, wiping her face dry with the sleeve of her jacket as she led Max to the couch, "Tell me everything."

"What's to tell?" Max asked, locking her emotions down as the cool tone of her voice made Chloe flinch.

"If I don't get to be like this," Chloe said, jabbing a finger into Max's chest, "You sure as fuck don't. There's more you're not telling me. Max, how can you expect me to want to be with you as more than friends, as friends _at all_ , when you hide shit from me?"

 _Ouch. Honest to Dog truth, but still ouch._

"Chloe," Max said, her voice shaky as she took Chloe's hand and tried to smile, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm a big fucking girl, Max. I can handle it, and I trust you. You wouldn't lie. Not to me."

Max took a deep breath and thought it over. She'd promised herself that what had happened to her would stay with her, but in spite of that promise bits and pieces found their way into her everyday life. _I hate this, breaking up inside because I'm holding onto so much and so tightly. I feel like I can't fucking breath half the damn time._ Max thought of spinning the story in a way that might sound more likely, some means of getting the most necessary of details out; no ideas coming out right in her head, Max felt teeth grind as the pounding of her heart overwhelmed all the other sounds in the room.

 _Do I tell her?_

 _Do I trust her? Do I trust myself?_

"Chloe…," Max said, the words forced as she fought against every restraint she had built inside her head, her right eyelid twitching like a nervous tic as she fought herself.

"Max, it's okay," Chloe said, and Max felt the flutter in her chest subside when a hand that was not her own firmly gripped her shoulder; tracing the hand's origin back to Chloe, Max gripped onto it with an unyielding desperation, "I am not going anywhere. I know… I know shit's fucked up between us, but you're still my best friend. You always will be, no matter what. We're partners-in-crime-"

"…and partners-in-time," Max said, her voice quivered as the words took shape. As though her words were the dam, Max's old resolve to hide the truth crumbled before her necessity to tell Chloe everything. _It's like you said, Chloe. I can't even think of being with you if I can't be honest,_ "Chloe, back in the girls' restroom that day…when I got shot…"

"Yeah?" Chloe's voice, face, and posture were all calm and supportive as she scooted over to sit right next to Max, Max never having let go of Chloe's hand on her shoulder.

"…You died the first time. I watched y-you get shot, watched you die," Max said, putting a finger to Chloe's lips when she looked as though she wanted to say something, "Please, Chloe, let me finish. You don't know how hard this is for me. I promised I would never tell anyone, but it's time and I am too tired to fight the pain anymore. It's taking me a place where I don't want to go."

"Where was I? Oh, um, so I watched you die and I reached out only to find I somehow had the ability to rewind time…"

* * *

When Max was done, sounds coming from the Halloween party over at the gymnasium echoed across the campus and back to them as Max cautiously watched Chloe pace back and forth across her room as she grappled with everything Max had told her. Max had not let up, not shied away from a single mote of information; what was a liberation for Max, an exorcising of so much pain and loneliness, was now a harsh truth to her best friend. She'd given proof, of course, mentioned things in this timeline that had still occurred. The graffiti on the walls of Chloe's and Rachel's hideout in the junkyard, David and Joyce's wedding day, a detailed description of Chloe's school file and the vandalism charges brought against her that had gotten her kicked out. _You pulled away after that, Chloe. You got up and sat over at the desk, staring at me like I'm a freak. I… I just wanted to live in a world where you lived, to be with you and not worry about storms or destiny or alternate timeline bullshit. Instead,_ Max thought with a snort as she looked up to see the crushing look of pain on Chloe's face as she continued to pace back and forth, _I brought all my worries and pain with me, and led them straight to you. I didn't want to share because I knew this is what would happen._

"No," Chloe said for what was not the first time since Max had finished speaking, "No, Max. I know I… I said I trusted you and I _do_ , but this is just some fucking-"

"I'm not joking, Chloe," Max said, her voice fatigued but lacking the shakiness from before. More resolute, in sharing Max had found the strength that got her through so much that final day when the storm came and her world changed, "Why would I make up something like all of this? How could I know the things I know?"

"I dunno, alright?" Chloe snapped hotly, thrusting her hands into her pockets to search for a joint that wasn't there, "Um, can I maybe borrow a…?"

"Here," Max said, reaching into her camera bag to hand Chloe her e-hookah, "It's just nicotine. My MMJ card was only temporary and the last joint I had is already gone."

Chloe took the vape hesitantly and inhaled, Max watching as Chloe's curiosity got the better of her. Letting the vapor spill out of her parted lips, Max wanted to shotgun the vapor and feel Chloe's lips on her own but kept her ass on the couch. _Yeah, that'd go well. Yo, Chloe, I fucked up space-time for you and probably destroyed the world in multiple timelines but hey I just told you all this so how about a make-out sesh?_ Shaking her head, Max leaned against the back of the couch and sighed.

"So, it happened."

"Yes, Chloe, all of it happened."

"You… God, Max, what you went through to keep me alive-"

"It wasn't _all_ about you," Max said, eyeing Chloe only to nod, "But yeah, you mean more to me than anything or anyone else. I…I didn't want to come back to that Monday. I wanted to stay on the hilltop with you and just rip the photo to pieces."

Max watched Chloe take this information in and stop her pacing to join Max on the couch once more. Taking one of Chloe's hands into her own, Max bowed her head and blushed.

"This is so hella awkward," Max said, the lightness in her voice making her giggle a bit from the weight taken away from her in sharing her ordeal, "I mean, Victoria knows one thing, but-"

"Wait. Victoria knew about this before I did? Dude, that's hella lame."

"Chloe, I literally had a nervous breakdown next to a Pepsi machine. I think that trumps your dibs on my pain," Max said as she rubbed at her temples, the dull throb of an oncoming headache only added to her weariness.

"Yeah, okay," Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted at Max, "But I hella don't have to like it."

"You think I did? Chloe, it's _Victoria_. She might have her moments, but she's still a bitch 95% of the time. And I'm evidently losing friends here, so who the fuck was I supposed to talk to?"

"You could've talked to me, Max," Chloe said, but the uncertainty and tremor in her voice cause the words to hang in the air as they were not responded to right away, "C'mon, dude. Max, you know you could've talked to me, right?"

"…Could I?" Max asked, turning in her seat on the couch to face Chloe, "Chloe, would you have believed me then? Would you even have listened to me?"

"Max, _you're_ the one who wanted to 'take a breather'. I just want my best friend back."

The words stung Max and she wilted a little, letting go of Chloe's hand to wrap her arms around herself. Everything seemed to be spiraling, falling apart in her hands as Max began to cry. She'd seen Chloe die so many times and had only reconciled her feelings for her childhood friend at the last moment in a kiss of desperation and lives they'd never get to see; having Chloe right next to her but unable to connect in the way she'd finally accepted in the other timeline. Max's body trembled from the sobbing as she curled up into herself. _I lose you, find you, s-sacrifice you because it's what you wanted, and now I can hold out my hand to reach you but there's nothing but uncertainty waiting for me…_

"And I need more," Max said, her voice a cracked mess from the hoarseness that came with crying, "Chloe…Chloe, I _love_ you. I know it's more than what you want right now and I _know_ that you're not sure of how you feel but I need you to understand how much you mean to me. Think about everything I told you, everything I shared. Honest to Dog, I threatened reality itself because I can't lose you. I get this one, final, chance. This is my last timeline, Chloe."

"So that means you have to hella rush into _everything_?" Chloe asked, her eyes searching Max's, "Max, I'm not…There's no epic storm or destiny-altering bullshit here. You're worrying about things that you don't have any fucking control over, and you shouldn't be-"

"If don't, then who will?" Max snapped, "Do you… No, of course you wouldn't remember…forget it…"

"No. Stop doing that, keeping shit from me. I won't fucking put up with it, Max."

"You were so fucking _reckless_ , Chloe," Max said, hands gripping Chloe's jacket as she clenched her jaw while staring down her friend, "Half the times you died were because of stupid shit. How can I save you if-"

"You can't save me, Max. That's kinda the point."

Rubbing her eyes, Max shook her head and got to her feet. Standing next to the mattress, bedspread and sheets tossed onto the floor, Max glared at the bare wall with a sneer as though the wall was looking back at her. The photos from the memorial wall still sat in the trash underneath clothing that no longer suited her, armor that reminded her she was just as vulnerable as she'd always been. Max turned her head at the sound of Blackwell's Halloween party on the other side of the campus and wrapped her arms tightly around herself again. _Kate and Dana are over there, and I'm locked away in my own misery. I'll never get out of it, whatever this is. There's nothing left of me but memories, and even those I don't want half the time. Remembering her dream with the other Chloes, Max looked over her shoulder to see Chloe putting her photos back up._

"Why are you so nice to me?" Max asked as she bit her lip and gave Chloe a half-smile when she glanced over at the question, "Why?"

"Max, you're my best friend, and to be fucking honest you sound like you need a hella best friend right now more than a date."

"Chloe, I left for _years_. You and I reunited because I couldn't watch you die and I… Wowser, this is all so confusing…," Max's voice faded into silence as she backed into the corner opposite her desk and stared blankly into the night sky.

Max didn't know how close Chloe had become until her arms were wrapped around Max's waist from behind as she held onto her. Leaning her head back against Chloe's chest, Max looked up at Chloe and nearly cried when a laugh escaped her lips. After everything, she _did_ still have Chloe with her. Sliding her hands down so that they were wrapped around Chloe's, Max shook her head and dryly chuckled.

"What?" Chloe asked, her voice soft as she held onto Max.

"Shittiest Halloween ever," Max said, motioning with her chin in the direction of Blackwell's Halloween party, "I had some costumes in mind, too."

"Really? Max doing cosplay, eh?"

 _"_ Special occasion," Max said, sliding out of Chloe's arms as she walked over to where she'd tossed the costumes, "Pirate or Hipster Princess Bubblegum?"

"I'd say Hipster Princess, but the idea of you in a pirate get-up sounds pretty amazeballs," Chloe said as she leaned in close to Max, an impish grin on her face, "Dude, we can still totally go."

"Chloe, I'm a mess and I need to put my room back together," Max said, speaking to the point as her words came out slow, "Also, I'm kinda done for the night. With everything."

"Max, you spent the whole day up here neck-deep in what you've had going on," Chloe said, lightly putting a hand on Max's arm as she stood in front of her friend and tilted Max's chin up with a hooked finger, "If I asked you to do it for me, would you go?"

"Chloe…," Max said as she tried to avoid eye contact, but failed with Chloe following her every move, "What would you go as? They want a costume of some kind and your default is 'punk'."

"Tell you what,'' Chloe said, Max's hands in hers as she swung their arms together, "You go and get dressed in the shower room and I'll surprise you when you come back."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _Author's Note -_**

 ** _Seriously. Real talk._**

 ** _How can anyone expect Max to be the same after that week in October? I get people messaging me and Anon reviewers telling me my Max is OOC, but Max herself is OOC if you're expecting her to be the same shy girl from episode 1. Traumatic experiences affect you down to the core of who you are, and you either fall apart or come out different. Different, but stronger. Max is stronger after what she's endured, but she also had to change in order to be so; she's "seen some shit" and the fact of that week plus having to rebuild her friendship with Chloe all over again, PLUS the drama from Blackwell, is bound to change Max in some fashion._**

 ** _That's enough of that. I shouldn't have to defend my goddamn story, and if you don't like where I'm going with it then STOP READING._**

 ** _I'd say stay hella, but I'm honestly sick of these goddamn trolls and shit-talkers._**

 ** _Take care, Cinnamon Rolls, and I'll see you when I see you._**

 ** _PS - I update when I update. If impatience is all your review is going to be then don't post one._**


	10. Press Play, Part Nine

**"History Eraser" by Courtney Barnett**

Max woke with a start, sitting up in her bed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Running a hand through her hair as she scratched at her head, Max ignored the zombie face she saw glance at her from the mirror and slid her legs over the side of the bed before digging her toes into the carpet. _I wish every morning could be like this, so quiet and peace-_

"Ugh, go back to sleep, Max," Chloe Price uttered from beneath the covers, curling up even closer to the restored photo memorial wall as the brisk November air came in through a crack in the window, "S'cold."

"That's your fault," Max said with a grin, poking her friend's side through the blankets, " _You_ forgot to shut the window all the way when you were smoking last night."

"Dude!" Chloe shot up, half-asleep but instantly defensive of the accusation, "I hella did close that window!"

Max watched Chloe's eyes widen when Max pointed at the small gap between the window and its accompanying sill and pouted before flopping back into bed. An exasperated sigh escaping her otherwise thinned lips, Max got out of bed only to have a hand tug at the back of the tank-top she'd slept in.

"C'back to bed," Chloe murmured, her blue hair and eyes peeking out from the blankets, "C'mere."

"I have to get ready for class," Max said, detaching Chloe's fingers, "Even if it's a half-day, I still have to go. No more skipping out, remember?"

"Why'd I have to be so damn responsible the _one time_ I could've totally brought you over to the dark side?" Chloe said, turning to face the wall, taking the blankets with her as Max walked over to the window and finished closing it. Turning back around, Max spotted Chloe watching her and put a hand to her hip.

"What?"

"Little nipple-y out this morning?" Chloe teased, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she grinned.

"C-Chloe…!" Max cried out, hands instantly covering her chest, "Not cool."

"Evidently _very_ cool."

"Wowser, punmaster. Please, dazzle me more with your mad skills," Max said with a snort, rolling her eyes as she walked over to get her toiletries, "You still be here when I get back?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied with a groan as Max walked to her door, "Yeah, I gotta use your computer, finish applying for Bay City. New admissions starts online in a few hours and I wanna get my choice of classes for the spring semester."

"Have I told you I'm hella proud of you, Chloe Elizabeth Price, for doing this?" Max asked, a beaming grin on her face that only intensified when Chloe blushed and looked away.

"You… You could say it more often…," Chloe said with a slight pout, jutting out her bottom lip as she looked back at Max with puppy eyes.

"I say it enough, Professor Price," Max teased as she opened the door, "You want me to get something from the lounge while I'm out?"

"Nah, I'll just swipe your meal card and bring us some breakfast to chow on for when you're back from your shower. Head on out, sista. You're letting all the badassery out."

The shower room empty, it still being relatively early in the morning, Max stood at the sink and splashed some cold water on her face before looking up to see the girl staring back at her. It was now late November, the last day before Thanksgiving break, and Max was spending it in Arcadia Bay. _Mom was sad, but both her and dad were also happy to hear that I'd reconnected with Chloe after so long. I think Dad knows more than what I said, his questions seemed to be more about me and Chloe than anything else. Wise Ginger Bunyan is wise,_ Max thought as she laughed to herself. _That Skype session with them only to have Chloe pop up from behind me and call him that… Honest to Dog, I've never seen my dad so red in the face from laughing._

Absentmindedly brushing her teeth before heading into the shower, Max thought of the past month and how things had finally settled down. _Chloe had surprised me when I got back in my pirate costume, alright._ Max had returned from the girls' room in her outfit – striped shirt, black vest, red bandana, and black leather jeans and boots – only to find herself looking at a taller, lankier version of herself. Chloe Price, lacking an actual costume of her own, decided to go as Max Caulfield for Halloween.

* * *

"You…You ass," Max had said, throwing her clothes at Chloe while her friend just laughed at how Max's mouth had hung open in shock, "You… I'm _not_ a costume option!"

"I dunno," Chloe had said, examining herself in the mirror, "Not exactly my size, but I think that makes it a 'sexy hipster geek girl' costume, right?"

" _Chloe."_

"Mmm?"

" _No._ "

"B-But…," Chloe had given her the most innocent smile, and Max had caved…but not before she gave Chloe a taste of her own medicine.

Stripped out of her pirate outfit save for the jeans and boots, Max pulled on Chloe's tank-top, beanie, and leather jacket. _If Chloe's going as me,_ Max thought, _I'm going as her. Double smartassery._

 _"_ Damn, I make you look good," Chloe had teased as she gave Max a once-over, "But can you act the part?"

"Hella bullshit hella hella amazeballs hella where's my pot hella."

 _"_ I don't talk quite like that," Chloe had replied before holding her arm the way Max always did when she got anxious, "B-But I suppose…wowser, that if you _want_ to be that way two can, um, play at that game."

"Chloe?"

"Wh-What?"

"You are so fucking cute right now," Max had said as she walked up to Chloe with a swagger she attributed to her friend. Her camera out and ready, Max set herself and Chloe up for a selfie, "What should we say?"

"Wowser!" Chloe said with a cheesy grin as Max rolled her eyes and smiled before she took the picture.

* * *

 _It feels like just yesterday I got here, to this timeline. I mean_ really _got here,_ Max presently thought as she showered, _Post-coma, with Chloe waiting for me to wake up. It's been almost two months, but that week from all those other timelines… I feel like I lived a year only to shrink these past two months down into what feels like a day. Chloe and I…we're good again. We talked things out, about us and about my time travel and alternate reality bullshit, but I still can't change how I feel about her. She keeps asking for more time, and the line between friendship and relationship has been made hella clear, but how many lifetimes does it take to figure out your own feelings? Do we ever entirely understand ourselves? Are we meant to?_

Shaking her head at the existentialism, Max shut off the water and dried herself off before heading out of the shower stall to find Dana and Kate talking at one of the sinks. Both girls turning their heads to see who had been in the shower, Max grinned at her friends and felt her chest become warm as they smiled in return.

"It's about time, Max," Kate said, waving a toothbrush in her direction, "You know how the water is here. We didn't know who was in there, else-"

"-Else we would have totally turned on the hot water in _all_ the sinks," Dana finished, both girls smirking as Max instinctively shivered at the thought of such a cold shower.

"You two are clearly evil doppelgängers," Max said petulantly, frowning as she poked first Kate and then Dana in their sides, "Where're the real Kate and Dana?"

"Maybe we switched sides like you did, _Chloe_ Caulfield," Dana said with a snicker as Kate smiled before brushing her teeth, "That 'costume' on you was pretty hot, Max. You should dress like your 'friend' more often."

"We _are_ friends," Max said, trying to sound defiant only to come out half-hearted. Dana and Kate both knew Max wanted more out of her relationship with Chloe, but they didn't push the issue aside from the occasional tease, "We're best friends, first. Anything else, or anything more…well, I guess I can only hope."

 _"_ Aw, Maxie," Dana said as she walked over and hugged Max, "You just gotta give a girl time. You also _did_ pop up on her after… How long was it?"

"…Five years," Max stammered with her head bowed as she held her arm, "I know. I was a shitty friend, but we're cool again."

"No, you're cool _now_ ," Dana replied as Max noticed Kate watching them from the mirror's reflection, "You've both grown up, so you have to grow into each other."

"Kate's wearing off on you," Max said, smiling when she saw Kate blush, "You two hang out too much, I'm surrounded by sensible people."

"We're just looking out for you, Max," Kate said before she rinsed her mouth out to join in on the conversation, "You can't meet someone after so long and expect there to be a strong connection. You two were best friends five years ago, and you might be best friends now, but that's still a lot of time and you can't really 'make up for lost time', Max."

 _I could, or at least I used to be able to. Kinda,_ Max thought as she slouched a little. These situations, her and Chloe's back-and-forth, were the type that left Max wishing she still had the ability to rewind. Having to go through the process of sitting Chloe down to talk and not being able to take back anything her friend might misinterpret had been worrisome to Max and nerve wracking. _I'm just thankful she finally knows. I…I should've told her from the start._

The shower room door quietly shut behind her as Max headed back towards her room as Chloe returned from the cafeteria with food-laden arms: styrofoam containers and cups of coffee balanced under her chin, Chloe had all but cheered when Max had hurried over to relieve Chloe of Max's share of the goods. They'd eaten in silence after getting back to Max's room, Max dressing while Chloe wolfed down the eggs and bacon she'd piled into her to-go container: wool stockings, jean shorts, and a button-down military-style shirt with her white doe shirt on underneath made up Max's daily armor. _A blend of the old and the new,_ Max thought to herself as she ran a comb through her hair, cut now into an elongated bob. Checking herself to ensure she was decent enough to be seen, Max had joined Chloe on the floor and sat cross-legged with her to-go container of French toast and bacon. Sipping the bitter instant coffee served in the cafeteria and swallowing down the French toast, Max smiled as she watched Chloe pound down her food.

"Uh… something on my face?" Chloe asked, looking up with a mouth half-full of food to see a smile on Max's face, her body posture open and relaxed, "Dude, you good?"

"Oh no, you're fine. And yes, I am good," Max said, blinking a little before she leaned back against the bed from her position on the floor. Craning her neck so that it laid just barely on the mattress, Max looked up at the restored photo memorial wall and back down at Chloe with the smile still on her face, "Thanks, Chloe."

"For what?"

"For keeping me grounded," Max said, waving a forked piece of French toast at her friend before eating it, "Y'know, _I'm_ usually the one between us who calms the other down. Chloe Price, I'm wearing off on you."

"Fuck that," Chloe said with a disingenuous snort, "No, I'm just glad you're here. After… With all the shit you've had to go through, that you're here at all is amazeballs. That you're here for me is epic."

"…Well, not just you," Max teased, yelping a little when Chloe retorted with a finger to her side, "I-I want to… _Chloe, stop…_ I want to finish school and… _Chloe!..._ go to college. The stuff I was originally set… _oh, for fuck's sake! Chloe, you're ticklish too, you brat!"_

Her foot cast aside, Max lunged and met carpet as Chloe quickly sprang to her feet and made for the door. Eyes narrowed, Max stuck out her tongue and got to her feet as Chloe shrugged on her jacket. She knew she didn't get Chloe for very long today, her friend opting to help Joyce prepare for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, but Max took any time with Chloe she could get.

"Walk you to your truck? I need to head to school a little early anyway. Warren's helping me with some science homework I can't get my head around," Max said, tugging her beanie on before she grabbed her camera bag and headed out the door with Chloe a little ways ahead.

"What do you see in that guy, in Waldorf?"

"It's just good to have friends."

* * *

With each class on half-schedule, the precious minutes Max had prior to her science class with Ms. Grant were made even more so by the blank stare she currently aimed at her half-finished assignment while Warren tried to explain it all to her. She could understand what Warren was saying, the elements and something about combustion, but the actual images and solutions on the page in front of her were like another language. Max's mind was elsewhere, in another time and place. _I know I shouldn't think about it anymore, but I wonder what it would be like if I were back in the other reality today? I mean, with no storm or worries like that. I'd still be in class, but where would I be with Chloe?_ Not the first time such thoughts had crossed her mind since they'd patched things up on Halloween, Max couldn't escape her feelings for Chloe.

Just being with Chloe was amazing to Max: the way Chloe would light up when she would show up at Two Whales or the unexpected visits, or how Chloe would sometimes watch her thinking Max hadn't noticed. _Things are changing, and we are growing back together, but I really wish I could cheat and find out ahead of time where it all leads. I don't get to take back anything, so life this time around is hella scary. And a little strange._

 _"_ Max?" Warren asked, startling Max to the point that she jumped in her seat, "Wow, I know I'm not always that fun to be around, but you spaced the whole class away…"

"Wh- _What_?" Max asked, slamming her hands on the lab table as she looked down to find her homework assignment gone. Looking over at Warren, a shy grin on his face as he scratched at the nape of his neck, Max bowed her head and shook it, "You did my homework."

"Well, you seemed pretty intense…"

"You didn't have to do that, Warren." _Not that I'm complaining._

"Well, how about you hit me up in Seattle over the holidays. I mean, it'd be cool to hear from you," Warren's voice took on a anxiousness that set off a warning in Max's head. _Warren, really?_

"Um, I'm actually staying with Chloe over the holiday," Max said, slowly gathering her things to pack them away in her bag, "I mean, I'm totally down for texting and the usual…"

"Oh, _that_ girl," Warren said, Max's eyes narrowing at the slight haughtiness in his voice at the mention of Chloe, "Y'know, she never gets my name right. I think she does it on purpose."

"She does," Max answered flatly, watching for Warren's reaction. Seeing his thinned lips was enough of a reaction for Max to get to her feet, "Chloe's my best friend, Warren. I like you. You're nice and funny, but Chloe comes first. If you don't like her, we're going to have problems."

"Whoa, hold on!" Warren said, following Max out into the near-emptied hallway, "I-I don't have a problem with her, just that she seems out to give me shit. I just don't understand why."

 _Why do you give Warren so much shit, Chloe? "Forgetting" his name once was funny the first time, but you do it_ every single time _. Never mind the fact that if I'm hanging out or talking to Warren and you're around you always steal me away…_ Max leaned her head against the door to her locker and looked over at Warren, seeing him watching her expectantly.

"What?" Max asked, lifting her head to open her locker door and deposit the books she wouldn't be needing over break. Her phone went off just as she closed the door and Max looked down to see her mom calling. Gesturing at her phone, Max took a few steps back before heading down the hall. "Um, family. Call you over break? Bye!" _I don't want to "go ape" or whatever else you might try and turn into an innuendo, Warren. Cannibal Holocaust was bad enough, Mr. Sensitive._

 _"_ Mom?" Max asked, phone to her ear as she walked through the empty courtyard toward the girls' dormitory.

" _Max, sweet pea_ ," Vanessa Caulfield said over the phone, " _You sure you won't come home for the holiday? There's a bus scheduled to leave from Blackwell in only a couple hours…"_

"Mom, please stop doing this," Max said, pausing in the breezeway as she sighed over the phone, "I'm spending the vacation with Chloe."

" _I know, I know,"_ Vanessa said, her disappointment making Max cringe, _"We just really miss you, sweet pea_ -"

" _Max."_

 _"…Max, with you_ getting shot _not even two months ago, we feel some family time is due,"_ Vanessa said, her tone less disappointment and more authoritative, " _Will you please come home?"_

"Vacation, holiday, _Chloe_ ," Max said, her words and voice measured as she heard a sigh over the phone.

 _"Fine. Well, just call us some over your vacation, okay? Will you at least do that?"_

 _"_ Yes, Mom. I'll totally call you and dad over the holiday. Wowser, guilt trip much?" Max asked before her phone chimed from a text message. _That'd be Chloe._ "Gotta go, Mom, but I _will_ call you over the break. Love you."

"Love you too, Max. Enjoy the break with Chloe, and tell Joyce I said hi," Max heard Vanessa say before ending the call. Her pace increased, Max was nearly running into the dormitory when she looked down at the message awaiting her.

 **CHLOE: Max? U there?**

Running up the flights of stairs, Max swung the door open hard and ran for her room. The only occupant on the floor, everybody else having left, Max closed her door shut and sat on her bed to message Chloe back.

 **MAX: Who dis?**

 **CHLOE: Dis Chloe, foo**

 **MAX: Who u callin foo, foo?**

 **CHLOE: Heh, foo-foo. Like a poodle. Classes done? You need me to pick you up?**

 **MAX: I can take the bus. It's running until this evening before it skips over Blackwell during the holidays. Need to finish packing.**

 **CHLOE: Oh? Naughty lingerie?**

 **MAX: Chloe, we talked about this.**

 **MAX: No. Teasing.**

 **CHLOE: Just a joke. No worries.**

 **MAX: Oh, I think you're on Warren's shit-list. He doesn't seem to like you, or thinks you don't like him. Well, it's that he doesn't like you making it so he can't get a moment alone with me. Also, you purposefully don't use his actual name.**

 **CHLOE: I regret nothing.**

 **CHLOE: Besides, DO you want him hanging on you like a widdle waldo puppy?**

 **MAX: Ew. Bad images, scarred brain, ruined teenage years.**

 **CHLOE: Get the fuck off the phone and on the bus, Maximus.**

 **MAX: Well, when you put it like that…**

 **MAX: -**

Closing the messenger app before Chloe could reply, Max felt her phone vibrate just as she slid it into her camera bag and laughed when she watched the screen repeatedly light up and go dark multiple times. _Who's the punk now, punk?_ Max thought to herself as she climbed off her bed and grabbed the pre-packed suitcase. Rolling it out the open door and into the empty hallway, Max thought that some of the eeriness from the Blackwell of her original timeline might have slipped into the school of her new timeline.

"Ugh, this _is_ my timeline," Max muttered to herself, fumbling with her keys until she found the one she was looking for and locked her door shut. The final student to leave, it was Max's responsibility to also lock the dormitory's entrance; she could give the hall key to David when she got to Chloe's house. Checking the doorknob to ensure the building was locked before she headed out, Max spun on one heel and rolled her suitcase down the paved walkway to the bus stop in front of the school's main courtyard. The bus not due to arrive for another few minutes, Max tapped at her phone's screen and ignored Chloe's messages to select her music player. Scrolling through the album listing, Max settled on "Is This How You Feel?" by The Preatures. Nodding her head along with the drumbeat, Max's started to sway from side to side as the corners of her lips twisted up into a grin while she mouthed the words. Lost in the song, Max started to tap her boots against the concrete steps and didn't even acknowledge the shadow looming over her until she tilted her head up to see Chloe biting down on her lip hard in an attempt to not laugh.

"J-Jesus Christ, Chloe!" Max screamed, up on her feet so quickly she nearly fell over, "W-What… Chloe, that is how people lose their best friends. Fucking jerk pranks like that."

"D'aww, come on. I actually didn't want to interrupt your private little session you had going," Chloe said, a smile on her face that was oddly lacking in the sarcasm Max had expected. In its usual place, Chloe seemed genuine in her words. _Were you…? No, no Chloe is unsure so she wouldn't… Were you checking me out, Chloe Elizabeth Price?_ Twisting her lips, Max quirked an eyebrow and gave her friend the finger, Chloe responding with a shake of her head and light chuckle as she grabbed Max's suitcase, "C'mon, Mad Max. The truck's in the parking lot."

"I thought you weren't coming to pick me up, Chloe."

"Oh, I was always coming here to get you. Just didn't want to give you a heads-up. So, um, surprise!" Chloe's eyes widened and the cheerfulness in those small azure globes was infectious, Max matching Chloe's smile with one of her own, "What were you listening to?

"The Preatures? 'Is This How You Feel?' No?" Max asked, looking at the way Chloe knitted her eyebrows in concentration like she could will the knowledge into her brain, "Don't have an aneurysm, dork. If you don't know, you don't. Not a no-win scenario, Kobayashi Blue."

"Hey, I can remember bands just fine," Chloe said, sticking her tongue out at Max as they climbed into truck from their respective sides, "No doubt it's just some pretentious hipster shit or whatever."

"What the…?" Max asked, slapping Chloe on the shoulder, "That's your excuse _every time_ I know something you don't. 'Oh, it's something hella nerdy.' 'No doubt it's just some hippie shit.' 'God, Max, how can you put up with this pretentious crap. Oh, right. Hipster.' You're a broken record, Price. How about I plug my phone in and you put your 'hella cash' where your mouth is."

"Caulfield, you sure got a lot of sass. I'm not sure I like sassy, time-tripper Max Caulfield. I prefer 2008 Max – she gave me less grief."

"I give _you_ grief?" Max asked, eyes wide with a smirk on her face, "You're the Grief Queen of my life since I stepped into that restroom, Chloe. You want to know what real grief is? The truth is out there."

Both girls chuckling, Max plugged in her phone and selected The Preatures single she'd been listening to while Chloe pulled out of the Blackwell parking lot and headed toward Arcadia Bay. "Is This How You Feel" began to play again and Max watched Chloe intensely as Chloe had caught herself after she'd immediately begun to nod along with the beat like Max had. Eyes narrowed, Max turned in her seat so that she was facing Chloe and noticed her friend shooting her sidelong glances every now and then as the song played. _Admit it, Price. Admit it! I see you keeping yourself still, I see what you're doing there! Quit cheating and just admit you like the damn song, Chloe…_

 _"_ It's…It's not _too_ bad, I guess," Chloe relented, the words forced through gritted teeth. It wasn't what Max had been hoping for, but she'd take whatever she could get from her stubborn friend.

"Whatever. You know you like it," Max said, shaking her head before she pulled out her Polaroid camera and snapped a photo of Chloe tapping her fingers on the steering wheel along to The Preatures, "Photographic evidence. Proof of your secret hipster status."

"Wha… No, no way. The only hippie in this truck is _you_ , hippie."

Max snickered, rolling her eyes at Chloe's determination to come out on top every time they talked. Of course, Chloe didn't "win" every time, but letting her feel that way was better than shoving the truth in her face. _Chloe's the biggest sore loser ever. I remember beating her score on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. She nearly threw her controller at the TV, she was so mad._

Max Caulfield faced forward in her seat once more and leaned back, watching Chloe every now and then as she spotted Chloe doing the same on occasion.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note -**

 **If you don't like how I write Max in my stories, THEN STOP READING THEM. Don't leave a review that is little more than a complaint about how I write Max "so OOC". I write her like this out of personal experience. While I do NOT like sharing this particular memory, "A" has left me little choice.**

 **In December of 2009, I was on a security detail at a checkpoint outside of a city in Northern Iraq. It was maybe 5 or 6 in the morning and the air was in that odd state where it was crisp enough to see your breath but rapidly warming so it came out as this barely visible puff. Anyway, I treated my first physical trauma that day.**

 **A baby girl with her abdomen shredded open by weapons fire.**

 **It was too late to do anything for her on my end.**

 **I had to treat a child I knew was going to die.**

 **Two days and an increasingly-seething rage later, we're back on base and I find out not five minutes out of my truck that one of my best friends in another unit of my infantry battalion had died.**

 **Multiple deaths within a week? Sound familiar?**

 **So, when I write a post-game Max the way I do I am not writing her as "Chloe 2.0" so much as I write her how _I_ changed. I was quiet, friendly, and shy before my deployment - I came back to the States bitter, angry, and completely lacking in the giving of any shits. I was a smartass who started arguments simply to do so and was so troubled that when I got diagnosed with PTSD NO ONE was surprised.**

 **There.**

 **That's why I write Max like this, because I know what she is going through and IT IS MY STORY SO STOP.**

 **To those of you who support me, Stay Hella my friendly Cinnamon Rolls.**

 **To those of you who do nothing but state how OOC Max is, stop reading. If all you're going to do is nitpick then get out.**


	11. Press Play, Part Ten

**"Youth" by Daughter**

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked, indignant as Max walked behind her to see the layout in the Price house's living room, "Dude, _David_ , we are not tweens anymore. This is fucking ridiculous."

The couch had been made up with a couple blankets and a pillow, evident to both girls as a bed for Max while she spent the holiday with Chloe. Having left the dormitory keys at the table beside the front door, Max thought for second about making a dash for the door to grab those very same keys back. _David's probably already got them in an ultra-secret safe or somewhere nobody but him can reach. Ugh, this is hella bullshit. Why yes, David, we are totally going to sleep together and get down with the "unholy fornication". Jesus fuck, this is why you get called "stepdouche"._ Sighing as she watched Chloe start to disassemble the makeshift bed, Max heard noise coming from behind them and craned her neck to see Joyce walking in through the front door. Arms laden with bags of groceries, Joyce saw her looking and smiled when Max walked over to the front to help Joyce out.

"Thanks, Max," Joyce said as Max took one of the bags and a jug of milk, "At least someone here knows the meanin' of actually 'helpin' out.' Chloe says she'll help and then just makes smartass remarks the entire time."

"I actually helped, you know!" Chloe shouted from the living room area, "An' don't think I can't here ya, jerks! Talkin' 'bout me behind my back is no bueno!"

Max giggled, a sly grin on her face that was exchanged with Joyce. Max remembered how Chloe's own Southern accent would pop in on occasion when she was irritated and not paying attention. _I totally forgot how "Southern Chloe" sounded. Wowser, she sounds the exact same. I wonder if she even noticed that she broke into her accent…_

"Yo, Chloe!" Max hollered from the kitchen as she helped Joyce put everything away, "You want some Southern Comfort to go with that Southern drawl?"

"Wha… Oh, shit!" Chloe cried out, Max hearing her stomp over to pop her head around the corner with narrowed eyes and a thin-lipped expression of irritation, "Shaddup, hippie."

"Mah werd," Max teased, fanning herself with an imaginary hand fan as Joyce faced the stove to hide her grinning, "Ah do dec-lay-ah, this weathuh is jus' too much!"

"Max…," Chloe warned, "I know where you sleep."

Max snorted at that attempted threat and grabbed a wooden spoon from the drying dishes. Wielding it like a sword, Max sprang from where she stood and lightly smacked Chloe on the forehead. _You might've been Captain Chloe, but_ I _was always the better buckler of swash._ Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Max dodged Chloe's reaching arms and smacked Chloe on the butt only to duck when Chloe swung a fist. Having realized she'd likely gone too far, Max ran around her opponent from where she and Chloe were going at it by the sliding door and quickly returned the wooden spoon to its rightful place in the drying rack.

"Trying to actually slug me is a bit much, Chlo," Max said, walking over when she saw the pout and averted eyes on Chloe's face, "Aww, why are _you_ sulking? _I'm_ the one you tried to actually punch?"

"…S'why I'm 'sulking', jerk," Chloe said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, "That, and you were always better at sword-fighting."

"High praise? From you?" Max asked, a hand to her chest with a look of disbelief on her face, "Wowser, you really do feel bad for trying to hit me. I'm the one who started it, whacking you on the head and your bum."

"…Whatever," Chloe said, pulling her hands out to ruffle Max's pink hair as she changed the subject with a smirk, "I'm surprised Joyce didn't say anything about the bubble gum hair you're sporting, dude."

"If she's hangin' around you, Chloe," Joyce called out from the kitchen, "I just figured it was only a matter of time. It looks nice on you, Max, though I _am_ a little surprised that you'd do something like that."

Taking Chloe's hand, Max dragged her partner-in-crime over to the kitchen to assist Joyce with the preparation for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner. Memories of her own parents being here as they all sat down to a joint Caulfield-Price holiday feast filled her mind with the scent of sweet potatoes, corn fritters, mashed potatoes dripping with butter, and turkey. _Turkey. Turkey sammich, turkey chowder, turkey surprise…_ , Max thought, chewing her lip in anticipation as well as to prevent herself from drooling at the thought of getting her hands on Joyce's cooking. _Joyce's food is always amazing, but when it's a holiday she_ really _goes all-out. Turkey. Want. Now._

 _"_ Soooo," Max said, sidling up to Joyce as she checked on the thawing turkey, "Joyce, what are you planning on fixing to go along with th-the turkey?"

"Don't think I don't remember how you'd sneak off with small pieces of the turkey, Max Caulfield," Joyce said, a sidelong glance aimed at Max from the corners of Joyce's eyes, "I got my eye on you, kiddo. Mashed sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, some of my dinner rolls-"

"Wowser-"

"- _and_ a surprise, to go along with the turkey," Joyce said, looking over her shoulder to see Chloe snicker at how absentmindedly Max stared at the uncooked turkey, "Pumpkin pie with pecans for dessert. That's all you get for a preview, Max."

"Awwww," Max said petulantly, a pout on her face as she gave first Joyce and then Chloe her best puppy dog eyes, "No fair. Ganging up on the guest. I see how it is. Thought you'd have my back, Chloe, but I guess some things never change."

"Don't try and guilt me, Caulfield," Chloe said, leaning against the counter with an impish grin on her face that soured when she glanced over at the living room before looking at Joyce, "There's no way Max is sleeping down here, Mom. What is David's problem?"

"I don't know what he was thinkin', doing that," Joyce said, still facing away from them as she shook her head, "He's just old-fashioned, Chloe. Max, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by-"

"What's this?" David asked, his voice raised, as he walked out of his workshop to see his makeshift bed not only disassembled but tossed, "Chloe, I swear, you push and-"

"Dude, there's zero chance of Max having to sleep down here when my bed is more than big enough for the two of us. Hello? Sleepover, man," Chloe said, a scowl on her face as she walked over to hold Max's hand, "She's my best friend. How is her staying downstairs on our tired-as-fuck couch cool?"

"Chloe, really, it's-"

"No, Max, _it's_ not cool," Chloe said, walking over with Max in tow as she stared down her stepfather, "Max is staying with me."

" _You_ don't get to dictate terms to me, young lady," David said, the ire in his voice increased when Chloe snorted at "young lady".

"Both of you, lower your voices and calm the hell down," Joyce said, having come from the kitchen to Max's relief, "Max can stay with Chloe in her room. She's going to be here for the entire holiday break and it _is_ a little nonsensical considerin' how long they've been friends, David. Just relax, and _enjoy_ the holiday with us."

Max watched David mull over Joyce's words, his hands clenched into fists at his side. _This is like some bizarro version of when Chloe, Joyce, and I had stood up to David over the surveillance… Oh, oh fuck, does he have the cameras up still…?_ Her eyes widening, Max saw David look at her and figured he mistook her reaction as he unclenched his fists and folded his arms with a grunt.

"Fine," David said, looking at Max, "I know… I know that I'm being something of a dick, but you and Chloe better keep yourselves under control while you're here. _Some of us_ still have to go to work in the morning this weekend."

"You're worried we'll be noisy? _That_ is what's behind all of this?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes as she began to pull Max toward the hallway, "C'mon, Max, let's go upstairs and avoid the mega-drama. I need to… _unwind_ …"

Max headed up the stairs with Chloe ahead of her, the familiar "Keep Out" sign getting a snort from her as Chloe's warning was seldom actually paid any attention to. Heading through the open door, Max heard it close behind her and turned with a surprised look on her face when she saw Chloe lock the door with a bolt. _When did you do that? Does David know you're making your room into your own little fortress?_ Looking around, Max noticed other changes to Chloe's room.

The suitcase of beer bottles and other random garbage was gone, the suitcase itself now snuggly next to Chloe's laundry bag under her shelves. The floor itself was surprisingly less cluttered, the magazines and newspapers having been stacked and set against a wall. _There aren't any Rachel Amber flyers_ , Max thought, _She got rid of them. Guess she wouldn't need them anymore, but still. It's weird, not seeing Rachel's face around anymore. Wonder what spurred this on…_ The bed actually made, Max watched Chloe fall onto it and immediately pull a joint out of her jacket pocket as she lit up and toked. _Glad that hasn't changed_ , Max thought to herself as she continued to look around.

"It's not like you haven't been in my room since you've been back, man," Chloe said, blowing a smoke ring as Max looked at the tidied room, "Dude, I cleaned, okay? It's not the fucking end-"

"Oh my _Dog_ ," Max said, stopped in her tracks as she looked at what was next to the old TV now shoved into the corner on its makeshift table, "Chloe… You still have your Super Nintendo?"

Looking over, Max watched Chloe's smirk widen into a grin as she sat up and put the half-smoked joint out in a nearby ashtray before joining Max over by the TV. Seeing the look of glee on Chloe's face, Max looked back at the video game console and box of cartridges next to it. _You not only still have it, but you have_ way _more games than I remember? This…This is so cool!_ Getting down onto her knees, Max pulled the box to her only to have it snatched out of her hands as Chloe took it and squatted down next to Max.  
"Mine," Chloe teased," eyeing Max with a mock wariness as she looked through her collection of old games, "Lady down the street was having a yard sale and I got these on the cheap. Dude, she didn't even know what she was selling! I've got so many games we always wanted to play, it's nuts!"

"Chloe, this is…," Max said, her voice fading as she began to laugh.

"What?"

"You're a hipster gamer."

" _What_? Dude, this shit is classic. Shut yer face."

"'I was into retro gaming before it was cool'," Max said in a joking voice, snorting as she laughed when Chloe growled, "You're totally a gaming hipster, but this is cool enough that I'll stop teasing."

"You damn well better, some of these games are multiplayer and I don't feel like dealing with your backseat gaming bullshit," Chloe said, a smile slowly making its way onto her face as Max scowled, "You totally backseat game! I still remember how you were when I was playing _Super Metroid_!"

"You didn't know where to go! You were trying to get to the end without getting the Varia suit and-"

"See? See?"

 _"…_ You were being foolish," Max said in a huff, pouting, "I was just trying to help, you asshole."

 _"_ Whatevs," Chloe said as she got back to her feet and returned to her bed, patting at the spot next to her, "C'mon, Maxie. You need to chill as bad as I do."

"Chill is definitely in order," Max said as she sauntered over to Chloe's bed and fell face-first onto it, a snicker from Chloe bringing a smile to her face, "…Got another? It's impolite to toke by yourself when you have company."

" _You_ know pot etiquette? God, I've either created a monster or something hella cool," Chloe said as she produced another joint and passed it to Max. Lighting up her own half-finished joint, Chloe took a quick puff to keep it lit and used her pot to light max's doobie, "So. What to do, what to do…"

"Um, _bake_?" Max asked, taking a small drag. Used to her e-hookah and nicotine, smoking an actual joint was still hard on her despite getting her hands on one every now and then, "Wowser. I'm really glad I get to spend Thanksgiving break with you, Chloe. It's nice, no school or anything like that. Just you an' me."

"No homework?" Chloe asked, lying down next to Max. When she saw the pleased look on Max's face, her eyes widened, "Max Caulfield, the master procrastinator, did all her homework _in advance_? I…I am floored by this. Why aren't we getting interviewed by the evening news? Where's CNN when you need it?"

"Ha, Chloe. You're _so_ funny," Max said, rolling her eyes as she took a puff of her joint.

"Seriously, this is newsworthy. Joyce'll flip her shit even, you're so notorious for waiting until the last fucking second to do _anything_ homework-related."

"People change."

"…I guess so."

The distant tone in Chloe's voice made Max's brow furrow and she looked over to see Chloe staring up at the ceiling as she smoked. Not understanding why her friend had become so contemplative, Max shrugged and smoked away. _She'll tell me whatever's on her mind when she feels like it._

* * *

"What do you want?" David Madsen asked as Max knocked on the open door leading into his workspace.

"You don't have to be mean," Max said, her face neutral as she reigned in her frustration with Chloe's stepfather, "I just want to talk to you."

"…Fine. Close the door, then," David said, turning around on his stool to face Max as she shut the door behind herself, "…Max, I'm…I'm sorry for giving you so much shit. You took a bullet for Chloe, and I don't know many people who'd be willing to do that for another person. I…I'm just not that great with people."

"I know," Max said, her tone even as she spoke, "David, you need to treat Chloe better."

"Max, that's a step too-"

"You _hit_ her," Max said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched David's right eye twitch, "You _hit_ Chloe."

"…She just…I try to be a good parent, but…," David stammered before gathering himself together, "This isn't a discussion I should be having with you, Max."

"You're right," Max said, walking over to stand a couple paces away from Chloe's stepfather, "It's something you need to sit down and discuss with Joyce _and_ Chloe."

Max still remembered David coming to her rescue, saving her from death at the hands of Mark Jefferson. She knew David could be so much better, knew that he wanted to be. Without Jefferson to chase after, David seemed aimless to Max. _It's like he can't think straight without some mission to work on,_ Max thought to herself as something else came to mind.

"…I know you have cameras in the house, surveillance cameras," Max said, watching David nearly fall off his stool in reaction to Max's words, "You need to get rid of those, David. Spying on your family won't help you be a better husband and parent."

"You need to leave, Max. Now," David said, the anger in his voice faltering, the look in his eyes more worried than angry.

"You take them down…," Max said, as she backed up to the door and twisted the knob, "Take them down, or I tell Joyce and Chloe. I should've told Chloe already, but she's already been through so much. Quit… Quit fucking yourself over, dude."

Max left David with his jaw dropped in surprise as she closed the door behind herself. Seeing Chloe come around from the kitchen, an intense look on her face, Max gulped as Chloe eyed her warily.

"…What were you doing in step-prick's lair?" Chloe asked, "Max? Max, I want to-"

"I was just…," Max said, slumping her shoulders as she realized she had no way out of this, "Chloe, I told him to stop treating you like shit."

"…You did what? Said what?" Chloe asked, eyes widened in surprise as she looked over Max's shoulder at the closed door before eyeing Max, "Holy… Holy shit. Is this some of the Mad Max from that _thing_ you told me about? There's no way you're this hardcore by default."

The "thing" Chloe mentioned was Max's time-traveling back in October, a reference that Max neither needed or wanted. The memories were forever there, on the edge of her mind to pop up every now and then when she least expected it. Left to her own devices, Max didn't experience too many flashbacks or nightmares. _It's when something déjà vu-ish happens, or when Chloe brings it up, that I get the worst nightmares._ Alone in the Jefferson's dark room, or being unable to stop Chloe from heading to Rachel's grave after they'd been at the Vortex Club party, the nightmares were memories played on loop, alternating with Max's memories of the nightmare reality she'd experienced before they'd reached the hill. _Before Chloe and I…_ Max pulled herself away from that particular train of thought and looked into the eyes of the girl standing before her. _This is my Chloe. This one, right here. She's all I need._

"You know you're gonna have to play big spoon, now," Max said, a weary smile on her face as realization took shape on Chloe's face.

"Oh, I completely forgot how hella bad your nightmares get when that shit is brought up, Max. My bad," Chloe said apologetically, nervously rubbing the back of her neck, "Um, supper's ready, by the way. Mom whipped up some breakfast stuff, what with tomorrow being Thanksgiving and all."

 _"Are there waffles?"_ Max asked, wide-eyed and smiling as she took Chloe's hand and walked quickly to the kitchen. Seeing the stack of waffles sitting next to a large bowl filled with scrambled eggs, Max couldn't help but let out a squeak and she gripped Chloe's hand a little more tightly.

"Damn, Max!" Chloe said, Max looking over to see her friend wincing. Quickly letting go of Chloe's hand, Max was surprised when Chloe latched back on. "Dude, just…just ease up. Didn't know you had Hulk strength, fuck."

"Sorry," Max said, frowning at having caused Chloe any kind of pain, "Um, want to take a seat? I'll fix your plate up for you."

"You don't have to do that, Max. Plus, _you're_ the guest," Chloe said much to Max's surprise as Chloe walked over and fixed up Max a Belgian waffle with whipped cream and strawberries. Seeing Chloe get herself a mouthful of the Reddi Whip, Max snorted and walked over to fix Chloe up a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a couple slices of buttered toast, "Max, I said you didn't-"

"I just want to, so hush," Max said, cutting Chloe off.

"Hey, Mom?" Chloe asked, switching plates with Max so they were carrying their meals and not each other's, "Max and I are gonna chow upstairs."

"I figured as much," Joyce said, looking over her shoulder as she folded an omelette, "I'm sorry, Max. David really does try. He just…doesn't always show that he cares in the best way."

Nodding, Max took the lead as she headed back upstairs with Chloe behind her. Closing the door behind them, Max walked straight over to the bed and sat cross-legged as she eyed the deliciousness sitting on her lap. _This…This must be my karma. I'm going to have an insanely hella break and go back to Blackwell to find my room trashed just like it had been back in October. I'll walk into photography class to find_ him _waiting to ask me about Daguerreotypes or whatever the fuck else. Waffles for supper and Thanksgiving dinner the next day are preludes to the apocalypse._ Noticing Chloe hadn't joined her at the bed, Max tilted her head when she noticed Chloe eating over at her desk.

"Chloe?" Max asked, the questioning tone in her voice getting her friend to look up at her.

"Mmm?" Chloe's mouth was full of eggs and bacon as she tried to respond. Swallowing, she glanced at Max before looking down at her food again, "Um, s'up?"

"Why are you sitting over there?"

"No reason."

"Bullshit," Max said, sitting her plate on the bed as she leaned forward and eyed Chloe, the other girl still unwilling to look up at her, "What's going on?"

"I'll…I'll tell you later."

"Huh-Uh," Max said, knowing that Chloe would likely keep avoiding whatever was bothering her, "Just tell-"

"Max, why did you say what you told me you said to David?" Chloe blurted out, "I mean, I'm hella appreciative but I _can_ stand up for myself, y'know."

"…It wasn't like that, _or_ for that reason," Max said, taking offense at Chloe's indignation, "I can't be mad that David hit you? I can't be mad that he treats you like shit?"

"I just… Max, you don't need to save me. I'm not… There's no storm here," Chloe said, her voice quiet, and Max sprang to her feet.

"This isn't about that," Max said, her voice hinting at her growing anger, "I didn't do it because I thought you needed saving. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I…I think maybe I should eat downstairs, let-"

"No, wait!" Chloe said before she sighed and put her plate on the desk. Scratching at her azure hair, Chloe's shoulders sagged and she looked up at Max with watery eyes. "Max, please don't go. Ugh, I'm fucking everything up. _Ugh_!"

"Chloe? What is going on with you?" Max walked over to her friend and held Chloe in a hug, confused at Chloe's sudden emotional display. _Chloe's not usually like this? Is it really what I said to David? Is she that upset over it?_ Feeling Chloe going limp in her arms, Max frowned and leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder before walking her to the bed. Lying Chloe down carefully, Max grabbed her plate of half-eaten food and set it beside Chloe's as she took Chloe's seat by the desk and watched. Chloe had gently pushed her away once they'd reached the bed, and Max didn't know what to do. _What'd I do? Is standing up for you so fucking wrong? Are you that goddamn stubborn? Jesus, Chloe, I was just trying to help…_

"Max… Could you, maybe, give me some time to myself. I, um, I got some stuff going down in my head that requires solitude," Chloe's request upset Max, but she had asked the same thing of Chloe a month ago so she knew it would be incredibly hypocritical if she refused. Nodding silently, Max took her plate of food and headed downstairs.

* * *

Max saw Joyce watching her from the living room as she sat at the dinner table. Picking at her waffle, Max took a few bites and before she set the plate aside and laid her head on the wooden tabletop. Running her hands underneath the table, Max felt the faint engraving of her initials and Chloe's. _We did this when we were 10, your dad left a steak knife behind after dinner one weekend,_ Max thought as she remembered the tree stump they''d also engraved. _The hilltop, the lighthouse… There's so much to say of memory already, coming to your old hometown after so long a time. Never mind the time travel._ Frowning from all the confusion earlier, Max didn't notice Joyce sitting across from her until she looked up and nearly leapt out of her seat.

"Wowser, Joyce," Max said, a hand to her chest from the earnestness of her surprise, "What is it with Prices and making me jump?"

"Sorry, Max, but I saw you over here moping and couldn't just sit by and do nothin'. You _are_ like a second daughter to me, after all," Joyce said, her smile only managing to worsen Max's mood, "Oh, c'mon, Max. Can't be that bad-"

"Joyce," Max cut her off, pausing before she said in a low voice, "Joyce, I like Chloe. In a non-friend way. Like, a… a romantic way."

"Oh," Joyce said, eyes wide for only a moment before she regained her calm, "Wow. Max, I… I didn't know you were like that."

"…'Like that'?"

"I don't mean anything bad by it. Just an old lady trying to make sense of something that kinda came out of nowhere."

"You're not old, Joyce."

"Nice save," Joyce said, and Max blushed as it dawned on her what she'd just said only a moment ago. Digging her hands into her hair, Max laid her head face-first on the table again and groaned.

"Too late for hidin', kiddo," Joyce said with a rueful chuckle, "Does Chloe know?"

"Oh, _she knows_ ," Max said, rolling her eyes as she sat up, "For worse, to be honest."

"Oh?"

"You know Chloe, Joyce. Likes to joke, to tease," Max said as she leaned her elbows on the tabletop, "Your daughter is… She's frustrating, but I don't help. I'm so confused sometimes about where we stand. I know where the line is between what we are and what I wish we were, but it's like Chloe shows up and everything blurs. Like, there isn't a line. There's just Chloe and all these ripples around her like she changes everything in my head just by being there."

"Sounds like more than just a crush, sweetie," Joyce said as she reached over and took Max's hand, "Have you _told her_ things like this? Have you explained yourself well enough?"

"I… No, probably not," Max admitted, a sheepish look on her face as she shook her head, "I told her things, but didn't explain. I talked at her, not to her or with her. God, I'm so fucking stupid."

"Well, how about this?" Joyce said, walking over to the fridge and returning with a couple slices of her pumpkin pecan pie, "I figured if I didn't make a little extra you and Chloe would just tear into it tonight. Give her a little time to herself upstairs, and when she's ready head up with these."

Max smiled wearily and nodded before heading outside. Taking a seat on the swing, Max pulled out her vape and toked as she lazily swung. _Maybe friendship is all I should aim for. I really just want Chloe in my life, to be honest. She's my best friend, and I've gone through so much just to be with her. I_ am _with her, and I need to accept that this is likely as far as we'll go. I don't want to risk pushing her away or making her too upset._

 _Still._

 _I love her. More than that, I'm… I'm_ in _love with her. I'm in love with Chloe Price. Blue hair, tattoos, occasionally shitty attitude, quick to joke: somehow, you put all that together and I just fall apart a little inside when she looks at me and smiles like the world is gone and it's just-_

Max paused in her thoughts, brought back to her senses by the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket.

 **CHLOE: I'm sorry for tripping, dude**

 **MAX: Don't be**

 **CHLOE: I should be, though. I keep fucking things up**

 **MAX: I don't help that situation, all this back and forth. Wowser, amirite?**

 **CHLOE: haha, true dat. Gimmie some time, woman!**

 **CHLOE: …MAX! OHMIGOD!**

 **MAX: What?! Did you find some dank weed under your bed? Or, in that case, overly rank weed?**

 **CHLOE: Get your bony ass up here! Time NAO**

 **MAX: Chloe…?**

 **CHLOE: NOW, Max!**

Max leapt out of the swing, e-hookah left by the swing as she dashed across the backyard and nearly broke through the sliding glass door before she swung it open hard and ran down the hall. Not paying attention to the look on Joyce's face or David's, Max made it to the stairs and saw Chloe staring down at her from the up top with an excitable grin on her face as she seemed to barely keep still. Max felt like her powers had returned, time moved so slowly as she took the stairs two at a time. _She's going to kiss me, and it'll be for reals this time. She's… No, don't get your hopes up, Max. It could be something else hella important._

 _Like what? I'm getting sick of waiting for Chloe to figure things out._

It felt like forever to Max, the watery, puffy eyes and smile on Chloe's face bringing her to tears as she finally finished ascending the stairs and fell into Chloe's open arms as her friend giggled. Joining in the giggling, Chloe's laughter always having been infectious to her, Max looked up from where her head rested against Chloe's chest and saw an elated grin on the bluenette's face.

"Okay, the Max Signal was lit, Chloe," Max said as Chloe pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them, "What's the big emergency-?"

" _Dude_ , I got accepted to Bay City College for next spring! I…," Chloe stammered, scratching at her beanie as Max's jaw dropped in surprise, "I wanted to surprise everyone tomorrow at dinner, but I _had_ to tell you first! I've been taking GED classes since October…since you saved me, and I just got the news that my application was accepted. I mean, they'll just be online classes-"

"Chloe, that's _amazing_!" Max said, her hands squeezing Chloe's as she looked at her friend in wonder, "You're… You're moving on, past all this bullshit! D'aww, my widdle Chlo-Chlo is all grow'd up…"

"…Please don't call me that," Chloe groaned in an attempt to convey her irritation despite the grin on her face, "Dude, 'Chlo-Chlo' is to me what 'Maxine' is to you. Names better left unspoken, man. Besides, _I got into Bay City College!_ They're small, but they have a promising art program and I can always double major in math to cover my ass-"

"Chloe," Max said as she pulled Chloe to the bed. Max stood before her friend and put both hands on the excitable girl's shoulders, "You. Will. Be. Awesome. Best of all, you'll be here still, right? So, when I graduate from Blackwell we could totally go to the same college!"

"Hella _yes_ , we could!" Chloe said as she pulled Max down onto the bed with her.

Both girls laughed until their throats were sore, Max's nagging worry about how Chloe might feel for her left at the wayside as she put her best friend's need for her partner-in-crime first. _I can wait,_ Max thought as she watched Chloe smile up at the ceiling, a hopeful look on the punk's face for what Max imagined must be a long time.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Busy busy comic busy writing other stories busy editing other people's stuff for them busy**

 **Hello, Author's Note, my old friend.**

 **Well, I'm honestly just hoping that you are enjoying this. If you're aren't by this point, I don't know what to tell you. Max has gone through a lot, so the development of her character past what consisted 5 days in her life is a given to me. I'd like to think we only got a hint at how Max really is in the game, if her journal is any indication. Sure, she started off shy in Chrysalis - by the time of Dark Room, however, she was a lot more open and sure of herself. Just look at how she acts toward Victoria if you decide to blame her for Kate. Damn!**

 **All that said, I will see you all later!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls! :D**


	12. Press Play, Part Eleven

**"Leading Me Back to You" by All Dogs**

"Chloe, quit taking all the power-ups."

"But I _needs_ them, Max!"

"Chloe, you're at full health and I'm about to die!" Max cried out indignantly as she and Chloe played _Turtles in Time_ , "My character has _a_ bar of life left, you butt! Chloe...! Why'd you take that pizza, I needed it!"

"Muahahaha…?" Chloe shrugged apologetically, a smirk on her face, "I, uh, acted instinctively…?"

"Be instinctive about _this_ ," Max said with a hint of irritation as she dropped her controller and left Chloe alone with the game's final boss, Super Shredder. Watching Chloe try valiantly to defeat the villain single-handed, Max sat on the bed and watched as Chloe was easily defeated. _That…That_ was _kinda mean. It's just that she's such an ass when we game. She always did this when we were kids, take all the buffs, heals, and power-ups for herself. "_ You should be glad life isn't a video game, Chloe. Nobody'd want to play with you."

"Eat shit, Max," Chloe grumbled, dropping the controller at her feet before she walked over to the desk and lit up a joint, "Fucking bailing on me…leaving me hangin' like a noob…fucking Max Caulfield…"

" _Hey_ ," Max said as she eyed Chloe with a scrutinizing look, " _You_ would have still had your second player if you didn't hog all the heals and power-ups, Chlo. I asked you not to from the start of the game!"

Grabbing one of Chloe's pillows, Max tossed it at Chloe's head and watched as she dodged it at the last possible second, her joint falling to the floor. _Serves you right if you don't end up smoking that_ , Max thought to herself as she watched Chloe mumble something angrily.

"What was that…?" Max asked as she got up from the bed to pick up Chloe's blunt and hand it to her, "Chloe, I might've been a jerk but there's no need to actually get mad about it. Or, is this about something else?"

"…No, no it's just me taking shit hella personally," Chloe said with a sigh, smiling apologetically at Max as she took the proffered blunt and lit it back up. Taking a long drag, Chloe blew a few smoke rings before speaking, "I know I've already said it, but I'm so hella glad you're back, Max. Dude, it's just like when we were kids, arguing over whatever game we were playing between rounds of soda and cookies. God, we were sugar-starved demon children. No wonder Joyce switched us to caffeine-free after the second sleepover."

Max chuckled, remembering their earlier days fondly as she sidled up to Chloe and took a hit when Chloe offered the blunt to her. A decent-sized puff, Max let her lungs soak in the smoke before letting it out of her nose. Max took one more hit before she passed the blunt back to Chloe and leaned back against the desk.

"I'm such a different person now," Max said to herself, eyeballing Chloe when she snickered at Max. Max knew she was a "contemplative stoner", but didn't care, "I'm serious, Chlo. All my drama early October aside, I…I'm _different_. I smoke, I cut class every now and then. I mean, my grades are actually a little better-"

"You're welcome for the assist, by the way," Chloe chimed in, being Max's impromptu math and science tutor."

"-and I got into a _fight_ , Chloe. An actual fight, with me starting it. Me. Max Caulfield," Max said as she pointed at herself, "I'm worried that I'll just get worse."

"Dude, you're 18 years old," Chloe said, a hand on Max's shoulder, "You can't expect yourself to stay the same. People change, dude. Look at me – I might've been a smartass when we were kids but I hella laughed and smiled a lot more then than I have for the past five years. Though, a certain hippie returning and coming back to me is quickly changing that. Either way, you're still Max Caulfield, still the kid I grew up with. You're _growing_ _up_ , Max, and you're allowed a change here and there as a teenager. Anyone who expects you to be the exact same person your entire life is fucking crazy."

"So it's just a fact of life, huh?" Max asked, a slight grin on her face, "I'm destined to inevitably turn to crime?"

"Seeds have been sown, man, and the reaping will come soon," Chloe teased and laughed a little when Max tried to shove her, "At least you're still a fucking brat. If you were some yuppie shit I'd swear you off completely. No preppy Max for me, spank you very much."

"Anyway," Chloe said as she walked over to the bed with Max in tow, "I'm thinking it's time to crash."

"What? It's not even midnight," Max protested, though a yawn gave away her own fatigue, "Isn't this early for you, night owl?"

"Meh, I promised Joyce that I'd help her in the morning with the cooking. _You_ , Caulfield, get to be the guest and do jack shit," Chloe said as she began to undress, "…A striptease what you had in mind, Max?"

"What? No," Max said with a roll of her eyes as she began to change into her sleep clothes, "You really are a complete and utter dork."

* * *

Max woke up with a start, a scream on the tip of her tongue as she sat straight up. The nightmare had been horrible, a reliving of her choice on the lighthouse hilltop only she was forced to watch the aftermath after she had traveled back in the photo. _I…I saw myself, holding onto Chloe as the tornado ripped through the town only to head straight for us. Chloe…Chloe was pulled into the storm and I was left alone on the hill to watch as everything around me crumbled. Chloe…_

A hand slid its way into hers, and Max looked over in the dark to see Chloe's silhouette lying on the bed. Figuring she'd woken her up, Max laid back down where an arm waited to pull her into a tight embrace. Burying her head into Chloe's chest, Max felt the shaking subside as a pair of slender arms enfolded around her and her breathing eased. She'd never felt so lonely before as she did in that nightmare. _If it was even a nightmare,_ Max thought, _Wowser, is this what Rachel meant by part of me always existing wherever we met? Do I have to endure an unending string of horror every night?_ Shaking her head at the thought, Max whimpered when she felt Chloe run fingers through her hair.

"C-Chloe…," Max choked out in her sobbing, "Chloe, I'm sorry."

"…For what?" Chloe's voice was like a balm for Max, soft and soothing as she pulled Max in a little closer, "Dude, you haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm just… I've kept it all in ever since that day in the restroom and I haven't been able to let it go, all the pain and the grief. I-I didn't have anyone to talk to about this for so long, Chloe."

"You… You could've talked to me," Chloe said, and Max picked up on the other girl's disappointment, "Max, I can't fucking imagine what it was all like for you, but you could have opened up some, dude. Despite all our drama-mama bullshit, I'd have listened.

"I swore to myself that I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you. I-I didn't want to freak anybody out…," Max said, shaking her head as she sniffled from the last of her crying,, "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I-I was scared, and I had my reasons. I just wanted it to be over."

"The Amazing Spider-Max, scared? You can take a bullet but not share what you've been through," Chloe said with a slight laugh, "We're both equally fucked up in our own ways. Perfect."

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Max said, leaning her forehead against Chloe's chest as she became content at the rise and fall from Chloe breathing, "Lucky I got you, huh?"

"Damn straight," Chloe said, and Max felt her friend's hold tighten, "Are you okay?"

"Wowser, define 'okay' and we'll see," Max said, a chuckle bubbling up her throat as Chloe snickered, "I don't even think I would know 'okay' if I saw it, as clichéd as that sounds."

"I try to imagine what it was like for you," Chloe said, pulling away from Max. Panicked at the withdrawal, Max clutched onto the sleep shirt Chloe was wearing and felt a kiss on her forehead. "Chill, Max. If we're going to talk about this, seriously talk, I'd like to have _some_ light on."

Max let go of Chloe shirt and felt the bed shift before the lamp at Chloe's bedside came on. Sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Max felt the dampness on her face and was doubly assured she'd been crying when she spotted the look of concern on Chloe's. Chloe scooted over and rubbed at Max's face with the hem of her shirt until the only signs of Max crying were puffy, bloodshot eyes. _Even now, Chloe takes care of me. With my bullshit neediness and pushiness about my feelings, I figured I would have scared her away. Instead, she sneaks a little closer every now and then. I don't feel as though I deserve this, this kindness. I mean, Chloe means the world to me, but she's already been through enough and all I did in sharing was add onto that stress…_

"I know that look," Max heard Chloe say, and she looked to see Chloe sizing her up, "Max, you need to stop second-guessing everything. This… _us_ …it is what it is. You like me, I need time, so let's just go from there. I'm not backing out of anything, and I'm not shying away from the possibility of being more than best buds, but we need to figure out where we _both stand_ and we hella need to take our time with this and pace everything out."

"…Should I sleep downstairs, then?" Max asked, a frown on her face that melted when Chloe laid down next to her in the bed once more and shut off the light.

"Hella no. Sleepovers are mandatory, no matter what we are to each other. Besides, you know you want me anyway."

"Ugh," Max rolled her eyes, "You know how I am when it comes to that, and we're getting off-topic."

"Right you are," Chloe said with a wink as moved to sit on the foot of the bed, patting the spot beside her for Max to join in, "Max, I tried to imagine what it was like for you but I don't think anyone could ever fathom what you went through. You told me, like, a hardcore story-"

"I wish it was just a story…"

"-and I still feel like I'm processing it," Chloe said as she wrapped an arm around Max and held her close, "You saw me die so many times, and you brought me back again and again. Even when you thought you had to let me go, you refused and instead tried to sacrifice yourself, dude. That's, well, that's love."

"It is," Max answered simply, looking Chloe in the eyes, "I know I'm pushy, and I know that you're not ready, but _if_ the time comes that you are I will love you even more than you already know."

"…So you're holding out on me, eh?" Chloe teased, Max responding by scrunching her lips to one side as she flopped back onto the bed, "Awww, Max, I was just kidding-"

"You're a butt."

"Max, c'mon-"

" _Buttinski._ "

"Max…"

"Buttrito."

"Okay, Max, I get it-"

" _Butt_ -er Pecan-," Max managed to get out before letting out an ear-piercing shriek when Chloe climbed on top of her and proceeded to tickle her, "N-N-No, Chloe! Bad C-Chloe...Chloe, stop! _Chloe_!"

" _What the hell is going on in there?!"_ David Madsen shouted from the other side of Chloe's door as he tried to open it only to have Chloe's newly-installed lock keep him out. Giggling at his string of swear words, Max watched as Chloe walked over to the door and tapped on the bolt.

"Not by the hair of your chinny chin-chin," Chloe teased as David twisted the knob again, "Dude, relax. Max and I were just fooling around, y'know, girl stuff. Also, my door locks now so don't bother."

"Chloe… You need to keep it down," David said, Max sitting up a little straighter at the sound of barely-contained anger in his voice as it shook, "Your mother is trying to sleep and the both of you will be busy tomorrow so you should be sleeping, too."

"We were about to, Mr. Madsen," Max added, Chloe scowling at her as she mouthed _Kiss-ass_ , "Wouldn't want _anything_ to disrupt tomorrow's dinner, huh?"

Max approached the door and joined Chloe in listening in as David sounded like he was fidgeting on the other side, mumbling to himself before the sound of creaking stairs let them know he had left. _Dude better get rid of those cameras_ , Max thought, _David is so much better than this. He just doesn't know how to be a parent, let alone Chloe's._ Pulling a hesitant Chloe back to the bed, Max switched off the bedside lamp and curled up where Chloe normally laid down. Lying on her side, Max patted the spot she was facing and snickered when Chloe pouted.

"I'm the little spoon?" Chloe asked with an indignant snort.

"You know you like it," Max said, a sly grin on her face as Chloe slowly climbed into bed, still pouting, and leaned into her, "See? Was that so hard?"

"Now who's being a butt?"

"You want cuddles and spooning or not, Price?"

"I sowwy," Chloe's petulant baby voice got her a kiss on the nape of her neck as Max slid an arm around Chloe's waist and began to nod off.

The next morning, Max woke up to the smell of coffee being wafted near her face. Eyes slowly opening, Max rubbed the sleep out of one eye while the other took in the sight before her; dressed in her usual punk look, Chloe was also sporting an apron that had "Hella cook" written on it in Sharpie. Needless to say, Max was fairly amused.

"Does 'Hella Cook' come with a hella breakfast?" Max asked with a yawn as she began to sit up, her sleepy grin stretching into a full-blown smile when Chloe retrieved a plate of waffles from her desk, "Oooh, Hella Cook delivers. Nice."

"I _am_ hella nice, and I even remembered how you really like your waffles. Cinnamon and brown sugar in the batter, with maple syrup and whipped cream," Chloe said with a proud grin, the twinkle in her eyes getting her a hug in response, "Ahh, such a weighty gift, this Max. Whatever shall I do with this hella nerdling in my arms?"

"Shower her with more deliciousness and… Oh my _Dog_ , I can smell the turkey!" Max closed her eyes and sniffed only to open them and give a pouting Chloe her best apologetic smile, "Sorry. It's just, well, _Thanksgiving turkey_."

"But the turkey's for everybody, dude," Chloe said, and Max tilted her head at the disappointment in her friend's voice, "I made these especially for you…"

"Aw, Chloe," Max said, a smile on her lips as she squeezed Chloe's arm, "You know I love this, and I know they'll be delish. I-I didn't mean to not give you any appreciation. Name what you want and it's yours."

"…You serious?" Chloe asked, the indignant tone gone from her voice as Max realized she'd been played, "Oh, man, you so totally owe me now. You're gonna wish you hadn't said that."

"That was all a trick?" Max asked, pushing the plate of fresh waffles away, "Not hungry."

" _Max,_ I am just teasing," Chloe said, the pout back on her face, "Please, I'm for real, I was only… Wait, are you fucking with me?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Max said with a neutral expression, "Am I?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"C'mon, Max. Don't… Don't be this way…"

"What way?"

"Fine, whatever. S'cool," Chloe said as she began to get off the bed only to have arms wrap around her from behind as she was sat on Max's lap, "I knew you were fucking with me."

"How can I be mad at the pretty girl who brings me waffles and coffee? Pampered Max is pleased," Max said, not noticing the red in Chloe's cheeks at "pretty".

"Well, uh, hella yeah you should be pleased!" Chloe said, looking over her shoulder to flash Max an impish grin, "Now, leggo. I have a dinner to assist with and you need to eat and get ready to, well, eat some more."

"Mmm, sounds good," Max said as she let Chloe slide out of her arms and took the plate of waffles that was once more offered to her. Stabbing a forkful of waffle, Max bit into the delicious, syrupy breakfast and her eyes fluttered at the wondrous nostalgia, "Chloe, you got it perfectly. Oh, this is how _all waffles_ should taste…"

"Nothing but the best for my Max," Chloe said with a wink as she left the bedroom, "Don't forget you actually have to shower and dress, dude!" being called out as the door closed.

Max nibbled at her waffles between sips of coffee; unlike the waffles, which were made to perfection as only a Price could do in Max's opinion, the coffee was too bitter. The acrid taste was barely dumbed down by the weak creamer Chloe used, but Max didn't mind; there was something else on her mind as she pleasantly munched away.

 _My Max? Mine, as in hers?_

 _I'm hers?_

 _Does that make her mine? Nah, you're reading what you want to read, Max._

* * *

Running the last of her waffles across the plate to sponge off what syrup she could, Max lifted the forked deliciousness and dunked it in the remains of her coffee before finishing off the treat Chloe'd given her. Lying back, hand on her belly, Max looked around Chloe's room and eventually just stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but want to go back to sleep, if only to wake up back in Chloe's arms. Max would be there for Chloe as her best friend regardless, but the desperate hunger from deeper inside left her wanting more. _I've been waiting nearly two months_ , Max thought, _I can wait longer. This isn't some shitty move where I be Chloe's friend in order to try and be more. I_ want _to get to know Chloe again, to be her friend first and foremost. If something happens between us, though…_ Max groaned, memories of how Chloe's lips felt, the taste of weed and cinnamon gum that accompanied her tongue. The feel of being held in a way that was more intimate than friendly.

Hugging herself, Max got up from the bed and examined things around the room that had remained unchanged from her previous timeline. Tracing her fingers along the grafitti, Max wondered what dating Chloe would be like. _Would she take me to Two Whales every time we went out to eat, considering it's the only place that'll serve her free food? Where would she take me on dates? The pier? The lighthouse? Will I ever see American Rust? I wonder if we'd maybe crash some nights in the treefort, gazing at the stars…_ Max wanted to be held, wanted to feel the warmth that came from being around Chloe. She remembered the looks she'd shared with the Chloe from her previous timeline, the sense of knowing that there was more, and there had been. Chloe, in their final moments, had told Max she loved her. That most precious memory was, at times, the only thing that kept Max going. _I won't forget about you, Chloe, because I never have to. You're always with me. Always._

"Max?" Chloe asked, a smirk on her face as she watched Max stare off into space while hugging herself, "You gonna get shower soon? David's a fucking hot water thief, dude, so you might want to uncouple from yourself and wash up."

"Oh…?" Max asked, jumping a little from being startled out of her thoughts, "Okay. Right. Shower."

The hot water and scent of Chloe's body wash brought Max back to her senses, now fully awake as she scrubbed herself down until her skin was a slight red from the intensity of her cleaning herself up. Switching the water off, Max had barely wrapped herself in a towel when someone knocked at the door.

"Can you give me a minute?" Max asked as she brushed her pink hair, "I've just gotta brush my teeth, I swear!"

"Max," David said from the other side of the door, his tone sulky, "Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah, so long as I can get ready first," Max replied, giving the door a sidelong glance until she heard the sound of a door being shut.

Assuming that it was David and Joyce's bedroom door that had been closed, Max hurriedly finished up in the bathroom before running the short distance between the bathroom and Chloe's room to get dressed. A pair of black denim overalls with the legs cut into shorts, Max wore a black and pink flannel shirt underneath and let the overalls' top hang at her waist. Slipping on ankle socks and her combat boots, Max gave herself a once-over in the mirror before heading out of Chloe's room and to the door of David and Joyce's bedroom.

"Hello?" Max asked as she knocked, unable to stop herself, "Is it me you're looking for?"

"Come in, Max," David said, Max thankful he didn't get the joke.

Entering the bedroom, Max shut the door but stood against it, unwilling to move any further in the room. She knew that David could be a better person, knew that he wanted to be so, but that wasn't this David. This David wasn't quite there yet, Max figured, and he might not ever be. Waiting for David to say something as he sat on the bed, Max leaned over a little to try and get a look at his face. Seeing him glancing in her direction from his downcast face, Max quickly straightened back up and averted her gaze. The way David would look at her made Max nervous, like he was constantly sizing her up or trying to decide something about her.

"Max, I wanted to apologize for last night," David said, Max looking over in his direction slowly as he spoke, "I know that you and Chloe are still teenagers, but I just wish that she'd be more responsible. Nevertheless, trying to bust through the door in the middle of the night was an error on my part and I do apologize."

"I accept your apology," Max said in a formal tone, "We _were_ just messing around, though. No need to assume the worst of us every time."

"I don't assume the worst of you, Max. I worry about Chloe, about where she's headed," David said, sitting up to look at Max with tired eyes and a grimness to his face, "I don't know what was supposed to go down in that restroom, and part of me doesn't want to know, but I can't help but assume the worst about what she's up to when a gun was involved. If it weren't for you, well…"

 _She'd be dead, or at least likely dead._

"I understand," Max said, crossing her arms as she hung her head a bit. David was really trying, Max knew, but there were things that still needed addressing, "But spying on your family won't win you any points, either. Those cameras need to come down, David."

"Max, I…," David paused, the ire in his voice having risen only to disappear entirely, "…I know. I just… I need to be in control, need to know what's going on. In war, you don't get second chances and I want my family to be safe and _stay_ safe."

"Part of that sentence, 'family', means you have to trust them to be able to keep themselves safe," Max said, walking over to hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, "I know your heart is in the right place, and I'm sure Joyce does, but you need to be nicer to Chloe and leave the surveilling out of the house."

Seeing David nod, Max backed away and headed for the door. Pausing to look over her shoulder, Max gave David a faint smile.

"You might think that you're not a good person, but we all have our faults. We all make mistakes or screw things up. Not being a good person doesn't mean you don't have good in you. It just means you don't know how to use it."

* * *

"Keep away, Max. S'my turkey," Chloe said, batting away the fork that was inching toward her plate, "Max, I fucking swear, there's half a bird left so if you want… _thirds_ , then go get your own damn food."

"But yours is already nice and covered in gravy," Max said with a pout as she gave Chloe puppy eyes before looking over to see the smirk on David's face and Joyce's stifled laugh, "Three against one? No fair. Boooooooo."

Popping a candied walnut into her mouth from the dish set in one corner of the table, Max chewed on the sweet as she suveyed the wreckage of her "Thanksgiving Massacre". _Two servings of turkey, three scoops of mashed sweet potatoes drizzled with melted butter, a nice amount of green bean casserole, and enough rolls to open a small bakery._ Max patted her stomach and thanked whoever was listening for her ability to act like her stomach was a black hole. _Do I need a third helping of turkey? No, of course you don't, Max._

 _…But you want one. Want. Must have. Need. Turkey._

Taking her empty plate over to the kitchen, Max's eyes darted back and forth between the sink of dirty dishes and the oven-roasted turkey and the wafting scent of her favorite holiday food. Biting her lip, Max was so entranced in this decision that she failed to notice Chloe coming up from behind her.

"Booyah!" Chloe cried out, Max jumping as her plate fell to the floor only to break, "Oh, shit. Um, sorry. Let me-"

"No, no I got it," Max said, the mild irritation in her voice apparent as it caused Chloe to back away, "You can't go doing that, Chloe. It's so not cool."

"Eh, it was pretty cool."

"Not cool."

"Fairly cool."

"Uncool."  
"Totally cool," Chloe said, Max looking up to see her adjusting her beanie while giving her a wicked grin, "Aw, c'mon, it was just a joke!"

"You're a joke," Max retorted, wincing at how weak her comeback had been and the smirk on Chloe's face.

"Max, you're bleeding!" Max heard Chloe say and she instinctively reached for her nose only to find it was her hand that was bleeding, a shallow cut from a piece of the glass plate she'd been picking up, "Aw, man, now I _do_ feel hella bad!"

Holding a wad of paper towel to her bleeding hand, Max let Chloe lead her upstairs, Joyce and David having elected to wait for dessert until Max had been attended to. Silently cussing herself out for being such a klutz, Max knew that she'd been oblivious to how she was collecting the shards of her plate because she'd gotten wrapped up in Chloe's teasing. Max was, however, grateful that the bleeding was coming from somewhere that wasn't her nose; the idea of her powers returning was a small, nagging thought in the back of her mind that popped up every now and then. _They appeared out of nowhere only to disappear. Who's to say they won't just show up again? What if… What if they never left, and could "reactivate" or whatever at any moment?_

"Earth to Max," Chloe said as she sat Max down on the toilet and proceeded to search through every drawer and shelf in the bathroom until she found a rusty first aid kit, "You in there, dude, or was the sight of blood too much for our valiant hero?"

"…What? Oh, whatever," Max said, coming back to her senses as she caught the last of Chloe's teasing, "You should've seen me use my powers, my nose bled so many times that _you_ were the one freaking."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I don't ever have to see that," Chloe replied, squatting down in front of Max with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a dry washcloth, "This first, then some rubbing alcohol to get out the baddies."

"'Baddies'? What, did you turn five all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I'm playing nurse here, so you just chill and let me do this."

The sternness of Chloe's voice shut Max up and she watched, wincing on occasion as Chloe treated the cut on her hand. Far more delicate than Max would have given Chloe credit for being, her friend carefully dabbed at the wound and held onto Max's hand gently as she would warn Max when the rubbing alcohol was about to be used. Wincing as she involuntarily whimpered from the feel of alcohol on her cut, Max bit her lip as Chloe rubbed her arm affectionately while she applied some Neosporin before wrapping a length of gauze around her hand to keep the cut clean. Max looked down at her hand and pouted.

"What?" Chloe asked, "What's wrong?"

"I ruined Thanksgiving," Max said, her voice pained as she looked at Chloe.

Both girls got to their feet and Max felt Chloe squeeze her shoulder as she smiled at her.

"Nah, you didn't ruin shit. Just means we get a legit chance at equal shares of dessert for once. Last Thanksgiving, I came up to blaze and found that David had left me all of _one slice_ of pie. My mom will hold off on serving out the goods due to sympathy, so you kinda saved us by being a doofus."

"Hey," Max slapped Chloe's shoulder instinctively, wincing as she'd used her injured hand out of habit, "Shit. This stings so bad."

"Aww, want me to kiss your widdle cut and make it better?" Chloe teased, but when Max thrust her hand out Chloe shrugged and gently brushed her lips on the gauze above her wound, "Better, you mushy fuck?"

"No, not really," Max said, her chest feeling a little hollow at how she figured the gesture was empty, Chloe kissing her wound a joke rather than genuine.

"Well, you got anywhere else that needs healing?" Chloe asked, a look on her face that Max couldn't quite make out as she put her hands on her hips and grinned, "Nurse Chloe, at your service."

"Here," Max pointed at where her heart was, and smiled a little when Chloe leaned in and put a hand on Max's hip so as to hold her steady while she applied a kiss.

"Better yet?"

"One more, and it's kinda the most painful," Max said, her hand trembling. _She thinks she's being funny, so why the fuck not? If I'm going to do it, might as well just get it over with._ Pointing at her lips, Max averted her gaze when she said "Here."

The silence in the bathroom made Max feel like her heart was echoing against the walls. She couldn't bring herself to look at Chloe, much less anywhere else but the floor as she lowered her head. _Stupid! That was so damn stupid, Max! She asks for time and it's like every other week you're on about getting a kiss or telling her how you feel_ again _. Just-_

"Can you at least look at me when you ask?"

"Wh-What?" Max asked, stepping back only to bump against the sink as her head snapped up, "What did you say?"

"I said look at me when you ask for a kiss, Max. You could at least do that," Chloe said, with Max noticing how red Chloe's face was as she bit her lip.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 ** _Okay, so you get ONE update this week, but..._**

 _ **Muahahahahahaha, cliffffffff…hangerrrrrr**_

 _ **On a potential kiss! On a potential shift in their dynamic!**_

 _ **OoooooooooOOOooohhhhh!**_

 _ **I guess you'll just have to read the next part when it comes to find out what happens ;)**_

 _ **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls! XD**_


	13. Press Play, Part Twelve

**"Ghost" by Halsey**

"A-Are you… You're not messing with me, are you?" Max asked, looking up at Chloe, "Chloe, I don't think I could take it if you're just kidding around…"

"Max," Chloe said, reaching out to take Max's hands, "You have been, well, not as patient with me as maybe I would have liked, but you _have_ been patient. I know that, how the fuck does this even work, you and I hella fell for each other in some alternate whatever and you saved _me_ because you loved _her._ "

"Ch-Chloe…," Max's lips trembled as she fought the urge to just break down and cry, "C-Chloe, that's…that's not how it-"

" _Please_ let me finish, Max, okay?" Chloe's pleading, watery eyes seemed to entrance Max as she nodded in response. _I could never really say no to you, Chloe. Even if it breaks my heart…_ "Max, I haven't smiled or laughed in such a long time as I have these past couple months you've been back. When Mom told me that she'd seen you in town back in September I didn't know what to think. I thought you had abandoned me-"

"-I'm s-so s-sorry…," Max cut in, shaking as she began to cry and nearly melted into Chloe's arms when she felt her friend hold her tightly, "C-Chloe…I'm _so sorry._ I…I should have been there for you, I wanted to. I-"

"I know you didn't abandon me, that you didn't leave to purposefully fuck me over, Max. I get that now," Chloe said, and the echoing of words from another lifetime seemed to reverberate through Max's heart as the memories they drudged up had her crying even harder to the point that there was a knock at the door.

"Y'all okay in there?" Joyce asked from out in the hall, "Chloe, is Max-"

"Max is… We're getting some stuff out, is all. Bonding-level stuff," Max heard Chloe say, her own face buried against the punk's chest as she sobbed, "Can you maybe give us some space?"

"Well, you might want to take it into your room, Chloe. I don't want David coming up here to interrupt whatever you two have going on in there. And Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"…Be gentle with her," Max heard Joyce plead, and silently thanked Chloe's mother for her support both when she was a kid and in the present day, "That girl sometimes acts like she's carried the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"Th-Thanks, Joyce," Max said in a cracked voice as she looked up at Chloe with bloodshot eyes, "Maybe…Maybe we _should_ take this into your room…"

"Okay," Chloe said, and Max felt her heart break a little at how sympathetic Chloe seemed when she looked at her with such an expression of compassion that Max almost began to cry again. _Here I am, finally getting Chloe to possibly kiss me, and everything goes to shit. Per the usual, Max, per the usual._

The bedroom was illuminated by the soft midday glow of the sun as Max let Chloe lead her to the bed; sitting on the end of the mattress, Max let her shoulders slump as she let her head hang low while Chloe locked the door and then braced an old car seat against it. All the familiarity of the room, how she'd seen so many different versions of it before making it to where she was, seemed to cave in on Max at an emotional level. _I'm sitting here, with Chloe, and all I can think about is how much everything reminds me of something else. Chloe… Chloe seems so sad. Or maybe she's just… Who am I kidding? I have no idea what the fuck is going on…_

"Where was I?" Chloe asked as she lit up a joint. Declining the offer to have the first puff, Max watched Chloe take a long drag and hold it for a bit before letting it all out in a rush of expelled air.

"…You were talking a-about how I hadn't really abandoned you…," Max said, the words coming out in small choked bits.

"Yeah, so I know you didn't do that to screw with me," Chloe continued, and Max watched as her friend's face brightened up, "And then you came back. Hella late, but you came back and _saved me_. You saved my life, and even got a badass battle scar for yourself in the process-"

"Chloe," Max said, her voice recovering from all the crying as the word came out sternly, "Please drop the humor. Be honest with me. Please?"

"…Okay. Honesty it is, then," Chloe said after a moment before she put out the roach and shifted in her seat on the bed to look directly at Max, "You got shot for me. You took the bullet that was meant for me. I sat at your bedside for days wondering what you'd say if you woke up, if you knew it was me that you saved. When you woke up, the first thing you did was ask me out, Max. How the fuck does someone respond to that?"

"I…I don't know," Max admitted, though in truth she didn't care how someone else might respond. She only cared about Chloe and how Chloe made her feel, "I just…well, you know my story now, so at least you know where I was coming from…"

"But that's just it, Max!" Chloe said, the raising of her voice causing Max to flinch, "I didn't know _then_. All I knew was that my childhood BFF came out of nowhere and took a bullet likely meant for me and wants to date me. Hella overload, dude. Hella. Plus, and this isn't meant to sound shitty, but I didn't know you anymore. I knew the tween I went on adventures with, the girl who slept over and spilled a bottle of wine when we raided my parents' booze cabinet. An 18 year-old Max Caulfield was not just news to me. You were _new_ to me, and I needed to find out if my friend was still there before anything else."

 _I was always there,_ Max thought as she reached over and took Chloe's hand, her friend's grip firm as their fingers laced together, _and I will never abandon you again, Chloe. I swear I won't._ Leaning onto Chloe's shoulder, Max slowly brought her arms around Chloe in a hug as she held her close. Pot, cigarettes, cinnamon, and mens' body wash constituted the majority of Chloe's fragrance; the familiar scent brought Max peace as she felt Chloe wrap her arms around her in return.

"…Can I keep going?" Chloe asked, Max not looking up from her resting place, "Max?"

"You can keep going, but I'm not moving."

"Didn't say you had to, hippie."

"I don't feel like I fit that nickname anymore."

"Max," Chloe said, and Max pressed herself closer at the soft tone in Chloe's voice, "You will always be my little hippie nerd, okay?"

"…Mm'kay," Max said after a moment's pause, her eyes wandering up to meet Chloe's, "Keep going."

"Actually, I think I'm cool now," Chloe said as she carefully pulled Max off of her, "Max, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship just yet, but would it be hella bad if I asked for a genuine kiss? No teasing, no 'friends with benefits' shit. I know what this mushy stuff means to you now, I get it, so I'm asking for real."

"Okay," Max said, her eyes watering again.

"Aww, man, don't cry. I was just-"

"No. No, they're happy tears," Max said with a giggle as she cupped Chloe's cheek, "Are you sure that this won't make you weird towards me? I'd rather have my best friend than some awkward dork who didn't know how to be around me anymore."

"Max, please kiss me," Chloe said, placing her hand over the one Max was cupping her cheek with, "You keep all your ladies waitin' this long for a kiss?"

* * *

Max smirked and leaned in. Chloe's breath was hot as Max brought her lips to her friend's, lips parting almost instantly. _No tongue, at least not at first_ , Max reprimanded herself as she moaned a little when Chloe put her hand on the small of Max's back. Placing her hands on Chloe's hips, Max deepened the kiss and got into a rhythm with Chloe as their lips folded and brushed over each other's until their tongues came into play at nearly the same time. Both girls giggled at having thought about frenching at the same time, but quickly went back into the kissing with Max pressing herself against Chloe until they were lying on the bed side by side.

Max felt Chloe slide a leg on top of her hip and Max scooted in a bit until they were pressed against each other again. She knew she'd have to breathe soon, very soon, but Max wanted to remember every second of what was happening. _I want to be able to recall this kiss, burn it into my brain and body, so that if this is all there is I will at least have this moment to think of,_ Max thought to herself as she gently massaged her tongue against Chloe's, _If this is as far as we go, Chloe, I want to savor every second of it._ Feeling her chest burning, Max tried to make it last a few more seconds only to frown a little when Chloe pulled back and gasped for air.

"Wh…Where did you…learn _that_?" Chloe asked between lungfuls of air, "Damn, Max, that was fucking _hot_."

"A lady never tells," Max said with a wink before smiling, "Let's just say that she was hella hardcore."

"I see…," Chloe said as she laid on her back, eyes upward towards the ceiling, "So…that was-"

"If you say nice, I swear to Dog I will fucking leave right now," Max interjected, eyeballing Chloe with a sidelong glance as she too had laid down on her back, "I would go with 'epic'."

"I _was_ going to say it was fucking badass, but now you've killed the mood," Chloe teased, incensing Max as grabbed a pillow and smacked Chloe square in the face, "Okay, okay! Okay, Max! I really liked it, okay? Damn, woman, you're like a fucking beast. Where's my cute lil nerd? She was nice to me?"

"Hey, I can be nice," Max said with a pout as she smacked Chloe with the pillow one more time before she helped Chloe sit up, "I just don't play nice with jerks who do nothing but tease me. Stupid, mean, blue-haired jerkfaces."

Sticking her tongue out at Chloe, Max broke into a fit of laughter when Chloe snorted at "jerkfaces". Her chest and throat already sore from the crying and the kissing, the laughter quickly faded into a hoarseness but Max still shook from the cheerfulness she felt. _She kissed me and she liked it. Like the Katy Perry song, only for cereal. She had to be a smart-ass about it at some point, though, because she's Chloe._ Getting to her feet, Max offered a hand to help Chloe up and pulled the taller girl to her feet. When Max leaned in for another kiss, she nearly whined when Chloe took a step back.

"Can we…can we take this slow, too?" Chloe asked, her voice surprising Max in how it almost sounded timid to her, "I'd… I want to do this right, Max. I fucking jump into everything head first, but I hella want to do right by you."

"Then _let…me…kiss…you,_ " Max said as she leaned in once more only to get rejected, "Chloe…"

"Please accept this request, Max," Chloe said as she slid her hands into Max's. Max squeezed the blue-nailed hands as though they might disappear on her or be taken away from her, "Can we, um, can we start with stuff like this?"

"You want to hold my hand?" Max asked, a smile on her face as Chloe nodded while looking away, an embarrassed look on her face, "Chloe, don't be shy. I'll hold your hand. See? Hands being held."

"…I'm not shy. Shy? Pfft, hella un-shy," Chloe grumbled and Max smiled, Chloe's face getting even redder as Max's nose crinkled up, "Wait. Do we hold hands downstairs? Joyce's got pie and-"

"We held hands as friends when we were kids," Max said, though she knew that Joyce would know what the hand-holding actually meant, "There's no reason why we couldn't just be going back to doing that. We _are_ best friends."

"H-Hella best friends," Chloe said as Max gripped her hands a little more tightly, "So you'll be patient with me? For real?"

"Chloe, I've already… Yes, yes I'll be patient with you. I will hold your hand and smile at you until you're red in the face from embarrassment," Max said with a wide grin, "But I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why are you suddenly so shy?"

"With Rachel, everything was electric and fast-paced. She was insane, how quick to action she was with everything she did," Chloe said, Max noticing the sadness in her voice as it echoed a tone she'd already heard once before, "But she never felt about me like I did about her."

"So you _did_ crush on her as more than a friend."

"Yeah, but she wasn't down with it. She wasn't into girls, not really. We'd kiss but they always felt empty," Chloe replied and Max felt Chloe's pulse quicken through her friend's hand, "You feel so real and so _full_ , Max. I've never been kissed by someone who feels about me the way you do. I-I want to fucking make sure this goes hella smooth, and since I know how you are with…things, I want to experience the fluff and mush from your point of view as much as my own. That cool?

Max leaned into Chloe and wrapped her arm around her friend's as she looked into the cerulean globes staring back at her.

"Hella cool."

"I was just about to come an' get you two…," Joyce said, turning away to hide her smile as Max and Chloe came down the stairs hand in hand, "Pie's just itching to be served."

"If the pie is itching, then I'm so not fucking hungry," Chloe joked with Max snickering, "But for real, if I don't get that pie in my belly there could be a full-scale riot."

"How does one person riot?" Max asked, eyebrow quirked up as a disbelieving smile took shape on her face.

"I will be a mosh pit unto myself, slamming into all who get in my way," Chloe said, eyebrows raised when Max snorted at the mentioning of a mosh pit. _Maybe she'll find it funny...?_

"Ready for the mosh pit, Shaka Brah," Max said, hands on her hips with a defiant smirk on her face that made Chloe snort.

"You…are such a complete dork," Chloe teased as she took a slice of pie for herself and one for Max, both hands free as Max continued to strike her pose, "You're so lucky we're friends. Nobody'd laugh at that unless they knew you and your dingus-y sense of humor."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Max and Chloe nibbled away at their slices of pie while watching Netflix, David quickly heading into his workshop when Max clicked on _Orange Is the New Black_ and they proceeded to go through 4 episodes and a second helping of pie before the sleepiness that came with Thanksgiving dinners began to overwhelm them. Waking up on the couch to find the lights had been switched off, Max was bathed in the glow of the television when she looked down to find Chloe using her lap for a pillow. Shivering involuntarily despite not being cold, Max rubbed at her arms when she did feel a draft come in from the direction of the sliding glass doors. _Wowser, it's cold out tonight. How are you not cold, Chloe? I know you're a deep sleeper, but geez._ Gently lifting Chloe up into a seated position, Max managed to get her half-awake after a couple rounds of gentle shaking and shoulder pokes.

"Hey… _Hey,_ Chloe, _wake up_ _some so I can help your butt upstairs,_ " Max whispered as Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Max with a dopey grin.

"Heyyyyy you," Chloe said, reaching out to pull Max into a hug, "My pretty little nerd an' her pretty pink hair. Why you done gone an' woke me up?"

 _Oh God, she's so tired her southern drawl is getting out_ , Max thought as she choked down her laughter to help Chloe to her feet.

"C'mon, Chloe. Time for bed."

"But Max, ah was already sleepin'."

"But now we'll be sleeping in an actual bed. With blankets, and snuggles."

"You gonna snuggle wif me, huh?" Chloe waggled her eyebrows, "Don' get any ideas, Caulfield. Ah said slow an' I meant slow."

"You know I'm not like that, Chloe."

"Ah do, but chu never know…," Chloe slurred with an exagerrated wink that Max could only groan at, "Now. Piggyback ride."

"…What?" Max asked in a hissing whisper, stopping in her tracks as they stood in the middle of the hallway leading to the stairs, "Chloe, you've got almost half a foot on me. I can't carry you!"

"Sure you can, you jus' gotta try," Chloe said, her head bobbing as she started to fall back asleep, "Quick, Max. 'fore I fall asleep on th' floor…"

Max nearly dropped Chloe as her friend's legs gave out, Max ducking under the slowly falling girl as she hooked Chloe's legs with her arms and shuffled around a bit to get a decent enough hold. _Can't believe she'd just fall asleep on the goddamn floor, what a fucking… Ugh, she's too damn big… Like carrying an oversized camping back...,_ Max thought as she grunted her way up the staris one step at a time. Halfway up the stairs, Max heard a faint snort and nearly dropped Chloe on the spot. _Really, Chloe? Were you faking falling asleep so I'd give you a damn piggyback ride?_

"M'sorry," Chloe said, her voice slurred and low as she nuzzled Max's neck, "Don' be mad."

"You're a jerk, Chloe."

"But I'm your jerk."

"That's debatable right now. You could end up being the floor's jerk."

"Nooooo…," Chloe whined and Max hushed her as she thought she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind Joyce and David's bedroom door. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up,_ please _don't wake up…_ "Carry me or I'll cry."

"Are you for cereal right now?" Max asked as she made it to the top of the staircase with Chloe on her back, "I should leave you at the door and go to bed by myself."

"Nooooo…"

When Max woke up, Chloe was gone and she groaned while pulling the blankets back over her. Pulling all the bedding to herself until she was properly cocooned, Max ignored the bedroom door being opened _and_ the snickering as Chloe approached. Her grumbling muffled through the bedding, Max felt Chloe poke her with a finger and wiggled away only to get poked again.

"Quit it," Max mumbled.

"Aww, Maxaroni's mad…," Chloe said in a sly voice, "C'mon, Max. Don't waste the day away. Hang with me. It's why you're here."

"Do you even _remember_ how you got up here?" Max asked, pulling the bedding around so that her hair and narrowed eyes were visible as she glared at Chloe, "You made me give you a piggyback ride."

"How's that so damn bad?" Chloe asked, a smirk on her face that quickly evaporated when Max's eyes narrowed even further, "Whoa, hey. Um, I don't actually remember any of-"

"You made me give you a piggyback ride _up the stairs while you teased me_ ," Max's irritable tone had Chloe sit back a couple inches from where she'd been right next to Max, "I was going to just leave your ass out in the hall but _I_ was nice. Did you thank me? Did you appreciate me doing that? You _drooled on my hair._ "

Max watched Chloe's eyes until she saw a clump of pink hair that was stuck together. Eyes narrowed further until they were slits, Max pulled the bedding back around so that she was entirely covered up again. _Nope, not gonna play your fucking game, Chloe. I know you fucking remember because I caught that ever-so-slight smirk when you saw my hair so no fuck you fuck you fuck you-_

"I'm sorry," Max heard Chloe say as she felt the punk lie down next to her, "I really do appreciate it, Max. The whole house is hella chilly, step-prick left the sliding glass door cracked open at some point while we were asleep on the couch. I had to drink two huge-ass cups of coffee just to get warm."

"…You bring me coffee?" Max asked, peeking out from her cocoon again.

"Aww, shit…"

"You suck."

Max curled up into a ball and fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor next to Chloe's bedside table. Peering out from the bedding to see if Chloe was laughing, she spotted the punk watching her while smoking a cigarette.

"Dude, you're already hella pissed so I'm not going to laugh about that. I was hoping you'd be awake so we could hang out, go somewhere."

"…Like where…?" Max asked, sitting up in spite of still being cocooned in bedding, her entire head now uncovered.

"The lighthouse sound cool? Mom's at Two Whales so I figure we could get something to go from there and hang out on the hill."

"…What about just Two Whales?" Max asked, the pained tone in her voice getting a look of suspicion from Chloe, "I…I don't have the best memories when it comes to that hilltop. Besides, did you even tell your mom that you're starting school in January?"

"Then make new ones with me," Chloe said as she snuffed out her cigarette, avoiding the second question entirely to Max's perplexion, "Get that booty out of my bedding and take a shower or splash or your face, whatever it is you do when you get ready. C'mon, Max. Please?"

"Was it you who made the coffee you drank?"

"Uh, yeah. Joyce was gone and David makes and drinks his own."

At that, Max sighed and began to disassemble her protective shell until she climbed out of the mount of blankets and sheets to stand over a still-seated Chloe. A smirk on her face, Max headed toward the bedroom door.

"So all's forgiven?" Chloe asked, not bothering to hide the relief in her voice.

"You made the coffee downstairs? You forgetting to get me some likely saved my life, so you have my gratitude for that," Max teased as she looked over her shoulder at Chloe, "You can't make coffee worth shit, Chloe."

" _Hey_!" Chloe said with a pout as Max giggled and closed the bedroom door behind her, "Just because you're a fucking coffee aficionado doesn't mean you have to talk shit about my hella coffee skills!"

Max laughed quietly to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her. _What skills?_ Max asked herself as she took off her sleep shirt and underwear, _Chloe, you make Taster's Choice seem gourmet._ Her face in full-on zombie mode, Max licked her chapped lips as she ran a hand through her pink bedhead. _I love the pink, but I kinda miss my old color. Maybe when this fades out I could just have the bangs dyed pink. Or maybe violet! Or both!_ Max's mental image of herself with such a hairstyle was accompanied by loud techno music and an image of herself wearing glow in the dark jewelry while Chloe was sucking on a pacifier. _No. Rave Max is bad. No ecstasy for thee, please._ Frowning at the dark circles under her eyes, Max grumbled as she brushed her teeth and showered. It was Black Friday, and Max loathed the idea of so much as stepping out of the house, she was so horrified at the idea of all the people running around like mad as they tried to out-plunder one another at every single store. _Thank Dog Arcadia Bay doesn't have a mall. The streets would run red with the blood of early morning shoppers._ Having finished toweling her hair dry as she hummed The Preatures "It Gets Better", Max wrapped said towel around her and picked her sleep clothes up off the floor before heading out into the hallway only to find the door to Chloe's room locked.

"So," Max said with a grin as she leaned up against the door frame, "You want me to get up but then prevent me from finishing getting ready. What's your angle, Price?"

"Nobody makes fun of my coffee skills and lives to dress another day, Caulfield! Your precious tweeny-bopper clothes are mine!" Chloe cried out from the other side, Max imagining her shaking a fist for dramatic effect.

"So, clothes thief, what're you going to do now?"

"Eh?"

"You gonna climb out your window?"

"Hella no, it's raining!"

"Sooooo…," Max said, a wry grin on her face as she heard the bolt pulled back and watched as a scowling Chloe Price appeared in the doorway, "Aw, c'mon! Chloe, I'm getting cold standing out here in a towel! Wowser, and you acted like I was being mean..."

"Hey, if you can't take some sass then don't give it," Chloe chided as Max stomped across the bedroom and quickly started to get changed with Chloe averting her eyes, "Uh, Max? I haven't closed the door yet-"

"Is anyone looking?"

"Well, no-"

"Then getting warm after you left me out in the cold takes priority, jerkface," Max said as she quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans, looking over her shoulder quickly enough to stick her tongue out at Chloe before grinning, "So, Two Whales, huh? This a date?"

"Uh, how about just two people getting to know each other better without the date-level stuff?" Max watched Chloe's face blush as she pulled on a black and charcoal flannel over a pink t-shirt and the beanie Chloe had given her, "Can we take it easy with all of, well, _this_?"

Chloe gestured with her hands back and forth between herself and Max, Max nodding in understanding. _You're scared it'll get fucked up, what we have going on_ ,Max thought as she slipped on the sneakers she'd packed, _I know you already said that, but I've just never seen you so cautious. You've literally ran into danger, Chloe. I watched you shoot yourself. This apprehension will take some getting used to._

"Can we at least, maybe, kiss again?" Max asked, walking up alongside Chloe to hold her hand.

"We'll see, but I'd hella like to," Chloe said with a faint smile as she led Max out of the house, their destination Two Whales.

* * *

The diner was busier than usual, Black Friday bringing out more customers than the typical Friday morning. With the lack of Blackwell students, however, Max and Chloe found their booth surprisingly available in a diner crowded with parents, truckers, and the occasional screaming child. Max and Chloe both winced as one of the said children went into a fit and Max found herself looking at Chloe with her lips pressed together in a thin line as Chloe in turn rolled her eyes. Seeing Joyce out of the corner of her eye, Max looked over with a weak smile to greet an obviously worn-out Joyce Price. Her frustration evident by how she nearly overfilled the coffee cups she'd placed on the table, Joyce only caught herself because Chloe had spoken up.

"Yo, Mom, I think we're good," Chloe said, her voice raised so as to catch her distracted mother's attention, "Enough with the coffee already!"

"Wha…? Oh, shit," Joyce said as she looked down to catch herself in time from over-pouring, "I'm sorry, you two, but it has been like this since I got here. It's _insane_. I'd normally love the extra business, but these…these kids…"

"Chloe, can we just get our food to go and wait for it out by the truck?" Max asked, cringing at the high-pitched shriek of a child, "I-I'm about to join them in screaming if we don't get out of here!"

"Two cheeseburgers with two orders of fries, please?" Chloe asked Joyce as she and Max got out of the booth just as a family of four took it from them, "Jesus, man! Slow you roll, you nearly ran us over! Just flag us down from the window and we'll come in for the grub."

"An' who'll be payin' for this?" Joyce asked the both of them as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you _are_ making hella cash today, aren't you…?" Chloe asked, sliding her hand into Max's, "C'mon, Joyce. It's a celebratory meal. I got into Bay City College for the spring, so celebratory…? Please?"

"Fine, but I'm going to come collectin' all that you have on your tab, and I knew about the college because _you_ don't check the mail as well as you should" Joyce said with a smirk as she poked the eraser of her pencil into Chloe's chest, "'Bout time with college, though. I'm so happy for you, Chloe."

"You kept track of her tab?" Max asked, surprised at this news, "God, she's got to owe you a brand-new diner at this point."

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed, the wounded look on her face aimed directly at Max.

"She'll be _building_ the new diner, just paying for it won't be enough," Joyce teased, and Max laughed when Chloe scowled at both of them.

"I hella don't need to be tag-teamed, okay?" Chloe snapped as she pulled Max out of the diner, "Just wave us down and we'll meet you at the door, _Mother Dearest_."

 **Author's Note**

 **Well. Cliffhanger resolved.**

 **But are Chloe and Max resolved? Chloe finally likes Max the way Max has wanted for months, but where do they go from here and how will Max's previous experience with the previous timeline's Chloe affect them?**

 **See you next week! :)**

 **Please review!**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls! :D**


	14. Press Play, Part Thirteen

**"Breakout" by Foo Fighters**

Max was being obnoxious and she didn't care. Singing to herself in the shower before the other girls on her floor could get up, Max knew that if she had anyone else in here they'd consider it obnoxious that she was singing. She couldn't help it, being happy. _If anything, I'm sharing my happy with them so double happy_ , Max thought cheerily as she kept on singing. Having caught a video of it on YouTube the previous night, Max's hummed "Obstacles" by Syd Matters as she washed her hair and let the foam wash rinse off her head and down her back until her pink hair was as close to squeaky clean as it could be.

"…hide and seek in waterfalls…," Max began to quietly sing, as she switched the water off and got out of the shower stall to towel herself off, "…We were younger, we were younger…"

"Max?" Max heard Kate ask from in the shower room and she froze, towel wrapped halfway around her body with her mouth ajar and eyes widened as she heard the sound of footsteps approach the curtain of her shower area. _Please be Kate coming, Please be Kate coming… She won't open the curtain, right? No, Kate's not like that… Crap_ CrapCRAP…

 _"_ Yeah?" Max asked hesitantly, finding her voice after a moment as she hurriedly pulled her sleep clothes back on. A bad habit having turned into normalcy, Max had swapped out her usual sleep clothes for an oversized shirt she'd taken from Chloe's dresser that was big even for Chloe and boxers. Pulling back the curtain, Max gave her friend a relieved smile as she sighed, "Oh, Kate. I was worried you were someone else… That was close."

"Who were you expecting, Max?" Kate asked with a shy chuckle as she and Max walked up to the sinks where they both brushed their teeth between small fits of giggles until Kate rinsed her mouth out, "We're the only ones who ever get up this early, Max. What, did you think I was Victoria?"

"I honestly did momentarily live in dread of that, yes," Max said, having rinsed her mouth out before splashing some water on her face to finish waking up. _Note to self – Don't sing in the showers here again. Ever. Even if Kate's the only one up this early, just don't do it,_ "Last thing I need is more fuel for her to use on me. I… I don't really feel like going at it with her again."

"Max, that was months ago," Kate said and Max felt a hand squeeze her arm reassuringly, Kate watching her with her brows knitted together in worry, "Besides, Victoria has kind of mellowed out some. Ever since Halloween, really, though I can't imagine why."

"I've just tried to avoid her entirely," Max said, not batting an eye when Kate looked at her in mild surprise, "Relax, Kate. Less _Mean Girls_ , more recluse."

 _I can more than imagine why, Kate_ , Max thought as she recalled breaking down in front of the "Queen of Blackwell" before informing Victoria just how depraved Mark Jefferson is. _Not "was" here. Is._ The trial had ended last week, Max spending a few nights at Chloe's as they watched the coverage on the local evening news with Joyce and David. _Guilty by reason of insanity. Bastard definitely has the crazy down, that's for sure._ Sentenced to spend the remainder of his life in a psychiatric facility for the criminally insane, Max had shivered whenever Jefferson would look at the camera. _It's like he knows I'm watching. This isn't even the Jefferson who took…who took those_ pictures _of me, but the idea is still there. He did say that he chose me, and when I went back to turn in my photo th-the look he gave me._ Max shuddered and slowly stepped out of Kate's reach only to remember just how far Jefferson had gotten. _Kate…_

"Kate? How are you holding up? After last week, I mean," Max asked, it being her turn to provide reassurance when her friend's face seemed to drain all of its color away, "Your family doing alright?"

"M-My family pulled me out of school last week for the trial. You know that," Kate said, her voice brittle as she seemed to Max like she was pushing her words out, "I'm okay, I guess. It's hard to have to go back to all that happened, especially considering I testified. Max, I was _so_ terrified. They didn't show the photos while I was there but I can only imagine how horrible they are."

"You _will_ get through this, Kate," Max said as she hugged Kate, "You already are. The fact that you're here proves that. And Mark Jefferson can go fuck himself."

Hearing Kate gasp at her use of language, Max chuckled a little before pulling away to brush some of Kate's loose hair out of her friend's face. _You really_ are _the strong one, Kate. You just haven't found that out yet._

"I have a question for you now," Max heard Kate ask, and the tone was familiar enough that the groan she let out only seemed to entice Kate further. _You_ really _hang out with Dana too much. Like, please stop,_ "If you're up to answering, that is. I don't want to pry."

"You want to know if I'm dating Chloe," Max said flatly, less an admittance and more a surrender of information for which Kate over-enthusiastically nodded, "I… I don't know."

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, Max. It's clear how you feel," Kate said, leaning against the sink as Max leaned over it and splashed her hand in the cold water she'd left running, "How does she feel about you? You _do_ know at least that, right?"

"I know she likes me, I mean as more than friends," Max said as she rubbed at one of her temples, "She's just… She wants to make sure that everything is perfect, so we're moving slow."

"Slow? But aren't you dating?"

"We technically haven't had an actual 'date' yet. Despite being 'more than friends' since Thanksgiving, which makes it nearly a month now," Max said, hanging her head as she did so, "…I want a date."

"Well, this reminds me of 'The Tortoise and The Hare', in a fashion."

"Oh?"

"You want to speed through everything, at least to her I'm guessing. What happens when you reach the end, that goal you're wanting?"

"Uhh, I don't know," Max shrugged, looking at Kate in confusion as she tilted her head in thought, "I guess we'll just be together."

"Uh-huh, you'll 'just be'. Chloe, meanwhile, wants you two to take your time and enjoy everything as it comes. The distance is the same, but the time getting to the goal is not."

"Wise you are, Yoda Kate," Max said, laughing when Kate put her hands behind her ears and grumbled about Max not being ready and having not patience, "Does this mean I have to confront myself because I'm not a Jedi yet?"

 _I kinda did that already._

"No, but it does mean that you have to confront just how hard you are trying to push everything. You have time, Max, you both do."

"You sure you're Kate Marsh?" Max asked, stroking her chin, "You don't strike me as Kate Marsh, all wise with the relationship knowledge and such. Did you change up your bible for a copy of Dr. Bill?"

"I didn't change it…," Kate said, looking down at her feet as she fidgeted in place, "but Dana let me borrow one. Anyway, winter break starts tomorrow. Will you be staying in town over the holidays with Chloe and her family?"

"Some of it, but I'm actually heading up to Seattle tomorrow and coming back down after Christmas," Max said right before Brooke came in, "Oh, hey Brooke."

"Hey, Max. So, I guess you heard I broke up with Warren again," Brooke said, to both Kate and Max's mutual surprise.

"What? What happened?" Kate asked, only to look over at Max when Brooke looked over at the pinkette.

"I don't like being an alternative to someone else," Brooke said, a little edge to her voice as she took a step closer, "The worst part is, he talked about you nonstop even when I was with him."

"That's _not_ my fault," Max said, her own ire growing, "I don't lead him on, but he still won't leave me alone."

"…I…I know," Brooke said, rubbing her forehead as she looked up at Max with an apologetic expression, "Sorry. He's pretty frustrating, huh?"

"That is certainly _a_ way of putting it," Max said with a snort as she and Brooke laughed. Heading out the door, Max waved at Brooke and Kate before heading to her room.

When Max closed the door behind her, she set her toiletries and towel aside and got dressed. A nice off-white leather jacket with a red tank-top bearing a deer skull, Max completed her little ensemble with some torn up black jeans and black boots that came up to just under her knees. Looking herself over in the mirror, Max tugged at the jacket a bit before nodding in acceptance. Her pink hair faded into a mix of her natural hair color and pink, Max ran her hands through it and brushed it while looking at her phone. Waiting. _Chloe, are you seriously going to mope today of all days? There's no class, and Seattle is tomorrow. Quit being a butt._

When Max had let Chloe know she'd be heading up to Seattle for Christmas, Chloe had been initially inconsolable; refusing to even speak to Max for two days, Chloe had apologized to Max in person outside the dormitory after curfew when she'd come for one of her increasingly common sleepovers.

"I'm just going to hella miss you, is all," Chloe said, a slight petulance to her voice, as Max led her upstairs, "I'm allowed to miss you."

"Of course you're allowed to miss me, Chloe," Max said while gently squeezing Chloe's hand, "What isn't cool is not calling or texting me back for two whole days. So not fucking cool."

Chloe had seemed okay after that, but there was a depressive feeling around Chloe after that, like her heart wasn't into any of their hanging out or sleepovers. Lacking her usual energy, Chloe had become despondent and moody to the point of reminding Max how she'd been when they'd initially been reunited. As a result, what budding romantic momentum they'd had was starting to fizzle, and Max was becoming more and more worried that Chloe would withdraw into the shell of bitterness and hurt that she'd been in months ago. _How Chloe from the other timeline and I had initially been, anyway._ Max still thought about the other timelines every now and then, but with her focus increasingly going towards Chloe and her life in this timeline Max paid it little mind. _This_ timeline had become her timeline, little by little over the past few months, and Max had grown into this reality. Changed into her clothes, and having packed last night, Max pulled out her phone and sat on her desk as she typed away.

 **MAX: Chloe, what the eff**

 **MAX: You're doing it again. Again.**

 **CHLOE: No, I'm here. Chill.**

 **MAX: Chill? Seattle is tomorrow and you're acting like a jerk**

 **MAX: What happened to the girl who asked me to look her in the eyes if I wanted to kiss her? The girl who wanted to hold my hand?**

 **CHLOE: I'm right here**

 **MAX: No, you're not. That's the problem. It's been a month and you're NOT here.**

 **CHLOE: Whatever…**

 **MAX: :/**

 **CHLOE: NO EMOJI**

 **MAX: That is exactly it, that right there! You fucking push me away while trying to act like everything is fine. I was like that with you and you got pissed about it so why is it not cool that I'm pissed you're pulling it on me?**

 **CHLOE: Wait, you're mad at me?**

 **MAX: Um, yeah I am. Break starts tomorrow and the girl I'm interested in, the person for whom I am taking things super-slow, is acting like I'm next to nothing.**

 **CHLOE: Hold the fuck up, I am NOT acting like that!**

 **CHLOE: Max… It feels like you're leaving all over again, okay?**

 **CHLOE: it hurts /3**

Max stared at the screen as she brought a trembling hand to her mouth. She knew, of course, that Chloe's despondency and depressed attitude were in large part because she was going to be in Seattle for a little while. The fact that Chloe connected it to her having been in Seattle for five years, however, worried her. _Does she really think I'd do that to her, that I would up and disappear all over again? Chloe…_

 **MAX: Meet me in the school parking lot in an hour.**

 **MAX: Please, Chloe?**

 **CHLOE: …okay…**

* * *

Max sat on the steps that led from the main quad outside the school to the parking lot and looked at her phone. _One hour and ten minutes_ , Max thought to herself. She knew that Chloe always ran late but hoped that maybe she'd show up on time just to emphasize how serious she was taking this, whatever was going on between them, seriously. _I traveled through multiple timelines, realities, to save you and keep you alive. I need you with me so much, Chloe, and I know you need me too. Why can't you just be with me?_ Sighing as she leaned back against the steps, frustrated from going through the same motions with her blue-haired friend seemingly all over again, Max heard the familiar sound of "Piano Fire" coming from the road and saw Chloe's truck speed toward the parking lot only to stop as close to the foot of the steps as possible.

"You getting in, or are we having it out here?" Chloe asked, a disarmingly pained look on her face, "Please, Max. If we're going to 'talk', I'd prefer it to be somewhere a little more private."

"That _was_ the plan," Max said to Chloe as she got to her feet and hurriedly walked down the steps to climb into the passenger side, "Hey, stranger."

"Don't start," Chloe said in a fatigued voice, looking at Max from the corner of her eye before a dry chuckle escaped her previously-thinned lips, "Hey. Um, sorry for being such a-"

"Like you said," Max stopped her, a finger to Chloe's lips, "Not here, okay? Focus on driving, and find us a private place to talk."

"…Gotcha," Max heard Chloe say, Max's attention occupied by the sight of Warren coming running toward them, "Uh, you might wanna hurry. Unless you feel like sharing me."

Max tried not to laugh when she saw Chloe crane her neck out and glare with narrowed eyes at the approaching Warren, the boy halting in mid-step as Max gave him an apologetic smile before Chloe sped out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

"So, here it is," Chloe said as they pulled into the junkyard, "You've already been here…except not here, because it was a here in another time…but in any case welcome to my Shangri-Shit, American Rust. Home away from hell."

"Déjà vu," Max said in an awed voice as she looked at the familiar surroundings, not noticing the pained look once again momentarily cross Chloe's face. "I still can't believe you brought us here, though. Wowser."

"Yeah, well it's the one place no one would think to look for me these days," Chloe said, flashing Max a quick smile as Max slipped her hand around Chloe's, "Good memories squashed by one hella bad one. Time to make new ones, right?"

"Hella yes," Max said with an optimism in her voice, "Try to anyway. So, lead the way. This is your hangout."

Max walked alongside Chloe, taking in everything. Being in Arcadia Bay and Blackwell so much that the sight of a place she hadn't been in for months made everything seem surreal to Max, never mind how and where her last visit to this place had gone down. Instinctively feeling along her neck at a phantom sensation of something pricking her skin, Max shuddered as the vision of Mark Jefferson looming over her flashed across the forefront of her thoughts. _David shot him in that timeline. Now he's rotting in a psych hospital. I hope he appreciates the aesthetic of a padded cell and straightjacket. Motherfucker._ Returning her thoughts to present events, Max looked up from her feet to see Chloe watching her patiently with her forehead creased.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, reaching over to lay a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Fine, I guess. Just the bad memories I have here, too," Max said, squeezing the hand on her shoulder as she walked with Chloe into the cinderblock shed Max remembered.

She'd come in to look for bottles, and get a sneak peek at what Chloe'd been up to for five years, when Max had been in the junkyard from her previous timeline. Now, however, she was entering it as Chloe's…whatever they were. _Everything's the_ _same, like the exact same_ , Max thought as she wandered through the small space while Chloe lit a joint. Her phone going off, Max heard Chloe sigh as she pulled her phone out. _Warren, wondering about the look on "my friend's" face…_ , Max thought with a roll of her eyes as she powered her phone down entirely and showed Chloe.

"Okay," Max said as she sat down across from Chloe on a milk crate, "Talk."

"Uh, you want a hit first?" Chloe offered the joint, and Max smiled at the etiquette but declined.

"I'm thinking of cutting myself off from that. I'll just stick to my vape and nicotine, thanks."

"Hipster nerd."

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Max said with a snort as she pulled the vape out of her camera bag and toked on it, blowing the vapor out in Chloe's direction before getting quiet, "…Chloe?"

"Mmm?"

"…Why'd you do that, hide from me for days at a time? What'd I do to deserve that?"

"You're leaving and I'm going to be stuck here, just like it was before," Chloe said, snuffing out the weed on the cinderblock wall behind her, "You expect me to be cheerful that you're going away?"

"It's for 4 days, Chloe, not years," Max said, knowing that having to compare her times in Seattle would open a wound that was only recently healed, "I'm coming back the day after Christmas, remember? You're getting me for the better part of my break."

"Yeah, well it still sucks," Chloe crossed her arms and averted her gaze away from Max. _No, this makes no sense at all. There's something she's not telling me…_

 _"_ Chloe, why are you _really_ upset?"

"I just-"

"Be honest with me, Chloe? I don't mind the taking it slow, someone told me this morning I should enjoy it, but why do you seem so…so scared? Are you scared of me, of fucking up-?"

"Yes, okay?!" Chloe blurted out, rising to her feet in an instant. Clasping onto her arm with her hand, she peered up at Max through her lashes while her face was downcast, "I'm fucking terrified! Max, you expect _so much_ of me and I have…I have this _whole other me_ to compete with in your head and it's driving me crazy!"

Max's vape fell out of her hand as it went slack, Max's entire body suddenly feeling as though she'd turned to rubber. Staggering from the shock, Max braced herself against a wall opposite of Chloe and looked at her with a wide-eyed stare as her mouth hung partially open. _What…What is this?_ Chloe is jealous of _Chloe_? Max tried to wrap her head around it, but found that all she could do was keep staring at Chloe in mute shock.

"God, you can't even deny that you…that you…," Chloe said, lips thinned as she looked down and away, unable to meet Max's gaze.

"C-Chloe," Max stammered as she took a shaky step forward, "I've been with you for _months_. Yes, I developed feelings for 'that' Chloe, but I don't rank my feelings between you two! How… Why would you even question that?"

"I…I just see how you look at me, remember how you looked at me back when we first started hanging out and it's like there was already this preconceived notion in your head of me. I'm not her, Max. We might be the same to a certain point, but I'm my own person," Chloe said as her body started to tremble, her voice shaking, "I want you to love me _for_ me."

Max gripped Chloe by the shoulders and sat her down on the car seat that was propped against the wall Chloe was next to. Kneeling down in front of Chloe, Max took one of Chloe's hands and held onto it tightly with both of her own. _Wowser, look at her eyes. She's so terrified, terrified of me not thinking she's good enough. Chloe, don't you know how much you mean to me? I've grown with you these… No, she needs to hear it for herself._

"When I first saw you in October, yes, I loved you because I had come to love her," Max admitted, rubbing the back of Chloe's hand with her thumb when Chloe averted her watery eyes and whimpered, "No, Chloe. Listen. If you care for me, really care, listen to what I'm about to say."

"Chloe, I have grown _with_ you over these past few months. I didn't…I didn't have that with her. We were so wrapped up with my powers, Rachel, the storm… I hardly got to know her compared to you. I didn't get shot to save her, she's already gone. I saved _you_ because _you_ are who I want to be with."

"Max-"

"Let me finish, then you can say or do whatever you want. I won't stop you," Max said, getting up from the ground to pull a camp chair over and set it in front of Chloe so that she could look her in the eye, "I loved you for the wrong reasons, at first. I wanted someone who wasn't here, and I freely admit it. I was so confused because you were both the person I realized I loved and the friend who I hadn't seen in five years all over again. The best thing you did, Chloe, was tell me you needed to take things slow because I got to have my best friend back. Like, really back. I was able to grow and learn right alongside you as we got to know each other again. When I say I love you now, when I tell you that you complete me in every single, cheesy way it is because you fit and fill the spaces where I don't know about myself anymore. When I hold your hand, your fingers envelop mine and I feel secure. I feel safe and c-cared for when I'm with you. Chloe, I'm _here_ for you."

"Jesus…Max, I-I don't know what to say to that," Chloe said, head downcast as she fiddled with the buttons of Max's jacket, pouting when she looked back up at Max, "…But you're going to Seattle. You're still going away."

"I thought you were supposed to be some hardcore punk, Price," Max teased, wincing when Chloe shot her a look.

"I _am_ , Max. Hella. I just… You make me feel different, like I can lower my guard. You say I make you feel safe? I feel safe with you, okay? I can just fold up next to you, push the world away, and not have to worry about some scuzzy bullshit or step-prick," Chloe said, her pout replaced with a thin-lipped look of irritation that slowly morphed into an impish grin, "Don't go confusing me having feelings for you for me going soft, Caulfield. I can still totally throw down, 'Shaka Brah'."

"I thought you said it was funny!" Max said with uninhibited indignance.

"I said it was funny to someone who got your sense of humor, which is pretty much just me, so I'm allowed to make fun if I want."

"Fine, then. No surprise for you."

"…Surprise?" Max laughed and rolled her eyes when Chloe squirmed in her seat, eyes alight with childlike glee at the word, "What surprise? Gimme!"

"Well, I dunno…," Max said as she wagged a finger at Chloe, "You don't exactly deserve it, being such a jerk as to leave me hanging for days at a time-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Chloe pleaded as she grabbed Max by the collar and pulled her into a warm hug, "Don't be mad, please? I…I just needed to know, yeah? That I'm the only girl for you, and the _only_ Chloe Price."

"Dork," Max scoffed as she pulled back to pull off Chloe's snapback and ruffle her blue hair, "You are _the_ Chloe Price. Accept no substitutes!"

Max, tilting her head in thought, twisted her lips before reaching around into her camera bag to present Chloe with an envelope bearing the Greyhound logo. Chloe held the envelope in both hands as they shook and she looked up at Max with an expectant wonder, knowing what was inside just as Max held up her own ticket. _You're like Charlie finding the damn golden ticket. This is why I call you a dork, dork._ Sitting on Chloe's lap when the punk patted on her legs, Max looped her arms around Chloe's neck and nuzzled into it.

"I-I'm coming with you? To Seattle?" Chloe asked in a cracked voice, the shock of it all having yet to subside.

"Yes, my dork, you are coming with me to Seattle," Max said as she sat up in Chloe's lap, "And, I have a request."

"Hmm? Uh, yeah? Dude, I'll do whatever you want!" Chloe exclaimed only to let out a nervous laugh when she saw the wry expression on Max's face.

"I want a date. I want our first date," Max said, raising a hand to silence Chloe when she was about to speak up, "Nothing fancy, and nothing formal. There's plenty of spots in the city where you and I can just chill and be together."

"…Then how is it a date?"

"Because I say so," Max said, irritated at Chloe's incredulous tone to the point of sticking out her tongue, "Because I want to be with you, and this is a compromise. Not too fast, not too slow. A first date to see how we are as a potential couple."

"Wait. You mean you don't consider us a couple now?" Chloe asked, brows furrowed with a hesitant look in her eyes.

"I know you like me, and you know how I feel about you. I don't want to…to overwhelm you. Hence, a _first_ date. We don't need a date night every night or even every week. We're still exploring each other, learning new things," Max said as she curled a lock of blue hair around her finger, "Like you being the biggest softie in the history of _ever_."

Max laughed when Chloe shoved her off her lap, the indignant look on Chloe's face evident by the scowl and narrowed eyes. _Aww, did the truth hurt that much, little Chlo-Chlo?_

 ** _Author's Note -_**

 ** _You didn't think that just because they finally kissed that it was all resolved and everything. Relationships are a process, not an instant. We all know this, and if you don't you are the luckiest fucker EVER._**

 ** _People asked me chapters ago if I would ever show Chloe's jealous side. I had planned on_ this _particular jealousy from the get-go, so I hope you're satisfied. I know some of you thought it would be with Warren, and that will still happen, but I wanted to touch on the fact that the Chloe in this story has to compete for affection with the game's original Chloe. Think about it - the person you have to compete with for your special someone's heart is_ you _. What a clusterfuck, eh?_**

 ** _Anywho, thanks for reading! Hope you leave a review! Also, surprise! You get a weekend update!_**

 ** _Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!_**

 ** _See you for the next chapter!_**

 ** _Busy busy busy - writing, re-registering for some college courses (the pursuit of knowledge will not go away! plus, they're courses on sexuality and queer theory, so bonus!)_**


	15. Press Play, Part Fourteen

**"Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin**

Max looked across the aisle in the bus and smiled when she caught Chloe peeking at her from behind a comic book, her blue eyes quickly looking away after a momentary connection between the two of them. Smiling to herself, Max slipped in her earbuds and listened to a playlist Chloe had set up for her when they'd spent the previous night getting ready in both her dorm room and Chloe's bedroom at her house before crashing in the living room after finishing up their _Orange is The New Black_ marathon that they'd started weeks ago. Max with her camera bag and backpack, Chloe with her duffel bag and toiletries kit, they had stood at the Greyhound bus stop outside of Two Whales earlier that morning with Joyce seeing them off inside.

"Well, better you get her out of here than Chloe takin' off on her own," Joyce teased as she set down an actual complimentary breakfast, Joyce insisting rather than simply owe it to Chloe's ever-growing tab, "I'm so happy to see you two getting along again."

" _Mom_ ," Chloe said as she drooped her head a bit and languidly shot here mother an irritated look, "We never _not_ got along. We just…had some shit to clear up."

"There were some things that needed to be said," Max said as she rubbed her foot up against Chloe's underneath the booth, her face turning to the window so Joyce didn't see her grin at the flush color of Chloe's cheeks.

"In any case, I'm happy and you two are clearly peas in a pod again. Enjoy the breakfast, and Chloe? Don't get Max into too much trouble, okay?"

"Oh, _I'll_ be the troublemaker this time around," Max said with a light smile as she watched Joyce's face give away mild surprise at her statement, "I just mean that Chloe will be in _my_ domain this time."

The bus was full to capacity with Max looking out the window as Oregon and Washington transitioned into a blur of trees, asphalt, and the occasional town or city; with a sigh, Max turned her attention to the person traveling beside her. A middle-aged woman who seemed all too eager to chat, Max had slipped her earbuds in instinctively to avoid the social awkwardness that came with her sitting next to a complete stranger. _In case of social anxiety, break glass and retrieve earbuds, Max._ She felt thankful in the passenger next to her needing to sleep almost immediately after she'd sat down. That had been a couple of hours, however, and Max had shuffled, replayed, and scanned through her entire music library. Max laughed out of relief and humor when a text message popped up while she was trying to decide what song to listen to next.

 **CHLOE: BUTTTTTS**

 **MAX: lol why say that?**

 **CHLOE: Dude, Max, we're sitting across from each other instead of next to each other**

 **CHLOE: Hella lame**

 **CHLOE: HELLA**

 **CHLOE: Hence, le buttocks**

 **MAX: oui, oui?**

 **CHLOE: Pfff, penis**

 **MAX: FFS, Chloe. Also, you'll get over it. We're halfway to Seattle anyway. You COULD have tried to sneak over when we stopped at Portland as opposed to taking a nap.**

 **CHLOE: So could YOU, nerd.  
MAX: We stopped for food and you just sat in your seat like a deflated punk-shaped balloon.**

 **CHLOE: But I was sweepy…**

Arching an eyebrow, Max looked across the aisle to see Chloe batting her eyelashes as she pouted at Max. _Oh my Dog. You have to be kidding me…_

 **MAX: Drop the cute act, Chloe. You weren't just sleepy. You were lazy, too.**

 **CHLOE: Don't be mean. Mean Max sucks. How dare Mean Max be mean?**

Hearing the sound of someone blowing a raspberry, Max saw Chloe's eyes watching her while the man sitting next to Chloe on her side of the bus groaned and wiped at his face. _Are you for cereal? When did 19 year-old Chloe… No, Chloe never really grew up as much as she might think she has,_ Max thought as she eyed the bluenette looking back at her until the gentleman sitting next to Chloe turned to look at the punk with an expression hidden from Max's view. Snickering when she heard a mumbled "Sorry, dude" emanating from the blue hair and comic book that consisted all she could make out of Chloe, Max returned her attention to her cellphone and began to type while trying not to laugh outright.

 **MAX: I can't believe you spit on that guy. D-O-R-K was her name-o. You asked me why I didn't bring you anything to eat when I climbed back into the bus.**

 **CHLOE: Why DIDN'T you, eh? Ehhh?**

 **MAX: Because I THOUGHT you would fucking come down and have lunch with me, you egg**

 **CHLOE: Boooooooooo**

 **CHLOE: ooooooooooo**

 **MAX: Wowser, you're whiny. I'm putting my phone on airplane mode**

 **CHLOE: NO!**

"No!" Chloe blurted out at the same time Max received the text, Max looking over as she stifled her laughter from Chloe repeating what she had just texted aloud.

 **MAX: Very smooth, Chloe. Clearly, you are the most inconspicuous conspicuous person EVER XD**

 **MAX: Ninja you are NOT**

 **CHLOE: Shaddup, jerk**

 **CHLOE: But for real, hella don't shut the texting down. I've read this old-ass comic four times already and I'm starting to read it with different voices in my head. I need more distraction.**

 **MAX: I'm a distraction, eh? That's all?**

 **CHLOE: …No, it isn't**

 **CHLOE: Max, it's hella weird, talking about…y'know…**

 **MAX: Us?**

 **CHLOE: Yeah**

Max looked over to see Chloe fidgeting in her seat, the comic in her lap as she'd turned her head to face the window. Unable to make out her friend's reflection in the smoked glass, Max sighed as she leaned back into her seat and selected "Come and Have a Go" to listen to. Max had asked Chloe who the artist was, but Chloe had only shrugged and said she'd ripped it off of YouTube. Slightly bobbing her head along with the music, Max looked out to her own window again and watched a random length of woodland pass by, alternating between trees and grassy areas. _Where are_ we _, though? Chloe likes me, and she knows I've fallen for her, but it's like there's still something holding her back from actually_ being _with me. It can't be me being an Ace. Chloe had said she was cool with it so that's that, I hope. She must still be insecure about the Chloe from my original timeline. This_ is _that timeline, though, or a copy of it. Or is it the original? Ugh, I'm so glad that all that happens when I raise my hand now is my shoulder pops or a teacher looks at me like I'm about to ask a question in class Is she still awkward over me taking a bullet for her? A time where there wasn't any storm, where Chloe didn't die because I was shot instead. Is that it?_ Pulling her phone out of the interior pocket of her white leather jacket, Max exhaled through her nose in a huff as she began to type once more.

 **MAX: Chloe?**

 **CHLOE: …what?**

 **MAX: We're BFFs first, okay?**

 **MAX: Do you REALLY want to be with me as something…more? I'm not saying that this is better, just that it's different.**

 **MAX: Besides, you liked my kiss and the hand-holding.**

 **CHLOE: I'm just…Max, I'm afraid I'll fuck this up**

 **MAX: You won't**

 **CHLOE: You can't know that**

 **MAX: Fine. I won't let you by being totally understanding and there for you in whatever way you need. So long as you do the same.**

 **CHLOE: …I don't deserve you, you're too nice. Why don't you just drop my ass and go be with someone like Waldorf salad?**

 **MAX: Chloe, stahp plz. Plz.**

 **MAX: Stop sabotaging us before there's even a legit "us" to have. Please?**

Max watched Chloe's shoulder slump from across the aisle and waited. When the guy sitting next to Chloe got up to use the toilet in the back, Max quickly grabbed her bags and swapped his bag with hers before taking his seat. _Sorry, but Chloe comes first. Also, I'm pretty sure she'd make the rest of your trip a living hell-a._ Tapping on Chloe's shoulder, Max watched Chloe look up and glance in the window's reflection before spinning around to give Max a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for being hella stressed," Chloe whispered as she squeezed a little more tightly, "You're my best friend, dude. I don't want this to fuck that up."

"It won't, okay? Stop worrying, and stop saying that," Max replied as she rubbed Chloe's back while holding her, "I love you too much for that to happen."

"…I know you do," Chloe said before Max heard her mutter a curse under her breath, "Yes? Can I help you, bruh?"

"Your, um, friend is in my seat," Max heard a man say as she turned in the seat to see the person who had previously been sitting with Chloe looking down at her nervously.

"I swapped your stuff with mine. You can have my seat," Max said, her smile pleasant but with an edge to her voice, "Is that okay?"

"…Do I actually have a choice?" the other commuter asked with a faint groan and look of mild annoyance.

"When you put it like that, well, no. No, you don't," Max said, staring down the commuter until he huffed in resignation and plopped into the seat Max had left for him. Turning around to see the smirk on Chloe's face, Max frowned, "What?"

"Takin' a man's chair, Max? You're so tough, my little geeky hellion," Chloe said as tried not to laugh.

"I just wanted to sit next to you, and it's just a seat. He didn't have to huff and puff, but if you don't want me…," Max said, throwing her arms up in mock resignation as she moved to stand only to let out a sharp giggle when Chloe yanked her back into the seat, " _Oh_? So you can tease me, but in secret you're actually glad that-"

Max cut herself off at the look on Chloe's face. The punk bit gnawed at her lip while looking away, as though she were trying to make a decision; Max could never read that face because it was always a precedent to whatever Chloe had on her mind. _So? Chloe?_ Before Max could say anything Chloe shot her hand over and grabbed onto Max's as she squeezed it, leaving Max both amused and surprised at the suddenness. Holding hands had come to mean something more than just their friendship between them, and as Chloe had grown accustomed to what the action itself meant, them doing so had lessened considerably. As Max looked at the blue nails wrapped around her own unpainted ones, a smile plastered on her face, she leaned over and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you, too."

"…Yeah…," Chloe muttered, looking back out the window as Max smiled about how red her friend's cheeks had become.

* * *

"Greetings, Caulfields!" Chloe said as she dropped her duffel bag right at the threshold and held her arms out wide at an amused Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield, "I come bearing myself, which is a gift in and of itself!"

"Chloe…?" Vanessa asked, a smirk on her face as she caught sight of who was behind the blue-haired punk and motioned for Chloe to move, "I think Max wants inside."

"Wha…? Oh, shit!" Chloe said, turning around to see a rain-soaked, shivering Max glaring daggers at her with a deep scowl on her face, "Shit, Max! I-I just wanted to-"

"Let. Me. In," Max said, the intensity of her gaze not lessening as Chloe awkwardly stepped aside, "Thank you."

Max had only just unslung her camera bag and was in the process of taking off her backpack when the breath was knocked out of her by a Caulfield family hug; gasping for air under the weight of her mother and the crushing squeeze of her dad, Max looked at Chloe and shook her head vehemently when Chloe took a few steps back and bounced on her heels. _Chloe, no. Chloe Elizabeth Price, I swear to fucking Dog, you better-_

"Dog pile!" Chloe cried out as she ran at the hug only to leap on top of all three Caulfields with Max at the bottom. While Ryan laughed and Vanessa politely chuckled, Max squirmed until she was halfway out from the bottom of the pile. Gasping for breath and and tugging at her pinned lower half, Max looked up when Chloe offered a hand as she tried to weave through the pressed bodies.

"Eat shit," Max grumbled, wincing when she heard her mother gasp in reply, "Okay, politely go and dine on your own feces."

"Maxine Caulfield, that is _not_ how we talk to guests," Vanessa lightly chided as all of them got to their feet, "Even if it _is_ Chloe."

"Hey!" Chloe shot back, picking up on the banter, " _I_ just thought the Hallmark-ish family hug could use some flavor, not be so cheesy."

"Cheesy is okay sometimes," Ryan interjected as he ruffled Max's hair, "Pink, Max? Really? Not to mention you, Chloe. Blue hair, and is that a tattoo peeking out from under your jacket?"

Chloe slipped off her old Army jacket to show off her sleeve tattoo. Leaving Vanessa speechless and Ryan with a grin on his face as he rolled up his right sleeve to show the ink he had done while in the Army, Chloe grinned winningly at Max who, in turn, was being examined by Vanessa.

"You don't have any tattoos yet, do you?" Vanessa asked her daughter, Max snickering at the question.

"Wasn't planning on getting any just yet," Max replied, smiling at her mother's visible relief and Chloe's look of disappointment, "Chloe, if I got tattoos I would make sure to get more than you simply to top you."

"Such pettiness in such a small package," Chloe teased, wiping away an imaginary tear, "And we haven't even set a date yet."

" _What_?" Vanessa asked as she froze in place while they all had been heading into the kitchen, "Date? What _kind_ of date?"

"Whoa, Mom. Ease up on the Momma Bear mode," Max said, a hand on her mother's shoulder as she gave Chloe a fake smile, "Chloe is just messing with you, like she does with _everyone_. Also, she has the worst timing when it comes to her bullshenanigans."

"Oh, thank God," Vanessa said, hand on her chest as Ryan shook his head in amusement, "Ryan, don't be mean!"

"You're just, well, jokes and you don't tend to mix well," Ryan said with a shrug that was responded to with Vanessa slapping him on the shoulder, "It's not my fault your sense of humor wasn't an anniversary gift!"

Seeing that her parents would likely be teasing each other back and forth for the immediate future, Max motioned for Chloe to follow her down the hall. Living in the suburbs, the Caulfields' occupied a small, two-story home that also housed Ryan's office down in the basement. A contractor, the space was typically laden with shelves of architectural schematics, design sketches, and various other tools of the trade. With the decorating and furnishings being an odd mixture of styles, the Caulfields had brought touches of their having lived in Arcadia Bay for so long with them in the rustic furniture contained in a very urban-looking interior. _Welcome to HGTV's worst nightmare, Chloe._

"We headed to your den of sin, Caulfield?" Chloe teased, waggling her eyebrows to the near-immediate response of Max rolling her eyes, "D'aww, c'mon and lighten up, Max. It's the winter break, dude. We're in Seattle, together!"

Max's room occupied the top floor of the Caulfield residence. Built more like an oversized attic, Max's door opened up to a staircase that led into the open area that she occupied when in Seattle. Hearing Chloe whistle from being impressed, Max shyly grinned. The entire room had been redone shortly after they'd moved in, the previous tenants using the space for storage. Paper lanterns and rope lights hung from various hooks on the ceiling as the light blue walls were peppered with photographs and posters of various bands and movies. With a long worktable set against the only wall adorned with a window, Max's queen-size bed occupied the opposite side with two bedside tables. A small television and DVD player nestled by the railing for the staircase, Max examined everything in minute detail. _It really is the same,_ Max thought as she brushed her fingers along the walls and various objects around her room, _I guess I was expecting something to be off or different. I never_ did _get to see the dorm room of that alternate me, the "Vortex Max". I was afraid I'd find out something horrible about myself, like I did there. I'm sure the Vortex Club was fine for her, but… Ugh, no._ Hearing the sound of her bed squeaking, Max turned her head and flashed Chloe a smile as she laid on Max's bed with her hands folded behind her head.

"Dude, you can't smoke in here!" Max whispered, her tone sharp as Chloe rolled her eyes and put away the cigarette, "Do you know what my mom would do if she were to smell cigarette smoke up here?"

"…You make it sound like this has happened before, Caulfield," Chloe said, Max defensively crossing her arms when Chloe sat up and leaned on her knees with a look of intrigue on her face, "C'mon, Max. Play grown up."

"Whatever," Max grumbled, "Okay, _fine_. I tried smoking for the first time last year. It didn't end well for me."

"Pff, says the girl who blazes with me and carries a vape in her pocket," Chloe said with a shrug as she laid back down, "You seem more on edge than I should be. You alright, dude?"

"This is just kinda…strange, is all," Max said as she laid on the bed beside Chloe, "Everything is as I remember it, but is it? I dunno…"

"Lingering time-travelling doubts?" Chloe ran a hand through Max's pink hair, "I don't even _want_ to pick your brain when it comes to that stuff. Hella confusing, hella drama, do not fucking want. In the meantime, we might need to pick up some dye. You inner nerd is showing."

Looking over at Chloe with a perplexed expression, Chloe motioned to her own roots and Max instinctively felt the top of her head to the sound of Chloe snorting. Max didn't mind if the dye was slowly making its way out of her hair; she liked the pink, but not as the entirety of her hair color. _I'm thinking the streak thing is cool enough, I like my natural hair color._ Burying her face into the pillows, Max let out a sigh of relief at how comfortable it was to be lying down after a four-hour bus trip from Arcadia Bay to Seattle. _I wish they'd let me use the old station wagon, let me take it down to Arcadia Bay with me. Sure, it's about as junky as Chloe's truck but at least the old beast is a set of wheels. Wowser, we'll be on another bus by next week. Ugh…_

"So your mom hella freaked about the whole 'date' thing," Chloe said, lying on her side by Max, "Something tells me she's kinda clueless as to you playing for the all-girls team, dude."

"Chloe, I don't know _what_ I am when it comes to, well, y'know," Max let out with a groan from her pillows, turning her head to peek at Chloe and her amused expression, "I… You know I want to be with you, so how about we just go with that? Please?"

"Do your parents even know about _us_?"

"Oh? There _is_ an 'us', now?"

"Don't change the subject, Max-"

"Don't make it so easy for me to, _Chloe._ "

Max matched Chloe's stare until both girls snorted. Wanting Chloe to be comfortable more than anything, Max laid on her side so that she was facing her quasi-girlfriend and slipped an arm under the bluenette's waist so that she could pull her in for a snuggling. Nuzzling herself against Chloe's shirt, Max leaned her head against Chloe's chest and sighed. _Is it too much to ask to have every step forward in whatever we're doing to_ not _be accompanied by a drama-inducing situation? I just want to be with Chloe: dates, hand-holding, kisses, cuddles, the whole deal. Well, the whole deal for me. Wowser, what do I do if Chloe actually wants to, um, go a little bit further…?_ Snapping her head up, Max felt a sting on the top of her skull that helped her to realize Chloe had been leaning her chin on Max's head. Wincing as she gently rubbed at her skull, Max looked up at Chloe and apologized as she watched her rub her chin.

"Sorry," Max said with a grimace, "I just… Something popped into my head that I never really thought about until just then."

"Um, like what? Also? _Ow_ , asshole," Chloe asked with a smirk as she moved her jaw around, "Max, remind me to never try and headbutt you. You have a skull of steel or something like that, goddamn."

"Chloe? Are you, uh, that is… What'll you do if you want to have sex?" Max asked, blushing as she looked away to avoid Chloe's wide-eyed look. "It's just, ugh, I'm ace and I don't want you to be disappointed in my not wanting to-"

"Hold up, Caulfield," Chloe said as she sat up at the foot of the bed, eyes still wide as they darted left and right like she was trying to process Max's words into something she could watch, "We haven't even gone on a date and you're already talking about fucking? Damn, Max, you don't play around…"

"Chloe…"

"Chill, okay? I'm not going to disappear or whatever is in your hippie head because you're not down for dropping your panties. I'll…I'll figure it out, okay?"

"But-"

"No, Max. Conversation done, game over, _fin_. Other stuff. New topic. Ugh, can we please just change the fucking subject?"

Max bit her lip, trying to come up with something. Eyes flashing with an idea, Max sat up and she brought a hand to Chloe's cheek. Both girls' faces reddening, Max came to within inches of Chloe's face before she spoke. _I don't want to fuck this up, even if it means I'm a total dorky spaz. All this work for a kiss? Wowser, what happened to getting dared? I miss that. It was easier._

"I'm… I'm going to kiss you, Chloe," Max said, her lips trembling as they were just shy of brushing up against Chloe's full lips, "Can I?"

"…I don't know. _Can you_?" Chloe asked, pausing a bit at the beginning only to smile when she saw the pout on Max's face.

"You tease me _now_?"

"If not now, when?" Chloe asked, grabbing Max by the shoulders when she moved to lie back down on the bed, "Maxaroni, wait. I'm… I'm no good at this sweet shit. Just… If you're gonna kiss me then fucking do it-"

Max's body sprang up and forward as her lips connected with Chloe's, the force mashing them together. Their lips folded in on one another's as they seemed to test the physical contact for a moment; the kiss was held, but more from mutual hesitation before Max pulled back and looked into Chloe's eyes. _She's not ready, and this was just another mistake on the Max Caulfield Wall of Shame. Swear to Dog, I am a_ complete _ass,_ Max thought only to let out a surprised noise when Chloe leaned in to continue the kiss. Slipping her hands into Chloe's, Max felt their fingers weave together as Chloe pinned Max to the bed while she loomed over the brunette.

The kissing started off with small pecks, their lips meeting quickly only to separate and meet again. As the time each kiss was held lengthened, Max felt a fluttering in her stomach that seemed to be mirrored by the growing redness in Chloe's cheeks whenever Max would open her eyes to sneak a peek at Chloe. The long kisses turned into lengthy, wet kisses that Max enjoyed for the little moans Chloe would make after each time Max sucked and nibbled on Chloe's bottom lip. A single string of saliva connected their mouths at one point, it seeming to draw them back into each other as Max leaned her head up to carefully slide her tongue between Chloe's parted lips. Not letting Chloe's tongue slide into her mouth at first, Max pressed herself against Chloe as she felt the taller girl lower herself down until she was lying right on top of Max. Hands still connected, the pair brought their arms to their mutual sides as their heads and necks craned at contrasting angles to meet each other's hungry mouths. Oblivious to whatever else was in the room, Max's eyes and heart were only for Chloe as she felt the punk write above her. Not wanting to possibly tease her friend, Max slid her hands out of Chloe's and gently pushed Chloe off to the side.

"Holy shit," Chloe said after a few panting breaths, "Did you learn that from, uh, from me? Like, the other me?"

"No, that's 100% Max Caulfield," Max said with a slight giggle as she saw Chloe look at her in shock, "Oh, whatever. You're not my first kiss, you egg."

" _Max?_ " a voice called out from the stairs and both girls sat straight up to see Vanessa Caulfield looking at them from right where the banister and the floor connected. Walking up the rest of the stairs to make her way into Max's room, Vanessa's wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth sent a shiver of dread through Max's body. "Max, _punkin'_ , what is…what is…?"

"You're daughter has wooed me with her charm and freckles, Mama C," Chloe said with a snort before wincing when Max smacked her upside the head, "Ow! I call foul! No kisses, 30 minutes! Two kisses into our relationship and it's already getting violent!"

" _Relationship_?" both Caulfield women present asked at the same time, Vanessa's shock contrasting to Max's look of utter delight as she wrapped her arms around Chloe with an enormous smile on her face.

"Uh, Mom? Chloe and I, well…," Max said, pulling Chloe to her feet so that they were standing hand in hand before her mother, "We're… We really are in a relationship now?"

"He hella are," Chloe said, smiling as she leaned her head on top of Max's, "A slow-going one, but a relationship."

"We're totally in a relationship," Max said as though her mother hadn't caught what Chloe had just said, "Chloe's my girlfriend. I'm kinda gay for Chloe."

"M-Max… Wow, this…this is a lot to take in…," Vanessa said as she moved to take a seat at Max's desk, "Um, I think that maybe this should be a talk we need to include your father in. Okay?"

"Wait, am I in trouble?" Max asked, a shocked look now on her face that was quickly dispelled by the smile on her mother's.

"What? _No_ , no you're not in trouble," Vanessa said, raising her hands out like she was trying to show she was unarmed, "I just think that your father should also know this. Chloe, would you mind-"

"Mama C, I'm not leaving this room," Chloe said as Max squeezed her hand a little more tightly in response, "Max is my… Max is my girlfriend and I'm hella not letting go of her."

 _Finally_ , Max thought as she looked over at Chloe and saw the determined look on her girlfriend's face, _Chloe's finally my girlfriend. It happened. We're together._

 _Wowser._ **  
**

 ** _Author's Note -_**

 ** _And yet, with budding relationship I'm not done._**

 ** _That's all I got to say - see you next week with the next installment, or install_ ments _._**

 ** _Review, and stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls! :)_**


	16. Press Play, Part Fifteen

" **Closer" by Tegan and Sara**

"So, you and Chloe are…?" Ryan Caulfield asked his daughter, Max sitting across from him and Vanessa in the living room with Chloe sitting next to her. With an arm hooked around one of Chloe's, Max sat in what she felt must be the most uncomfortable moment of her life.

The walk downstairs had felt torturous to Max, Chloe walking right behind her the only thing keeping Max from sprinting back up the stairs as fast as humanly possible. _Of all the times to wish I still had my rewind_ , Max thought as she entered the living room with Chloe right behind. _Walkin' the mile, walkin' the gay mile. Dead gay walking,_ Max thought to herself in a moment of sarcasm regarding her current predicament. Looking up from her feet, Max saw the warm smile on her father's face tremble a little when Vanessa said "Max has something she'd like to tell us". _Please be cool with this, Dad. I'm… I'm your baby girl, right, and your little punkin'? Please be okay with this – I don't know what I'll do if you freak because I'm, well,_ not _straight…_

"I don't know what I am, aside from obviously not straight," Max said as she leaned onto Chloe for support, looking across the coffee table to where her parents were observing her and her newly christened girlfriend, "Chloe and I are only just getting each other. It _has_ been a while, y'know."

"Max we're not upset or angry," Ryan said as he glanced over at his wife to ensure he was speaking for both of them, "It's just that, well, this is a surprise. That's all."

"I sincerely doubt 'that's all,'" Max said as she leaned her elbows onto her knees. Resting her head in her hands, Max felt Chloe's hand on her back as she rubbed Max's back, "Wowser, I am with Chloe, okay? God, it's 2013. This sort of thing should be not a deal at all…"

Max felt like she was on the verge of tears, having only just gotten Chloe to be with her when her mother had walked in on their first kiss as more than friends. Looking over at Chloe, Max sniffled and her eyes teared up. It was all too much for Max, and way too fast. _Ironic, considering how much I wanted Chloe to just up and be with me like she'd had that week in October I experienced. Never mind alternate Chloes and the drama that brings. Now my parents are dropping their jaws at my being with Chloe, like_ with _with_? _Infinite ugh plus one…_ Mouthing _Please help me_ to Chloe as she dropped her head into her hands again, Max felt Chloe's arm wrap around her waist and peeked through her fingers to see the look of determination on Chloe's face.

"Mama C, Papa C, your daughter is… Max is amazing, and she's been through a lot. Like, a shit-ton of drama and pain. I…I didn't exactly help with that…," Chloe started, her words coming out like they were half-conceived and half guesswork.

"Chloe, you-" Max started only to get silenced by a look from her new girlfriend.

"No, Max. I teased the shit out of you and just messed around when I should have taken you hella seriously. Did you know the first thing your daughter did when she woke up was ask me out? Five years, Caulfields, and she saves my life only to ask me for a date when she wakes up _from a coma_ five days later. Holy amazeballs, I didn't know what the hell to think. But, this is Max… _my_ Max, and I'm totally her girlfriend now. If you're really not down with that, I'll see if I can get a bus ticket-"

"No!" Vanessa blurted out, Max noticing the look on her mother's face. _Now she's in damage control mode. Smooth operating, Chloe._ "Chloe… Max, we never meant to imply we weren't okay with this. You have to understand that this is a revelation for us, okay? Our little girl has a side to her we never knew about, or imagined! I mean… Ryan, say something…"

"Your mother's bad at communicating when she's flustered," Ryan said, looking at his wife apologetically when Vanessa responded with a huff, "Max, your happiness is our number one priority. If Chloe makes you happy, that's all that matters. Period. Done. That said, maybe the guest room-"

" _Dad…!_ " Max blurted out, sitting straight up with a disapproving look on her face, "I'm not going to… Oh, God, we're going from the 'I'm not straight' talk to a sex talk. I don't even have sex. Can we stop talking about sex?"

"Max, babe, you're the only one talkin' 'bout it," Chloe said, her southern drawl coming in slightly as she fought to not laugh.

" _Ugh_!" Max flopped back into the couch, grabbing a throw pillow and pressing it to her blushing face as she let out a muffled scream.

* * *

"Can I just die now? Wowser, I want to just fucking close my eyes and wish that whole…whatever that was…away," Max said as she closed her bedroom door behind her, Chloe already halfway up the stairs, "Why can't I have my rewind back, for just this once? No helping people dodge flying objects, no detective work or surprise pregnancies. Just block me from the nightmare of coming out to my parents and all of its super awkwardness. Shield me from the awkward, Chloe."

"Too late for that, Maxaroni," Chloe said as she leaned over the banister to look down as Max flopped down onto one of the stairs, "Aww, babe, c'mon. Come up and chill with me."

"When did 'babe' happen?" Max asked as she rested her chin on her hands and looked up at Chloe with a perplexed expression, her brows knitted as she thinned her lips, "You're awfully comfortable for someone who was not even answering my messages a few days ago…"

"I was thinking shit through, dude," Chloe said with a shrug as she walked around the banister to sit at the top of the stairs, "Man, I wish I could fucking smoke up here. I need-"

"Oh my God, just smoke already," Max said as she sat up and leaned against the stairwell wall, "I don't care."

"You serious?"

"I just came out to my parents _and_ had to explain what asexual means, Chloe, or try to. My lack of fucks is in the red at the moment, seriously. Blaze for all I care, though if you do gimme a hit," Max said while slowly making her way up the stairs.

"I thought you were-"

"I am s _tressed_ , okay? Wowser, I need to relax," Max groaned as she climbed to Chloe's new spot on the stairs. Squatting down, Max kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and nuzzled her a bit, "You're really my girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah?" Chloe asked with an unlit joint in her mouth as she looked over at Max curiously, "You sure I can blaze in _your parents' house?_ "

"Just making sure of the girlfriend status, and yes I don't care. Blaze, stoner."

"I just wanted to get to know you again, Max, see where and how I felt about all this," Chloe said as she let out a smoke ring, "I'm…I'm not her, Max. I didn't get that week with you."

"No, no you didn't," Max said as she sat by Chloe on the stairs and took the offered joint, "You got more. You got months with me, and I love you for them."

"But it's not the same, Max. I-"

"Okay," Max said as she blew the smoke out and handed the weed back to Chloe, "We're going to settle this, or at least I'm going to try and do so for us both. You're not the Chloe I remember, not the one I left in that other timeline or the girl I remember from 2008. You're five years older, and you've been through a lot. Yes, you didn't get that _one week_ with me. It was insane full of so much drama and pain that you were the only real bright spots."  
"Max, that wasn't me-"

"Let me finish," Max said, hand raised to cut her girlfriend off, "You _are_ Chloe Price. In any reality, you're you. Your head might never be able to wrap around that, and I'm not saying I absolutely need it to, but you need to accept that I'm here with you _now_ and that I want to be with _you_ more than anything. Do you know how happy I've been these past few months? Chloe, I got my best friend back and I will not _ever_ let this second chance slip by."

Standing up, Max held out her hand for Chloe and watched as the punk snuffed the joint out on the heel of her boot before they walked hand in hand to Max's bed. Climbing in under the covers, Max nestled herself against the bluenette's shoulder and closed her eyes. She wanted sleep, wanted to do nothing more than rest in her warm bed with her warm girlfriend and be at peace. _No nightmares, please. I'll gladly take dreamless sleep if it means I get to wake up and see Chloe's crooked grin._ Kicking her footwear off and pushing them out from under the bedspreads so that they clunked on the floor when they landed, Max felt Chloe do the same and she smiled when a slender arm wrapped itself around her chest as Chloe nuzzled her cheek.

"You _are_ a closeted blue lump of mush," Max teased, smiling as she leaned in to give Chloe a quick smooch, "I kinda love that about you."

"You keep tossing that word around and I'll think you mean it," Chloe said, eyes closed but smiling as she repositioned herself to lay her head on Max's chest, "Lemme cuddle."

"What word?" Max asked before her eyes lit up. " _Oh_ , you mean 'love'? You know how I feel about you… Wait, are you teasing me? Chloe Elizabeth Price, you better not-"

"Not teasing, Caulfield. Just… I like hearing it."

"I'd like to hear it come from _you_ for a change."

"You know I love you, Max," Chloe said, eyes opened as she smiled apologetically, "It's still just … I mean, I really hella like you as a…a…"

"Girlfriend?" Max said with one eye open, the eyebrow going with it raised, "I know there's a 'but' coming. Hopefully, it isn't a bad one."

"It's hella not, dude. Hella not," Chloe said, rising a little as she propped herself up on her elbow while running the fingers of her other hand through Max's hair, "I really am into you, dude. It's just… 'Love' like that doesn't come as easily for me as it does you. Dad died, you left, Rachel… Well, I'm not saying I _don't_ love you like that so much as I'm saying that it is easier for me to express than to say. Once I've said it, it's fucking on hardcore."

 _What a dork_ , Max thought as she smiled and wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders to bring her girlfriend in closer, _She's all mine. Chloe is my girlfriend. It finally happened. Wowser, this just all feels so unreal, like I'll wake up and I'm at the hilltop again with the storm raging nearby._ That particular thought chilled Max to the marrow in her bones. The idea of everything since waking up in the hospital just being another trick of whatever that nightmare had been left a knot in her stomach. She didn't want to believe something like that could be the case, but Max had messed with time and space enough to know that not wanting it and it still happening were two equally possible occurrences. Her eyelids getting heavy as she felt Chloe nod off in her arms, Max fought sleep as long as she could until exhaustion from the bus trip and the emotional strain she'd recently been under with her parents gave way to practically passing out in her bed.

* * *

 _When Max awoke, she was on the hilltop just like she'd feared._

No _, Max thought as Chloe helped her up the last bit of the path before they both fell to their knees,_ No, this isn't real. It can't be! I've already been through this!

It's not fair!

 _"Life isn't fair, Max!" Chloe yelled over the storm at Max, Max's eyes lighting up in terror as Chloe grabbed her by her hoodie. "You abandoned me, you left me behind!"_

 _"You told me to go, that this was the only way to save the town!" Max shouted back in a pleading voice as she slapped Chloe's hands away and took a step back. "You're the one who wanted this._ I _never wanted to leave you. I'm just trying to move on-"_

 _"To another me? Fuck you, Caulfield!" Chloe spat, though the look of pain in her eyes snuffed out most of the venom in her biting retort, "M-Max… You left me behind, just like before-"_

 _"_ _ **No**_ _. No, I will_ not _let you guilt trip me into playing along with whatever it is you have in mind," Max said as she walked up to Chloe and put a hand to her friend's cheek, "We never got our chance, Chloe. That doesn't mean we don't get another in some other time."_

 _"But_ I'm _Chloe, your Chloe."_

 _"…Not anymore…"_

 _Chloe seemed to fold into herself, bowling over to land on her knees as she slammed her hands onto the ground to stop from falling entirely. Rushing to the other girl's aid, Max took a step back when the person who had been Chloe motioned to stand up and Max found herself looking at the Max from her nightmare. A sneer on her face, Nightmare Max eyeballed Max before smirking as she crossed her arms._

 _"Congrats, Max. You fucking let yourself get shot because you couldn't fucking live without that precious punk shit," Nightmare Max said as she began to pace around Max in a small circle, "Are you proud? Do you feel like a hero, all confident and sure of yourself? You sure have 'grown'; smoking cigarettes and pot, drinking alcohol from time to time. You're letting her manipulate you_ again _, you ass. She's turning you into a miniature Chloe. You're her fucking sideshow attraction, a Mini Me. She can't even tell you how she really feels, for fuck's sake!"_

 _"Go to hell, you fucking bitch," Max said through gritted teeth as the rain lashed across her face, "I'm my own goddamn person and even if you're just a part of my brain or whatever you_ know _what I've been through. I'm just a teenager, so I'm allowed to not always be the exact same!"_

 _"You're paraphrasing Victoria?!" Nightmare Max said with a laugh, "Now I_ know _you're totally desperate. I mean, are you cereal? Do you seriously think that this is you calling the shots? Max, you ate a bullet for a Chloe who didn't know you because of another Chloe who wanted you to let her die. Wowser, you're in the most fucked-up relationship_ ever _."_

 _"I…," Max stammered, her confidence momentarily shaken as she looked over her shoulder to see the tornado rip into the last of Arcadia Bay before it started to head towards the hill she was on, "I don't need anyone to save me from you this time."_

 _"W-What? Of course not, because we both know you operate better on your-"_

 _"No," Max said, shoving Nightmare Max before moving to get in her doppelganger's face, "I don't want to be alone. I want Chloe in my life, so yes I will do whatever I can. I'd gladly take a bullet for someone I love and nothing you say is going to change my mind. You can't control me, can't scare me, and while you might be a part you certainly_ aren't me _. You're the part that had me trying to do everything by myself, the insecurity I feel that pressures me to try and be friends with everyone. That's why you said what you said in the diner, because it's all you have to go on."_

 _"F-Fuck you," Nightmare Max said, rattled by the strength Max had flooding through her, "What happens if Chloe can't return your feelings, d-dipshit? What then?"_

 _"Then I'll be in fucking pain, terrible pain, but I'll eventually accept it," Max said as she turned to walk toward the cliff's edge, "I'm free of you this time, and it's of my own doing."_

 _Her right foot hovered off the cliff as she leaned forward and let gravity do its job; Max fell toward the rocky waters below as the storm made its inevitable way toward where she'd been._ Where I'd been once _, Max thought as she instinctively moved to shield her face with her arms as the water below grew closer,_ Not where I am now-

"Max!" Max heard Chloe's voice cry out and woke up panting and dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to her head as she sat up.

"What the fuck was that?" Chloe demanded, her eyes wide as she held onto Max by her shoulders, "You were crying, Max. You were crying like fucking crazy, dude."

"Bad dream," Max said as she patted Chloe's cheek before leaning in to reassure her girlfriend with a kiss, "Go back to… Oh, I should probably get undressed if I'm going to sleep, huh?"

The sun was far past set as Max looked at the blinds across her room and saw nothing but the obscured black of night. Her room lit only by Chloe's phone as the screen was shone in Max's direction, Max shielded her eyes until they had adjusted and she slid out of bed long enough to take off her jeans and switch on the paper lanterns that adorned the ceiling above her bed.

"You fucking love those things, don't you?" Chloe asked as Max climbed back in, paying her impishly grinning girlfriend no mind, "Hey, Max. Max?"

"I'm ignoring your sass because I'm tired and would rather have some snuggles," Max said as she laid her head on Chloe's chest and slid her hands around and under Chloe's waist to lock together, "Also, I think they're cool."

"I'm not sassing you," Chloe pouted, thought Max couldn't discern whether Chloe's visible hurt was real or not, "I just remember the ones from your dorm room, that's all. I can't comment on your décor, 'Oh She of the Fanciest of Pants'?"

" _Hella_ fanciest," Max corrected, Chloe laughing at the remark before getting quiet.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I do… _y'know_ …have those feelings for you," Chloe said, her voice and words coming off as hesitant to Max, "Can you just-"

"Chloe, you're my girlfriend," Max leaned her chin on Chloe's chest as she looked into the other girl's eyes, "So long as that doesn't stop you can have all the time you need."

"Thanks, dude."

"Anytime, dork."

* * *

The following morning was relatively uneventful, much to Max's delight. Walking down in her boyshorts and tank-top with Chloe behind her in a similar state of dress, they joined Max's parents for omelettes, French toast, and coffee. Their bedhead and sleepwear notwithstanding, Max was grateful that all her mother gave her was a single raise of an eyebrow that lasted for only a few seconds when she and Chloe greeted them with hushed giggles and slight awkwardness. _No, Mom_ , Max had thought at the look Vanessa gave her, _Like I said, we don't have sex. Honest to Dog, is it going to be like this the entire time I'm up here? Never thought I'd be happy to return to Arcadia Bay… Well, never thought I'd be happy again to return again. Ugh, whatever._

"So? What do you two have in mind while you're here?" Vanessa asked, Max's back turned to the kitchen counter as she poured herself and Chloe two cups of coffee while Chloe leaned back against the counter. Seeing the smile on her girlfriend's face, Max was reminded of their night in the Blackwell swimming pool and braced herself for potential drama. _Please behave, Chloe. I know you like to stir shit up, but please not now. Do I seriously not even get to have my coffee first?_

"Well, Mama C, I was plannin' on taking Max out but then I figured that she hella knows Seattle way better than I do so maybe _she_ should choose where we go and I'll totally buy. That is," Chloe said as she looked over to Max with an impish grin that got a faint smile out of the brunette, "If Max is willing to get treated by yours truly."

"Are you kidding?" Max asked with a teasing snort as she handed Chloe a mug of steaming coffee, "Your wallet is typically filled with IOUs that you give to people. The idea of Chloe Price with cash to burn on me is a Christmas miracle itself."

"Oi, you nerdy brat!" Chloe twisted her lips as she glared at Max through narrowed eyes before smiling, "Yeah, I guess I am usually pretty broke. Family coughed up more cash than usual this holiday, what with me going to college next month."

"College?" Vanessa asked, a smile on her face as Ryan presented a large stack of waffles on a single plate with four smaller plates and forks. "Max, you didn't tell me Chloe was going to college. What are you two going to-"

"She's going to Bay City, taking online courses this coming semester," Max said, sharing a look with Chloe that she saw only sparked her mother's curiosity further, "Um, Mom? I-I'd like to go to Bay City next year, so that Chloe and I can go together. Their art program is one of the best in the northwest, and I really want to stay with Chloe."

"S'fine with me," Ryan Caulfield said as he began to dig into the waffles, "God, are none of you going to eat? 'Nessa, quit worrying. Max isn't a little girl anymore. Max, you and Chloe just make sure you make _wise_ decisions. I know how you two were when we lived in Arcadia Bay. Chloe, don't get my daughter into any trouble. Well, _more_ trouble than she's already been in."

Chloe looked at Max, who in turn looked at Chloe and her mom before all three women looked at Ryan, the only man in the house portioning out the French toast and portions of the giant omelette he'd made onto the plates that had been empty only a moment before.

"Nice to see we're all on the same page now," Ryan said as he poured some syrup onto his waffles, "Max, punkin', the whipped cream is in the fridge. Redi-Whip, just like you take it."

"Uh, sweet!" Max said, shocked from forgetting how her father had a way with words. _No wonder my dad and William got along so well. They calmed each other's kids down with just a few choice words. Heh._

The rest of the morning consisted of Max helping her mother finish decorating the house while Chloe helped Ryan prepare the turkey in their slow cooker outside. Catching glances at her girlfriend every now and then as she helped with the tree and garlands of holly, Max would smile when she'd see Chloe laugh at her dad's jokes. _I know my dad was like a second father to you just like William was to me_ , Max thought as she saw Chloe's eyes light up when Ryan offered her a cigar, _Chloe, you look so amazing when you're this happy. I wish I could contain the mood, bottle it so that I could give it to you when you're stressing or worried. I hella love you as you are, you know that. I just wish I saw that smile more often…_

"So, had my daughter decided where you're taking her?" Ryan asked as he and Chloe came inside through the sliding glass door leading out into backyard.

"I dunno," Chloe said with a shrug, Max smiling when Chloe came over and wrapped her up in as enormous of a hug as she could give, "Where am I takin' ya, babe? Better be somewhere with hella good eats, dude. I'm starving."

"Well…," Max said as she slid her hand into Chloe's only to see the look on her mother's face, "C'mon, Mom. You knew Chloe and I were doing a lunch date. It's Christmas Eve. Do you really want us to miss dinner tonight?"

"I have no say in anything anymore," Vanessa said, a smile on her face, as she walked over and threw her arms around both girls, "Just be careful, okay? You know how it is here when it's Christmas Eve. People are crazed for last-minute shopping."

* * *

"Where _am_ I taking you?" Chloe asked as she and Max climbed into Ryan Caulfield's old station wagon, "Dude, I had no clue your dad kept the lawn boat! You have three rides? Why doesn't-?"

"I'm _hoping_ that we can drive back to Arcadia Bay in this," Max said as she gripped the steering wheel a little more tightly, "I do _not_ want another bus ride, and this car's old but still kickin'."

"Anywho, about food, my precious little snickerdoodle…"

"What? Snickerdoodle?"

"Yeah, cuz you snicker a lot."

Max snickered, caught herself, and rolled her eyes as she looked over at Chloe.

"Better luck next time. How about Max, Maxaroni, or 'babe' for now?"

"I will get a Chloe-exclusive nickname for you, Caulfield," Chloe said as she buckled into the middle part of the front bench seat, leaning her head on Max's shoulder, "You can drive like this, right? I'm hella not in your way?"

"You _better_ stay right where you are," Max said as she planted a kiss on Chloe's forehead, "85th street and 'good eats', here we come!"

The drive was longer than Max had hoped it would be, the noonday rush on Christmas Eve giving way to a degree of traffic she'd blessedly not encountered in Arcadia Bay. _Then again, I don't_ have anything to drive there _so it's not that big of a deal,_ Max had thought as they were stuck in a traffic jam. Looking over to see Chloe occupied with her phone, Max had sighed and honked her horn a couple times only to get a barrage of horns in reply.

" _Ugh_ ," Max groaned as she slumped back into her seat, "This sucks."

"D'aww, is Mad Max mad?" Chloe teased, laughing when Max tried to look like she was mad at her, "Epic fail, Maxaroni. Besides, it _is_ Christmas Eve. Shit's bound to be all thunderdome in all these stores."

"You have no idea," Max said as she leaned her head on the steering wheel, "Last year Mom forgot something and when we went to go get it there was a near-mauling."

"Over what?"

"Organic cranberry sauce."

"…Fucking hippies and your damn dirty fancy foods. This is what happens when the world embraces Whole Foods. Blood in the streets, cats and dogs living together. Mass hysteria!"

"…Were you watching _Ghostbusters_ on your phone?" Max asked as she cast a sidelong glance down at Chloe.

"…Mayyyybe," Chloe said, blushing a little as she flashed the screen of her phone to show Max the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

"I like that movie! Why couldn't you have waited so that we could've watched together?" Max asked before the car behind her honked to signal that traffic was starting to move again, "This _sucks_."

"Max…"

"Suuuuuucks."

Parking a couple blocks away, Chloe walked Max down the street arm in arm to where Max had said the restaurant was. The façade a mixture of brick and wood painted yellow, the smell of spicy food and grilled meats appealed to both girls as they approached the entrance to Gorditos Healthy Mexican Food. Getting a snort out of Chloe when Max told her the full name of the place, Max had slapped Chloe on the shoulder before the walked inside. Getting a table on the raised portion of the dining area, Max and Chloe followed their waitress and took seats across from each other. Drinks being the first thing along with an appetizer, Max smiled when Chloe let her go first. _Such official. Very date. So romance. Seriously, though. This is pretty sweet of you, Chloe._

"Horchata for me, please," Max said as she handed Chloe their only menu, "What you want, sweetie?"

Seeing Chloe wrinkle her nose at "Sweetie", Max twisted her lips to one side as she realized she'd have to come up with an exclusive name of her own. _Sweetie is nice, Chloe. You're sweet to me, sweet on me… Whatever, I'll get you the best nickname ever. That, or I'll just call you Chlo-Chlo like when we were kids and I wanted to push your buttons…_

"Is the… um, well, can I just have a Coke or whatever?" Chloe asked, a frown on her face as her forehead creased from something about the drink selection.

"What, you mad you can't get a beer?" Max teased before reaching out to take Chloe's hand, "Chloe, what is it?"

"I-I just don't know what to order," Chloe said reluctantly, eyes darting to the floor as she thrust the menu toward Max, "Uh, pick for me?"

"…She'll have the Agua Fresca," Max said matter-of-factly as she pointed at an appetizer, "We'll also have the half-order nachos with shredded chicken."

Watching the smiling waitress leave to order their drinks and the nachos, Max turned her attention to Chloe and stroked the back of her girlfriend's hand with her thumb. Something was up with Chloe. Max couldn't quite figure out what, but she knew there was something bothering her blue-haired girlfriend.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Max asked, gently tightening her hold on Chloe's hand. "Chlobear?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note –**

 **Yes, I'm leaving you hanging again. And what's worse is that I'm updating Wyrd Ways next week so it's** _ **two full weeks**_ **before you see the next part of this story.**

 **Much goings on in my life right now, but not** _ **all**_ **drama. There's still my family bullshit, sure, but I'm also giving grad school another shot – taking "Women in Film" and "Human Sexuality". No homo? ALL HOMO!**

 **I know that there are some people online who think still that Max is OOC or they want her to be more like she was in Chrysalis. You have to understand that's not how I write. Look at my other stories – there's always an underlying topic around which the story is created. For Teenage Dirtbag and its follow-ups, it was depression and mental illness. For Intersecting Worlds, the vampirism was a metaphor for sexuality in adolescence. End – Hospital/Press Play is a coming-of-age story, and it would make no sense for Max to remain exactly as she was in the game. Also, to have her go back to how she was in Chrysalis after everything she endured is honestly ridiculous, and I don't want to write Max as deluding herself into acting like the week never happened.**

 **That said, I hope you enjoy where this is going, and I look forward to seeing responses!**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


	17. Press Play, Part Sixteen

**Never Ending Circles, by CHVRCHES**

"You're serious?" Max asked, smiling as she leaned her elbow on the table, "Chloe, you don't have to be all suave or whatever. We've known each other for years, so why would you think you need to impress me _now_?"

"Because I want to fucking blow your mind, Max, okay?" Chloe replied, her wounded pride on display as Max frowned at her girlfriend's frown, "This is our first date and I'm awkward as fuck. I mean I even had you order my drink for me, for fuck's sake… Sorry."

Max looked over her shoulder to see the scowling mom staring at them as her husband and daughter were oblivious to Chloe's momentary foul language. Rolling her eyes at the mother staring at her and Chloe, Max returned her attention to Chloe and reached across the table to brush her knuckles across Chloe's cheek. _You worry a hell of a lot more than I remember, Chloe,_ Max thought as she recalled the other timeline, _She and I never got anywhere near this stage, or any stage, so I guess I never entirely knew how you thought_. Remembering her nightmare from earlier, Max mentally pushed passed the Chloe she'd once known and looked into the eyes of the only Chloe she cared about anymore.

"You already impress me, Chloe," Max said, trying to get a smile out of the sullen punk, "You stepped up into this relationship even though you're unsure. You want everything perfect and try your hardest to make me happy. Chloe, I _am_ happy. _You_ make me happy, you goofy egg. Stop worrying about things that are bound to happen and just enjoy this lunch, our _first date_ , with me. Okay?"

"I hella will," Chloe said, Max assuming that she'd said whatever her girlfriend needed to hear as Chloe visibly brightened, "So, what'd you order me?"

"This cool drink with fresh fruit. I don't know if it'll be a mix of fruit or one single fruit cut up, though. You're not allergic to any fruit now, are you? I don't remember you being allergic to anything from when we were kids…"

"Nah," Chloe said as leaned back in her chair a bit, Max smiling as Chloe seemed to relax a bit more into her usual self, "I'm hella invincible to all the allergies. That drink sounds cool, though. Just wish you'd picked a pizza place. Pizza sounds good."

"Pizza is all you eat, jackass," Max teased, Chloe flipping her off to their mutual amusement which only escalated further when they heard the mother sitting behind Max scoff, "Lady, it's a free country. Cover your kid's ears or whatever."

The drinks arrived and Max sipped at her sweet rice milk beverage while Chloe poked at the fruit in her drink with a fork, the intense look on her face nearly causing Max to choke on her drink at how silly her girlfriend was being. _One minute you want to be suave as fuck, and the next you're playing with your drink like we're kids again. Don't change, Chloe. Ever._ The nachos coming shortly thereafter, Max smiled at how Chloe licked her lips at the homemade corn chips piled high with beans, guacamole, onions, tomatoes, shredded chicken, sour cream, and melted cheese.

"Dude, this alone could be lunch," Chloe said with her eyes opened wide at the glorious display before her, "This… This is amazeballs…"

"This is just the appetizer," Max said with a smirk as she grabbed two chips stuck together and dug in. Munching on the deliciousness, Max shoved the plate a little closer to Chloe as though to prompt her girlfriend, "Quit staring at it and have some, Chlobear. Attack! Kill!"

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe said as she used a fork to move roughly half the nachos onto the small plate the waitress had set in front of her. Looking up, Chloe saw the amused expression on Max's face and smiled a little shyly, "What? Halfsies, dude. Be thankful because I could hella destroy this before you even got a third helping."

"I thought you were trying to impress me?"

"How are you _not_ impressed? I just said that I could mow down this entire order of nachos, Max. I'd gladly enter beast mode for these nachos."

"Dork."

"Hippie."

"Pig."

"What? C'mon, Max, I'm hungry and this shit is killer," Chloe said, a string of cheese sticking out of her mouth as she answered Max's teasing between bites, "Call me a pig. At least I know what you think of me now, jerk."

"Oh, whatever," Max said as she stole a chip off of Chloe's dwindling pile of nachos, "You know I'm just kidding."

"Oi!"

"Don't you mean 'oink'?"

"…You're a mean girlfriend."

"I'm an awesome girlfriend. You just bruise easily, you fruit."

"Of course I'm a fruit! I'm dating _you_ , fruit basket!" Chloe shot back, her smile fading a bit when Max responded with a combination of laughing and choking on the nacho she'd been eating. "Shit, are you okay?"

"…Yuck," Max said as she reluctantly swallowed the horchata-nacho combination that had come back up, her mouth a visage of disgust, "Chloe, please do your loving girlfriend a favor and _don't_ inspire 'teh lulz' when I'm in the middle of eating something."

"Got it. Food plus laughter equals no joy," Chloe said, saluting Max before leaning in to kiss Max, "Oh, that _does_ taste hella bad!"

"Then why'd you… How do you even…?"

"Dude, it's on your breath. Like, eugh, sweet and salty with Tabasco or whatever. Gross, man."

Shaking her head, Max reached for her ice water only to look up in mild relief when Chloe pushed her fruit drink forward. Taking a few sips, Max nonchalantly swished the cool fruit beverage in her mouth before swallowing. _Don't feel like having what is presumably apocalypse breath. At least Chloe's smiling. Oddest first date ever, but also my only first date ever._ Leaning forward, Max looked at Chloe intently before speaking up.

"How is this going?" Max asked, glancing past Chloe to see the waitress approaching, "Hang on. Waitress inbound."

"What will you be having? Have you decided?" the waitress asked, seeming about as impatient as a waitress during lunch on Christmas Eve could be when she was still hoping for a nice tip.

"The Veggie Veggie Burrito for me," Max said, not even bothering to look at the menu, "With a side of fried jalapenos."

"And you?" the waitress asked Chloe, her attention on the mischievously-smiling bluenette.

"I will have 'the baby burrito', because cannibalism," Chloe said, an impish smirk on her face that got a laugh out of Max and a polite smile out of their waitress.

Handing the menu to the waitress, Chloe brought her hands behind her head and reclined in her chair as Max folded her own and placed them on the table. Max watched Chloe, a smile playing across her lips as she observed the taller girl sitting across from her. Cheeks reddening slightly at the sudden undivided attention, Chloe averted her eyes only to glance up at Max when she realized the smaller girl was still watching her.

"Dude, what? You're making me hella paranoid," Chloe said, fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh, sorry," Max said, abruptly stiffening in her seat for a moment before glancing out the window. Feeling a hand lay on top of hers, Max looked back to see that Chloe had pushed aside the nachos to reach across the table, "What?"

"You were going to say something uber-cheesy and sweet, weren't you?" Chloe said, smiling when Max opened her mouth only to shut it again, "Aww, c'mon. I know you too well, Maxaroni. Trying to deny it… You awkwardness hella sustains me."

"…I was going to say I love you and that I've waited years for this to finally happen," Max said with a slight huff as she pulled her hands back and folded her arms, head turned to look out the window once again.

"Max…," Max heard Chloe say, the sad tone in her voice causing Max to glance over at her girlfriend and melt at what she saw.

The redness in Chloe's face had been replaced by a pallor that left Max thinking all the color had been drained from her punk's skin. Bottom lip trembling, Chloe wiped at her eyes with the palm of her hand as she kept one eye on Max. A shaky grin on her pale face, Chloe tugged and scratched at her beanie when the tears had been fully prevented from flowing. Brows furrowed, Max turned her head to look straight at Chloe.

"That…That was really sweet, and kind," Chloe said in a soft voice, head angled so that her eyes were on the table directly in front of Max, "Max, I can't… I don't know how to respond to stuff like that, or I know how but it never comes out right. You show me all this affection for months, letting me know how you feel either directly with words and actions or subtly just by being you. I-I can't compete with that."

"Who said I want you competing with me?" Max asked, unfolding her arms as she her head tilted to one side while giving Chloe a puzzled look, "Chloe, you already know how I feel. I'm not saying it to try and get you to top it, or to make you feel like you have to respond. I love you because I do, not because I want you to say it back. You'll say it when you're ready, and when you're ready I'll be there. Okay? No pressure."

The waitress had reached them by that point, their food set out before them as the waitress smiled and left them to eat. The awkward silence after Max's words of encouragement crossed through their meal, neither girl saying a word of any significance except to ask the other how their food was. With the majority of the remaining time in the restaurant spent on eating in an odd silence, it wasn't until the check was laid in front of them that Chloe spoke up with Max taken by surprise at the suddenness.

"I'd like to take you somewhere nice!" Chloe blurted out before realizing she had practically shouted the words, "Um, somewhere we can just chill before having to head back for your parents' dinner. Is…Is that-"

"I know a spot, one I visited a lot when I lived here," Max said as she set the last of her napkins on the empty plate before her and got to her feet, "C'mon. You pay the check and I'll find out how to get there from here."

The check paid, Max led Chloe outside. Looping her arm around Chloe's, Max leaned up against her tall girlfriend and batted her eyelashes at the blushing punk until she giggled and kissed Chloe on the cheek. Max just wanted to have a good time with Chloe on their first date, whereas Max felt like Chloe was trying to push herself too hard. _I'm not asking for a ring, Chloe. Wowser, you are putting too much pressure on yourself, trying too hard. I don't know what I can do to make you relax_ _…_ Max thought back to that week in October by instinct only to shake her head at an attempt to dislodge her thinking from that miniscule period of her life. _A lot happened then, but I'm not even_ in _that reality anymore. This_ _…_ _This place and Chloe are my reality. Maybe if I'd gotten a chance with that Chloe_ _…_ _No, no I chose and that's that. This is_ my _Chloe, and that's all there is to it,_ Max thought as she hugged Chloe's arm.

"You drive," Max said as she opened the passenger door and slid in, "I'll play navigator."

"You sure?" Chloe asked, climbing over Max to slide into the driver's seat. "This _is_ kinda your ride, dude."

"Trust me."

* * *

Kubota Garden had an ephemeral quality to it as Max and Chloe walked through it, the Japanese garden in the winter mystifying both girls with its architecture, design, and peacefulness. Chloe had initially complained about being taken to a "hippie park", but Max had won her over with the Japanese style of the place; harkening back to Chloe's early teens when they'd been obsessed with manga, anime, and anything Japanese. Max had wooed Chloe over into sticking around Kubota Garden with good old nostalgia. Hand in hand down a number of the paved and stone paths, they had found themselves on one of the many bridges over some of the small waterways that riddled the park. Leaning against the railing, Max looked to her side to see Chloe watching her intently.

"Yes…?" Max asked, eyebrow quirked up with an amused smile on her face. "Chloe, you _clearly_ have something on your mind."

"Max, what do you love about me? I… Really, what is it that compels you to feel about me the way you do?" Chloe asked, eyebrows knit together as she practically bored into Max's being with her gaze.

"Uh, wowser. That's…that's one fucking hell of a question, Chlo," Max said as she let out her breath in a misty puff, "I love how you make me feel, what you do to me, I guess."

"Hella lame, Caulfield."

"Hey-!"

"I want deets, man! I… Max, I need to know this, okay?" Chloe asked, a hand placed on Max's arm as she rubbed at it with her thumb, "Please?"

"…I am a shy geek, okay?" Max said, rolling her eyes when Chloe scoffed, "No, for cereal. I am a complete shut-in kind of nerd. _You_ bring me out of my shell, encourage me just by being around me to say and do things I wouldn't even consider normally."

"Like the hair?" Chloe asked, a wry grin on her face.

"Like my goddamn hair," Max said with a smirk, "But also being more outspoken and standing up for myself. I used to get ran over by people and not care because I didn't think it really mattered. I'd just write in my journal and think that made everything okay, y'know? Now, I stand up for myself. You do that, help me get to that point. When I'm with you, or just thinking of you, I don't feel alone or afraid. I…I feel warm, sometimes just with a smile from you."

"…Damn, Max," Chloe said as she pulled back her hand to scratch at her beanie, "Just… Wow."

"You asked."

"I totally did. That was… Dude, that was pretty hardcore."

"I think there are better words to describe that, but 'hardcore' is Chloe-speak for them so I'll take it," Max said, nudging Chloe with her shoulder, "So, my turn."

"Shit."

"You better believe it," Max winked at her girlfriend before stroking her cheek with the knuckles of her hand, "Chloe, why'd you change your mind yesterday? Why now?"

"The girlfriend thing."

"The girlfriend thing, yes."

"…I see you, and I see the tween I used to hang out with, the girl who made me laugh and smile. Max, we went on so many epic adventures, in our heads or not, and I miss _us_. Yeah, we're best buds and all but after Thanksgiving you _gave_ me a lot to think about-"

"I thought _I_ was the punny one…," Max snickered.

"Shut it and let me talk, hippie," Chloe replied, a hint of irritation in her voice that had quieted Max, "I'm no good at this sort of shit, but you make me feel like I'm that girl again, the one whom you made smile and the one who made you smile. I…I want to be with you because you bring out the best in me."

"So I make you feel better," Max weighed the words in how she spoke them, curiously glancing over at Chloe, "But what about _me_? What do you like about me?"

"Argh, this is what I meant!" Chloe groaned as she pulled her beanie off and ruffled her blue hair, "I can't speak this mushy crap!"

"You can _act_ mushy," Max chided.

A spark seeming to ignite in Chloe's eyes, Max took a step back out of fear for what ridiculous thing Chloe might do. She trusted her girlfriend, but the words that had come out of the punk's mouth were a little unsettling to Max. _You don't like me, you like how I make you feel. I'm a connection to the girl you were, but you don't see me for who I am. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have-_

The kiss was sudden, Chloe's hands on her shoulders as Max instantly melted into her girlfriend's arms. Not an act of lust or hunger, the passion that came from Chloe's lips was tender and reaching as Chloe "spoke" to Max through action rather than words. Her hand trembling as it sought to clutch at the punk's jacket, Max wrapped both of her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her in as their lips folded and pressed together. Their heads tilting in opposite direction, Max remembered that previous Thanksgiving and their kissing in the Blackwell pool as well as all the times they'd touched one another or held each other in a way more befitting a couple rather than friends. The other Chloes that she'd seen in her nightmares came to mind, how they all had asked Max to not forget them. How could she when Chloe was right in front of her in the midst of a loving moment, kissing her with all the love and compassion Max figured her girlfriend could muster?

"I get it," Max said as she pulled away, panting a little from lack of oxygen, "Actions better for Chloe than words. Gotcha."

"'Kay," Chloe replied, straightening her jacket up with a tug, "So you know. It's not just what I said, there's hella more to it. I'm just not that great with the verbal lovey or the dovey, okay?"

"Well, that's okay because I'm not down with the overtly touchy or feely," Max said, hands in her pockets, "Doesn't change anything, though."

"God, it hella better not," Chloe said as she put her hands behind her head and let out a sigh of relief, "I put a lot of fucking feels into that kiss, Caulfield. No return policy in effect."

"D'awww," Max teased as she shot a hand out of her pocket to pinch one of Chloe's cheeks, " _So cute_."

"Quit it," Chloe said, a grimace on her face as she swatted Max's hand away, "Jerk."

"What? It was totally cute."

"Ugh."

"You're a cutie when you don't try," Max said, egging Chloe on a little further.

" _Ugh_. Can we go to your house now? I'm feeling all sticky from the sweet bullshit you keep trying to pile on me."

" _Now_ who's the jerk, jerk?"

* * *

The Caulfields' typically had their festive meals on the day of the actual holiday. The night before, however, when Chloe had fallen asleep had changed that. Max felt bad that Joyce would be left alone with David and felt that Chloe needed Max back in Arcadia Bay more than Max needed to be in Seattle. Seattle was where her parents lived, but it wasn't really home to her anymore. So, with their Christmas Eve dinner turned into something more befitting Christmas Day, Max brought Chloe inside to the smell of turkey, mashed potatoes, buttery sweet corn, homemade stuffing, and hollandaise sauce. A couple glasses of egg nog issued to them by Ryan Caulfield at the door, Max and Chloe shrugged off their jackets and Max excused herself as she ran through the house toward the stairs leading to her room.

"I'll be right back, Chlobear," Max said as she kissed her punk on the cheek, "Just need to change into something else."

"Dude, you look fine," Chloe said, nodding appraisingly at Max's attire of plaid flannel skirt, black leggings, and red t-shirt, "Is it pajama time already?"

"No," Max said as she walked toward the door leading to her stairway, "But I have something in mind so chill and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Leaving Chloe to her parents, Max chugged her egg nog and licked her lips at the slight taste of rum as she set the glass down on the kitchen table before heading down the hallway. Opening the door to her room, Max took the stairs two at a time and laughed at herself when she nearly fell over. _If this is the same reality with the difference being that Monday in October and on, then it should still be here,_ Max thought as she headed toward her closet.

Max was typically one to not care much for dressing in anything relatively fancy or chic; her daily armor had become more varied since she'd recovered from the gunshot injury, but it was still overall very casual with a focus on jeans and hooded tops. Unzipping a garment bag, Max wiped her hands on a towel hanging nearby before she carefully brought the dress out of the bag and laid it on a smooth section of her otherwise unmade bed. The dress was a dark shade of burgundy, sleeveless with lace running down the sides. Her one attempt at something that befitted a fancy party, Max had never actually worn it aside from when she'd tried it on before convincing her mother to buy it last spring. Shrugging off her previous outfit, Max walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower, rinsing herself off and washing her hair. They dye was worn out enough that her bangs were carried more of the color than the rest of her hair. Having let it grow a little until last week, it had been recently styled as an elongated bob. Tying the back into a small tail, Max let her dyed bangs hang to frame her face and dried herself off before slipping on a pair of black silk panties with a matching bra.

The clothing was more because it held an intimate romantic quality for Max, the idea of dressing really nice for someone she dearly loved carrying an appeal that went beyond trying to look "sexy" for Chloe's sake. Despite the lack of sexual attraction, she knew there was something innate to her appearance and wanted to capture Chloe's undivided attention even more so than usual. A knowing smile on her face as she checked herself over in the full-length mirror of her bathroom, Max had let out a startled cry when someone knocked on the door the mirror was nailed onto.

"Ahhh! Get out, Chloe!" Max cried out in alarm when the door cracked open and blue-nailed fingers reached around the single barrier between them, "I said just wait! Th-This is supposed to be a surprise, asshole!"

"Hey!" Chloe let out with a pang of hurt after Max had play-acted at closing the door on her fingers. "Max, I'm going to see whatever you're up to anyway so why can't I-"

"I-I wanted to do something romantic, okay? This is relationship stuff, so give me a couple minutes. Okay?" Max asked, imploring Chloe to go back downstairs.

"…Okay," Chloe said, her fingers sliding back so that Max could close the door, "I'm…I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"No…No, I'm sorry for blowing up," Max said as she pressed her hand to the door, "I just want this to be special. It's our first Christmas together in five years, Chloe, and it's our first Christmas as a couple. Just wait downstairs, okay? I'm nearly ready."

Hearing Chloe head back downstairs without another word, Max waited until she heard the door close and a few seconds after before coming out of the bathroom. Zipping the dress up, Max put on a pair of striped knee-high socks and the fancy leather ankle boots that her mother had bought to go along with the dress. Giving herself one more look in the mirror, Max bit her lip at the reflection of herself staring back. _This_ _…_ _This isn't really me. Wowser, I feel so ridiculous in this. I mean, I want Chloe to like it and I hope she does but_ _…_ _but_ _…_

 _No, Max. She'll know how much you put into this,_ Max told herself as thinned her lips resolutely, _She'll understand what you're doing and will think it's hella sexy. You've seen magazines where women dress like this and you've_ seen _the magazines Chloe has under her bed. Just roll with what you got, amirite?_

"I'm seriously doing this," Max said to herself as she walked through her room to the stairs leading to the rest of the house, "Wowser."

The hall was dimly lit when Max quietly shut the door behind her, the sound of conversing voices emanating from the kitchen around the corner ahead. Bracing herself as she nearly turned back around to change into more traditional hoodie and jeans, Max shook her head at her own insecurity. _I have her as a girlfriend, finally, and I'm suddenly just as awkward as I was months ago. Is it because Chloe is returning my feelings, because when she holds my hand or looks into my eyes I_ know _there's more than friendship now? Fuck, this is hella rough._

"Max? That you down there?" Max heard Chloe ask and saw a shadow approaching from around the corner. _Too late now, Max. Woman up, Caulfield, and just let Chloe see you!_

"Uh, yeah. Free to look now, see what you think," Max said, rolling her eyes at her own bashfulness, "Just c'mere and check me out, okay?"

Hearing Chloe snicker as she approached, Max was thankful that the hallway was as dark as it was, the red in her cheeks undiscernible as Chloe approached. The hallway being dark enough to make Chloe come closer, Max knew she was entirely visible to Chloe when her girlfriend's jaw dropped a little. _Oh, shit_ , Max grimaced as she internalized her dread into a frantic darting of her eyes, _She's in shock. Crap, maybe if I hurry and change into-_

"You look so beautiful," Chloe said in a shallow gasp as she tentatively reached out and took Max's hands in her own, "Max, _this_ is what you wanted me to see?"

"Um, surprise?" Max said, an embarrassed grin on her face with her eyes lighting up at the enormous smile on Chloe's face, "Well, y'see, there's a… I wanted to, um, show you how I look 'all cleaned up' and was hoping that…"

"Max, you can tell me," Chloe said as she leaned her forehead against Max's, "You really do look hella amazing. For real."

"…There's a dance on Valentine's Day dance at Blackwell and I'd like you to come as my date!" Max let out in a slur of words that elicited distant chuckles emanating from where she knew her parents were hiding around the corner, " _Mom_! Ugh, my parents are jerks!"

"Max…," Chloe said as she cupped Max's cheek, the nervous brunette crying over how embarrassed she was, "Dude, you just had to ask me. I'm not usually down for that sort of thing, but I'll totally go as your date. Girlfriend duties and obligations, after all."

"Y-You mean it? For cereal?" Max asked, opening her eyes as she gave Chloe a small kiss on the lips while she heard her parents chatter delightedly from around the corner, "Ugh, my parents…"

"…are being kinda cute as fuck, Maxaroni," Chloe said, Max catching the redness in her girlfriend's cheeks just as she knew Chloe was likely noticing how hard she was blushing, "C'mon. We can talk about formalwear and waltzes or whatever _after_ dinner. Also…"

Max watched with an elated giggle as Chloe bowed low and offered her arm.

"Shall we?" Chloe asked Max as she jerked her head toward the dining area around the corner. "I'm hella starved."

"We shall, and I'm wanting noms, too," Max said with a nod as she looped her arm around Chloe's and let herself be led down the hallway, "My parents are still jerks, though."

"Totally."

"Max!" Vanessa Caulfield said indignantly, hand to her chest as Ryan Caulfield just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

"Pass the hollandaise sauce?" Ryan asked Max as they had all began to eat, Max looking starkly overdressed in comparison to the rest of them, "Max?"

"Mmm?" Max looked up, her mind on something…some _one_ else as she absently grabbed the small pitcher to her dad, "Here."

"…Thanks," Ryan reached over to grab the pitcher as Max began to angle it away from him, "Sweetie, you okay?"

"What?" Max asked, coming to her senses as she looked over at Chloe to find a charmed grin on her girlfriend's face, "Oh, uh… My bad, I'm just somewhere else right now. May I be excused?"

"Dude, you've barely eaten half the grub on your plate," Chloe said, stabbing a piece of turkey off Max's plate and setting it on her own, " _See_? I was even able to swipe some turkey from you. Max, you okay?"

"I'm just tired, and I've got some things on my mind," Max said as she got up. Leaning over, Max kissed Chloe on the cheek and smiled at her parents, "I'll be up early for Christmas morning, though, so don't worry. We'll still need to-"

"Ehh, we're not going to do Christmas morning this year, Max," Ryan said as he leaned back in his seat and fished for something in his pockets, "With you two leaving tomorrow your mom and I decided that we'll just sleep in and have a nice breakfast with you two before you head out."

"No! Don't call off Christmas morning just because of us!" Max frowned at the idea of no Christmas Day festivities in her parents' house. _Wait. When did it stop being my house, too?_ Looking over at Chloe, the bluenette's eyes wide as she looked up at Max, Max realized that Chloe had become her home. "I just don't want you two canceling anything you'd already planned because of us…"

Max nearly let the small metal item smack her in the face as her dad lightly tossed it at her, catching the key and keychain just in the nick of time. Looking down at her hand, at the key resting on her palm, Max looked up at her parents and then at Chloe before her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in surprise.

"I get the wagon?!" Max all but shrieked in joy and relief as she clutched at the back of her chair with the one free hand she had, "Are you for real?"

"Yes, quite real," Ryan said with a grin on his face before he wagged a finger at Max, "That means some kind of part-time job, though. We'll still help your other expenses, but insurance and gas are on you after January, Max. Understand? This is a present, but also a responsibility."

Squealing with joy, Max ran around the table to wrap her arms around her father in an enormous hug, a huge smile on her face as she finally got to have something to drive back in Arcadia Bay. The fact that she and Chloe wouldn't have to take the bus also helped. A lot.

Everything packed into Max's new _old_ ride, she gave quick hugs to her parents while Chloe sat in the passenger seat. Calling ahead to let Joyce know they would be in Arcadia Bay for Christmas after all, Max had asked Chloe to ask Joyce if brunch waffles and omelettes were possible. While Max was eager to get back, she was more eager just to get behind the wheel. _No offense, Chloe, but me having my own wheels now is totally sweet! I won't have to wait for your overly-fashionably late ass anymore - Now, I can even come and get you if I want. Yes!_ Sliding into the driver's seat, Max looked down at the manila envelope that was set between her and Chloe; eyeing her girlfriend, Max pointed at the envelope and got a shrug from her punk.

"S'not much, but I...I made you something," Chloe said, "Merry Chloemas, Maxaroni."

"Stick with the sarcasm and sass, Chlobear," Max said with a snort as she opened the envelope to see what was inside, "And it should be 'Happy Helladays', dork. Suits you better...oh, _wow_..."

The illustration was a tattoo design, that much being obvious to Max. It was the intricacy that meant something, the detail. A crown of deer antlers on the top, where she assumed _her_ shoulders would be, rose vines wound down from there to weave in between butterflies and a few does before ending with a Polaroid of the lighthouse overlooking sunset across the waterfront. Crying, Max sniffled and grinned at Chloe before pinning her girlfriend with a tight hug.

"Chloe, this is perfect," Max said, her voice partially muffled in Chloe's jacket before she pulled back to kiss the blushing bluenette, "Um, I don't know how down my parents will be for this, though, never mind the _cost-"_

"I'll pay for it, dumbass," Chloe teased, "I...I can totally get a job if I want. Odd stuff here and there. Besides, if anything, I can man the counter at the tattoo shop in town and maybe end up doing the ink myself. That way we'd both have some kickass ink, be bitchin' together."

"Happy holidays, Chloe," Max said, a warm smile on her face as kissed Chloe before starting up the station wagon.

"Happy holidays, Max," Chloe replied, sliding over with the design in her lap as she leaned her head on Max's shoulder.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **–**

 **Has anybody else had that happen, you drive to your parents for the holidays only to find they don't really do anything anymore? I get the family time, but it's hard to not feel a little chagrined when their idea of family time on Christmas morning consists of sleeping until late in the morning and brunching it up when you're internal clock is fixed on waking up at 5am** _ **every morning.**_

 **This concludes the whole "Christmas with the Caulfields" arc, in case you hadn't gotten that ;)**

 **Hope you're still enjoying this story** **–** **this is officially the longest-running fiction I've written, having started it in October. I have an ending in mind, but it's still a little ways off so no worries if you're wanting more. :)**

 **That said, I'll probably be switching up to a once-a-week update for any ongoing projects with a one-shot or two throughout the week from here on out. After 7 months and almost 800,000 words' worth of stories I'm kinda beat and I'm going back to grad school. I'm not going away or anything, but I'm lightening my writing load to try and balance out everything.**

 **Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay Hella, and Happy Holidays my Cinnamon Rolls!**


	18. Press Play, Part Seventeen

**"Sunday Morning" by All Dogs**

"You wouldn't think this place is as busy as tonight was," Dana said to Max as she counted the money in the register of the Einstein Bros Bagels located in the Bay City College Annex, "How'd we do on tips, Max?"

"Pfft, what tips?" Max let out with a sardonic giggle, "There's a reason we get full hourly wages and not the odd-as-fuck combo with a busier coffee shop, dude."

"…Chloe's definitely an influence on your language, _dude_ ," Dana said with a knowing grin as Max's sidelong glance at her friend's comment came with an incredulous smirk, "You sure you want to close up? I mean, I-"

"You and Kate are having, ironically, coffee at Two Whales," Max said offhandedly as she played with the stirring straws stored over by the creamers and sweeteners, "Besides, Chloe's test is supposed to be over in a few minutes and we're practically closed down as it is."

"…And you promised her a free caffeine fix…"

"… _Maybe_ ," Max said, leaning on the counter with a lazy smile on her face as she brushed some loose hair behind her ear.

Max had gotten the job in the Bay City Annex on purpose, wanting to try and get something that would allow her more time at least _around_ Chloe. Located just off the square, the annex was a remodeled industrial building that held a small computer lab, two distance-learning classrooms, the Einstein Bros Bagels mini-shop, and a number of secondhand furniture. Chewing on her lip as she flipped through a photography magazine, Max waved bye to Dana and pushed herself off from her perch. Her elongated bob tied up into a short tail with her fuchsia bangs kept free, Max walked along the front of the store and began to sweep and clean up what small amount of litter there was. She'd been employed by Chloe's school for a few weeks now, it being near the end of January; being a barista like she'd been in Seattle before returning to Arcadia Bay for Blackwell Academy gave Max a sense of added comfort. _Even if there is the occasional creeper amongst the annex's student population._ Switching the heat lamp off for the display case as she began to bag a turkey sausage and egg croissant sandwich along with a coffee cake muffin, Max looked up and saw a door leading to one of the distance-learning classrooms open and let out a snort when an azure-haired girl in leather and denim nearly ran over the students in front of her before making a bee line for the coffee shop. Knocking on the closed glass door, Chloe pressed her face to the glass and smiled mischievously as Max took off her apron and walked around the counter to tap on the glass where Chloe's nose was. Wafting the sandwich she'd procured in front of Chloe's face, a small pane of glass separating them, Max watched Chloe's eyes turn predatory at the sight of food.

"No dorks served here," Max teased as she pretended to get ready to eat the sandwich, "Om nom nom."

"Okay, Max-hole, let me in already. Don't make me call your union rep," Chloe said as she tapped her fingers against the glass, "C'mon, dude. _Let me the fuck in_."

"Ah-ah," Max said, finger raised, "How'd you do on the test?"

"Max…"

"How. Did. You. Do?"

"I got a 91, okay? A for me, so lemme in and gimmie, nerd!" Chloe replied with a sigh and roll of her eyes as she took off her snapback to scratch at her hair.

Max waited a moment for the rest of Chloe's classmates to leave the hall before unlocking the storefront door, having to backpedal when Chloe opened the door wide enough that it would have hit Max square in the face. Sandwich promptly snatched from her as Chloe walked over to the table that had become their newest meeting place, Max chuckled a bit and walked behind the counter to prepare their drinks and grab her muffin. Returning to the customer area with her chai latte and Chloe's double-espresso mocha, Max sat down and picked at her muffin while Chloe inhaled her sandwich in large mouthfuls. Chin resting in the palm of her hand, Max watched her girlfriend contentedly as Chloe would look up at her while eating to smile more innocently than she let on to others.

"That's my girl," Max said as she thought back to the A Chloe told her she'd earned, "Still think it's weird, though, having a test the very first week. Never mind that it's an online class with tests in a classroom. Even if it _is_ distance-learning…"

"Preachin' to the choir, Maxi-Pad," Chloe replied as she wiped at her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, "Teacher is an oddball, that's for fucking sure. Hella knowledgeable, but strange as fuck. Makes me think of _Beakman's World._ "

"Big hair?"

"Nah, more like the dude in the rat costume. Why couldn't I have a teacher more like Bill Nye and less like Chuck E Cheese?" Chloe let out with a derisive huff as she leaned back in her chair and sipped at her coffee before speaking up again, "What about you, Maxaroni? How's life in the shithole that is Black-hell Academy?"

"Little less hell, now that it's over in May," Max said agreeably as she popped a morsel of coffee cake into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully, "Everyone in my class is eager to just get the semester over with and get out. Some people are still shitty, others less so. I already applied to Seattle University for the coming Fall semester, and hopefully my portfolio will get me a grant or scholarship. My parents kinda dread federal student loans like they're a plague."

"Yeah, Joyce is kinda the same with me," Chloe replied, finishing off her sandwich as she slid her fingers across the table to meet with Max's, Max in turn weaving them together, "She's all 'Jus' remember that we can't really bail you out of any money problems, Chloe' and I'm all "Yes, _Mom_ '. David tries to talk to me about 'responsibility' and I'm just like 'Dude, I get it'. Fucking parentals, eh?"

"…You think of David as your actual stepdad now?" Max asked, eyebrow cocked with intrigue as she finished her chai and leaned against the table.

"…Well, when it comes to shit like that, I guess. Everything else, though? Step-prick all hella way."

"Hey," Max said, her voice low and a little sultry, "C'mere."

Max watched Chloe's genuine smile return as her girlfriend leaned in and they met halfway for a kiss. Not the tongue-lashing, intense making out they'd normally get into either in Chloe's room or Max's dorm, the PDA was loving but chaste as their wet lips tenderly met. Smiling as she kissed Chloe, Max brought a hand out from under the table and caressed Chloe's cheek as she kissed the punk, eliciting a pleased humming sound in return. The bravado and attitude Chloe normally had on like her jacket crumbled and faded away before Max's presence when they were alone. Even in places otherwise public, if they were alone Chloe quickly went from abrasive to attention-hungry and adoring. Max nearly remained the same in any case, equal parts attitude and awkwardness in public with Chloe bringing out a more confident side of her. Tucking some of Chloe's hair behind an ear, Max smiled warmly at her blushing girlfriend. _I honestly can't remember what it was like to not have you in my life, Chloe. It's like this large space that's just turned into a distorted image, or static. Makes me think of when I traveled between realities, how the surrounding area looked like film melting, burning away from the intense heat and light. Wow, that all seems like so long ago._

Finishing up their coffees and snacks, Max tossed the garbage in a trash can outside the store and finished the last of the cleaning up before hitting the lights and locking up behind her and Chloe. Electing to take the way out through the annex rather than the back door Max typically used to enter the store, the couple walked hand in hand to the parking lot before stopping. Max smiled at how Chloe always parked her truck next to Max's station wagon. With the car old enough that insurance wasn't a problem, Max's shifts left her with enough spending money that the financial support her parents gave regarding school went into a savings account Max had opened at the Arcadia Bay First National Bank.

"I heading to your place, or are you staying over tonight?" Chloe asked, nuzzling Max's cheek her nose as she gave a giggling Max several small pecks where her nose had been.

"Y-You can come crash with me," Max said, leaning into Chloe's cheek kisses with a blissful expression on her face, "Tomorrow's Saturday so I don't have to work."

"Ah, the benefits of working a coffee shop that's only open Monday through Friday," Chloe purred into Max's ear, "How are you on homework, Max? How much of you do I get this weekend?"

"Wellll, if you help me with my science first thing in the morning you'll get me the entire weekend," Max cooed, the attention from Chloe making her face increasingly hotter as she blushed and swooned a bit.

"You're fucking terrible, Max, relying on me to pull your ass out of the science class fire. Ms. Grant's gotta be wondering how you went from a C student to an upper B student," Chloe said as she walked around to her truck's driver's side as Max opened the door to her station wagon and climbed in.

"It's either that or you can watch me spend all of Saturday trying to wrap my head around shit that normally just goes straight over it," Max teased from her rolled-down window, "See you soon."

Starting up her station wagon, Max headed out of the annex's parking lot toward the road leading up to Blackwell Academy. The drive was short but sweet, Chloe pulling up behind Max close enough that they shouted at each other from their driver's side windows. Chloe had decked out Max's ride, or had helped, so that there was a combination of graffiti on the ceiling along with stickers and taped Polaroids of the two of them from various times together over the past months. A little blue disco ball hanging off the rearview mirror, it had an LED light inside of it that Chloe would always leave on whenever she was riding with Max. _We could go camping this weekend, or maybe a weekend road trip to wherever. The back is large enough for sleeping bags and blankets, and we could always fold down the back seat for even more room,_ Max thought with a half-smile as she pulled into Blackwell's parking lot with Chloe right behind. Sliding out of her car and making sure it was locked, Max leaned up against her driver's side door and watched Chloe saunter over from where she'd parked the truck to snuggle up next to her against the station wagon.

"What, no double parking at the handicapped area?" Max joked, the scoff from Chloe drawn out as she rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I did that all the damn time and when they finally bust me they _tow my ride_? Fucking harsh, man," Chloe said as Max leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder, "I missed you."

"You've seen me every day this week," Max cooed softly as she wrapped her arms around one of Chloe's arms, "Just wait till this Fall. You'll see me in the mornings and evenings without us having to switch where we stay."

"So your parents are cool with our plans, then? Getting an apartment off-campus?" Chloe asked as she pulled out a cigarette, Max declining the offered pack with a raised hand.

"They don't know, and it's not exactly their business to," Max said as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss Chloe's cheek before pulling her girlfriend off of her station wagon, "C'mon, Chloe. You can smoke, walk, and talk at the same time. Movie night. You promised."

Reaching the dormitory courtyard, Max and Chloe were both stupefied at the sight of Brooke slapping Warren across the face. The two had been inseparable since they'd gotten together while Max had been in a coma. Max knew that they'd been on and off, Warren's eye still wandered over in Max's direction enough to irritate both girls, but it had never turned into anything physical. By the downcast look on Warren's face, as Chloe was now pulling her closer to the entrance where the action was happening, Max got the impression that Brooke's slap was retaliatory for whatever Warren had done. Trying to avoid getting involved, Max cursed under her breath when Chloe slowed them down so as to talk to Brooke while Warren quietly asked if he could talk to Max. Hearing Brooke scoff as she watched Chloe's grit her teeth, Max promised she would be right back and walked behind Warren. Stopping to redirect them toward the nearby bench rather than the Topanga on the hill nearby, Max let Warren have the whole seat to himself while she leaned against the tree.

"What'd you do now?" Max asked, half-succeeding at covering up her anguish for being pulled into another situation between Brooke and Warren. "Warren Graham, if this has anything to do with me, I swear to Dog-"

"I...," Warren paused, his face a mask of consternation before Max watched his shoulders slump. _Jesus Christ, Warren. I'm not even single anymore and you're stil_ _…_ _Wowser, I-I just don't know what the hell to do with this_ _…_

"Warren, I've wanted nothing more from you than friendship. Ever. When you made those not-so-subtle moves on me, I told you I did not want. I'm _in a relationship_ now, dude, and you at least _were_ in one. I think you should keep your distance from both Brooke and me until you get your head on straight…"

"No! Max, that's not necessary! Really, I can-!" Warren blurted out, Max taking a step back when he hurriedly pushed off of the bench and got to his feet. Max thought for a moment that Warren was going to get in her face but relaxed when he simply just stood in-place, "I…I really did mess up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda totally did," Max said, a sad look on her face as her friend stuffed his hands into his pockets, "You need to figure out what you want, Warren. We're all teenagers, I get that, but stringing Brooke along the way you have been when she clearly likes you isn't cool and it's _not_ something a person I consider a friend should be doing."

"Ouch," Warren said, wincing at Max's last words, "I feel like I just drank from the wrong Holy Grail."

"…Not now, Warren. No pop culture crap now," Max bemoaned as she shook her head, leaving Warren to his thoughts as she walked back over to the entrance when Chloe was by herself after Brooke headed back inside, "Don't tell me, Chloe. I don't want to know. For cereal, keep quiet."

"Well, I think we should hella chill out here until Brooke is most definitely in her room, then," Chloe said as she pulled out another cigarette, Max taking one this time, "Stress smoking?"

"Stress smoking," Max grumbled through the cigarette in her mouth, lighting up with the Zippo she kept stashed in her white leather jacket, "…Okay, do tell. I know you fucking want to."

Max watched Chloe wait until Warren was out of earshot before the impish grin on her face made it evident that whatever Chloe had was eating her up with a delicious glee.

"Dude, he called out _your name_ during, well…," Chloe said, her sentence coming to a close with a fit of repressed laughter.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Max sighed before taking a long drag of her nicotine fix, "Goddamnit, how the hell am I supposed to deal with this, Chloe? How? I live in a dorm of girls where gossip is like morning coffee to half of them. Motherfucker!"

"Laughs aside, how do you think _I_ feel, babe? Dude called out the name of _my_ girl, what an asshole," Chloe said, looking over her shoulder in Warren's direction.

"He's not…okay, so maybe he's sometimes ass-like," Max said, the attempt at defending Warren leaving a sour taste in her mouth, "You're not fucking with me? He really did that?"

"He really did."

"Y'know what? Can we go stay at your-"

"Already down with you crashing at my house, Maxaroni," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Max's shoulders, leaning down to kiss her embarrassed girlfriend on the forehead, "Your Chlobear's hella gotcha covered. We'll go upstairs, get your books, and head the fuck outta here for the weekend. You won't even lay eyes on Blackwell until Monday morning. That cool?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Well, Max, how are you doin' on this lovely Friday night?" Joyce asked as Max walked into the house after Chloe, a smile on her face as the girls took off their jackets with Chloe heading past her mother after a quick hug, "A hug? Who are you and what've you done with my daughter?"

"Yeah, whatevs," Chloe grumbled as she headed for the kitchen, "Max, you want something?"

"Just a soda and a little of whatever you pick," Max said as she walked up to Joyce for a full hug, "Hi, Joyce. Unexpected sleepover."

"Unexpected? What happened at Blackwell this time?" Joyce asked, a wry smile on her face as Chloe reappeared with two cans of soda and a bag of corn chips, "Aw, Chloe, I just bought those for taco salad tomorrow night."

"I'll buy you another bag," Max said, eyeing Chloe with a smirk as the tall bluenette pouted at her girlfriend, "Don't look at me like that, sweetie. You get a job like I did and you won't have to deal with me taking you out places that don't give us free food."

"It's like a goddamn tag-team," Chloe grumbled, her disposition improving when Max squeezed her free hand, "You're lucky I'm into you so damn much, Caulfield. It's only cuz you're hot, though. Your personality sucks ass."

"If my personality sucks," Max snickered, "What does that make yours? Abysmal? The hella lowest of the hella low?"

"I'm going into the living room. At least Netflix appreciates me," Chloe said as she left her girlfriend with her mother.

"To answer your question," Max said to Joyce as she sipped at the Cherry Pepsi Chloe had given her, "I'm evidently a drama magnet. Again."

"It's high school, Max. It's _supposed_ to have drama," Joyce patted Max on the shoulder as she walked around the brunette to the stairs, "You've only got a few more months and then you'll be getting' ready for college. Still plannin' on Seattle, takin' my baby girl with you?"

"That _is_ the plan, so long as it's okay with you."

"Max, I can't think of anyone I trust Chloe with more. You saved her life, and you brought a light back into it by being what she's needed, a friend and even more. Couldn't ask for a better situation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm goin' to leave you two down here. David's workin' and I'm not about to intrude between my daughter and her lovely girlfriend. Goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Joyce. Sleep well, and we'll probably see you at Two Whales tomorrow morning," Max said as she watched Joyce head upstairs before walking down the short hallway into the living room, "No, Chloe. You picked last time and we watched fucking _Sharknado._ "

"Dude, that wasn't even scary!" Chloe said before handing the remote to Max begrudgingly, "Ugh, _fine_. So, what are we watching?"

"The new _Evil Dead_ ," Max said as she patted her pockets to find her flash drive. Plugging it into the DVD player's USB port, Max loaded up the horror movie, "Don't worry, Chlobear. I'm here for the snuggles."

"…Better be," Chloe said as she shifted around to drape her legs on Max's lap as she scooted in close to the brunette, "Fucking hate these movies."

"You don't hate them, you egg. It's just us, Chloe. Acting like you're some tough badass all the time is totally unnecessary," Max whispered into Chloe's ear, her satisfaction increasing when Chloe's cool demeanor softened with Chloe leaning her head on Max's shoulder, "It's just you and me, Chloe. Relax…or _'I'll swallow your soul!'_ "

The jumpscares weren't what really got to Chloe, Max knew as the film progressed. Like every horror movie they'd watched together, Max pretty sure those instances being _the only time_ Chloe ever watched these kinds of movies, it was the slow build-up and the quiet that had Chloe nuzzling up next to her. By the time the movie had reached the climactic battle at the end, Chloe's face was pressed into Max's next with Max running her hands through Chloe's hair as she munched on a handful of popcorn. When the film came to an end and the credits rolled, Max felt the tension in Chloe's body lessen a bit and Max clicked the movie off before giving her girlfriend some much needed comfort.

"Aww, baby," Max said as she saw Chloe staring at her wide-eyed with a jutted-out lower lip, Okay, okay. No more movies like that. Still some scary movies, but nothing that hardcore. I promise."

"…For real?" Chloe's voice was almost non-existent, she was so quiet when she spoke.

"For real," Max said as she looked at the time on the TV's display, "You want to go outside, smoke a little before we head up for bed?"

Chloe's arms wrapped around one of her own arms, Max led Chloe outside and gently pushed her girlfriend on the swing as Chloe calmed herself down with a joint. Declining the weed, Max instead brought her swinging girlfriend to a halt and began to rub Chloe's tense shoulders and neck. Kneading the muscles, Max watched Chloe slump in the swing before putting out her blunt. _Oh? Max massage is greater than marijuana? I'll have to remember that when you're wanting to blaze but have no cash to buy any_ _…_

"Whatcha thinking?" Max asked as she continued rubbing Chloe's shoulders.

"I…," Chloe paused, closing her mouth with lips thinned. Peering over to get a better look, still massaging, Max saw the look of frustration on Chloe's face.

"Baby? You okay?" Max asked, walking around to kneel down in front of Chloe. Folding her arms on Chloe's lap, Max leaned against her girlfriend. "Chloe?"

Chloe seemed to be agonizing over whatever was running through her head. Concerned, Max got to her feet and pulled a reluctant Chloe to her own. Eyebrows knitted together as she looked up into her girlfriend's face, Max grew anxious when Chloe wouldn't meet her eyes. _What is this? Chloe, did I_ _…_ _?_

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Max sputtered out, her stuttering seeming to bring Chloe out of whatever thoughts she'd been in, "C-Chloe?"

"What? No!" Chloe said quickly, latching onto Max's hands with her own, "Max, no. You did… I'm fucking this up. Goddamn bullshit words…"

"Uh…"

"I… Can you not hang out with Warren anymore?" Chloe asked, head down as she looked at Max through her eyelashes, "I know that he's your friend, or that he fucking tries to be, but what Brooke said really got me worried. The fact that he-"

"Hold up, Chlobear," Max gently squeezed Chloe's arm and rubbed it, brining Chloe's head up so that their eyes finally met, "Chloe, I'm _yours_. That's not just romantic mush. It's fact. We're together, in a relationship. Besides, I already told Warren that until he could straighten himself out that it'd be best if the amount of time we spent hanging out was lessened a bit."

Leading Chloe back into the house, Max helped her partner clean up the living room area and put away the half-eaten bag of corn chips before they reached the stairs.

"C'mon," Max said as she reached around to pat her back, "I'll piggyback you up the stairs."

"…You're serious?" Chloe asked, a note of surprise in her voice, "Like, why? Don't get me wrong, Maxaroni, it's hella sweet. Just curious."

"I-I don't like to see you sad, that's all. If this'll bring a smile to your face, then climb on."

Feeling the weight of her girlfriend on her back, Max hooked Chloe's legs and let the taller girl use her arms to balance them together. Looking over her shoulder halfway up the stairs, Max felt Chloe kiss her cheek as her head turned and she giggled loudly enough that the door to Joyce and David's bedroom cracked open and they both nearly fell backwards from getting startled by the shaft of light emanating from the doorway.

"What…? No, never mind," David said as he peaked his head out, shaking it before looking at the girls in disbelief, "I don't want to know."

The door closing, Max and Chloe looked at each other and laughed before Max finished the ascent to the top of the stairs. Letting Chloe off her back outside the bedroom door, Max walked in and cried out when Chloe scooped her up into the slender arms Max enjoyed being held in so much. Smiling up at her girlfriend before leaning her head into the crook of Chloe's neck, Max's jovial attitude dimmed a bit and it was not until they changed into their sleep clothes and were in bed that she spoke up.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever… Do you ever think about, um, sex?"

Max felt Chloe's body shift in the dark, felt a hand place itself on her chest as it scratched at her tenderly. _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, I know, but there's just no way you can be entirely okay with me like this and_ _…_ _oh, I'm fucking up-_

"…Sometimes, yeah, but I know you're not…," Chloe paused, and Max felt her girlfriend's breath on her neck as a shadowy figure sidled up next to her and leaned on an elbow, "Max, why do you ask?"

"I worry that I'm, um, that I'm not enough," Max said, drawing the covers to her face only to have them pulled down by the same hand that had been scratching her chest only a moment before, " _C-Chloe_ …"

"No, I want to hear this."

"I worry that being with me without _that way_ is not enough for you, okay? Like, I get really anxious when I see you looking at those magazines under your side of the bed."

"Ah, peeping my stash, eh? Max, they're just nudie mags. You're getting jelly of paper?"

"I-I could…"

The pause was resounding, stillness filling the space between and around them to the point of Max trembling. She regretted ever opening her mouth, and wished as hard as she could that her rewind would appear just this once so she could take back the entire conversation. _No more tripping through time, though. I don't get take-backs anymore. Just when I think I've got a hang on my life I prove otherwise. Smooth-talking you cannot do, Max._

"You could do _what_?" the intonation at the end of Chloe's statement gnawed at what was left of Max's calm and she sat up in bed with Chloe quickly joining her, "Max, I don't want you doing anything that makes you hella uncomfortable."

"This conversation makes me hella uncomfortable," Max replied with a snort as she reached over to turn on the globe lamp Chloe had by her bed so that she could see the concerned look on her girlfriend's face. Threading her fingers through Chloe's hair, Max brought their foreheads together, "I want to be the one that makes you aroused. I might not feel it myself, but I want you to get turned on by me."

"You don't think that's a little unfair?" Chloe's frown had Max wincing and she leaned in a little further to kiss Chloe.

"I know, but I could…I could, um, do stuff."

"…Again, _what_ could you do?"

"I could… _ugh_ , I can't do this. It's too embarrassing."

Max watched Chloe sigh and roll her eyes as she reached across Max to switch the lamp off. Frowning as Chloe scooted away to sleep on the far side of the bed and not next to her, Max knew she'd fucked up and flopped back into the bed.

 _Nice going, Max._

 **Author's Note**

 **This is a very real subject for me, being an asexual that's been in relationships with others who weren't. If you're romantically-inclined towards your partner, you basically want all the mushy, fluffy stuff but not necessarily without the sexual activity. I know of some friends who are also asexual that will go through the act of sex for the sake of their partner; on the other hand you have asexuals like myself who have had sex simply because it felt good, without the sexual attraction that so many people feel is absolutely necessary. Asexuality is this kind of grey area of sexuality from everything I've read and experienced** , **as a sexual preference included in asexuality is demisexuality for one example. I wanted to convey Max's desire to please Chloe and turn her on not as a sexual act but as a romantic one in that she wants to be the focus of Chloe's arousal as part of their relationship. That doesn't mean Max is willing to try sex, but that she might explore other things as a means of bonding further in the romantic sense through pleasing Chloe. It also shows how sexuality is fluid in that Max is questioning and exploring herself.**

 **I know there are some readers who want each chapter to be super-dramatic like I used to pull on my earlier stories, but I kinda like doing "slice of life" content with the LiS world. Max tried to sacrifice herself - she deserves a "normal" high school life. Well, as normal as Max Caulfield can get ;)**

 **Like I said, shit can get confusing at times. It'd recommend The Asexuality Blog on Tumblr and Asexuality Archive if you're curious.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought Max working at a coffee shop where Chloe's school has an annex building sounded fun, so I went with it :)**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls! I'll see you later for the next installment!**


	19. Press Play, Part Eighteen

" **Strange Love" by Halsey**

"I-I can totally look at this stuff," Max said to herself, psyching up as she grabbed a couple of dirty magazines from the convenience store's magazine rack, "I'm eighteen, legally an adult. Yeah, an adult who is buying adult stuff. Oh fuck, what the hell am I doing?"

The morning a couple days ago had proved just how awkward sex was even as a discussion; Max had sat at the dinner table and ate the pancakes Chloe had made for them with Chloe just picking at hers while shooting Max furtive glances. Her girlfriend's secretiveness not as secret as she likely wanted, Max had elected to say nothing and was dropped off at Blackwell with an hour or so to spare. Sitting in the truck, Chloe not being able to even look at her, Max felt a pang of sadness. This moment, sitting in the truck with Chloe ignoring her, was such a trip a déjà vu of when they'd found out about Rachel and Frank. _Chloe hadn't been able to look at me the entire drive. Even when we were arguing she never even glanced at me. This is so not fucking fair_ _…_

"Uh, you going to school or what?" Chloe had asked dryly, Max looking over to see the girl watching her through the reflection from the driver's side window. "Max, I'm… I'm not mad. Just hella confused and trying to sort out… well, I'm trying to sort out you."

"Me? What about me?" Max had asked, though in being honest with herself she already knew, "I-I shouldn't have said anything the other night. I'm such an ass…"

"Max, do you think that I'm just going to up and leave you?"

"No, but I worry that I might not be enough for you," Max had said, "I mean, you might want…that is… _Ugh_!"

The frustrated growl was loud enough that, with her window down, Max had attracted the attention of some Blackwell students. Rolling her eyes at what she viewed as stupidity, Max opened the passenger side door and slid out of the truck. Barely able to face Chloe, Max felt a small measure of relief when she looked up to find Chloe looking back at her directly.

"Can this just be a bad dream, like I'll wake up and me asking all this stupid shit never happened?" Max had asked, the frown on her face getting a half-smile from her girlfriend.

"Dude, I wish. I'm as hella awkward as you, now. Just… Call me when you want to talk or come over. Or, if you want me to come over here, okay? I love you, babe."

"I love you," Max had replied, running around the truck so that when Chloe slid out of her side Max could latch on with a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Stop, Max. You've got nada to be sorry for. Just chill, and when you're hella ready we'll…we'll go there, I guess."

Now, most of Max's classes went by in a blur with her grateful appreciation for such expediency. The free period that had once been Mark Jefferson's Photography class, however, had Max's anxiety building back up with the lack of things to do. Fidgeting in her seat as she messed around with her camera, inspecting it simply to keep busy, she hardly noticed Victoria sit down on her table until she looked up and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"V-Vic…!" Max had managed to get out before Victoria put up a hand to silence her.

"Max, you're fidgeting enough over here to concern Sweet-T, so I'm stepping up to find out what the fuck is going on with you okay? That's all," Victoria said, though Max could see that Victoria's expression was once of concern and not indifference. Looking past Victoria, Max saw Taylor looking in their direction while she was talking to Hayden.

"I-I…I really don't want to talk about it," Max had pleaded, lowering her head so that she was staring down at her lap. _Please go away, Victoria. I appreciate the concern but this is_ the last thing _I'd ever talk to you about._

"Look, Caulfield," Victoria had retorted grumpily as she got up only to scoot her chair over and sit next to Max, "I know we're not best buds, but…what you told me back on Halloween stuck with me. I-I want to help, okay? So spill."

"Victoria…"

" _Spill_ , Max."

Max dropped her head onto the table and felt an odd sensation. Peeking up from the corner of her eye, Max watched as Victoria stroked her hair. _You're_ _…_ _You're consoling me? What fucked-up timeline did I just find myself in?_ Remembering all the timeline-jumping she had done to get to this reality, Max remembered the instances where Victoria had showed genuine kindness and couldn't help but feel a little ashamed at the coldness and outright animosity she'd aimed at Victoria. Letting out a sigh, Max sat up and got out of her chair.

"If I'm really going to be talking to you about this, I want to do it somewhere private," Max hesitated, reaching for her things, "Is that cool?"

"Yeah, sure," Victoria had said nonchalantly as she walked over to say something to Taylor, the other girl nodding as she also collected her things, "Is…Is it okay if Taylor comes along, too? She's…You've probably heard her mom's in the hospital-"

"Are you for cereal? Ugh, _fine_. She can come," Max said, though mentally she was rolling her eyes. _Come one, come all! It's the Max Caulfield Sexual Awareness Hour! Behold the Confused Asexual and her attempt at shit she doesn't understand! Marvel at her awkwardness. Tickets at the gate!_ "Just _promise_ that it will stay between us, okay? The three of us, I guess."

"I'm not into spilling other people's shit anymore, Max," Victoria had said with an earnestness that surprised Max, "It's the last semester any of us will have here. I'm too eager to get out and too tired to give a shit about popularity in this hellhole."

"Really?" Max had asked, eyebrow raised as she led the other girls out the door, waving at Kate before heading out into the hall, "We can at least agree on that."

* * *

"What's she doing?" Taylor asked Victoria as they waited for Max outside of the convenience store.

"Picking up some 'educational material'," Victoria said with an impish grin before Max came rushing out of the door with two bags, one bearing drinks and snacks with the other containing a few black-bagged magazines, "And thus my instruction begins. Prepare yourself, Caulfield."

"Ohmigod, Max! You picked up porn mags?" Taylor asked, hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide the grin on her face, "This breaks all my conceptions of you. Way to woman up!"

"Oh _God_ , please stop," Max said, her face beet red as she pulled the hood of her sleeveless leather vest over her head, "This is embarrassing enough as it is, okay? Like, wowser, I don't need any more humiliation."

"Get over yourself and get in the car," Victoria said as she and Taylor entered the front driver and passenger sides of Victoria's Chrysler 300, "Max, _come on_."

Standing awkwardly in front of the open rear driver's side door, Max slumped her shoulders and climbed inside. Shutting the door behind her, Max just wished that whatever was about to happen could already be over. She had no clue where Victoria and Taylor were taking her, had no knowledge as to what they were up to. _If this is some Vortex-ish prank I will rage_ so _hard on you two, I fucking swear_ , Max thought as she clutched the bag of porno mags to her chest.

"Max, you cool? You look like you're about to have a heart attack," Taylor asked as she took a bottled iced tea from the bag and a package of Oreos, "Tori, what the hell did you tell her we were doing?"

"I-I didn't tell her anything aside from 'go buy something you think might be sexy'," Victoria said with a scoff as she drove, like she was offended of an unspoken implication, "How was I supposed to know she'd go for the hardcore material. I figured she'd grab a Maxim or some tattoo magazine filled with hot chicks…"

"I'm _in the car_ , just so you know," Max said, face half-obscured by the hood, "Not like I've vanished or anything."

"Max, Tori didn't tell me much," Taylor said as Victoria mumbled something to herself, "Give me a sec, okay?"

Max looked up and slid over right next to her door as Taylor climbed into the back seat to sit next to Max. Seeing that they were returning to Blackwell, Max clutched at the bag of pornos even more tightly. _I-If anyone sees me with these, I am so fucked. Super-fucked._

"…I want…I want to be sexy. F-For Chloe," Max was able to stammer out, quietly enough that only Taylor could hear.

"The blue-haired girl that always comes to your dorm? I figured things were already hot with you two," Taylor said, leaning in to whisper her words into Max's ear.

"I'm…I'm not into that kind of stuff, but Chloe is," Max said, blushing as Taylor looked at her for a moment before laughing. Wounded, Max's lip began to tremble as she pouted, "It's not funny…"

"If you knew… Max, you're ace, right?" Taylor asked in her normal speaking voice. When Max nodded, Taylor jerked her head over to Victoria and grinned. "Who do you think 'educated' her? She's just as ace as you are, probably."

" _You're_ asexual?" Max and Victoria asked each other simultaneously, shock on both girls faces as the blonde pixie nearly collided with a stop sign from the discovery. Bringing the car to a screeching halt in the Blackwell Academy parking lot, Max heard Victoria roughly put the car into park and turn the ignition off before she wheeled around in her seat to face Max.

"The fuck? I-I thought I was the only one?" Victoria stammered, wide-eyed as she looked at Max.

"The only ace on the planet?" Max asked, smirking but just as in shock as she figured Victoria was.

"No, asshole, the only ace in school!"

Taylor giggled as Victoria and Max bombarded each other with question after question while they made their way from the parking lot to the girls' dormitory, all three girls oblivious to the stares they got from other students at the image of Max Caulfield happily conversing with Victoria Chase and Taylor Christensen. Max had never felt such relief before save for when she saw Chloe on the beach after her next-to-last trip through time. She had someone to talk to about the most awkward part of who she was, _finally_. _Chloe's sweet about it, but Victoria_ knows _how it is. She understands. Look at her, Max! She's practically glowing with delight at having someone to talk to just like you are. Wowser, I have_ way _more in common with Victoria than I realized. We should have been friends, for cereal. Maybe now, with all the major drama done, we can be._

"…so when I told him I wasn't down for anything, he just made shit up and I rolled with it because it made me look more…more normal," Victoria said, bringing Max to her senses as they walked into Max's room, "Wow, um, this is actually pretty cute. Dollar store-quality, but niche-y and definitely reeking of hipster."

"We can't all have our rooms looking like something out of an IKEA catalog, Victoria," Max snapped back, Taylor laughing when Victoria's head whipped around to look at Max in shock, "What?"

"…Taylor says the same goddamn thing. It's called _style_ , bitches."

"It's called 'Your room looks like the bastard child of this dorm and an Apple Store, Victoria," Taylor said with a grin as she held her hand out toward Max, "C'mon, Max. _That_ totally deserved a five of some kind."

Her face a mask of amusement and disbelief, Max slapped Taylor's hand and grinned more earnestly when it was slapped in return before they all took a seat on Max's bed. Pulling out the drinks, snacks, and porno mags, Max let Taylor open up the magazines while she sipped on her Mountain Dew Code Red. Watching Victoria take a drink of her Red Bull, Max leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"What? Victoria asked, eyebrow cocked like she was preparing some witty comment.

"I am just surprised, is all. My day started out hella awkward and now it's actually kinda mellowed out by the last people I ever expected to do so," Max said as her head snapped up from her drink to look at Victoria and Taylor, "No offense, I swear. I just never saw this happening."

"Victoria did," Taylor said, wincing when Victoria punched her in the shoulder, "What? Day one of last semester you thought that Max seemed cool. You only got mad jealous and shitty when Mark Jeffershit paid attention to her… What? Tori…?"

Victoria looked at Max, who in turn looked back at her and gave the blonde a sad smile. She'd saved Victoria the shame and humiliation of coming under Jefferson's attention, had saved her from the dark room. _You couldn't save yourself, though. You even sent yourself back to it in order to keep Chloe alive. Chloe was worth it, but it can't change that it happened._ Looking back down at her drink, Max took another sip before Victoria changed the conversation's direction.

"Max, what do you want to get out of this?" Victoria said as she gestured to the magazines, "I don't get off on these, so is it more of trying to figure out your girlfriend or possibly even yourself?"

"I guess both, maybe…? I see her magazines and, um…"

"Max," Taylor said, brushing some of Max's hair out of her face with a gentleness Max didn't know she had, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want. We can talk about other stuff. I kinda like this, chilling with you. You're funny, even though you're still a little weird…"

"Gee, thanks," Max said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes that got a snort out of Taylor. Looking down at the magazines and then up at a waiting Victoria, Max chewed her lip and finally spoke, "I want Chloe to look at me like she looks at them. I want her to…I want her to get _aroused_ by me. I want to turn her on."

"What makes you think you don't already?" Victoria asked, cocking her head to one side, "You _are_ her girlfriend."

"I'm _saying_ that I want to _do something_ to turn her on," Max said, hastily adding, "Without having sex. Like, maybe no sex.. Possibly."

"What about a lap dance?" Victoria suggested off the collar, as though it were the easiest thing to bring up.

"W-What…?" Max asked, eyes wide as she backed up only hit the wall behind her, "Y-You don't just fucking go and say 'what about a lap dance', Victoria?"

"Why the fuck not, Max? You asked me for advice. Ask Taylor. _She_ likes my lap dances."

Max looked at Taylor in confusion, watching Taylor smile at Victoria who in turn blushed a little before both girls looked at Max with little smirks.

" _You're dating_?!" Max screeched, eyes bulging a little, "…Wowser."

"Yeah," Taylor said as she reached over and took an embarrassed Victoria's hand, Victoria in turn hiding her face with her other hand in frustration over the embarrassment, "It kinda just happened. Friendship leading into something more."

"I know that feel, definitely," Max said, shaking her head with a grin as she looked at the magazines, "So, what _should_ I do? Th-This is kinda unexplored territory for me."

"Lap dance," Victoria encouraged, reaching over to nudge Max's shoulder, "It's the least touchy thing you _can_ do. Then, if you get comfortable, there are… _things_ that can come later…"

"Like what?" Max asked, but seeing how red Victoria's face was, she held up her hands in surrender, "Never mind. Got it. Lap dance. Should I, um, wear something fancy or-"

"Be yourself, Max," Taylor said, a hand on Max's shoulder encouragingly, "If she's into you like you know she is, do something that is _both_ sexy and very Max Caulfield. She'll be down, no worries."

* * *

Max spent the next day agonizing over how and when to implement the idea of giving Chloe a lap dance. The magazines in the trash, Max would look down at them on occasion and imagine with a chuckle what Kate might say if she were to see them. _'Where you belong, Sin! Max, thou shalt not all the things!'_ Max thought to herself, Kate's voice sounding extra pious in her head. _Yeah, she'd say something like that and then go and hang out with Dana. I swear, something's up with those two._ Shaking her head to get out of "teen drama mode", Max forced herself to look at another YouTube video that was some kind of how-to for lap dances. Thankful all the participants were clothed, Max watched half the playlist before realizing that while they were clothed she would likely not be. _At least, I don't think it would work if I was fully-clothed the entire time._ _It's not like Chloe hasn't seen me in a bra and panties, or even naked. Why is this so different?_

 _Because you want her to_ see _you, dumbass_ , Max heard her voice echo in her head.

Reminded of the diner from her nightmare, coming face to face with the twisted version of herself, Max's fear of inadequacy kicked in and she closed the laptop and fought to not cry. She'd been through so much, had done so much. Fighting to get a kiss out of Chloe, their awkward attempt at "friends with benefits", and after three months of back and forth she was _finally_ with Chloe as girlfriend and girlfriend.

"This should _not_ be so goddamn hard," Max grumbled, smacking her head against the desk gently out of frustration as her phone went off. _Speak of the devil_ , Max heard the memory of her twisted double say. _Stop it. You're not here, you're not even real_ _…_

 **CHLOE: Max! What up, girl?**

 **MAX: Hey, Chloe**

 **CHLOE: "Hey, Chloe"? Dude, I haven't heard from you in two days! I expected some awkward silence, not an awkward pause on our relationship!**

 **MAX: I'm not pausing our relationship! God, Chloe, thanks for making me feel like shit :(**

 **CHLOE: No emoji, Max, and** **…** **that didn't come out as funny as I meant it to. My bad.**

 **MAX: Hella bad.**

 **CHLOE: Smartass. So, can I see you tonight? I have a class in the annex and I know you have work. I thought that, maybe, we could meet there and then do Two Whales before either chilling at your place or mine.**

 **MAX: I** **…** **I could do that. Chloe, I want to talk about what we were, um, talking about before.**

 **MAX: Not now, but tonight. I need to.**

 **CHLOE: Max, you don't owe me anything.**

 **MAX: It isn't about owing. It's about doing because I want to.**

 **MAX: C U 2NITE ;)**

 **CHLOE: Devil-child, with your emojis and cuteness. Temptress!**

 **CHLOE: See you at MY school, for a change! LOL**

The afternoon bled into the early evening and Max trudged down the hall of her dormitory and out to her station wagon. Equal parts excited and worried, the reaction both feelings had on Max wax the anxiety running through her system. _This is my idea so I should be, I dunno, happy? Scared? Horrified? What if I don't make Chloe happy? What if I end up being foolish? What if_ _…_ _?_

"Goddamnit, Max," Max said to herself as she gripped the steering wheel, "Stop being such a chickenshit. You have time. You won't meet up with Chloe until her class is over, which isn't for three hours, and even then there's Two Whales and _then_ you get to pick between your dorm or her room. You've got this, for cereal."

* * *

Max had the coffee shop to herself as the sole barista for a half-hour, Dana showing up late due to her modeling for Daniel going too long. Her hair loose and down, Max almost didn't recognize her friend when Dana came in cheerily through the front and walked right into the area behind the counter. Staring at Dana as she clocked in and put on an apron, it wasn't until the hair was pulled back that Max realized who she was looking at.

"Wow, Dana. You should wear your hair down more often," Max said as she put together a latte and added another shot for the waiting customer, "Seriously, you are so pretty."

"Aww, Maxie! You're so sweet!" Dana said, her nose scrunching up in delight at the praise, "Daniel is _so_ talented with his artwork! I know that Hayden thinks he's hot shit, but Daniel is so much more pro. What about you, Max? Didn't Daniel sketch you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, after I asked him. Trying to feel like a normal teenage girl, though it's kinda embarrassing because he did it while I was still bedridden in the hospital," Max said out of the side of her mouth while ringing up another customer who was after one of their egg sandwiches, "Dana, can you fix up the veggie bagel with egg white and asparagus?"

"Sure thing, Maxaroni," Dana said, winking as Max just shook her head and smiled. While Dana had not overheard Chloe's use of the nickname, it had somehow made its way to her vocabulary. Not that Max minded, of course; Max was a little pleased herself that someone as pretty as Dana considered her that close of a friend.

An hour into the shift, as students either went to their classes, the computer lab, or left, Max and Dana found themselves without customers after a busy evening rush. While the coffee shop _was_ in the annex, that didn't stop people who weren't students from coming in for something to eat or drink. Wiping her forehead with a napkin, Max tossed it in the trash and leaned against the counter next to Dana. The tall brunette, all smiles and cheerfulness, beamed at Max and offered her a Chai latte that she'd made for Max. Taking a sip, Max closed her eyes and savored the double-shot of espresso she recognized by flavor.

"You know, you're probably the nicest supervisory person I've met," Dana said as Max took another drink while looking over at her with her eyebrows raised questioningly, "I mean, I've had jobs where the boss was cool, but you're _genuinely_ cool. D'you know what I mean?"

"I-I think so, and thanks. Guess working at a coffee shop when I lived in Seattle helped," Max said as she plucked a muffin out of the display case. Putting a thin layer of honey butter on the muffin, Max put it in the microwave for five seconds and sliced it in half before setting it on one of the small disposable plates they gave the customers who chose to eat it in the hall or one of the stores few tables, "Here."

"Thanks. I have cheer practice early tomorrow for the swim meet next weekend so I need to carb up for the energy," Dana said, picking a chunk of muffing off and popping it into her mouth, "So, how's things with you and Chloe?"

"G-Good," Max stammered, looking over at an unconvinced Dana before slumping against the counter, "Okay, okay. It's… We hit a bump, but I have a plan. What about you, huh? Anyone on your mind, Dana Ward? I know you were with-"

"Jules!" Dana let out in a squeak as she ran around the counter to give Juliet Watson a long hug followed by an equally-long smooch. Upon seeing Max's jaw drop a little, Juliet and a slightly blushing Dana smiled at her, "U-Um, so yeah. I'm… Juliet and I are-"

"We're together. It's a thing," Juliet said, her tone and posturing coming off as though she needed to defend her statement only to relax when Dana pointed out who she was talking to, "Oh! Uh, sorry, Max. It's just not easy being out in a place like Arcadia Bay…or most places…or with your girlfriend's parents…"

"My mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she walked in on me and Chloe making out," Max said with a chuckle, the other girls joining her with obvious relief, "Her head was peeking out over the stairway and she was just watching us all bug-eyed. I was horrified at first, but I think my mom catching us was part of what gave Chloe the nudge she needed to-"

"Needed to what, babe?" Chloe asked as she waltzed into the store, waving at Dana and Juliet as she leaned over the counter to kiss Max, "You talkin' smack, Caulfield?"

"Regaling the audience with how you valiantly took my hand and claimed me yours, O Knight of the Hella," Max teased before leaning back in for another kiss, "Swapping 'coming out' stories."

"Ah, that's rough, buddy," Chloe said as Max went over to pour her a coffee, "My mom was just glad I was happy, so I guess this hick-hole isn't _entirely_ bad. Le step-prick is just in denial, even with me and Maximus together. Some 'It is just a phase' bullshit. And after things had kinda smoothed out between us, too…"

Coffee acquired, Chloe sipped at it and moved to get some cream and sugar when Max produced just the right quantity herself from her apron's pocket. A winning smile her reward as Chloe swiped up the "coffee enhancers", Max's smile became thin-lipped along with Dana's when Chloe made a mess of the counter while seeming completely oblivious to the two employees' mild irritation. _That's my Chloe, no doubt about it._

"That's some good shit right there," Chloe said, nodding approvingly at her coffee.

"Ugh, and you swear _I_ need to lay off Tumblr? Whatever, Handmaiden," Max chimed in, Chloe blushing as she looked down into her coffee. Dana and Juliet looked at Max in confusion, but Max simply gave them a wink, "She knows what I'm talking about."

"Can it, Caulfield."

"D'awww…"

" _Max_ _…_ "

"Okay, okay," Max raised her hands in surrender and looked up at the clock, "It's closing time anyway. Dana, it's your turn to close up tonight so I am trusting you with counting out the register and making sure it's all taken care of. Only skim the usual amount – we gotta keep the Coffee Mafia satisfied."

"Got it, _Donna_ Caulfield," Dana said with a smirk, one hand holding onto one of Juliet's as she waved Max in for a hug and whispered "Max, just be yourself. If you try too hard, you're more likely to turn Chloe off than-"

"Okay! See you in class!" Max cut Dana off, her wide smile so fake that Juliet snorted while Dana just smiled and shook her head. "C'mon, Chloe, let's head out!"

"Dude, what… Max, who lit a bonfire under your ass? Hold up, babe!" Chloe cried out, Max hustling out of the building so quickly that she looked like she was power-walking.

* * *

The truck parked in the driveway with the station wagon along the curb in front of Chloe's house, Max had piqued her girlfriend's curiosity with how guarded she was about her camera bag but shrugged off or changed the subject whenever it was brought up. Wearing it over her shoulder all the way through dinner with Joyce and David, Max had waved at them both pleasantly when they headed out for the late shift at their respective jobs. _Thank fucking Dog we have the house to ourselves tonight,_ Max thought to herself as she heard Chloe switch on her Hi-Fi the second Joyce and David were gone. Walking up the stairs, Max felt like her chest was being crushed from the anxiety of what she was still trying to psyche herself up to do. _You know you want to do this, Max. Turning Chloe on, watching it happen, it's totally romantic. The sex stuff is all her; the allure is all you. Just do it, already!_

"Chloe?" Max asked, knocking on the door. Hearing Chloe get up from the bed, Max smiled when Chloe opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, since when do you knock?" Chloe asked, toking on her joint, "You okay? You've been kinda weird all evening, man."

"I need you to do something for me, and it's gonna sound weird but I _need_ you to run with it," Max said, her tone of desperation causing Chloe to snuff out her weed against the doorway, "I need you to go downstairs and wait for me to call you up. Can you do that?"

"Max, what-"

"Chloe. Please," Max pleaded, knowing that her idea was already off to a miserable start, "Please, just shut it and do as I ask."

"A'ight, whatever," Chloe said, rolling her eyes as she headed downstairs before turning to look up at Max, "Dude, if you're going to fuck with my room I will fuck you up. I like how it is, and even you-"

" _Chloe_. Downstairs. Now."

When Chloe was downstairs and Max was satisfied she had enough time, she locked the door to Chloe's room and hurriedly set everything up. _Music is go, Chloe already has a chair, so it's just_ _…_ _just me. I'm all that's left. Woo._ Gnawing at her lip as she laid out her clothes for the occasion, Max's breath hitched in her throat and she paused. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, Max got undressed completely and put on the ensemble she'd bought off the internet and had overnight'd. Slipping into the clothing, Max zipped up the knee-high boots and pushed away all second-guessing as she heard Chloe pace downstairs in the hallway. Checking herself in a mirror, knowing that it was now or never, Max unlocked the door and asked Chloe to come upstairs.

The lights were dim when Max watched Chloe enter, the room illuminated by a length of blue rope lighting that Max had replaced Chloe's Christmas lights with. Seeing the irked look on Chloe's face, Max cleared her throat where she stood behind the chair and spoke.

"Chloe."

Max watched Chloe's eyes widen when she caught a look at what Max was wearing. Knee-high latex boots with a semi-sheer black negligee, matching bra and cheeky panties underneath, Max curled her finger to beckon Chloe over. Patting on the seat, Max let her nervousness drive her rather than inhibit her; she wanted, _needed_ , to do this. _I might not be sexually attracted to anyone, but I_ want _Chloe to want me. I want her to think of me when she_ _…_ _when she fucks herself._ Seeing Chloe give her a bewildered smile, Max gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss before walking over to the Hi-Fi to put on Skream's remix of La Roux's "In For The Kill". The bass already adjusted how she wanted it, Max reached behind her and pulled out a pair of leather wrist bindings.

"Not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you," Max teased, smiling as she bound Chloe's wrists to the back of the chair, "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"N-No," Chloe sputtered out, the blush in her cheeks coming out as a deep blue under the lighting, "Max… Babe, what's this about?"

"I want you to think of me when you touch yourself," Max said in a sultry voice, lips nearly pressed to Chloe's ear. Seeing the hair on Chloe's neck bristle, Max figured she was getting something right, "Chloe, I want you to have this night burned in your brain so that you won't need those fucking magazines anymore."

"Max-," Chloe said only to clamp her own mouth shut when Max put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh," Max said, her outer calm not giving away her rising anxiety, "Just watch and enjoy."

Starting by straddling Chloe's lap, Max shifted her hips around slowly at first, gyrating and grinding as Chloe just watched with an awestruck look on her face. Her hands in her hair as she started to get into the moves, Max tousled her hair before spinning around in Chloe's lap so that her back was pressed against Chloe's chest. Feeling Chloe gasp, Max smiled and rubbed her ass against Chloe's crotch in a way that had Chloe fidgeting to try and get free.

"If you get free I will stop," Max warned, her back still to Chloe as she stood up only to bend down so that her backside was on full display for Chloe, "So, for your sake, stop trying."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chloe said, her expression one of greedy wanting as she licked her lips and whimpered a bit, "Even though… Max, you are fucking with me so goddamn much right now. Where did you learn how-?"

"You're not the only one who uses internet videos to learn things," Max cooed as she stood up straight and shifted off the negligee.

Turning around on one heel, Max lifted her leg and placed a booted foot between Chloe's legs on the chair. The stance was a little rocky, but Max hoped that Chloe's eyes were elsewhere or that her attention was not on the shaky landing of her foot. Running her hands along her leg, Max tossed her hair back when she stood back up on both feet and strutted around the chair in a small circle with a playful smile on her face. _She's getting into this so damn much, oh my fucking god_ , Max thought as she saw Chloe pout and listened to her whimper with her legs twitching. _Wait. Does she want to_ _…_ _She wants to do that_ now _?_ Too into her own routine, Max reached back and unclasped the bra, letting it roll off of her shoulders.

"I-I thought Aces didn't do this kinda shit," Chloe said, her breathing heavy as her chest rose and fell faster than usual, "Max… Max, you are so fucking hot…"

"We do most of the stuff you do, we can even have sex," Max said as she brought her small chest to Chloe's face, sitting in Chloe's lap as she rocked back and forth, "It's not about sexual attraction. It's the intimacy. I want you to be _mine_. I want you to think of me when you touch yourself. I want to make you feel good."

"I already do, Max."

"Well, I want you to think of this night whenever you see me and know how much I love you," Max said, tossing her hair around once more, "You promise no touchy if I undo the straps?"

"Max, if you fucking undo this shit my hands won't be going for you," Chloe said, Max looking at her confusedly before she noticed how hot Chloe's crotch was.

"Oh. Oh, wow," Max said as she tentatively reached down and ran a finger down the crotch of Chloe's jeans, "You want me to let you go."

"…Dude, I will fucking Hulk-rage out of this if you don't hella untie me time meow," Chloe said, her glare causing Max to flinch which in turn made Chloe give her a strained smile of apology, "Max, look, just…just fucking undo the goddamn straps, _please_ …"

Max hesitated, then reached around Chloe and undid each strap one at a time before she was quickly brought to her feet as Chloe shot out of the chair and headed for the bathroom. She nearly made it to the door when Max grabbed her wrist.

"Max, please…," Chloe pleaded, eyes wet, "I'm so fucking hot right now…"

"Um, you can do it in here if you want," Max said, the outfit suddenly no longer seeming to fit the person wearing it as Max held her arm like she did when a situation became awkward, "We could…do _that_ together."

Max didn't get a verbal response so much as Chloe grabbed at her and kissed Max with such a feral hunger that the messiness of their tongues and the string of saliva that connected their parted lips left Max breathless and looked down to realize that Chloe had been stripping her jeans and boyshorts off while Chloe had pounced at her with that kiss.

"Whoa…," Max said, eyes wide as she caught the mischievous, crooked smile on her girlfriend's face, "Uh-oh, I _know_ that look. What are you hatching in that dyed brain of yours?"

"Time to play a game of show and tell, though…there'll be a lot less _tell_ and a hella lot more _show_ …," Chloe said as she pulled Max to the bed.

 **Author's Note** **–**

 **Okay. So, here's the thing. I'm not going to explain the last part and how it seems odd for an asexual to do this. Instead, I'm going to suggest you google "An Asexual's Guide To** **…** **Having Sex". It's in AsexualArchive, and explains it much better than I can.**

 **Inserting some more character interaction outside of mostly Chloe and Max. I figure it is natural, with them in a good place Max can re-engage with her fellow students and even make new friends. And yes, I will forever also ship Wardson and VicTay (or whatever Victoria and Taylor shipping is called). Max having a part-time job also makes sense, what with her having a ride of her own now; it will make for delightful situations where she can pester Chloe about how it's always either Max paying for their dates or Chloe taking her to Two Whales for (supposed) free food. :)**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you when I come back from my break some time next month! Need a breather, having uploaded at least one story or chapter every week since the end of May! I'll still be online with my Tumblr, though, so feel free to stop by if you have one :)**

 **Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


	20. Press Play, Part Nineteen

**_"_ Crush" by Sleigh Bells  
**

 _Max laid in bed with Chloe, both girls smiling at each other with Chloe running her hands through Max's hair._ This is nice _, Max thought as she looked into Chloe's eyes,_ Just Chloe and me in a moment of peace and quiet. It took so much to get to this point, but it's totally worth it. _Sliding over to curl up next to Chloe, Max felt the warmth of her girlfriend's skin through the thin shirts they were wearing and she hardly noticed one of Chloe's hands beginning to slide down into her boyshorts. Smirking, Max looked up and saw a possessive glint in Chloe's otherwise smiling face._

 _"What are you doing?" Max asked as she batted Chloe's reaching hand away only to have to hold it when Chloe reached down once more._

 _"C'mon, Max," Chloe said in a low voice, hungry and a little manic, "You can't be hella thinking that I'd be satisfied with just a dance and some playing around. I want to fuck you so bad_ _…_ _"_

 _"Chloe, I'm_ _…_ _I'm not so sure about that," Max said, tilting her head in confusion as Chloe pouted. Watching her girlfriend pull her hand back and turn around to face away, Max propped herself up on her elbow and tried to look over at the bundled-up punk._ Great. She's cocooned herself in the blankets and now I'm going to have to coax her out. _"Chloe, c'mon. Hey, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done the dance or any of it_ _–_ _the whole thing was probably just one big tease to you, wasn't it? Chloe? Hey, Chloe!"_

 _Max reached around and pulled off the covers to see a double of herself looking up at her. Wearing the same sleepwear Max had worn after her and Chloe had broken into Blackwell, Max's double leered at Max and laughed._

 _"Oh my fucking dog, are you serious? You totally knew that Chloe would feel that way! Once again, Max, you're just falling into another one of her manipulations. 'Oh, if she'll hella give me a lap dance then maybe I can get her to fuck me.' You're so oblivious it is pathetic. For cereal, I think I_ should _start going by Maxine again."_

 _"S-Shut up!" Max yelled, climbing out of the bed only to watch as her nightmare double took her place and began to make out furiously with Chloe._

 _Max turned around, unable to stand the sight of what she was looking at but it was some trick that had her looking at them still, as though the entire room had turned with her. Hearing her double and Chloe pant and moan as they began to fondle and grope each other and themselves, Max opened the bedroom door to find herself watching her double copy the lap dance she'd given Chloe. Except Chloe was nude, and way more touchy than Max normally allowed._

 _"Maybe," Max's double said, grinning as she ground her bare ass against Chloe's lap, "If you're real good and fucking do every goddamn thing she says, like all of this, your precious punk will fucking stick around and not leave you like we both know she will."_

This…This is just a nightmare. I'm going to wake up at any moment and I'll be alright. I'll be in bed with Chloe and… I'll be in bed with Chloe, _Max thought. The idea of waking up next to Chloe seemed to spur her imaginary Chloe and doppelgänger on as they started to paw at each other all over again, all the while her doppelgänger just watched her perch from the bed._

" _I fucking told you she's just using you, Max, but your dumbass has zero intelligence. Have fun never being enough, being Chloe's rebound from Rachel Amber. Wowser, you can't even be an actual rebound! You'd have to fuck Chloe to do that, but we both know you'll cave to her like you tend to do," Nightmare Max said as she waved at Max and let Chloe begin to have sex with her._

 _"C-Chloe, no_ _…_ _Chloe, please stop," Max whimpered, the imaginary Chloe and nightmarish Max double pausing as they looked up at Max for a moment before continuing_ _…_

* * *

"Chloe!" Max shouted, panting as she shot straight up in her bed, disoriented as to her whereabouts for only a few seconds, "Fuck, I'm in my room. Wowser."

"Max!" Chloe shouted as she burst into Max's room; the nightmare was still fresh enough in her mind that Max scooted back against the wall and screamed in surprise. "Whoa, whoa! Dude, _babe_ , are you okay?"

"Chloe…?" Max asked as a tear ran down her cheek. _It felt so incredibly real, like the place I went to before the I'd reached the lighthouse with Chloe. Is_ _…_ _Is the Max from that place trying to tell me something, or Rachel? Or is it all just in my goddamn head? I'm so confused, and tired._

"Max, talk to me," Chloe said as she took a seat at the head of Max's bed, Max having pressed herself against the wall at the foot of her bed, "You're looking at me like I'm a case of 'stranger danger'. Did you have another nightmare about all the shit you told me happened in that other reality?"

"A-Are you expecting more of me?" Max asked, pulling her knees up to her chest in the familiar way that signaled she was going on the defensive, "Like, in a sexual way?"

"Max…?" Chloe asked, the look of confusion on her face turning dark as she scooted closer to Max, "Max, _what_ did you dream?"

"Y-You and I were lying in your bed and it was sweet and nice and then you tried to make a move on me. I-I brushed it off and then...," Max paused, biting her lip before choosing to withhold the other Max that had been in her nightmare, "There was just this sense that I wasn't good enough, your hands were all over me, touching me and groping me. Chloe, am I not enough? Do you… Would you want me to-?"

"Max…," Chloe frowned, the heartbreak on her face hidden by the lack of any real illumination in the darkened room, "Do… Do you think that I would do something like that? Do you think I would make _any_ move on you that you weren't okay with?"

"I know you wouldn't," Max said, chin on her knees as she caught the sigh of relief that hitched when she spoke up, "I also know that me being Ace means that you get deprived of some of the bigger relationship-y stuff. Chloe, the other night was-"

"The other night, with the lap dance and everything, was some epically hardcore shit, Caulfield," Chloe replied, "So _don't you dare_ take that back, say it was a mistake."

"Chloe, are you satisfied in our relationship?" Max asked in earnest, though at 3am it was too early for such a conversation.

Max didn't say a word when Chloe silently got to her feet and took off her sleepwear, changed into her street clothes, gathered her things, and headed out the door. Chloe didn't slam the door, didn't make a sound; Max had never felt pained by silence as much as she had in that brief interval of Chloe leaving. She wanted to get up, go after Chloe, but there was something awful in the pit of her stomach that weighed Max down. It wasn't that she was afraid of Chloe, because Max knew she wasn't. The second her confusion over the nightmare subsided, the fear she'd felt was gone. Besides, Chloe was Chloe. No, it wasn't fear of being taken advantage of but Max's dread of not being enough for Chloe that kept her in place and awake the rest of the night.

* * *

"That must've been horrible, Max," Dana said as she looked over at her automaton-like friend, Max taking and filling orders with a fake smile and glazed-over eyes, "Has Chloe even-"

"No, Chloe hasn't called me or texted me since," Max replied monotonously, her voice and body language giving away how devoid of feeling she presently was, "Next order, please!"

"But Max-"

"Two white chocolate mochas, soy with both and whipped cream," Max said, handing Dana the tag for each drink over her shoulder. She didn't want to even look at Dana, didn't want to see the extreme concern on her friend's face, "Next!"

The rush dissipated an hour or so after, the evening traffic a mixture of students either leaving class or head into one with the rest being Arcadia Bay residents who liked that there was a coffee chain in their town…even if it was geared toward being accessible to college students. The lull giving Max time to think was the worst thing for her, eyes darting from side to side as she tried to weigh what she'd meant by her explanation early that morning versus how Chloe might've taken its meaning. _Shit, what if she thought that I was afraid she might rape me? Oh God, that's what it kinda sounded like! I'm not worried about Chloe doing that, she knows my boundaries. I'm worried that I'll never be enough and it'll push us to a breaking point_ _…_

"Max!" Dana said, snapping her fingers in front of Max's face to bring her out of her own thoughts, "Maxie, get a coffee and let's sit out in the hall."

"Dana, we _can't._ We're the only-"

"Max, go get a goddamn coffee and I'll find us a seat. Not a request."

"B-But I'm the supervisor-"

" _Max_ ," Dana warned before seeing the troubled look on Max's face. Putting a hand on Max's arm, Dana gently rubbed it with her thumb, "Max, please let's just sit _somewhere_ and talk. You won't feel any better until you do."

Pouring herself a large coffee, not bothering to add anything to it, Max joined Dana at a couch just on the other side of the floor-to-ceiling window that made up their storefront. _Oh, well this isn't bad,_ Max thought. Dana usually sat in the middle of the open hall, the couches and loveseats angled together to form a square with a large coffee table in the middle. _Dana's always the sociable one. She's even been mistaken as a college student, but then so have I. Once._ Sitting cross-legged in her seat on the couch, Max sipped at her bitter coffee and let the tension ease from her shoulders when Dana began to pat her back.

"Damn, Max. You're back is so tight," Dana said as she drank her strawberry-banana smoothie, "So, Max. Chloe."

"Chloe," Max said, her voice coming out weak, "I-I fucked-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. If anything, _she_ did by leaving before you could even be fully awake to have the conversation. Does she have any classes tonight?"

"Nuh-uh," Max said, shaking her head before taking another drink of the hot beverage in her hands, "Dana, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I'm kind of in foreign territory here. Shouldn't there be a guidebook or something? 'The Asexual's Guide to the Galaxy?' 'Handbook for the Sexually Deceased?'"

Max smiled a little at Dana's snickering from the pop culture puns; deflecting her worry by turning it around into humor was healthy but ultimately unhelpful. Setting the coffee on an end table, Max turned in her seat to face Dana. _Sage wisdom from the girl who got Kate Marsh addicted to Dr. Bill. How far have you fallen, Max Caulfield?_ Not paying attention, Max did not even notice that Dana had taken out her cellphone and sent off a text before Max felt her phone go off and she found a text from Chloe waiting for her.

 **CHLOE: Um, Dana texted me?**

 **CHLOE: Did you give her my number, Max?**

 **MAX: Only in case of emergencies** **…**

Max looked over at Dana, her friend smiling encouragingly as she motioned for Max to keep going, mouthing _I'll close up. Go talk to her._ Rolling her eyes, Max sighed and nodded before taking off her apron and handing it to Dana then snapped her head up when she realized that this had likely been Dana's plan all along. _Well played, Dana Ward._ Walking back to the office area, Max grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on as she made her way out the back door and through the parking lot to her station wagon. Sitting in the driver's seat with the key in the ignition, Max hesitated before pulling out her phone to resume texting.

 **MAX: Chloe, you left before I could explain. I was still partly asleep and you bailed before I could try and understand what was going on in my head. WTFCEP?**

 **CHLOE: Seemed pretty cut and dry to me, Max. You're freaked I'll** **…**

 **CHLOE:** **…** **I can't even type it. Max, you think I would do THAT to you? We've known each other since we were little kids.**

 **MAX: I. Don't. Think. That.**

 **MAX: If you would LISTEN to me, and realize that, hey, I'm trying to talk to you, there might be-**

Groaning as she laid her head back against the driver's side headrest, Max switched off the messaging app and called Chloe. She didn't want to spend the whole night typing away without seeing Chloe. _This is a face to face kinda thing, but we're both hiding. We're a perfect, fucked up match for each other. Wowser, this fucking sucks._

"Chloe, I know you picked up," Max said when she heard a click on the other end of the line, "If you fucking do some heavy breathing bullshit, I swear-"

"I'm here, okay," Chloe said, her voice sounding hoarse. _Oh, she's been crying. Chloe_ _…_ "Max, how could you think that of me?"

"Where are you?" Max asked, the resoluteness in her voice hiding just how nervous she really was.

"I-I'm at the junkyard. You… You wanna come over here?"

"How 'bout we meet at Two Whales? It's late, and you probably haven't eaten all day," Max said, putting the phone on speaker as she started up her car, "Chloe?"

"…You know me too well, Caulfield," Chloe said, the faintest of a bitter chuckle coming out, "Though you also _don't_ know me as well as I'd hoped."

"…I'll meet you there," Max said, not wanting to take Chloe's bait. It frustrated Max to no end when Chloe would do that, goad her into a confrontation or some petty argument that they both ended up regretting, "We'll get food and go somewhere private to talk."

"You sure that you want to be with me somewhere private?"

"Chloe, for cereal, if you don't stop fucking with me I will knock you upside your goddamn head. Stop goading me, stop baiting me. I don't want a fight and it sounds to me like that's all you're looking for. If that's the case, I'll just head home and you can go-"

"No!" Chloe shouted, Max wincing despite it being on speaker and not next to her ear, "I mean, um, please don't. Max, I-I want to talk to you. I need to understand _why_ you'd dream something like that."

Max switched her phone off and headed out of the parking lot, not bothering to switch on the radio or the cassette adapter she had for her phone. Music right now was the least of Max's concerns. _What_ do _the dreams mean? I'm not sexually attracted to anything, yet there's something in me that wants to do all of those things with Chloe? Does that make me something other than asexual? I mean, I'm not attracted to Chloe in the sexual sense but that's because I'm not turned on by anybody or anything! Chloe would hate me if I told her that I regretted the lap dance, but part of me does because it's left me in this odd state._ Max shook her head, unable to rationalize or understand the mixed signals and feelings that she was giving herself. Pulling into the Two Whales lot, Max saw Chloe sitting on the tailgate of her truck with two take-out bags next to her. Cigarette in her mouth, Chloe waved Max over and gave the girl a hug that Max genuinely needed.

"I'm…I'm an ass, aren't I?" Chloe asked, pulling away to stuff her hands in her pockets, "Y-You didn't-"

"Chloe," Max said, hand raised up to silence the bluenette, "Let's eat before the food gets cold and then we can go for a walk to clear our minds."

Both girls all but inhaled their meals, Chloe a cheeseburger and fries with her ordering a Belgian waffle for Max. When Max had amusedly inquired to how she got a waffle for dinner, Chloe told her that Joyce knew something was up between them and this was her way of helping. Stabbing another forkful of waffle, Max nodded in appreciation and dipped it in the pile of whipped cream on top of what was left before she set the Styrofoam carton aside. They hadn't spoken while eating; while this was typical when both Max and Chloe were starving, it seemed to Max like they were eating almost to avoid the discussion. _Of course we did. I even fucking interrupted Chloe so we could eat. Firing on all cylinders, my brain is not,_ Max thought as she sighed. Legs dangling from the tailgate, she watched as Chloe finished up her food.

"'Bout ready, Chloe?" Max asked, nudging her punk with a hip bump.

"Mhmm," Chloe said, mouth full of fries and burger remains before she swallowed it all down with a slurp of soda. Sliding off the tailgate, Chloe held out her hand to Max and Max took it and slid off as well, "So, Maximus, where we walkin' to?"

"How about the beach? There's that little cove we used to go to when we were young."

"Dude, we're still teenagers," Chloe said, a smile on her face as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, "You make it sound like you're an old woman or whatever."

"Chloe, for cereal, I _feel_ hella old after everything I've been through," Max said, her face drawn and tired as she followed suit and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets, "Anyway, we walk."

* * *

The beach was cool from the water and brisk air coming off of it as Max narrowly dodged a splash coming from Chloe's kicking up spray. Laughing, avoiding the water, Max ran up the beach a little before walking back when Chloe jammed her hands into her pockets and met her halfway. Max knew they were both stalling, this being one of their biggest talks since they'd began their actual relationship.

"Is it bad that I'm terrified of talking right now?" Max asked with a shaky, uncertain laugh, Chloe sighing leaving her wide-eyed and even more uncertain until she caught the relieved smile on her face.

"Fuck, dude. I'm glad you're terrified, too. If it was just me, I'd been hella intimidated at that," Chloe said, tilting her head back to let the breeze catch the strands of blue hair poking out from her snapback before she pulled her hands out and slid an arm around Max's waist to pull her in, "Max, you don't really think I'm capable of hurting you, do you? I mean, I know I probably overreacted about your dream-"

"You 'probably' overreacted?" Max asked, looking at Chloe like she was utterly ridiculous, "Understatement, Chloe. I mean, wowser, you up and left with me still half-asleep. I spent the whole rest of the morning before class sitting there, afraid of what I'd dreamed and afraid I'd hurt you."

"Okay, so I _totally, super-epically_ overreacted, Max," Chloe said as she and Max walked side by side along the beach toward the small cove they were heading for, "Can you blame me? I… I know that you worry about not being enough, but I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with, babe. I'm hella serious."

"What if you want to have sex, Chloe? I… I don't know how I feel about that," Max said, frowning as she looked down at her shoes, "My head is such a mess without this one distance between us, I can't _not_ let it go. But I… I just don't know…"

"That's a lot of 'I don't know', Max."

"Because _I don't know_!" Max shouted, head tilted up when she cried out the words. She knew she was being dramatic, but she didn't care. There was this nagging fear she would never feel like she was enough, never _be_ enough, for Chloe. On top of that, she knew her nightmare doppelgänger was just some part of her mind; that part of her mind _did_ want to have sex with Chloe. "I-I… There's a part of me that _does_ want to have sex with you, Chloe. I want to make you feel good and I want to experience it with you as an act of intimacy. I'm still asexual, but I don't need attraction when I can just look at your face and let the world melt away in your eyes."

"Max…holy shit…," Chloe said bashfully as she looked off to the side, away from Max.

"What does that make me, then? That I want to have sex with you but don't experience sexual attraction? I feel like ever since I gave you that lap dance and did… _stuff_ …with you that the one thing in the background of 'us' is now the most-present obstacle in our path as a couple."

"Max, seriously, chill. When you're ready, if you want, we can totally try," Chloe said, grabbing Max's shoulders as they reached the cove, "Um, dude? If we're cool now, then why are we here? Just curious."

"I…think we were just walking," Max said, shrugging as she looked back out to the beach, "Holy shit, we walked some ways. Two Whales looks tiny from here."

"Wehhhh, I don't wanna walk back. Carry me."

"Chloe, that shit worked once and you had to pretend you were asleep for me to do it. I still wish I would've just dropped you at the door and locked you out of your own room."

"What? Nooooo! …Carry me."

"Chloe."

"Pwease?" Chloe asked, begging with puppy eyes, "We both know you could at least part of the way, you're way hella stronger than you look and we both totally know it. I still remember you carrying me when we were tweens."

"That was before your diet of Two Whales and junk food."

"Did you just call me _fat_?"

"No, I just called you _'Chloe'_ ," said with a snort as she bent down a little and patted her back, "C'mon, wuss. Let your bae carry you down the goddamn beach."

Max pointedly let out a little "Oof!" when her girlfriend carefully got onto her back and smirked when Chloe poked her cheek with a finger in retaliation. People always underestimated Max, though it had never been as evident as it had been in the previous timeline. _At least here, with the school year winding down, I can just relax and be myself,_ Max thought as her forehead creased with worry lines, _But do I even know who I am? It's not existential or anything like that_ _–_ _I love Chloe, want to be with her, and there's a part of me that wants to_ bewith her _. What does that say about me? Am I really just lying to myself?_ Looking out over the horizon as the last vestiges of the sunset played across the water, Max set Chloe down and knelt in the sand. Pulling out her camera, Max ignored Chloe's loving chuckle and snapped a photo of the sunlight on the water. When she put the Polaroid back into her bag, Max saw Chloe give her an odd look.

"What? What's wrong?" Max asked, her worried expression matching the same one Chloe was giving her.

"Max, how much would you say you've photographed since you came here? I mean, to this timeline or…well, you get what I'm tryin' to say, right?" Chloe asked, hands in her pockets as she walked over to Max and leaned her forehead down on the brunette's shoulder, "It's just that I've seen your photo wall, dude. You're a killer photographer, always have been, but you just don't seem down with it all that much. Is it because of what happened with Jeffershit in the other timeline?"

"…Yeah," Max answered, suddenly very uncomfortable at her sociopathic art teacher being brought up, "Um, can we not talk about him?"

"Max, I love you," Chloe said, pulling her hands back out of her pockets to take Max's, "I'm not one for the super-mush, but you're the most important person in my life. I want you to be happy. Maybe… Maybe photography isn't as much your thing anymore."

"Wait a damn second," Max said, brows furrowed as she pulled back to look up at Chloe with a tense, thin-lipped expression, "Just because I… Oh, I get it. Reverse psychology? Putting your big college learning to use?"

"I can hella try, nerd!" Chloe said with a pained smile before she leaned back in for a kiss, "Seriously, just be yourself, Max. You're still in high school. You don't _have_ to have your whole life mapped out, or at least you shouldn't have to. And besides, what's a former time-traveler without a faithful companion to help steer her along the path to badassness?"

"Uhh..," Max stammered out, the words invoking memories of a Chloe that had slowly become a distant memory up to that point, "Yeah, okay. So I don't have to have my whole life mapped out. Got it. I _do_ want to get back into photography, though, and Seattle University has a great art department."

"Then do it, hippie!" Chloe said, stepping back to stretch her arms out with a carefree grin on her face, "If _I_ can pull my head out of my ass and start my life back up again, you sure as fuck can do just about anything! Remember – we're still on for taking over the world, babe!"

 **Author's Note -**

 **My queue is pretty full with stories and I thought I'd pop in with a new installment in this story.**

 **Firstly, I am not writing or insinuating that I think Chloe would _ever_ take advantage of Max in that way. This is about Max's insecurity regarding her _growing_ relationship with Chloe and the mixed feelings she is experiencing. I know from my own experience that when you're asexual but find yourself wanting the intimacy and closeness that comes with having a sexual experience with your partner...well, it fucks with your head. Expect some awkwardness on Max's end from here on out in regards to actually having sex.**

 **When this story concludes (in another FIVE chapters, lol) I will be shifting more of my creative focus on the What If? comic I am doing with summerfelldraws on Tumblr. I won't disappear from here, but with school and the comic I'll likely be doing one-shots or follow-ups to stories I've already done. I have something in mind already, but I'm not going to get into specifics because spoilers ;)**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you all when I see you!**

 **Hit me up on the Tumbles if you feel like it, and check out whatifthecomic on Tumblr if you haven't already!**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls! (Sinnamon Rolls, too ;) )**


	21. Press Play, Part Twenty

" **Burning Down The House" by The Used**

The Sun greeted Max Caulfield on a chilly February morning by making its way through the blinds to play along her face, its single beam of light warming the spot on her skin where it shone. Curled up in her bed at Blackwell Academy, Max groaned a little and instinctively pulled at the blankets to properly cover her entire body. A faint huff from next to her, Chloe Price woke up and shivered involuntarily. Hearing Chloe in spite of her being asleep, Max slid over so that she was covering Chloe with both the blankets and herself. One eye opening slightly, Max grinned at her girlfriend with a sleepiness that left a corner of her lips twitching at the attempted expression.

"Why'd you wake me?" Max grumbled, turning around so that she once again had the covers to herself, "…mmm, Friday…too early for classes right now…"  
"Max," Chloe replied with a yawn as she scratched at her blue hair and lazily sat up, "I didn't wake you up. Also, you're hella an asshole for taking all the damn covers. Gimmie."

"No."

"Max…"

"Mine," Max said, the cocoon-like shape tightening in on itself as Max pulled it closer to her petite body, "No can haz."

"Caulfield, gimme at least _a_ blanket," Chloe persisted, leaning her head on the outermost cover as she hazily pushed at Max, "Gimme."

"Go back to sleep," Max said with a squeaky yawn only to roll over and land on the floor, "and forget what you just saw."

Sitting up, her hair wild and standing up multiple directions, Max looked over to her bed and pouted to see that Chloe had spread herself out across the entirety of the bed. Rolling across her floor, Max sat up blearily again and laid down on the couch. Hearing Chloe grumble, growing more awake by the second, Max opened one eye and looked across the room to see her girlfriend pouting at her. Unravelling her blanket shell, Max held it open as she smiled.

"C'mere, Chloe. C'mere and get warm."

The couch was nice and cozy for Max, but Chloe's four inches over her girlfriend made lying on the furniture hard and spooning with her freckled girlfriend near impossible. Max giggled a little at Chloe's misfortune when Chloe wasn't lightly jabbing an elbow or shoulder somewhere along Max's upper body. Feeling Chloe give up, her lanky body having gone limp inside the blankets, Max felt a slight chill at the end of the couch her feet were at and realized that Chloe had stuck her feet out so that she could at least lie down. The dawn giving way to sunny morning, the sunlight cast an amber glow on Max's wall of Polaroids and she found herself reflecting on the events of the past four months.

Surviving the storm by returning back in time, Max reached down to her abdomen where a small scar reminded her of the bullet she had taken in order to save Chloe's life. Flashes of Rachel Amber's face played across her mind's eye as the weeks and months of reconnecting with Chloe left her feeling even warmer than the blankets could make her. Playing big spoon in spite of the height difference, Max leaned her chin on Chloe's shoulder and blew gently into the bluenette's ear before she kissed it and nibbled on the pierced earlobe a little.

"Mmm, wake me up like that Max and I'm likely to pounce," Chloe purred as she squirmed in the tiny space she had on the couch.

"We can go back to the bed if you're not comfortable," Max said with a groggy smile, still partly asleep in spite of both her eyes being open and clear by this point, " _Or_ we could go to Two Whales for breakfast. We need to-"

"Sign me the fuck up for that!" Chloe exclaimed, sitting straight up quickly enough that Max was squished a little by Chloe's ass partly sitting on her lap, "Oh, uh, hella sorry, Maxaroni. My bad."

"…I _was_ going to say that we could get breakfast and you can tell me what it is you're wearing to the dance tomorrow night," Max finished her sentence and watched Chloe's mood deflate, "Aww, no! Chloe, you promised me this weeks ago! If you back out, I'll…I'll be really mad and won't talk to you for a week!"

"Demands and ultimatums are meaningless before my amazeballs hunger for eggs and bacon, babe," Chloe said, patting her stomach before she got to her feet and looked down at Max with an unreadable expression on her face, "Look, Max. I…I know what I said, yeah? Dances, well, they're just not my thing and I-I don't know what I was thinking when I said I'd go…"

"You were thinking of taking your cool-as-fuck girlfriend to a damn dance," Max grumbled as she sat up, swinging her legs over the couch to reveal her sleepwear of typical boyshorts and one of Chloe's band shirts, "You _said_."

"Max… There's actually something else I'd rather talk about," Chloe knelt down in front of her now wide-awake girlfriend, her hands resting on Max's as they were folded together in the smaller girl's lap, "About what happened a couple weeks ago, with your weird-ass dream and my flipping my shit…"

"Chlo- _eee_ …," Max whined and tried to pull her blankets back over her head only to have Chloe yank them off. Sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend, Max smiled a bit when Chloe stuck her own out and touched it to Max's, "Ugh, _fine_. What do you want to talk about."

"Well, it's…it's about asexual stuff…and a lot of things. I-I did some reading and shit online, and found out some interesting sites."

"You researched me?"

"I researched it _because_ of you, Caulfield. Don't get cocky. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Uh-oh," Max said, cringing at the thought of what mystery question Chloe might have come up with, "Am I going to regret saying 'Okay' to whatever this is?"

"I just…," Chloe sighed and a pained look flashed across her face before she looked back at Max with saddened eyes, " Max, I need to ask you just one more thing and then I'll stop. This…This question isn't going to be pretty…"

"…You're going to ask if I'd be willing to have sex with you. That's it, right? God, Chloe, you're so fucking obvious sometimes," Max teased jokingly, shaking her head as she bowed her it down in exasperation before looking up to see Chloe's wounded expression, "Chloe, I-I want to be intimate with you, I do. I just… I…"

"No, _actually_ , I was going to ask why you act so shitty sometimes," Chloe replied as she took in Max's shocked expression and sighed again, "Look, I love you. A lot. But, well, you're pushy and kinda demanding. I took my time with us becoming _us_ because I wanted to do it right. You _know_ I have abandonment issues. You were so damn quick to just jump right into things and, well, I'm hella want to get this right. Y'know? I…don't make a habit of letting people in this much, and I wanted to ease into things. Never mind all your space-time shenanigans. Plus, God, you push me and push me sometimes and… Why are you like that?"

"Smooth-talker, this one," Max said with a sad look on her face as she leaned her forehead onto Chloe's only to have Chloe back away, "Alright, Chlo. I, uh, didn't realize that I was being that way. Um, I'm sorry."

"Max, you let me run off with my jeans and shit a hella mess at way-too-early in the morning because you had a dream that implied I might take advantage of you. You let me believe that. A quick-as-fuck apology isn't going to cut it."

"That is _not_ how that went," Max said adamantly, trying to hold onto what resolve she had. _I know that I wanted to be in a relationship with Chloe right off the bat, but was I being a pushy shit? Am I_ still _being a pushy shit? Wowser, Max. You done fucked up,_ "I was half-asleep and kinda out of my head, Chloe. I-I didn't mean for you to run off and hide from me for the rest of the day! I-I _am_ sorry!"

"And what about trying to push a relationship on me so damn soon? What about that? Max, I didn't get that week with you. I didn't get some realization about us with the world falling apart around us. You come storming back into my life by saving it and the next thing I know you're making a move on me from your hospital bed and acting as though you had never left. Da fuq, man?"

"Chloe… Are you breaking up with me?" Max asked, shaking. Looking back on how things had gone in their relationship, Max could only see the bright spots of her and Chloe's time together. She hadn't even really bothered to think about how her own confusion and need might have affected Chloe. _I was so wrapped up in my own head that I didn't really think about what might be going through Chloe's. Wowser, I…I'm an asshole,_ Max thought as she continued to tremble, her pouting lip and doe eyes wet with tears.

"What? No! Max…," Chloe ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Look. I'm gonna hella lay it down for _both_ of us. We suck at communication, okay? You want things in a specific way at a specific time and I'm just not built like that. I want to do right by both of us and that means actually taking time, okay? I feel like… Sometimes, it's like you're making me out to be the bad guy."

"I'm n-not, Chloe. I'm…I'm so sorry," Max stammered out, tears welling up in her eyes, "Chloe, I-I put too much on you. I… I came back and expected to pick things right back where I left off at the lighthouse but that was another world."

"I guess we just need to communicate better?" Chloe suggested, taking Max's hand and squeezing it, "I'm not letting you off the hook, Caulfield. I love you too damn much for that. We just gotta work on relationship stuff, y'know?"

"How do we do that?"

"By just talking, Max. Talking and making sure the other person is okay with what's up," Chloe said, taking Max's hand, "I love you, nerd. Don't ever forget that."

"Then, um, if we're being really open and stuff now…uh…," Max said, fidgeting where she stood, "You…You researched me?"

"I researched _because_ of you, Caulfield. Don't get cocky. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something but it can wait.."

"Uh-oh," Max said, cringing at the thought of what mystery question Chloe might have come up with, especially considering the direction their discussion had been going, "Would I have regretted saying 'Okay' to whatever this is?"

"Later, Max," Chloe said as she patted her girlfriend's leg, "Later."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, gimme eggs and bacey!" Chloe said as she slid into their usual booth, Max following along to take her own seat as Joyce came over with two cups and a pot of coffee, "Mom, dude, hit me with the good stuff. The meat that comes in strips – I would like a small mountain of it covered in eggs and melted cheese."

" _Eugh_ , gross," Max said, cringing at the image of such a monstrosity, "Chloe, I'd like to be with you a little longer than four months before you die of a damn heart attack. I heard potheads get the munchies but-"

"Who are _you_ calling a pothead, Reefer Maxness?" Chloe interjected, Max screwing her lips up to one corner of her mouth as she made to flip her girlfriend off before remembering they were in Joyce's presence.

" _I_ don't get the munchies, Chloe," Max scoffed, ordering herself up a Belgian waffle with a side of bacon, "You said I'm a 'contemplative stoner', and besides, I haven't smoked in a while. I'm serious – I'm going clean on that stuff, and the booze too. Too much of a good bad influence can get a little _too_ good."

"Oh? The 'Max Caulfield Rebellious Phase 2013-2014 World Tour' has come to a grinding halt before it really got stared, huh?" Chloe asked, the sarcasm in her voice accompanied by a smile that Max found both beguiling and irritating in how smug it seemed, "Yeah, we'll see how far this fresh hell of yours lasts, Max."

Scowling, Max took a quick sip of her coffee and looked out the window. It was completely déjà vu to Max, the quiet bustle of the diner as she drank her coffee and wondered what life would've been like had she chosen to stay in the previous timeline. _Would the diner even be standing? I wonder where I'd be right now? Seattle, probably, but most definitely with Chloe._ Looking over at her girlfriend, Max smiled as Chloe played around with an app on her phone. _I can't imagine what my life would be like without her. Wowser, I-I don't even want to think about that. Not even a decision, really. I nearly destroyed all of reality for her, and I can't fuck this up._ Catching a butterfly landing unbeknownst on a trucker's hat outside, Max snickered a little and whipped out her Polaroid camera.

"It's nice, seeing you like that," Chloe said as she snapped a picture of Max looking at her in surprise while wielding her retro camera, "You don't take as many photos as you used to."

"I…just need to find my way back to it, that's all," Max answered as she lined up her shot. The click and whirr of her old camera gave her a sense of calm as she pulled out the photo and shook it while smiling out to the confused trucker, "It's still the focus of my time in Blackwell. Well, sort of. With _him_ gone, anyone who was there for the photography program might as well be turning in paint-by-numbers. The teachers alternate between watching over us, but most of the time we're just cut loose a period early."

"Man, I wish _I'd_ had a free period when I was in Blackhell…," Chloe complained, her tone mockingly petulant as Max smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Chloe, I've seen your school files. In the other timeline, I mean. Your entire time at Blackwell was a free period. A one-something GPA? For shame," Max goaded Chloe, grinning when her punk refused to take the bait, "At least Seattle U has a good preparatory submission system. It's entirely up to the applicant, but it gives me _something_ to do for these last few months."

"What, chillin' with your kick-ass bae ain't enough to please you, Max _ine_?" Chloe teased, Max's eyes widening before narrowing into slits as she glared at Chloe.

"Max, Chloe. _Never-_ "

"Yeah, yeah, _'never Maxine'_. Dun-dun-duhhhhhh! Oh noes, I'll be attacked by a freckle-faced, oversized hobbit girl who's biggest weapon is-"

"A decisive lack of cuddles, kisses, hugs, and spooning."

"…Well met, Caulfield. Well met."

"Now what are you two talking about, I wonder?" Joyce asked with a smile as she sat their breakfasts down on the table along with refills of their coffees, "Chloe not gettin' you into any trouble, is she?"

"We were just discussing terms of her surrendering to me," Max said with a smile as she pointedly stabbed her fork into the waffles, "But there will be only unconditional mushiness."

"Mom, be my Switzerland and save me from this adorable, evil little mastermind," Chloe asked with her best puppy dog eyes, "Please, on behalf of all the starving Chloes who lost their hellas in the war?"

"You're a disgrace to your people," Max spat, though she did so while trying not to laugh, "We'll let you live, as an example to those who do not follow the laws we will set in place."

"And what laws might those be?" Joyce asked, raising an eyebrow as Max smiled at a defeated Chloe.

"Mushy upon demand, with kisses and cuddling for all Maxs and Chloes."

"I… I'm Chloe Price, and I approve this surrender," Chloe said, a genuine smile on her face as she slid her leg up against Max's, "In the meantime, let us break…um…food over our new peace in commemoration of those who did not make it. They will be missed."

Max took a little longer to cut up a piece of waffle, Chloe's end remark hitting her a little harder than she'd expected. Looking out the window again, Max knew a storm was not coming but there were nights where her nightmares took Max right back to that hilltop. _I can still sometimes feel the spray of rain on my face, hear the echoes of the tornado's wind howling just out of sight. I_ _…_ _I can hear her, telling me that she loves me and how that week they'd had was the best one in years._ Setting her fork down, Max looked over at Chloe and her mouthful of food as the punk stopped eating to swallow hard when she realized she was being watched.

"Uh, s'up?" Chloe asked, her gaze penetrating when she reached out and took Max's hand, "Yo, babe, are you okay?"

"…Do I make you happy, Chloe? I mean, _genuinely_ happy?" Max asked, no joking tone or somberness to her voice. Calm, collected, Max's words seemed to surprise Chloe as she choked on the air in her throat for a second.

"Uh, yeah. You know you do, or evidently you _should_. Why…Why would you ask me that _now_ , when we've been around each other for months? Is this about our, um, talk?"

"…I'll try, Chloe. Tomorrow night, after the dance. We'll go back to my room and do… _stuff._ But only if you're okay with it. We go at a pace we both agree upon."

Max watched Chloe look at her with a cocked head and knitted eyebrows before something seemed to click in the punk's mind. Eyes widening, Chloe took a sip of her coffee with a faint tremor in her hands. Opening her mouth to speak, Chloe instead reached for the sugar and poured some into her coffee before taking a sip.

"Max, I _don't_ want you to do this because you think you don't make me happy," Chloe said, leaning forward with her head lowering as though they were conspiring over something, "Seriously, we don't have to do any of that."

"I w-want to."

"Yeah, because that stutter made it totally convincing."

"Chlo," Max said as she reached across with trembling hands to take hold of Chloe's, "I want to do this because I need that closeness. I…I don't know what it is we'll do but I want to do _something._ "

"Uh, we'll…figure it out," Chloe said, awkwardly as she pushed her empty plate aside, "Man, Max, you…you kinda killed my chill vibe. I'm…I'm anxious as fuck now. How 'bout we bail and head on up to the lighthouse before you have class?"

"How about we go to the beach again, instead?" Max asked, her brief remembrance of the storm from earlier leaving her wary of their usual hangout.

"That sounds chill, too. Good call."

* * *

Max and Chloe's time on the beach was brief, and Max was shortly thereafter back at Blackwell Academy. The awkwardness over Max opting to discussing something incredibly important not only out of nowhere but also in a setting that increased her girlfriend's discomfort was a misstep, she knew. _I just_ _…_ _I'll see couples that have been together for a while and get insanely jealous! Chloe and I have known each other for years, so slipping into a close, intimate relationship should be easy_ _…_ _but, there's my questioning sexuality_ _…_ _and Chloe's insecurity_ _…_ _and_ my _insecurity_ _…_ _I just want to be able to take her hand and share that look I see other couples exchange. I want-_

"Caulfield, are you daydreaming again?" Victoria Chase asked, startling Max as she had spaced out in front of the vending machine on her floor. Jumping back out of instinct, Max's shoulders slumped when she realized how she'd reacted and saw the look of amusement on Victoria's face, "Relax, Max. Only light teasing, I swear. You'd make the worst ninja."

"Just so you know I happen to make the _best_ ninja of all time," Max shot back, eyes narrowed before she snickered, "How high did I jump?"

"You were a fucking foot of the ground, I thought you might smack the ceiling."

Both girls laughed at the mental image, though in Max's mind she phased through the ceiling like her favorite X-Men character, Kitty Pryde, and made her way onto the roof before dephasing. Hand to her stomach, her abdomen not used to such intense laughter, Max wiped a few tears from her eyes as Victoria stepped back to let her use the machine after acquiring her cranberry Red Bull.

"Victoria Chase with wings? Kate's going to rethink her religious beliefs," Max teased, feeling a little embarrassed as she searched her pockets for change before Victoria swiped her credit card into the machine's reader, "Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Or, actually _do_ go and mention it. I'm tired of being seen as a complete bitch. Besides, you and I both have something _else_ in common – our girlfriends are nightmarish to sleep with sometimes," Victoria whispered, having inched forward to cup a hand against Max's ear. Feeling her face grow hot, Max saw the twinkle in Victoria's eye and rolled her own in response, "Oh come _on_ , Caulfield. It's after school and you look as dazed and confused as you did when you got here from your breakfast date with that blue-haired brat."

"I wish you two would get along better."

"Keep wishing, Max, but it'll take the entire night sky's worth of stars for that to happen. Just be glad we don't fight, or that _we_ fight."

"I-I feel bad about that, getting that worked up."

"Meh, I kinda deserved it. I was an utter piece of shit to you up to when we actually got into it last fall. We'll all be out of here in a few months, so bygones and new friendship. Blah blah blah, all that reconciliatory crap. I'm just sick of high school drama."

Max nodded at that and popped open her energy drink. It was getting into the evening and she'd yet to hear anything from Chloe since their awkward separation that morning. Smiling at Victoria, Max blushed a little at the genuine smile she was given in return and headed out the door and back into the hall. The short walk to her room blessedly without anyone stopping her to talk or "borrow" her for a second, Max immediately went to her laptop and turned on her Skype. The prompt "Calling Chloe…" appeared on her screen after quick swipe and click of her finger on the trackpad and Max blew the video screen up to large before frowning when Chloe responded with audio only. The icon of Chloe sticking her tongue out in Two Whales during one of their earlier get-togethers for breakfast was all Max got to see of her girlfriend for the rest of the day. The huff Max let out got an irritated sigh from the other end and Max was suddenly aware that Chloe could hear her. Switching to audio as well, Max then heard Chloe snicker before speaking up.

"What up, Max? You need help with homework or something?" Chloe asked, feigning innocence.

"I can't get ahold of you for the rest of the day and _that_ is what you think I'm calling you about? Chloe, c'mon, talk to me," Max asked, switching from her laptop's cheap built-in mic to the headset she used typically for gaming or her and Chloe's more… _private_ …Skype sessions. "Ignoring me isn't going to make this morning go away. I want to do…sex stuff with you, for reals. Not just because we got into it, either. This isn't some kind of weird make-up sexy time."

"Oh my God, did you seriously just say 'sex stuff' _and_ 'sexy time'? Okay, Borat," Chloe asked, her incredulity all the more obvious by the laughter that had Max wincing as she turned down the volume on her headset. _You're an asshole, Chloe. I'm being serious._ "Max, I'm perfectly happy with the romantic, non-sexy stuff. Being with you… It feels like a dream sometimes."

"…But are you happy because _I'm_ happy? Is that it, that you don't want to make me upset?" Max asked hesitantly, her breath sucked in through her gritted teeth.

"I… I don't want to freak you out," Chloe's voice was soft and wavering, like she didn't know if she should be crying or not. Max caught the waver and swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. _So you_ have _been keeping your full feelings to yourself, Chloe. You could've_ _…_

"Chloe, you could've told me," Max said, running a hand through her pink-streaked hair, "Let me come over."

"You can't!" Chloe blurted out and Max yanked the headset off from how loud Chloe's shout had been. Pulling the headset's cord free, Max heard the tail end of whatever Chloe had been saying. "-things to do, so I need you to stay put."

"Fine," the edge in Max's curtness got another sigh from Chloe's end of their conversation, but Max ignored it, "You're still coming here for the dance, right? Tell me you're not going to bail."

"Max Caulfield, I am…hella…going to take you to that dance."

"No last-minute bailing?"

"I swear," Max heard Chloe say, albeit a little uncertainly, "and we'll come back to my place after, yeah?"

"Sure. Bye."

Max ended the conversation and quickly logged out before Chloe could try and call her back. Not that Max thought she would; Chloe was up to something, Max knew, but evidently she wasn't in on her girlfriend's plans. Getting up from her desk, Max fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, anxious as to what tomorrow was going to bring.

"Thanks, Dana," Max said as her friend helped style her hair, "I don't think I would be able to do any of this without some help."

"Well," Dana said with a grin, "I'm pretty sure my heart would break if you showed up to the dance in anything that included denim and one of your hoodies."

Her desk chair moved into the shower room, Max sat facing the mirror and took a good look at herself. Dressed in a pink and black plaid sundress, Max had her what was left of the dye removed from her hair before Dana had expertly re-dyed just her bangs. The remainder of her hair pulled back into a small ponytail with the pink bangs left down to frame her face, Max had only the slightest hint of blush, lipstick, and eyeliner. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized herself, Max got up and walked over to lean against the sink as she angled her face in different directions. Finishing off the sundress with white leggings and black knee-high boots, she felt like a different Max Caulfield. _It's like I'm in another reality all over again, one where I go to parties and dances, where I have a girlfriend and there's no bullshit superstorm._

 _Oh, that's right. There isn't a storm, and I do have a girlfriend._

… _Is it bad that I kinda want to pump my fist in the air right now?_

Looking over her shoulder to see Dana take in her handiwork, Dana wearing a strapless black dress that came down to just above her knees, she walked over and squeezed Max's shoulders from behind. Patting one of Dana's hands as Juliet walked in wearing a white silk blouse and pink mini-skirt, Max smiled at both of the girls with her in the shower room and hugged them both. It had been a journey that was nearing its end, Max's time in Blackwell. _In a few months we'll all be gone and I can move past this place with Chloe by my side. We'll be in Seattle, going to college together, and all might very well become right with the world. At least, our world will be right._

* * *

Letting the girls finish getting ready, Max walked out of the shower room and quickly dodged Brooke and Kate at the doorway as they headed inside to get themselves ready as well. Pulling her phone out of her camera bag, refusing to not have it on her, she checked the time and wondered where the hell her girlfriend was.

 **MAX: Chloe, wtf? The dance starts in minutes. People are leaving. Fashionably late does not mean later than you usually are!**

 **MAX: Chloe? Chloe Elizabeth-**

 **CHLOE: Chillax, Maxaroni. I just ran into Justin and Trevor outside. On my way up time-**

"Holy amazeballing fuck…," Max heard Chloe say in a gasp, and blushed when she felt Chloe's breath on her neck as two slender, jacket-wearing arms encased her in a tight hug, "Max, you look… You're beautiful."

Turning around, Max swooned a bit. Her re-dyed blue hair slicked back, Chloe was wearing a strapless plaid dress under her trademark leather jacket, torn fishnets, and her usual combat boots. The black and blue of Chloe's plaid dress combined with Max's pink and black got a chuckle out of both girls as they went inside Max's room so they could have a moment alone. Closing the door behind her girlfriend, Max nearly tackled Chloe onto the bed with an intense hug that left the bluenette choking for breath.

"Asshole!" Max said, her chin resting on Chloe's sternum as she looked up at Chloe's smirking face, "You had me thinking you were mad at me, or that I'd actually upset you again…"

"Oh? So, it was your turn to be hella awkward and worried over what turns out to be jack shit? Heh," Chloe teased as she ran combed her fingers through Max's pink bangs, "This is pretty hot, Max, but if you didn't want an entire head of pink hair you could've told me."

"Oh, it's not that. I'm just changing things up, trying something new. I'm allowed, y'know," Max teased back, sliding up to straddle Chloe as she leaned down for a kiss. Pulling back with the taste of weed and cinnamon on her tongue, Max smiled down at her girlfriend, "You look pretty beautiful yourself, Price. Can't believe you got into a dress…"

"Yeah, well, I've got jeans and a t-shirt in my car if this shit goes south. I'm not about to get fucking laughed at, and the jacket stays on."

"No-no, the jacket suits the dress really well. Punk, riot grrrl look. _Definitely_ you," Max said, tugging at Chloe's collar so her girlfriend leaned down for a kiss.

"Well, Caulfield, let's go shake what our mommas gave us," Chloe said with a chuckle as she offered her arm, Max taking it with a roll of her eyes though the smile on her face made it obvious she was happy, "Do hippies even know _how_ to dance or are you all waving and flailing arms like you're powered by flowers. Get it? Powered by flowers? Flower Power?"

"Chloe, I am disappoint with that joke."

"Pfft, it was classic as fuck. You just have shit taste, Punzilla."

The walk out to the dance was a mixture of blush-inducing stares and outright gawking as Chloe led Max into the gymnasium. Located in the large space next to where the pool was, the bleachers had been pushed back to allow for the center court to serve as a dance floor while the outer areas held an alcohol-free bar and enough space for people to socialize. Her arm locked tightly around Chloe's, Max felt her old social anxiety creep its way back as the pounding in her chest drowned out all other sound. Wide-eyed and breathing shallow, Max's face grew even paler than it already was until she felt the sensation of lips on the top of her head. Awash in the warmth of feeling of her girlfriend's lips kissing her, Max's nerves calmed somewhat as the numbness she'd started to begin experiencing faded away. _Thank_ Dog _Chloe is here right now. No way would I come to something like this unless I was with someone. I didn't even go to the Vortex Club party by myself, though I_ did _end up wandering around a bit before Chloe finally poked her angsty head out from where she'd been lurking._

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Max half-shouted, the music from the PA system partly deafening her. Seeing Chloe's eyes widen as she smiled, however, told Max that the bluenette had caught what she'd said.

"You better, considering you managed to drag my ass here," Chloe whispered into Max's ear as she tugged on the sleeves of her jacket, "Max, can we… Um, can we not stay here too long? I-I _really_ don't do this sort of shit."

"Max!" Dana shouted from a short distance away as she walked over with Juliet and Kate, "Chloe, you look so hot! If Max hadn't scooped you up, seeing you in that dress-"

"Hey!" Juliet said, scowling a little as she playfully batted Dana's shoulder, "Jerk."

"Mine!" Max played along, clutching onto Chloe as Chloe responded in kind, "No can has. Chloe's _my_ girlfriend. You shall not pass; you shall not collect Chloe. Go directly to not-your-girlfriend jail."

Hearing Chloe chuckle, Max looked up just as Chloe's lips brushed against hers. Hearing a slight amount of cat-calling she assumed was aimed towards herself and her girlfriend, Max cupped Chloe's cheeks with both hands and gently guided the other girl so that what had started as an accidental kiss became something passionate. Max felt unsure about so much when it came to herself; she had gone through so much, was changing and growing, but the only constant in her life that Max felt any pull towards lately was the blue-haired girl kissing her back.

"I like this," Max said, "You and me, all romantic. It's nice. So, Chloe, if we're not sticking around then what do you have in mind?"

"One sappy-as-fuck romantic evening, by your command," Chloe said, standing up straight before saluting Max

" _Battlestar Galactica_ reference? Again?" Max asked as she collected her shower supplies and the small kit she'd put together for Chloe before letting out an amused laugh, "You're fucking ridiculous, nerd."

"What do you mean 'again'? Did I pull a 'So say we all!' and not realize it?"

"You said 'Frak me' when we were making out last night," Max said, pulling in her girlfriend for a kiss that was broken by a fit of giggles from the both of them.

"I'll show you frak, you fucking hobbit," Max heard Chloe half-grumble between kisses, a smile on her face, "You're an asshole, Max!"

"It's the company I keep."

 **Author's Note -**

 **The fight catch you by surprise? It should.**

 **I never intended for Max to be taken as this "always right" kind of person. I wrote her as a flawed character just as I also did with Chloe. Chloe... I wanted her to take her time getting used to Max because, with her abandonment issues and the sudden reappearance of her childhood best friend showing up in such a dramatic fashion, she is bound to need some time to deal with both her feelings and Max's. Plus, Max pushing for a relationship so quickly is unhealthy and I wrote her doing so with that in mind.**

 **Just needed to clear the air on that. Also take into consideration that I've had the past two chapters and the rest of this story done and sitting in my queue for a bit at this point.**

 **Now, for the heavy stuff.**

 **I am burned out, Cinnamon Rolls. After over 800,000 words' worth of material, over 4,000 pages when printed out, I am going to upload what I have left in weekly installments and then focus on the What If comic I am doing with summerfelldraws on Tumblr after that. I'll be back for more stories, but I'm not promising an exact time anymore because I feel so drained. My depression is getting worse and my anxiety is through the roof now that I am back in grad school. I have to somehow balance out my creative writing with my academic writing and it's a juggling act. I want you all to know that hearing from you how I have helped you through dark times in your lives means the absolute world to me and that I love every single person who has read my stories. I poured my heart out and took a chance in posting and the kindness I've received easily outweighs the negativity that pops up every now and then. You all mean the world to me and I could never ask for such support and kindness. You are all a treasure to be guarded and kept safe. Thank you for being here for me like I've tried to be there for you with my stories.**

 **See you next week with the next installment.**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


	22. Press Play, Part Twenty-One

**"Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett**

"Will you give me this dance? Just one more dance, and then we can go to your place," Max's request was simple enough. At least, she hoped so.

"Dude, I'd give you a hella lot more than one dance for another kiss like from before, but sure. One dance and we're bailing."

The lights dimming as people paired up for the dance, Max felt Chloe's hands slide around to the small of her back and she leaned her head against Chloe's chest as they pressed themselves against each other. It wasn't really a dance, what they were doing, but neither Max nor Chloe cared. They were simply moving the way it seemed everyone else was dancing. Seeing Dana with Juliet, and Victoria looking incredibly flustered with Taylor, Max spied Brooke talking up Kate near the bar while Warren seemed to be trying to get Stella to dance with him. _Is this how high school is? I've spent so much time dwelling on the past, on what I've seen and done to get here that I never really figured out how to enjoy all of it. I'm graduating in a few months and Chloe will be coming with me to Seattle for college. This all feels like a dream, like I'll wake up and find myself back on that hilltop again._

"Babe? You okay?" Max heard Chloe ask and she realized she had squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just a bad vibe," Max whispered, the left side of her face still pressed against Chloe as they continued to move along the dance floor, "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you so much, it's like there's a burning in my chest that spreads everywhere," Max's words were soft as tears began to pool, "Y-You make me so happy, my best friend, girlfriend, soulmate, whatever. You're the other half of me that I lost when I went away, when I moved to Seattle. I got you back, lost you again, then found you all over and now we finally have each other…"

"Max…," Max felt a wetness on her forehead and wiped what she knew was a tear from Chloe away before she reached up and stroked Chloe's cheek, their eyes meeting, "Max, you can't say amazeballs-level shit like that and not expect me to turn into a blubbery shit. God, dude, you're really killing my street cred."

"Can…Can we go now? I mean, d'you want to head to your place?" Max asked, wiping Chloe's tears away as Chloe did the same to her.

"Max, are you sure?" Chloe's voice was steely as she spoke, but only in resolve and assurance, "I don't want you doing anything uncomfortable-"

"If it's with you, I don't care," Max said with a smile as she began to lead Chloe off the dance floor. It wasn't until they'd reached the parking lot that she spoke again, "I…I can't explain it. I want you, Chloe. I _need_ you. Does that make me not an Ace? I've never felt attracted to anyone, and I'm still not sure what this is, but when I think of being with you in that way it feels good."

"I'm the same way, Max," Chloe said, leaning down to brush her nose against Max's in an Eskimo kiss, "I crushed on Rachel, sure, but there's something with you that pulls at me. Maybe we're both discovering something more that we didn't realize tonight?"

* * *

The drive to Chloe's house was in silence. No radio, no chit-chat or banter; Max simply held Chloe's hand as she drove the station wagon with her free one. They had opted for the wagon simply because it was parked closer to the gym than Chloe's truck. Well, that and because Chloe had wiggled her eyebrows when she had brought up how much space the trunk area had if they lowered the back seat. The Price house itself was dark when they entered, the only illumination being the small porch light that clicked on when Max and Chloe had come within proximity of it. Turning on the hallway light so that they could at least see where they hung their jackets, Max held onto Chloe as they stood motionless. The frantic beating of Chloe's heart reverberated against Max's face as she rested her head against Chloe's chest once more, the heartbeat as fast as her own if not a little more so. Pulling back, Max looked up to see Chloe anxiously gnawing at her bottom lip.

"You nervous?"

"Aren't you?"

"Uh, _yeah_. But… It feels right, to be with you l-like…well, you _know_ …"

Getting only a nod from Chloe in return, Max awkwardly started to separate herself from Chloe when the punk hastily pulled her up the stairs and into the bedroom before either girl could say a word. Closing and locking the door behind them, Chloe began to light candles and burn some nag champa incense that she'd scattered throughout her room. The small tea candles slowly illuminating the room, Max took in everything and gasped at the change. _Holy shit._

Chloe's room looked as though someone had come in and done one of those reality television house makeovers. The wall to the right of Chloe's bed had been cleaned and repainted only to have an exact copy of their childhood mural sketched on it in what Max assumed was colored Sharpie markers. All the clutter and random bits of garbage had been cleared out, the suitcase and laundry bag shoved under the shelves built into Chloe's wall. The bed was made and Chloe's desk had been tidied up, with a tablecloth laid out on it.

"Um, Chloe? What's _that_ about-?" Max managed to get out as she pointed at the desk.

"Shit!" Chloe cut Max off, kissing her quickly as though to distract her girlfriend before heading for the door, "Dude… Max, babe, give me like fifteen seconds! I'll be right back!"

Max watched Chloe head out the door and into the hallway only to chuckle a little when Chloe came back into the bedroom, grabbed the bucket, and ran down the stairs. Walking over to the bed area, Max laid down on it and admired the replication of their childhood. _I can't believe she did this_ , Max thought as she brought a hand to her mouth to keep her lip from trembling, to keep the sobs from coming. It seemed to Max that, whether happy or sad, all she did was cry. _It's just_ _…_ _This has got to be the sweetest thing ever. I thought Christmas was over, Chloe. Wow, that was hella cheesy. Still_ _…_ _Wow. It's like I'm_ _…_ _I'm back in 2008 all over again._ Whereas the original was outside and faded from time and weather, this representation was bright and vivid.

"Did she bring that board up here? Is that how she-?" Max asked herself only to jump a little from being startled by Chloe flopping down onto the bed next to her. Shaking her head at how she'd spaced out, Max lightly punched Chloe on the shoulder before spreading her arms out toward the mural. The smile on Chloe's face lit Max up in kind and she lifted her head up so Chloe could snake her arm around her. Chloe felt warm, but not just in the sense of heat. There was a light to her that Max felt had only been getting brighter since they had reconnected in October at the hospital. Slowly, bit by bit, the angst of the Chloe she had come to know was melding with the girl she'd grown up alongside to become the woman lying with her in what was quickly becoming their bed.

"Dude, I did all this from memory," Chloe said, lifting a finger into the air as she traced the mural's rainbow, "I just looked at the mural a couple of times and went bat-shit on my wall. Do you like it?"

" _Love it_ ," Max said, nuzzling Chloe's neck until she looked over to see what Chloe had been so desperate to get, "Champagne and chocolates? For real? This is some epic mush, Price."

"…You're worth it, Max, and David of all people bought me the fancy hooch for tonight. Told him it was for tonight and he just up and bought it for us. Even volunteered for the dance's security so that we'd totally have the entire house to ourselves tonight. Mom's just happy we're getting along, so of course she is partly oblivious as to _why_ I wanted the house empty when we got back," Chloe said as Max caught the distant look in her girlfriend's eyes, "Shit, my step-prick is not as big a prick as he used to be. I…I should probably stop giving him so much shit-"

Max got on all fours and pushed Chloe further into the bed with a kiss, her lips firmly planted against her girlfriend's as whatever tension Chloe might have had eased up with a faint moan escaping her. Slipping her tongue in for only a moment, Max pulled back with a sly look on her face as Chloe sat up only to get playfully shoved back down.

"You cheater," Max teased, one corner of her mouth quirked up, "You tasted the champagne already. And enough about your stepdad. I'm in bed, with you, and we're both about to…to… Well, _you know_ …"

"Dude, that is so not fair," Chloe retorted in a feigned protest, "You literally just used my own tongue against me. How the hella fuck does that work? What must I do to appease your Majestic Maxness?"

"First, you must feed me some of those delish chocolates and pour us some champagne," Max said, sitting up and crossing her arms as Chloe headed to the desk, returning with two flutes of champagne and the entire box of chocolates, "Feed me."

"Yes, your Epic Maxnessess."

Max opened her mouth and Chloe popped a chocolate into her mouth, the caramel center causing Max to make a pleased sound before she swallowed it down and took a sip of the champagne. Their little romantic moment went on for a good hour, Max and Chloe feeding each other chocolates and drinking from each other's glasses until it became too sappy even for Max. Eventually, Max decided that her slightly melty chocolate would look good on Chloe's face rather than her mouth.

"Whoa, Max! You missed my mouth, dude!" Chloe exclaimed, though her tear-jerking fit of laughter assured Max that the bluenette knew it was all in good fun. The chocolate smear on Chloe's left cheek seemed lonely to Max, so with a grin she gave Chloe a swipe of chocolate on her right cheek before Chloe put up her hands defensively, "Okay, okay! I'm not a tribal priestess or whatever! I know you want me, but I don't think I'd be all that good covered in milk chocolate, Maxaroni."

"I dunno~," Max said in a sing-song voice before licking the chocolate off of Chloe's face, "You're pretty sweet when you want to be. And edible. Om nom nom."

Chloe let Max go at it for a bit, kissing and nibbling as Max started to leave her small hickies on her neck. Max could feel Chloe's heartbeat increase through the hand she had gently laid on Chloe's chest. They were still in their dresses, though Max wondered how Chloe would look without it. She'd seen Chloe in her underwear before, so that wasn't anything new to her; seeing Chloe naked, however, as her girlfriend was something else entirely. Sliding off Chloe's jacket with her free hand as Chloe helped her with a shoulder shrug, Max began to unzip the back of Chloe's dress when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, Max sat up straight and looked a nervous Chloe in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Did… Oh God, did I fuck something up?" Max asked, revealing her own anxious worry. All of this, what might happen and what she was presently doing was new to her. She'd always been comfortable holding hands, snuggling, and kissing; leaving hickies and coming within inches of groping Chloe's chest was relatively new territory for Max.

"Um, y-you totally didn't, Max. I'm just… I'm worried, s'all," Chloe replied, chewing on her bottom lip, "I'm afraid that we'll go all the way and then you'll be upset…or not like what we did. I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable-"

"Stop."

* * *

Max watched Chloe look up at her, Max having moved into a kneeling position while Chloe was still sitting on the bed. Her hands behind her back, Max strained for a bit until she found the zipper of her own dress and proceeded to unzip it partly until she was able to shrug it off. Sliding off the bed half-dressed, Max let the dress fall to her ankles and she took off the remainder of her clothing until all she had on were a lacy bra and panties that she'd bought specifically for tonight. The look in Chloe's eyes, how they seemed to widen to inhuman proportions, left Max both confident in her choice and blushing at Chloe seeing her like this in such a way. This was intimate, this moment between them, and Max also knew it was sexual. She was painstakingly new to these feelings, however, so Max did not entirely understand how to process them.

"Y'know… I, um, I read online that asexuals still have sex, Chloe," Max said, trying and failing to reassure both herself _and_ Chloe, "Um, if it… If it feels good, there's nothing wrong, right?"

"I guess, Max. This is your show. I won't tease or mess with you," Chloe said, unzipping her own dress so that she was in her underwear and the fishnets, "I don't want you upset about this, that's all."

"It was _my_ idea, but I get your caution. Communication, right?" Max said, though in her head all that ran through was _Oh my God, a_ _re those nipple piercings? I_ _…_ _Is this me finding that hot? It_ is _hot. Holy fucking shit._ "S-So…"

"So…," Chloe said, placing a hand on Max's bare shoulder, "We take it slow. How about we kiss and see where that leads. Hella zero pressure, babe."

Max nodded her head a little too enthusiastically and let out a shaky, nervous laugh. Licking her lips, Max hesitated for a moment. _It's just a kiss, Max. You've kissed Chloe a bunch of times, so what makes this any different?_ Max thought as the memory of her kissing Chloe on the hilltop before she had gone back to the 7th of October flitted across her mind.

 _Stop it! Stop doing that!_ Max thought to herself. _I'm so sick of this, of remembering Chloe when she's_ right here _._

 _You promised you wouldn't forget me, Max._

 _And I never will, Chloe, but you are right here and I love you in all the timelines_ , Max thought, the voice in her head sterner than before. Not hearing Chloe's voice in her head, she sighed and felt Chloe pull back from what had been her kissing Max.

"I knew it," Max heard Chloe say, not realizing her eyes were closed until she opened them to see the look of masked disappointment on her face. She knew Chloe too well to not know when her girlfriend was unhappy, "This… We shouldn't have-"

Chloe was interrupted by Max grabbing her by the shoulders, a look of fixed determination on her face as she pulled Chloe in for a forceful, intense kiss. Max's tongue pried apart Chloe's lips and for a second Max felt Chloe buckle under her grip before the feeling of Chloe's hands on her bare sides accompanied a moan that Max could have sworn sounded like relief. Their lips mashing together before the parted, a string of saliva connecting the two of them, Max looked into Chloe's half-lidded eyes and saw her girlfriend's dorky grin and knew that it was time. Pushing Chloe back onto the bed, Max took control of the situation and straddled Chloe as she began to kiss her more tenderly, their lips and tongues wet from one another as Max reached under Chloe to find her bra's clasp. Unhooking Chloe's bra, Max snickered in the middle of their kissing when Chloe's arm shot up and undid Max's own bra in one fluid motion. _Gotta remember that she likely has more experience with this sorta thing_ , Max thought, though the idea itself of Chloe having been with another girl did not seem to worry her. Chloe was hers, and she was Chloe's. It was their relationship in the most simplest of terms, and that suited Max just fine.

"Let me up for a bit, Max," Chloe said, breaking the kissing as she leaned up and left Max a couple of nicely-sized hickies along her collarbone, "I…I want this to go slow, and you seem hella rushed. Like you want it over with super-fast..."

"N-No!" Max cried out, pulling back a little in shock at Chloe's words, how she had misread Max's actions, "I mean, Chloe, it's not that! I'm not rushing to 'get it over with' – I…I kinda want to kiss you over and over, like kiss your entire body over and over."

"Max, my sweet li'l hippie," Chloe said with a chuckle as she caressed Max's cheek, "Dude, we have our entire lives to do all of this. Cramming everything into a single night is _not_ how you should get intro'd into the experience of fucking."

"Ew," Max said, cringing a little at Chloe's word usage, "Can't we call it lovemaking?"

"Ugh," Chloe said, rolling her eyes a little, "…How about we just call it what it is – you and me are going to have sex as two girlfriends do. How's that?"

"…We're going to have sex," Max said, her tone one of astonishment like it had just occurred to her.

"Yep."

"Sex. You and me."

"Uh-huh," Chloe said, stifling a giggle at how adorable Max was being, "Dude, if you say 'Wowser', I will fucking lose it. Don't really want to kill the mood any more than it already has."

"W-What? Oh, um, sorry…," Max said, her face intensely red as she quickly laid down and covered her face with her hands, "I'm fucking everything up."

"Technically, I'm about to fuck _you_ up," Chloe teased, Max smacking her on the shoulder with a disapproving look, "Sorry, but that was _so goddamn easy._ "

"You promised you wouldn't make fun."

"I know. Max, just relax and peel your hands away from your face."

Max did so and was instantly rewarded with the feeling of Chloe's tongue on her nipple as she licked and sucked at one while tweaking and pinching the other. Her back arching involuntarily, Max felt a rush of something enter her body. _Butterflies in my stomach, blood rushing into my head or wherever. Whatever. Oh my fucking GOD._ She had no clue as to how this, being with Chloe, was supposed to feel; all Max knew was that in that moment both she and Chloe were wonderful and she didn't want the smiling bluenette to stop.

"K-Keep going…," Max pleaded in a breathless pant, her heart beating faster as a warm sensation began to spread from her belly outward into her entire body. She knew what sex was from a point of learning about it in the IEP-provided material, but she never thought she would actually do it.

"Max," Chloe whispered softly as she sat up and held Max's hand, "Dude, you've got to chill. If your fucking head blows off before I've even actually started… Max, trust me."

"I _do_ , but this is all so totally new to me," Max said, her lips twisted into a frowning grimace as she averted her the eyes, "I'm so… This is…"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No! I mean, um, _no_."

"Then. Just. Relax."

Max's body shivered from all the pent-up energy inside of her; she felt like she could leap straight through Chloe's ceiling as her girlfriend returned to what she was doing. Max whimpered a little at how good it felt, and as her body began to relax the whimpers turned into little moans that seemed to egg Chloe on. Was she supposed to just lie there and let Chloe do whatever? Max wanted to touch Chloe like she was being touched, feel Chloe's skin on her fingertips. _Those piercings_ , Max thought as she absently licked her lips, _I want to play with those nipple piercings, tease Chloe the way she's been teasing me_ _…_ Tapping Chloe on the shoulder, Max waited until Chloe looked up from where she'd been kissing Max's stomach with her blonde eyebrows knitted into a single line.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, concerning lining her face until Max carefully slipped her hands under Chloe's arms and brought her girlfriend into a sitting position, "Max? Uh, Max…?"

"It's my turn," Max explained as she reached over a little hesitantly to place a hand on Chloe's breast, "I-I want to do what you've been doing."

Max flicked her thumb against the pierced nipple of her girlfriend and giggled a little when Chloe gasped. Fondling Chloe's breast as it had been done to her, Max smiled a little hungrily as Chloe's back arched a little while she leaned back with her arms propping her up. Back to straddling Chloe's hips, Max leaned down slightly so that her mouth was parallel to the nipple she'd been playing with. _Her whole body_ _…_ _I've seen it before, but not like this_ _…_ _or, well, not for this reason. She's so pale, but so toned. And her boobs are bigger than mine. Not by much, but still bigger. No fair._ Max tweaked the nipple between her teeth and felt a rush of adrenaline when Chloe panted out " _Max_!" in a breathy moan. One hand on Chloe's side, Max played with Chloe's breasts like Chloe had done with her before switching so that she got to tease, lick, and nibble on both of them. Little love marks scattered across Chloe's chest, Max sat up and let out a surprised cry as Chloe shoved her onto the bed and loomed over her with an intense look on her face.

"Chloe?" Max asked, a slight trembling in her voice as she worried that she might have pushed Chloe to far or possibly hurt her, "Chloe, I-I-"

"Max," Chloe said, her eyes not visible under the unruly blue hair that was starting to get matted across her sweaty forehead, "Y-You don't get to fucking pull shit like that and leave _me_ the one panting, Caulfield. Hella no."

"…Wait, are you making this a competition? Are you mad?" Max asked, the worry on her face quickly shifting to disbelief until she cried out when Chloe laid down on her and began to furiously nibble away at her chest and belly, "C-Chloe… _Chloe, nooooo_ _…_ No competition, please. This… You're my _firsssssst_ _…_ "

Max didn't know what it was that held back Chloe's sensual onslaught of affection, but she was nevertheless grateful when Chloe looked up in embarrassment. The azure eyes of her girlfriend looking at Max from her own chest, Chloe crawled up so that she could kiss Max. Max felt the heat of Chloe's breath against her face and her mouth opened instinctively for a kiss as their tongues met before their lips did. Max found herself wanting more than just kisses and nibbling; she wanted to explore Chloe's body with her hands, feel Chloe writhe as she had been doing only moments before. Running her hands down Chloe's sides, Max squeezed her girlfriend's ass and heard Chloe gasp before a chuckle rattled the other girl's throat. Feeling Chloe tug on her bottom lip as she nibbled at it, Max found herself meeting Chloe's mischievous eyes with her own. _It doesn't have to be all serious_ , Max thought as she tried to imagine Chloe serious and nearly choked out a laugh.

"Nice to see you're beginning to relax and get into it, Maxaroni, and of course I'm not mad. Geez," Chloe said, dipping her head down for several quick smooches, chaste little kisses for her girlfriend that Max gladly accepted as she squeezed Chloe's ass again, "You like my ass, huh? You an ass girl, babe?"

"I'm _your_ girl, and you are the only one that seems to get me like this," Max said, a beaming smile on her face that left Chloe blushing over how happy Max seemed to be, "Is… Is this normal, feeling this good?"

"I dunno. How good do you feel?"

"Like I could do this with you every night," Max said before adding "Not that I think that's necessary" when she saw the delighted look on Chloe's face.

"Wanting to have sex with me every night, eh? You sure you're an Ace, Max?"

"I don't know what I am. I know that only you get me worked up like this, so whatever that means let's go."

Max felt Chloe's hand slide down her abdomen and when it touched her pubic mound she pressed herself against the mattress from the utter surprise. _Duh, Max. That's what happens when you have sex. The person you're with goes down there. God, it's like I'm extra sensitive everywhere_ _…_ Max looked up at Chloe, saw the uncertainty in her partner's eyes, and flashed an apologetic smile before she reached down with her own hand and led Chloe's back to where it had just been. The sensation was odd, a hand other than her own being down there, but it was also good and kinda thrilling to Max. Max felt her heart race as her breathing became more and more shallow until she was panting as Chloe smiled at how wet Max was.

"Point of no return, Max. You sure?" Chloe asked, her smile gentle and caring in spite of what they were in the middle of. Chloe partly got her answer with a little surprise of her own as Max slipped her own hand up so that she was copying Chloe's hand movement on Chloe herself, "Take that as a yes?"

"Mmm," was all Max could get out, chomping down on her lip when Chloe slipped in a finger and began to pump it in and out slowly. Releasing her lip, Max arched her back up so that she could give Chloe a hot, wet kiss that left both girls with a little bit of spittle on their lips and chins, "Chloe… _fuck_ _…_ "

Chloe's finger was joined by a second and Max felt her body respond with a bucking of her hips that began to move in sync with Chloe's thrusting. Max started to reciprocate but found herself instead playing with her own breasts as Chloe fingered her. Max didn't know where this feeling was coming from, only that she didn't want it to stop. Max also wanted more than just Chloe's finger, and she wanted Chloe to feel as good as she did if not better. She wanted to try something, but was a little shy when the words came out.

"C-Chloe…?" Max asked in a whimper as Chloe's fingers went in and out of her rhythmically, "Chloe, stop. Stop, please."

Chloe had been so fixated on looking at what she was doing that Max noticed her words didn't register until a few seconds later when Chloe abruptly stopped and looked up at her with a worried expression on her face. Reassuring Chloe with a gentle touch on her shoulder, Max pulled Chloe in for a kiss and whispered her idea into Chloe's ear as though she were afraid of someone else hearing. When Chloe pulled back, the incredulous smile on her face left Max feeling a little shy until her girlfriend nodded and turned around while on top of Max until Chloe's shaved sex was inches from her face.

Max had suggested it, and now here she was with Chloe's dripping sex right in front of her. _Wowser_ was all Max could think of in terms of reaction. Max wondered how the her from earlier in the night might respond if she were still able to go back in time to tell her earlier self about what was transpiring at this moment. _Oh, hey me from a couple hours ago. Just so you know, you'll have Chloe's wet pussy right in your goddamn face soon. Also, your idea. I'll let you know how it goes, or rather you'll find out for yourself soon enough._ Realizing that nothing had happened since Chloe had moved, Max tilted her head to the side and found Chloe looking back at her inquisitively with a single eyebrow raised.

"You still okay?" Chloe asked, "You don't have to… oh, _oh fuck! Ma-axxxx!"_

Tired of being asked if she was okay, her nerves served to only drive her further as she began to tentatively lick the lips of Chloe's sex. Grabbing onto the back of Chloe's thighs, Max squeezed as she continued to work her tongue across Chloe and heard a soft moan in response before she let out her own when Chloe began to lick her back in return. _Is_ _…_ _Is this how it's supposed to taste? Is this how_ I _taste?_ flashed along Max's train of thought before she derailed it entirely by letting go of Chloe's thighs so she could spread Chloe's slit open and begin to lick and suck with a wolfish, wanton lust. Feeling Chloe begin to buck her hips back and forth, Max smiled mentally as she started to lick and nibble Chloe more enthusiastically. It went on for a few minutes, both girls' shuddering and buckling from the pleasure they were providing one another until Chloe abruptly twitched and Max felt something warm drizzle down her tongue and into her mouth as Chloe screamed Max's name. Not knowing what to do, and also not wanting to accidentally offend Chloe, Max swallowed and turned her head to the side when Chloe quickly slid around so that she was looming over Max face-to-face once more. Max felt Chloe slip two of her fingers in and she immediately began to buck her hips in sync with her girlfriend's movements; the smile on Chloe's face drove Max wild and she began to thrust her lower body onto the fingers as they worked their way inside her.

"No way you fucking got me to come first, you little shit," Chloe cooed as she smiled between panting for breath, "Max, you secretly a sex fiend or something?"

"Oh, _stop it_ ," Max said with a wince as she tried to hide her face only to slam them onto the bed as she grabbed at the sheets. The heat that she had felt in her abdomen was now burning hot and she felt as though she were about to explode, "C-Chloe… _Chloeeee_ …!"

Chloe didn't say a word, just smiled and moved back down and Max let out a sharp cry when she felt Chloe's tongue touch her dripping sex until something came out of her. A wave of pleasure rolled over Max and she lifted her head up to see Chloe licking at her. Grabbing a handful of the other girl's hair, Max held Chloe's head in place until Chloe tapped her wrist and she let go of her girlfriend; Chloe moved back up to lie beside Max and she pulled the brunette in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss that left Max gasping for breath by the time they were done.

"So?" Chloe asked, playing big spoon to Max's little spoon as they cuddled, "How was all of it? Have you not even fingered yourself, dude? You were so wide-eyed I thought I'd need to show you a series of charts and diagrams or something."

"Oh _God_ ," Max whimpered, burying her blushing face into the pillow they were sharing until she peeked up to glance over her shoulder at Chloe, "It was…It was amazing, Chloe. I-I'd like to do it again, sometime. Sometime soon.

"You're hooked on me, babe," Chloe said with a smile as she draped an arm over Max's shoulder, "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Max asked, looking over her shoulder again with her eyebrows raised.

"How'd you taste?"

"Oh…Oh, _God_ , Chloe! What the fuck!?" Max whined before she buried her face in the pillow again, ignoring Chloe's bubbling chuckles. Max did, however, hold onto the blue-nailed hand placed on her bare hip a little more tightly and smiled a little when it was followed with a kiss on the cheek, "You're mean."

"I am a hella delight," Chloe said, hidden from Max's view by the pillow though Max had no doubt Chloe was smiling.

 **Author's Note** **–**

 **Yes, Max had sex and liked it.**

 **Yes, Max is realizing she's attracted to Chloe** **…** **but** _ **only**_ **Chloe.**

 **Demisexuality is something I covered in Teenage Dirtbag, but some people may not know that it is considered to fall under the term "gray-asexual" or "gray asexual". What this means is that aside from Chloe, Max is asexual toward everyone else. It is confusing sometimes, sure, but sexuality in general can be very confusing and fluid. This is in NO WAY meant to be ace erasure (also that wouldn't make sense because _I_ am asexual), but rather someone exploring how they feel about another person with whom they share a deep emotional bond.**

 **Also, I wrote that sex scene with them both incredibly awkward on purpose. If it comes off awkward or hard to read, know that I did so intentionally because I wanted to convey how strange it was for Max to have sex and how mixed Chloe was about the experience in that she wants to be with Max as a couple, but also wants to respect her girlfriend's boundaries.**

 **Being an asexual, sex still happens in some instances because it makes you feel good. Doesn't mean it still isn't awkward as fuck.**

 **See you all next installment, and I hope you enjoyed a chapter of awkwardness lol**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


	23. Press Play, Part Twenty-Two

**"Crown of Age" by The Ettes**

The coffee shop closed down for the night, Max was sitting idly on the counter as she looked down at her phone, sighed, and put it down beside her before picking it up again. It was the ninth of March, a Sunday, technically a day where the store was closed and Max was off. Being a shift manager, however, gave Max access to the keys and she was currently pushing her luck by coming in on an off day at all. _It's not like the store has cameras or whatever, but this is still pretty shady, coming in like this on an off day. She better have a damn good reason for dragging me in here when I have homework_ _…_

Chloe had talked to her the day before about meeting her at the Bay City College's annex to discuss something in private. Curious, Max had asked why that place out of all the other places they hung out; when Chloe had responded that it was the only place where they could be locked up together she had snorted when Max's face turned red.

"Simmer down, Max," Chloe had teased with a lilt to her voice as she smiled at her girlfriend, a finger reaching out to run across Max's jaw before Max batted it away in frustration, "Nothing _dirty_ will be occurring…unless you _want_ dirty. This is what happens when someone gets a taste of me – they can't imagine themselves Price-less. Get it? Priceless? Eh? Ehhh?"

"God, you're a pain in the ass sometimes," Max had replied, shoving Chloe onto the bed in her dorm before she cupped the punk's face with her hands and leaned in for a kiss, "But you're my pain so I must endure it. The woe is on me."

"Ouch, Caulfield. Didn't realize I caused you so much grief."

"Dude, you're like a human-shaped bag of grief," Max had said with an impish grin, it being now her turn to tease as she leapt off of her girlfriend and the bed just in time to avoid Chloe reaching hands, " _Ha_! Your ninja game is weak, Blueberry!"

"…Did you just call me 'Blueberry'?" Chloe had asked indignantly, eyebrow raised as she vaulted off the bed from her position to pin Max down onto the floor in a mess of tangled limbs and ruffled clothing. Both girls stared at each other before Max broke into a fit of laughter that got a mixed response of snort and scowl from her girlfriend, "You know, I think you just hella like fuckin' with me. You're such a tease, _Maxine_."

"Never Maxine," Max had said, her face suddenly presenting a coolness that cleared the humor between them, "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Currently waiting inside the store, Max heard the tune of "Shave and a haircut" knocked on the back door and promptly slid off her perch and walked through the prep area and into the back hallway before replying with the response of two knocks corresponding with "Two Bits". Chloe could be such a dork, but Max loved it and as their relationship had blossomed over the months both girls had found an ease between themselves that was more in line with how they had been when they were tweens. _It's just that we're more, now,_ Max thought to herself as she opened the door to find a cheery Chloe Price standing outside. As cheerful as Chloe could get, anyway. A smile on her face, mischief in her eyes, Chloe waltzed into the store and gave Max a peck on the cheek only to cry out in amused surprise when Max grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her in for a longer, more passionate kiss. Chloe had been something of Max's sexual awakening last month, and while she acknowledged that Chloe "did something" for her, Max still considered herself asexual since no one else did. A slight lapping of the tongue in each other's mouths, Max pulled back and licked Chloe's lips before pulling her girlfriend inside as the door closed with a _clang_ on its own.

"Methinks the punk doth hella too much?" Max said in a terrible British accent before she left Chloe in the small dining area, "What do you want to drink, Chlobear?"

"Um, I leave my caffeinating in your capable hands, Serrah Max," Chloe said bowing low before she caught her beanie as it nearly slid off her head, "Chivalry is on life support, babe. It's about to faceplant."

"I can see that," Max replied, smiling as she walked back around to the prep area.

Brewing up an espresso, Max ground the beans with a small hand grinder she used every now and then, but especially when it was Chloe in line. Max remembered the smug look on Dana's face the first time she had brought out the grinder and began to crank it, the beans grinding into fine granules. _Just a cock of the eyebrow and a slight upturn on the corner of Dana's lips speaks volumes_ , Max thought as she got to work preparing Chloe's drink. _I know my coffee, that's all_ , Max thought as she finished grinding the beans and started to load the coffee grounds, _This is not my first barista gig, and besides, Chloe's worth the extra elbow grease. Also, it tastes a little better for some reason. Maybe it's love?_

"So, my birthday doth approach-eth," Chloe said as she propped her feet on the table she was seated at before taking them down with a sigh when Max frowned at her in mild disapproval, "You gonna skip class and come be my road-tripper, time-tripper?"

"Chloe," Max craned her neck so that she was visible again, Chloe snorting at only Max's hair, eyebrows, and eyes being visible from the top of the machine, "I can't keep skipping school. If it was last period, the one that _used_ to be for photography, that'd be okay. No one really cares at this point, and we're mostly left to ourselves, but the whole day? I have an exam that day in Ms. Grant's class, remember? Can't skip out on a test when my baby helped me study, can I?"

"Touché, Max. How about my present, then? Since your lame-yet-cute set of buns won't come with me to Portland, how about you shake that booty to my house. Mom's got the usual feast in mind for my birthday. It wouldn't be complete without one Grade-AAA Max Caulfield in da house! Also, you're my girlfriend so that would be kinda shitty to not show."

"You _know_ I'm going to be there," Max said as the machine started to steam the milk while the coffee continued to brew. Max kept her hands busy by prepping a veggie bagel sandwich for herself and an egg-and-cheese with Canadian bacon for Chloe, "What do you want for your birthday?"

The silence for a reply surprised Max, as Chloe was usually three steps ahead of people when it came to presents. She could still remember Chloe's birthdays and Christmases when they were younger, how Chloe would have lists itemized by likelihood of receiving them. Max thought for a moment that maybe Chloe had matured out of that type of thought, that being 20 in a couple of days might have altered her train of thought and that she would be more reasonable. It was an unlikely belief, Max knew, but Chloe had matured since they had been reunited in October so she was willing to give her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt.

"…A tattoo…," Max heard Chloe say hesitantly as Max finished slicing her sandwich in half while moving to replace the steamed milk on the countertop.

"Really? Where?"

"…I'd… I'd like it if you got the tattoo I designed for you," Chloe said, Max's eyes widening as the meaning of her girlfriend's words hit her, "I'd set it up, of course-"

"Chloe, I-I get that it's your birthday," Max presently stammered out as she pumped her girlfriend's coffee with a couple shots of dark chocolate before pouring in the espresso and steamed milk, "and I know that's what you got _me_ -"

"I made that illustration for _you_ specifically, Maxaroni," Chloe's emphasis on the "you" left Max wilting a little further internally as her girlfriend took the offered coffee and sandwich while Max finished cleaning up, calling after her from the small tables in the college annex's closed coffee shop, "Max! Max Caulfield, get your booty over here and hang with your girlfriend!"

"I'm… I'm _busy_ , Chloe," Max shot back as she raced behind the counter and its myriad of coffee machines, toasters, microwave ovens, and display cases, "Some of us work for money, y'know?"

"I _have_ a job, hippie," Chloe shot back, snorting when Max's head popped up from behind a large espresso machine, "God, you're like Whack-A-Mole. Whack-A-Max, the new game where you nail the nerd on the head with your words! Come one, come all! It's hella fun-tastic!"

"Fuck you," Max said with a mock sneer as she playfully stuck out her tongue, rolling her eyes when Chloe stuck out her tongue between two fingers in return, "Gross, Chloe! One time… _one time_ we had sex and you kill any desire I might have to try again. You're lucky I love you so much, for cereal."

Max came around the corner, her apron off as she had swapped it out for the comfort of her hooded flannel jacket. Having found it at a local Goodwill, Max felt that it matched her pretty well after everything she had been through and how she had changed over the months. _A blend of Chloe and a blend of myself. She has too much influence over me sometimes, though, and_ this _is by far the most influential she's ever been. A tattoo? You want me to get a full sleeve? Wowser and no, Chloe. Hella no._ _I'm not... That's just too much, too soon..._ Walking through the dimly lit little shop, Max kissed her girlfriend on top of her head of blue hair and flopped down in her seat. She had homework, and tests to study for, but Chloe sometimes _couldn't_ be denied. This, unfortunately for Max, was one of those times.

"You got a job?" Max asked in disbelief as she munched on a lemon poppyseed cronut, her sandwich tucked away in a paper bag for when she got back to Blackwell Academy, "You?"

"Hey!" Chloe said defensively, reaching over to snag the baked good out of Max's hand as she split the remainder in two and handed a mildly irritated Max back what remained of her cronut, "I run the counter at a tattoo parlor, Max, so it's not like I'm a fucking neurosurgeon. I _can_ be hella employed, Caulfield. Don't you trust me?"

"…Does this employment have anything to do with your birthday 'gift'?" Max asked, eyeing the cronut piece Chloe had stolen as it was cheerfully popped into her mouth, "Chloe, I'm serious. _That_ is what you want for your birthday?"

"Max, I drew you that design for a reason, y'know? I know it would hella fit you perfectly, and I've seen the main chick at the parlor knock out some complicated shit."

"Chloe… You want me to get a _tattoo_ for your birthday?"

"You said you'd like to get one!"

"That's not the point! And besides, my parents would shit themselves!"

"…That would be so funny," Chloe said with a snicker until Max half-punched her in the shoulder, "Damn, Max! I was kidding!"

"You kid about a lot of things, Chloe, and now you want me to _get a tattoo for your birthday_? Are you fucking cereal?" Max asked, beside herself as she grabbed her camera bag and slung it over her shoulder, "I mean, did you even think about what you were asking? It would go all the way down my arm just like yours does and it would be _permanent_ , Chloe. That is asking a _lot,_ never mind that I'm still in school!"

"It's not like you'd _have_ to get all of it done at once, Max! Damn, dude, chill!" Chloe said with a curl of her lip that did not go unnoticed by Max as the smaller girl scooted her chair in as hard as she could, "Ooh, don't get all worked up, Max. Next thing you know you'll be angrily preparing people's coffees or act all hostile while you're _studying by yourself_ …"

"…Eat shit, Chloe," Max said with a scowl on her face, the punk caught off-guard when Max unlocked the front door, swung it open hard, and motioned for her to leave, "Get out. For real."

"Max, _dude_ , I-I was just playing-," Chloe tried half-heartedly to sound genuine, but they both knew it was insincere, "…Fine. So what, am I driving you back to the school or-?"

"I can call someone for a ride," Max said as a pouting Chloe passed her, "I think that would be best. I'm trying to be serious about something that you're asking of me and you're opting to be a smartass and a goof. I don't need joking around right now, not when you're asking me to fucking ink my arm up with only two days to decide."

Max chose to not respond to Chloe flipping her off after she'd turned around to inspect the coffee shop one last time. She could see Chloe's shadow on the floor well enough that she recognized the hand gesture and it just made her angrier. This was serious for Max, getting a tattoo, and Chloe should know better than to spring it on her when it is only a couple days away. _What is she thinking? Is she thinking at all?_ Max asked herself repeatedly as she stepped out the back to find Chloe waiting for her in the truck. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Max exaggeratedly flipped Chloe off and stuck her tongue out only to smirk when Chloe apologetically smiled as she opened the passenger side door. Entering the truck's cab in silence, it wasn't until Max had put on her seatbelt after closing the door that either of them spoke.

"Sorry. About the whole flipping you off thing," Chloe said, her tone a little too begrudging for Max's taste but she let it go, "I'm just… I just thought it would be cool, y'know, the two of us tatted together like the badass chicks we are."

"I'm sorry for freaking out like I did, for all of it. I overact, I know, but it's a serious request Chloe and _you_ aren't the one getting the ink done," Max said as she looked over at Chloe pleadingly, "I will do something super cool for your birthday, I swear I will, but asking me to get tattooed for your birthday with only two days to decide is nuts! I would have to ask my parents, and I'd have to think it over myself, and-"

"You're eighteen, dude. You don't need to ask your mom or dad for shit regarding a tattoo," Chloe interjected.

"…You're missing the point," Max said dejectedly, hanging her head when Chloe rolled her eyes and put the truck in drive to take her to Blackwell Academy.

* * *

"She _what_?" Victoria asked as she, Kate, Dana, Juliet, and Max all sat in the cafeteria for breakfast, Kate with her tea and scone and the other girls with a variety of breakfast foods. Max was emphatically stabbing her stack of Eggo waffles dripping with syrup when Victoria reached across from the table to clamp a hand on Max's shoulder, "Tell me you said no."

"I told her she was crazy," Max said with a mouthful of waffle that she washed down with lukewarm instant coffee. _The syrupy waffle goodness is the only thing that makes you drinkable, evil insta-coffee_ , Max thought as she looked down at the half-empty mug in hindsight, "I mean, it's a tattoo. What's she thinking?"

"Max, it's not like you _actually_ have to have your parents' permission," Dana said as she sipped at her tea, cozying up to Max before nudging her with her shoulder, "You're eighteen, Max. All grow'd up. Do you _want_ a tattoo?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And are you thinking Chloe will want this whole thing done at once? Do you think she'll just call you two quits over a tattoo?"

"Of course not-"

"So, what's the problem, then?" Dana at Max before finishing her tea and leaving the empty cup with her cereal bowl on the cafeteria tray, "Just hear her out. Compromise is key in any relationship."

Max looked at Dana with a quirked eyebrow and one corner of her lips curled up in an incredulous expression before looking over at a nodding Kate. _I have_ got _to get you away from those Dr. Bill books, the both of you,_ Max thought to herself as she got up from her seat and headed toward the door only to stop just outside the cafeteria when her phone went off. Pulling the smartphone out of her camera bag, Max sighed when she saw the picture of Chloe smiling from their Christmas in Seattle and tapped on the messenger app only to get a text before she could even type a letter.

 **CHLOE: Max**

 **CHLOE: The girl of my dreams. Come see me.**

 **MAX: Chloe, I'm in school. Wait, are you on-campus?**

 **CHLOE: Actually, I'm chillin' on your bed. I'm in your room, makin' a fort of what few pillows, blankets, and mattresses you have. This futon mattress is handy.**

 **MAX: You are NOT fucking up my room** **…**

 **CHLOE: Come stop me, hippie!**

Max ran the short distance from the cafeteria entrance and nearly broke the door to the girls' dormitory down as she hit it at full speed. Wincing at her what she knew would be a large bruise on her upper right arm and shoulder, Max hurried up the stairs and frowned when she saw Chloe waiting outside her door. She hadn't expected for Chloe to pop up again so soon, both Chloe and herself having a tendency to withdraw into themselves whenever they got upset. _She's obviously not here to just mess with me. At least, I_ hope _she isn't._ Leaned up against her girlfriend's door, Chloe looked like she was plotting something when Max saw her. _I don't trust that look_ , Max thought as Chloe spotted her and winked. Holding her bruising shoulder, Max walked over to her door and shoved Chloe with an inescapable grin taking shape on her face at the sight of her girlfriend's smiling face. Chloe brought out the best and worst in her, Max knew, but she also would not have it any other way in spite of the grief that sometimes came out of them being together. _It's a relationship, we're girlfriends, and shit happens. Chaos Theory? No,_ Chloe Theory _is more like it._ Motioning for Chloe to be gentle, Max took the surprisingly light hug with a weary smile before opening her door to see that Chloe hadn't touched a thing. Rolling her eyes, Max smacked Chloe on the shoulder and let out a barking laugh that had both of them smiling more cheerily than moments before.

"You're an ass," Max said as a giggle forced its way out of her throat, "You really had me thinkin' you had messed up my room, Chloe. Such asshole."

"Chill, Max-a-roon. I wouldn't do anything to your precious 'Max Cave' without your consent. Maybe. Perhaps. Possibly," Chloe teased as she flopped down onto Max's futon and patted the spot beside her, waiting for the brunette to hesitate for a moment before accompanying her on the couch, "Look, babe. I'm… I was a dipshit last night. I'm sorry. Asking you to get a tattoo for my birthday was hella stupid. Getting inked is a big deal, something permanent on your skin has to represent something and I wasn't thinking clearly because I'm hella down for more ink myself and figured you would be cool with some work done-"

"Chloe, you wanted me to get a full sleeve right off the bat. Besides, we already apologized to each other. I was just as much of a brat as you, maybe more," Max replied, sitting down beside Chloe to drum her fingers on her girlfriend's thigh when Chloe bit her lip with eyes averted, "I am _interested_ in getting a tattoo, but not that much that fast. It has to be something, well, something that only either of us could see for the moment. I'd like to not be all tatted up while I'm still in high school, Chlo."

"Nah, you'd be totally sick if you walked around campus lookin' like a punk with some ink. People would see you and I'd be all 'That's hella _my_ girlfriend. She's hardcore, so don't mess.' I do mean it when I say that I'm sorry about taking it so hard when you shot me down, though. I should've known better."

"You know what I've gone through, Chlobear," Max said, Chloe visibly relaxing at Max's use of her pet name, "I'm already hardcore, so _you_ better not mess. I'm sorry I freaked out so much. Love you, you dippy punk ass."

"Love _you_ , you dippy hippie."

Max smiled as she leaned in and curled up next to Chloe, though she knew that this likely wasn't the end of Chloe's idea of her girlfriend being inked for her birthday. _I feel like there should be a countdown, "48 Hours Remain_ _…_ _" or something along those lines. Honest to dog, I_ know _this isn't the end of her requesting this of me,_ Max thought as she nuzzled Chloe's neck and felt her girlfriend's throat purr as she left small love bites along Chloe's neck before she gave her a kiss on the cheek. When Max tried to get off the sofa, the two arms that were suddenly encircling her waist got a laugh from her and she flopped back onto the futon sofa to feel Chloe's chest pressed against her back. Memories of their evening after the Valentine's Day Dance sent a rush of blood into Max's cheeks and she was blessedly thankful that Chloe couldn't see her face.

"Dude, your ears are hella red? Max Caulfield, are you thinking dirty things? You naughty girl, you."

 _Fuck off, Chloe_ , Max thought with a mental scowl as she looked from the corner of her eye to see Chloe peeking around with her bottom lip firmly bit as she struggled not to laugh. _Oh, for cereal you can go fuck yourself how are you even laughing about this we had sex Chloe we had sex!_ Wriggling around in Chloe's arms, Max tried to pry apart the hands interlocked at her waist and felt them only tighten.

"Fuck you and your goon strength, Price," Max grunted out as she tried again to free herself, " _Ugh_ , you suck so much right now. I have _class_ , Chloe."

"Skip school for your 'Arcadia Bae'?" Chloe purred into her ear and it was like something hot ran down Max's spine as she felt herself starting to give in. _I have class_ _…_ _but it's Chloe's birthday soon and_ _…_ _No, no Max. You averted an apocalypse and survived a gunshot. Hell, you even managed to deal with your parents finding out you're, well, whatever you are. Not to mention that you're dating the biggest troublemaker in Arcadia Bay. C'mon, Caulfield, get it together-_

 _Th-Those puppy eyes,_ Max thought as she saw Chloe's bottom lip quiver with her eyes staring at Max with a pleading look that had Max audibly whimpering, _You suuuuuuuuuuck. Don't_ _…_ _Don't do it, Max!_

"…I…I really have to go," Max managed to get out, wilting a little inside from the crestfallen expression on Chloe's face. _She looks as though I rejected her completely,_ "We can totally do something after school, though. We can-"

"I, uh, I think I'm gonna go and medicate," Chloe abruptly said, cutting Max off as she got up so quickly that Max stumbled a little to regain her footing from earlier, "Oh, uh, sorry. Um, don't worry about today. Hella don't. We'll totally do something cool tomorrow for my actual birthday, okay?"

"Chloe…," Max said as she tried to reach for Chloe only to frown when the bluenette made a point of avoiding her hand, "Chloe, I'm not rejecting you or anything. Be reasonable, dude. I _have class_. C'mon, Chlobear, there's a lot riding on me getting out of this place with a good grade. There's a lot for _us_ riding on this.

The tension between them seemed to dissipate partially as Chloe took in Max's words and nodded thoughtfully. Max's graduation and how well her final grades were played a not-so-small role in their Seattle-bound future. If Max decided to be overprotective of that future at the expense of Chloe being momentarily disappointed, even on her birthday, Max would deal with it…and so would Chloe. Max sighed when Chloe gave her a half-pat/half-hug and peck on the cheek before she headed out the door, leaving Max to recollect her things and look out the window as Chloe glanced up from the courtyard before turning the corner into the breezeway connecting the dorms and the school itself.

 _Chloe_ _…_

* * *

"Dana, would you be willing to help me with something?" Max asked Dana as they sat with Kate in the art room during final period. Teachers periodically checked in to ensure that the students of now-infamous former teacher Mark Jefferson were at least not misbehaving in class. Victoria sat in her usual spot with Taylor, going over notes for an assignment in Ms Grant's class, "It's really important."

"Ask away, Maxie," Dana replied sweetly, Kate sitting at the end of the table as she worked on her latest illustrations, "What's up?"

"I…I need to know if there's a good tattoo-"

"Stop," Dana said, putting up a hand to silence Max that caught Victoria and Kate's interest, Taylor looking confused until Victoria leaned in to whisper something.

"She wants Max to _what_?" Taylor asked Victoria a little too loudly and Max slid down in her chair a little, the eyes of the entire class on her. She'd gotten over her shyness for the most part, but the intensity of the looks eerily reminded her of a recurring nightmare about the diner and how everyone had been pleading for her to not let them die. _If I look at my old spot and see another me sitting there, well, I'll freak out or something,_ Max thought as she glanced over at her old table to find it vacant, _Thank Dog._

"Can you _please_ not announce my personal life to the entire class, Taylor?" Max whispered in something resembling a hiss that caught Taylor and Victoria by surprise, "…Sorry. Yeah, Chloe asked me to…get a tattoo."

"But you _do_ want one," Dana stated, Max remembering their previous conversation, "Maxie, I actually have a pretty sweet idea if you're interested. Do you have the illustration on you?"

"Y-Yeah," Max fumbled as she reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope that held Chloe's illustration. Her girlfriend had been adamant that it was the only one so Max was careful to treat it with the respect that Chloe's present deserved, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Relax, Caulfield," Dana said as she got up and walked over to one of the glass-doored cabinets, "Where is it… I know I saw it… _Gotcha_!"

The henna ink kit Dana cradled in her arms as she walked over towards Max with a grin enveloped every ounce of Max's attention as she felt herself slide even lower into her seat until only her head and shoulders were visible above the table. Seeing that everyone was still watching her, Max scrambled back up the chair and leapt to her feet with enough speed that Dana scoffed in surprise. _What is it with people tattooing me, or wanting me to get a tattoo? Even_ _…_ _Even if it's temporary_ _…_ _Wowser_ , Max thought as Kate gently put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max, you look like you might pass out," Kate said, eyes intense as she watched Max with a look of concern on her face, "You're so red in the face. Breathe, Max. Deep, calming breaths…"

"I…," Max said before she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling marginally better after she exhaled, "I'm not going to pass out, Kate. Promise. I just… Seriously, what the fuck is with people and me getting tattooed?"

"Max, this is temporary so slow that unchill roll," Dana said as she sat on the table next to Max, "See? _Tem-por-rary._ Nothing to fear. We could get Katie to sketch out and color your girlfriend's design so that you can surprise her!"

"It'll be on my arm for _at least_ a day," Max said, crossing her arms as she jutted her chin out, "I don't see anyone else in our class getting inked up anywhere."

"I'll get a henna tattoo from Katie if you do, Max," Dana replied.

"But will you get it _on your arm_?"

"…I'll get it on my leg and wear shorts tomorrow. How's that?"

The kit was opened before Max could speak and she felt her resistance give way from underneath the stares from her classmates and the goading looks she was getting from her friends. Nodding mutely, Max shrugged her jacket off and held out her arm to the sound of a delighted squeal from Dana and a look of extreme concentration on Kate's part as she began to look over Chloe's illustration. _I won't regret this. I won't._

 _Please, please don't let me regret this_ _…_ , Max thought as Kate began to prepare the ink.

 **Author's Notes** **–**

 **Back with another installment of Press Play. The story's winding down** **–** **just two chapters to go. After this story is finished, I'm going to be on hiatus from FanFiction. I'll still be at work on the webcomic I'm doing on Tumblr with summerfelldraws, but the lengthy stories are going to be on hold for the moment as my personal life and school life are kind-of imploding at the moment and I need a real breather. I'll be away for a bit, but still feel free to message me here or on Tumblr if you want to talk.**

 **Anywho, how about that henna tattoo for Max? Eheheh, someone should've told her that those henna tats can last for weeks depending on the ink. Hmm, I wonder if Dana knew and just didn't say anything** **…** **;)**

 **In retrospect, it's kinda funny when you look back at Max's initial journal entries and talks about showing up to Blackwell with a tattoo and some piercings. She had Chloe in mind without even realizing it, lol. Or, she had a more punk-ish style in mind. Makes me think of the concept art for Max and how some of the outfits were more grunge. Wish we could've had "Grunge Max" longer than just that moment where she's wearing Rachel's clothes. Oh well** **…**

 **See you all next week with the next-to-last installment! Such a long-running story for me! And last chapter broke 400 reviews! A big thanks to everyone who reviews my stories! The positive encouragement always means a lot! WOO-HOO! :D**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls :)**


	24. Press Play, Part Twenty-Three

**"High Times" (feat. Turbo Fruits) from the _Whip It!_ soundtrack**

The cool March air blew through the small crack Max had left open the night before, a night without her girlfriend by her side for once. The thin curtains blowing from the intruding wind, Max awoke to the faint chill and pulled her blankets up to her head before she pulled them off and sat up to examine her arm. _Holy shit, I actually forgot_ , Max thought as she took in the intricate henna tattoo now adorning her entire left arm. The illustration Chloe had given her now adorning a significant portion of her exposed skin, Max whistled and flopped back into her bed. Shielding her eyes with her right hand as she grabbed a handful of cloth with her left hand and squeezed. The afternoon before, the entire period of time after Kate had first begun the work on her arm, felt like something out of a dream to Max. _I can't believe I actually went through with this_ , _even if it is a henna tattoo…_

Chloe had not contacted Max of her own accord after she had left the smaller girl at the dormitory. Max had called after classes had ended, but she figured through the lack of any response that Chloe was in a sulking kind of mood and opted to leave her girlfriend be. Truth was, Max was not all that keen on trying to soothe Chloe's ego; they had both somewhat mellowed out since getting together, but Max felt that this tattoo was a big deal. Temporary or not.

"It isn't fair," Max said to herself as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed, looking in the mirror to get a better look at her tattoo, "I'm willing to do _this_ and all she can do is apologize and mope because I won't do what she says. Birthday or not, Chloe, that was so not cool."

Taking her phone and switching the alarm off before it could go off, Max groaned when she realized that she still had an hour before she had to get up. Thinking of going to Two Whales, Max nearly texted Chloe when she instead clicked on Kate's name and smiled when her cheery friend responded.

 **MAX: Kate? You up?**

 **KATE: :)**

 **MAX: You up for 2 Whales? Get our nosh on?**

 **KATE: You say "nosh" almost as much as you say "Wowser", Max**

 **MAX: Hardy har, Saint Kate. Forgive me my vocabulary and lead me not into Chloe's.**

 **MAX: For your sake ;)**

 **KATE: Still no call or text?**

 **MAX: Eh, I'll see her tonight I guess**

 **MAX: So. Two Whales with me? Have wheels, will travel. :D**

 **KATE: Why not? Give me some time to wash up?**

 **MAX: lol, I'll see you there. I only just got up and I need to shower, too.**

 **KATE: You make it sound like we're going to shower together, lol**

 **MAX: You wish ;)**

Max snickered when she heard Kate gasp " _Max!_ " loud enough that it could be heard through the hall. Hearing a couple doors open and close, Max got up and collected her toiletries bag and slipped on a tank-top and sleep pants before heading out the door. Seeing Victoria talking to Taylor over by the bulletin board, Max waved at them and saw them smile back in return before gesturing to their left arms with teasing grins. Knowing they were doing so because of the henna art on Max's arm, she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips before she playfully shoved Victoria.

"You're about as bad today as you were after I got it yesterday," Max grumbled as Kate passed her in the hall to head for the shower room, Taylor and Victoria smiling at her, "Can't believe you took… Nope, can't even finish that line. I can _totally_ believe that you would get a genuine thrill out of taking a picture of me getting a tattoo of any kind, Tori."

"It's just…," Victoria started to say, the look of concentration on her face getting a smirk from both her girlfriend and Max, "You didn't see your face as it was happening, Max! You'd think that you were getting a fucking real, honest-to-God tattoo-"

"Hey!" Kate shouted from the shower room, Victoria snorting and rolling her eyes before continuing.

"-and you were just cringing and wincing the entire time," Victoria continued on, smiling when Max reflexively held her left arm with her right hand like she did when she was feeling embarrassed or in a relapse of her old shyness, "Anyway, it was cute and dorky so naturally I'm going to document this. Turns out Max Caulfield didn't become quite as hardcore as she acts. Who knew?"

"I am _plenty_ hardcore," Max said as she flashed the tattoo that was occupying the outward-facing side of her left arm, "This might be temporary but it's still a tattoo. Wince or not, cringe or not, I still did it."

"Touché, Caulfield. Now, don't you have something to do? Hopefully, it won't respond with Kate waking up nearly the entire floor by calling out _your_ name. What would your precious punk Chloe think of that?" Victoria asked, an eyebrow cocked as she teased her friend.

The phrasing of Victoria's last remark sent a chill up Max's spine, a memory of the nightmare world inside her own head with her subconscious verbally tearing her apart. _I hope she was just my subconscious,_ Max thought as she pushed out a breath through her nose and walked into the shower room. Smiling at Kate as she brushed her teeth, Max slipped into a shower stall and stripped down before starting the hot water and letting herself drown out the world in a spray of near-scalding water. Bracing herself against the shower wall, Max bowed her head and smiled in appreciation when the hot water hit the nape of her neck. _A refreshing shower always does a Max wonders_ , Max thought as she stood up straight and turned to get her shower supplies. Ensuring that her henna tattoo was still unchanged, it being her first temporary tattoo ever, Max remembered that her arm was already wet and rolled her eyes. Soaping up with body wash, it wasn't until she took a breath through her nose again that she realized she was using the Axe body wash Chloe had left in Max's room. _Oh… This is all Chloe's shower stuff_ , Max thought as she examined the body wash bottle and dye-friendly shampoo. Sighing, Max figured if her arm was inked and she was already in the shower that she might as well smell like a punk.

Teeth brushed and body washed, Max returned to her room and looked herself in the mirror. She'd leaned out what little bit she had not really needed to over the months since October, the bags under her eyes a little less pronounced. When the wind outside kicked up again, Max promptly walked over and closed her window before drawing the curtains shut. No life-threatening school assignments, exams, or quizzes due today, Max had decided that she would take Chloe's actual birthday off from school. That did not mean that she couldn't have breakfast with one of her closest friends. Quickly changing into her plaid hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, Max tugged on a beanie and grabbed her camera bag before heading out of her room to go knock on Kate's door. Just as Kate answered Max's phone went off and she smiled when showing Kate that it was Chloe trying to text her.

 **CHLOE: Max? Um, babe?**

 **CHLOE: I'm not in bitchy sulking mode anymore. Sorry bout that. Hella sorry. Super-duper sorry.**

 **CHLOE: Maaaaaaax**

 **MAX: This is Kate.**

Max chuckled a little with her friend when she looked over Kate's shoulder to see Chloe respond with " **OH SHIT** ".

 **MAX: You want to talk to Max? You through with your temper-tantrum, Chloe Elizabeth Price?**

 **CHLOE: Ouch. It's hella bad enough when Max uses my whole name, dude. Don't need you pulling that on me, too.**

 **MAX: Don't give me a reason to, Chloe. That was mean, not answering. Anyway, I'll give Max her phone back. Happy birthday, and be nice!**

 **CHLOE: Aye aye, Lady Jesus!**

 **MAX: LOL, it's me ;)**

 **CHLOE: You get a day-long emoji pass because I was doubled down on being shitty yesterday. Two Whales? Breakfast? You're still skippin' school for my b-day shenanigans, right? Right? I didn't ruin that, did I?**

 **MAX: You didn't, and I'm down for shenanigans…but…**

 **CHLOE: But…?**

 **MAX: Chloe, you can't fucking get all pissy whenever you don't get your way. We're together now, a couple. Comp-ro-mise. Also, two days to decide on getting a tattoo is bullshit.**

 **CHLOE: Geez, Max! Way to make me feel extra asshole-ish, and on my birthday too!**

 **CHLOE: But I'll try. Okay?**

 **MAX: Okay**

 **CHLOE: Two Whales?**

 **MAX: I WAS going to go with Kate…**

 **CHLOE: No, me!**

Max looked up to see Kate smiling before she told Max that they could have breakfast at the diner some other time. Mouthing _Thank you_ to Kate, Max headed for the door leading into the stairway and nearly toppled herself and Chloe down the stairs as her girlfriend took her completely by surprise with the unexpected appearance.

"God, Chloe!" Max said, leaning against the wall as she shoved at the laughing girl's shoulder, "You egg! What the actual fuck, Chloe? Were you going to come here even if I was mad at you?"

"You can't get mad at me today, Maxaroni. It's my birthday, y'know?" Chloe asked, hands jammed into her pockets as she pouted at Max, "I mean, you _can_ get mad… I'm just hoping you won't, I guess."

"I'm not mad, dork," Max said with a huff before she pulled out Chloe's left hand with her right and pulled her now-grinning girlfriend down the stairs and out the door to the courtyard, "So, are we going to get our nomming on or what?"

"I'm always down for some nosh," Chloe replied with a sly wink when Max looked over her shoulder, "I'm Miss Steal Yo Words. Wowser. For Cereal. All that nerdy shit."

Max's eyes narrowed in irritation, but she laughed off Chloe's teasing and let go of Chloe's hand only to pull it back a little when Chloe reached for it. _You'll have to try harder than that, Price,_ Max thought as Chloe began to chase after her. No longer heading straight for the truck, Max instead bolted across the dormitory courtyard and out onto the campus through the breezeway with Chloe only a few paces behind. The brisk air and the laughter playing on the edge of her lips between her lungs' increasing need for air brought a huge grin to Max's face as she ran around Stella and on top of a picnic table occupied by Hayden and a girl Max didn't know.

"Not fair, Caulfield!" Chloe called after her as she too clambered onto the table in her pursuit of Max, "It's my birthday and I wan't my Precious!"

"Awww!" Trevor teased while Max gave Dana a high five as she past the area the skaters hung out at and leapt down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Shaddup!" Chloe barked through a slight wheeze as she leaned against the wall set against the sidewalk, arm extended out in the direction Max was running, "I give, Max! Fuck me, when'd you get so hella fast?"

I'm not _that_ fast, Chloe," Max shouted from her spot near the parking lot as Chloe shambled towards her, face red from a desperate need for oxygen, "You've just gotten slow, fucking chain smoker."

"You smoke!"

"I smoke nowhere near as much as you," Max said as Chloe caught up to her, laughing when Chloe made a point of latching onto one of Max's hands with her own, "D'awww, my Chlo-Chlo need her Max?"

"…You're lucky you're so fucking cute, asshole."

"And you're lucky I'm willing to put up with your teasing and shit as much as I do, fucker," Max said as she led Chloe to her station wagon rather than Chloe's truck, "I'll tell you what – I'll play chauffeur to my bae since it's her birthday. How's that?"

"…M'kay," Chloe said sullenly until she blushed when Max pulled her in for a heated kiss, her lips wet against Chloe's chapped ones with a faint slip of tongue that ended almost as quickly as it had started and left Chloe pouting, "More! _More_!"

* * *

"What can I get for you today, Max?" Joyce asked as her daughter and her daughter's smiling girlfriend sat in their usual booth at Two Whales, "Belgian Waffle and a side of bacon, as usual?"

"Hmm, I'm feeling daring today," Max said as she grinned and rubbed her hands together, "Double Belgian waffle and a side of bacon, as well as whatever Chloe's ordering."

"You buyin' me food, Caulfield? Hella knew there was a reason I loved you so damn much," Chloe said with a smirk that turned into a snicker when Max reached over to try and punch Chloe in the shoulder, "Mom, Max is trying to hit me! Make her stop!"

"The way you behave sometimes, I think she deserves getting a thump on you," Joyce teased her daughter, the look of betrayal on Chloe's face as her jaw dropped a little in shock getting a laugh from the other two women with her, "Oh, don't give me that look, Chloe. You know I'm teasing."

"Traitorous rebel scum," Chloe said with narrowed eyes before ordering her usual bacon omelette and a _double_ order of bacon and hash browns, "I should order the whole menu, make you work for your tip."

"What tip?" Max asked with a derisive snort and roll of her eyes, " _I'm_ always the one who leaves a tip, Miss Cheapskate."

With a huff, Chloe took all of the sugar packets and sweeteners and hoarded them for herself as Max just chuckled at how cute Chloe could be when her girlfriend didn't realize it. Also, Max didn't mind drinking her coffee black. Taking a sip, savoring the fresh beverage, Max leaned back in her seat and admired the view out of the window. A flock of seagulls flew high overhead and Max watched the smattering of traffic move up and down the street with the occasional glance at Chloe as her girlfriend became occupied with drawing shapes in the sugar she'd poured onto the table. Returning her attention to Chloe, Max leaned her chin in the palm of her hand and watched as Chloe diligently went to work with her sweeteners and sugar. Gently kicking her girlfriend's leg, Max watched Chloe look up through her eyelashes and flash Max a grin before she presented her sketch – a pair of boobs.

"Poignant," Max said, "Considering we both have them."

"You have boobs? When did this become a thing?" Chloe teased, raising her hands in surrender when Max pulled her fist back, "I'm glad you're cutting classes to be with me on my birthday, Max. It's been years since either of us got to be with each other on a birthday."

"I know," Max said as she reached over and wove her fingers in-between Chloe's, "I'm happy about it, too. Chloe, I-I have something I-"

"Here you are, ladies, and the food is on me today," Joyce said as she almost seemed to magically appear in Max's opinion, and at the worst possible moment. _By the way, Chloe, check out my tattoo! It's henna, sure, but I did it for you so happy birthday! Ugh. Lame, Caulfield. So very much lameness,_ "So, what you two have up your sleeves for the day? Let me remind you, Chloe, that we _will_ be having dinner at 6pm sharp so it would behoove you to make an effort to be on time for once."

"'Behoove'? You're picking up on too much of David's shtick, I think," Chloe said with a groan as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth and chewed, "I was thinkin' of taking Max up to Portland with me, go chill or whatever using the money from Uncle Aaron and Aunt Dorothy. Also, of course I'm going to show up at my own birthday extravaganza! What do you take me for, woman?"

Max looked over to see the quirked eyebrow on Joyce's face at Chloe calling her "woman" and breathed in relief when Joyce simply walked away. The scent of bacon also called to her, and Max swatted Chloe's hand away as she went after her own bacon. Biting off half a piece of bacon, Max chewed on it while pouring maple syrup on her stack of waffles, whistling at how delicious it all looked. _I would totally be down for waffles every morning, but I think my parents might get a little curious as to the credit card bill when you also take into account my spending so much for film. Maybe I_ should _go digital. Maybe it's time._ Max winced at her own wording, the idea of anything to do with time that was even remotely abnormal sending a chill down her spine. Focusing on the task at hand, Max sliced up a chunk of Belgian waffle goodness and proceeded to eat her breakfast with Chloe in silence until Chloe spoke up when Max was about halfway through her food.

"So, uh, you were going to say something? I mean, before my mom showed up with our goodies," Chloe said as she pointed at Max with a forkful of omelette, "C'mon, Max, don't be shy. It doesn't really suit you all that much anymore, anyway, except for when it's hella cute."

"Don't you _always_ think me getting shy is 'hella cute'?" Max asked, eyes lit up as the smile on her face was mirrored by her girlfriend.

"It's _not_ hella cute when you avoid saying whatever it is you want to say. Then, it's just fuckin' annoying."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean, Caulfield. Come on, babe, tell me what's what."

Max set her fork down and looked at Chloe with an earnest expression, her mind deep in thought as to Chloe's possible reactions. If Max still had her powers, it would be simple – show Chloe the henna tattoo and gauge which reaction worked the best for both of them. _I don't have my powers anymore, however, so I have to play this right. First, I need to ensure that she'll keep her blow-up to a decent decibel. She's a screamer._ Max blushed at that last thought, memories of their night together after the Valentine's Day dance.

"Earth to Caulfield, come in Max."

"W-What? Oh, shut _up_ ," Max said with a scowl before she sighed, "Promise you won't freak out?"

"…You're serious."

" _For cereal_ serious."

"Go on, Max. No ear-shattering, orgasmic screams," Chloe said, Max realizing that she'd likely picked up on the blushing a moment ago.

Sliding out of the booth, Max slowly unzipped her jacket and let Chloe take in the ink on her left arm. The omelette and the plate it was on both nearly clattered to the floor as Chloe shot out of the booth as quickly as her gangly limbs would allow, reaching with trembling hands to examine her illustration manifested on Max's skin. Max let her arm go limp in Chloe's hands as the patrons in the diner looked at the two of them and then returned to their respective meals and drinks. Joyce came over to see what the hubbub was when she stopped dead in her tracks upon reaching the part of the counter that was opposite the two girls. Max felt her face turn a little red as Joyce came over while Chloe simply turned Max's arm at different angles to take in the tattoo when Joyce spoke up and startled them both with her relatively sudden presence.

"Max, don't tell me you got that for Chloe's birthday present!" Joyce said in an exasperated tone, hand on her hip as she shook her head in mild rebuke, "Positive influence, Max. _Positive._ "

"Mom, for real, you need to stop," Chloe said as she looked over at her mother while still holding onto Max's arm, her voice turning into a hushed whisper, "So much amazeballs. So fucking... Max, this is…this is… You didn't really have to-"

"Both of you, please calm down," Max pleaded as she took her arm back from Chloe's loosening grip, "First, relax. It's a henna tattoo, so it's temporary; however, I _do_ plan on eventually getting a real tattoo sometime, Joyce, so you'll just have to brace yourself for that."

"Max?" Chloe asked, a knowing smirk on her face, "What do you mean by temporary?"

"It'll just be a couple days," Max said with a shrug, "Why?"

Max felt a mild stab of panic when Chloe snickered as she walked over to where the to-go containers were and returned to collect their food. It wasn't until both her and Max were carrying their meals in styrofoam containers that Chloe spoke up again, Max's panic turning to dread at the impish grin on her girlfriend's face.

"Dude, _Max_ , henna tattoos last like two weeks. Sometimes three."

"… _What_?" Max asked in a loud voice that boomed through the small diner, catching the very attention she was trying to avoid.

* * *

"I thought we were going to Portland," Max said in the station wagon as Chloe played navigator, "I can't believe you're bringing us _here_ , of all places."

"It's time, Max. Besides, it has been hella long enough and this will be our place now," Chloe said as Max put the car in park and switched off the ignition, "Besides, I brought party favors."

There was a heavy smell of motor oil and grass in the air as Max and Chloe strode into American Rust. The junkyard was eerily silent to Max, but the eeriness came from a time not belonging to this reality. _An echo of a life I no longer lead,_ Max thought as she walked a short way behind Chloe, carrying their food as Chloe carried a paper bag she had snuck into the backseat of Max's wagon somehow, _But I still carry the memories. I'll always carry the memories, but I have tons more new ones than I do old ones._ Max might have only visited the junkyard a few times, but to her those times before carried the weight of what happened during each visit: Chloe dying and Max having to save her from the train, finding Rachel Amber's body, and watching Chloe get shot as she was drugged by Mark Jefferson. Now, however, Max found herself in a junkyard where she had never experienced those horrors. Realizing she had stopped walking, Max looked down at her feet and up to see Chloe watching her from nearby. Leaning against a rusted car's hood, arms propping her up, Chloe smiled warmly at Max.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, the bravado that came with them in public gone as the softer side of Chloe Price took over, "Babe?"

"I'm… I'm _here_ ," Max said as she took in her surroundings one more time before walking over to join Chloe, "This is just so surreal, and kinda scary."

"Bad shit go down for you here in another life, babe?" Chloe asked as she put an arm around Max's shoulders and walked her into the hideout.

It was the same, the _exact_ same as Max had seen it on the 8th of October. _The original 8_ _th_ _of October for me, I guess_ , Max thought as she ran her hands along the walls. Admiring Chloe's graffiti, Max took the note that said "I WANT TO DIE" and threw it in the trash. Helping Chloe dust off the ragged assortment of furniture, Max watched as Chloe systematically bagged and put away the traces of Rachel that had sat waiting for someone to collect them. The bracelets, the makeup, the photos – aside from the inescapable signs that Rachel was there at one point, she had been put to rest from Chloe's sanctuary. It was after Max had gotten over the shock of the situation that she noticed Chloe pulling a box of things out from underneath one of the makeshift benches.

"What's that?" Max asked, walking over to join Chloe, "…Chloe, these are-"

"It's stuff from when we were kids. Our Nerf guns, old drawings, and the mix CDs we made each other back in the day," Chloe said as she took both of Max's hands in her own, "I know that we'll be leaving here later this year, but I-I just want you to know how much you mean to me, y'know? Like, I mean, I'm willing to come back here so that's got to count for a hella lot, right?"

Hearing Chloe get choked up from the mixed feelings Max had no doubt her girlfriend was feeling, Max did what she felt was best. Pulling Chloe into her arm, Max rested her head against Chloe's shoulder while the taller girl cried on her shoulder. _My brave blueberry girlfriend_ , Max thought as she stroked Chloe's hair, _Doing this on your birthday. You have the worst timing, Chloe, even when you're being sweet._ Waiting until she heard Chloe sniffle loudly, Max slipped off her jacket and tossed it on the bench as she led Chloe outside. Pulling her camera out of her bag, Max took it with them as Chloe reached into her bag of goodies and followed Max with a 40oz beer.

"You're not going to drink _all_ of that while we're here, are you?" Max asked, a little mystified by how much alcohol Chloe could consume and not act even remotely drunk. Taking a photo of Chloe posing with her forty like she was a spokesmodel for whatever brand the massive beer belonged to, Max laughed when she saw the developed photo and handed it to Chloe, "Proof that you're a fuckin' alcoholic, Chloe."

"Fuck that, I don't _always_ drink," Chloe grumbled, bumping her hip against Max's as they decidedly got lost in the moment and each other.

Smiling and laughing, Max let Chloe give her a guided tour of their personal wasteland and its surrounding woods. Max twitched a little where Rachel had been buried and she'd held Chloe's hand just as Chloe had held onto her when a train came barreling down the tracks. They looked out for each other, just as they had done since they were kids. The five years apart had ceased to be an issue between them, and their relationship had progressed to the point that it was as though that period of no contact had never occurred. The sun beat down on them as they laid on the derelict boat's deck and got high from some weed Chloe had bought specifically to share with Max on her birthday, the smoke rising from them obscuring the sun just enough that there were moments where Max found she could stare at the sun and not go blind. It was how she felt sometimes about this life she'd found herself in; she was with Chloe, people were healing and moving on, and it was as though Max sometimes found everyone _too_ bright for her taste. _I carry the weight of seeing the worst in some people because I_ have _seen the worst. Not necessarily their terrible sides, but the terribleness that could have been…_

They laid there, silent but together, for hours as they burned part of the afternoon away in a pot smoke and cigarette haze. Max had sworn off the stuff for a while at this point, but she toked with Chloe on this day for the sake of her birthday and being in such a painful place as they struggled to make it theirs. Eventually blazing through the bag of joints, Max and Chloe tripped out as they clambered off the boat and stumbled into the hideout. They had decorated it with their old pictures and posters, Max slipping in a CD that began to play Le Tigre's _This Island_. Dancing, Max ignored Chloe's sputtering laughter and instead pushed Chloe into a lawn chair before she began to gyrate and grind her hips against Chloe's lap as she straddled her girlfriend. Shaking and writhing as she moved to the beat of "After Dark", it wasn't until she looked into Chloe's eyes and saw the lust that what she was doing connected with her marijuana-addled brain and she brought what had become a lap dance to a very sudden halt.

"Aww, _Max_ ," Chloe said with a pout as she smacked Max's ass hard when the other girl tried to escape her spot on Chloe's lap, "Don't goooooo. S'just gettin' good, dude!"

"Don't…Don't we have cake and a dinner to go to?" Max asked, desperate to change the subject just as much as she was to strip Chloe down and kiss every square inch of her body. Max didn't question her feelings, or whatever her sexuality might be at this point, but instead relented because she didn't want Chloe to end up disappointing Joyce on what would be Chloe's last birthday as a resident of the house she had grown up in, "Chloe, come _on._ Joyce will kill us both if we're late and you'll regret us not being there if we skip it."

"Max…," Chloe said, partly oblivious to Max's objections as she pulled the brunette closer to her and sniffed, "You smell like the business end of a bong. We'll have to race to Blackwell, change, and shower before going to my place. First things first, though."

Max looked at Chloe with a puzzled expression until she saw what the blue-haired girl was doing; walking to just outside the door, Chloe produced a can of black spray paint and started to make some more graffiti. When Max went outside to see what Chloe was up to, she couldn't stop smiling at the heart with "CP + MC" in the middle.

"What a way to go, from BFF pirates to girlfriends," Max mused as she slipped her hand into Chloe's.

"You having regrets?" Chloe teased, a smirk on her face as she leaned down and kissed Max tenderly.

"Not a single fuck could be given to the idea of a regret, Chloe. Happy Birthday."

* * *

The sun had only just started to set when Max pulled her station wagon along the curb in front of Chloe's house. The breeze from earlier in the day sending a little bit of a chill into the air, Max pulled the hoodie she'd grabbed from her room during the hasty shower and changing she and Chloe had done back at the girls' dormitory. Thankful that Chloe had the bottom shelf of her small dresser reserved for actual clothes and not just junk, Max had changed into a simple t-shirt, jeans, and hoodie while Chloe wore a Misfits t-shirt and jeans with her jacket. Getting out of the car, Max tilted her head up and gave each eye a couple drops of Visine to try and lessen the redness from having smoked so much pot. Tossing the bottle over to Chloe as she walked around the old car to join her girlfriend, Max looked at the front door and then at Chloe.

"How do I look?" Max asked, snickering while smoothing out her hoodie as she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Like a nerd," Chloe replied with a huge grin on her face, "A hot, high-as-fuck nerd. Max, get your shit together."

" _You're_ the one who insisted we smoke the whole bag of doobies, Chlobear. Heh, 'doobies'. Sounds like poopies."

"Oh God, you're over-baked," Chloe groaned as she brought a hand to her forehead in frustration, "Max… Max! I need you to pay attention, okay?"

"Hmm? Chloe, I'm _so_ hungry, dude! Like, where's the cake and ohmygod who knows what delicious nosh your mom's whipped up," Max said as she greedily rubbed her hands together before stopping to look up at Chloe with wide eyes… Wowser. I'm really high, aren't I?"

"Yes, Max. You are incredibly high," Chloe said and Max felt herself being led towards the house but found it odd that she couldn't feel her feet. _Am I floating? Nah, I don't float. I travel through time. Ugh, the ability to float or hover would be_ the _lamest power ever. "Ooh, I can hover six inches off the ground!" Sign me the fuck up…not…_ "-you to try and… Max, you didn't hear a word I said. Damnit, if I'd known you'd react so strongly I wouldn't have let you smoke so much."

"B-But if I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten a lap dance from me," Max said with a giggle that made her snort before she nearly folded over from busting up laughing, I'll be good. Swear. What could I do that you haven't already done, Chlo?"

"Glad to see you're still a smartass," Chloe grumbled as they reached the door, "Seriously, Max. Behave, okay? Unless you want David on your ass for the last two months of your high school life."

"Yeah, sure," Max said as she brought her hand up to eye level and began to slowly move it around only to pout when Chloe batted it down, "B-But the _colors_ were _so pretty_ , Chloe."

Max stumbled across the threshold but the second she saw Joyce poke her head outside of the kitchen she felt her mind attempting to clear and returned Joyce's smile with one of her own. The Price house had really become a second home to her in Arcadia Bay. Thinking that she wouldn't be seeing it for too much longer left a crushing sensation in her chest that was only alleviated by the knowledge that Chloe would be coming with her. Leaving Chloe to hang up her jacket, Max shrugged off her hoodie and tied it around her waist as she walked into the kitchen while Chloe followed closely behind. _I've been high before, Chloe. I don't need a goddamn chaperone_ , Max thought irritably as she stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend when Chloe wasn't looking before walking over to see what Joyce was making.

"Is that… Is that your biscuit-crust pizza, Joyce?" Max asked in a hushed tone, eyes wide before the sight before her. She hadn't eaten that particular Price dish since before she had left for Seattle all those years ago, "Like, are you making it the way you used to? The meat, sauce, an' veggies under a thin second crust with cheese on top? Chloe. _Chloe_. You didn't say she was making _this_!"

Joyce looked at Max with a curious smirk that widened when Max caught the Price women sharing a look. Knowing that she'd likely given away her stoned state to Chloe's mother, Max smiled apologetically and pointed at Chloe.

"S'her fault I'm so damn high," Max whispered to Joyce, "She had an entire bag of joints and-"

"I don't wanna know, hun," Joyce said, fighting to repress a chuckle, "It's her birthday so you two get a pass, but I think it might be best if you _both_ ate upstairs in your room, Chloe. David will be home soon and if he sees Max-"

"Hella already on that, Mom," Chloe said as she took Max by the hand and led her up the stairs, "Bring us up some slices, yeah? And some soda? I got a thirst."

"I can quench tha' thirst," Max teased with a giggle that erupted into laughter when she heard Joyce gasp, "S'just a joke, Joyce! Swear to Doge!"

Max let out a faint "Wheee!" as Chloe scooped her up and carried her bridal style across the threshold into her room and dropped Max on the bed. Kicking her shoes off, Max slipped her socks off and dug her toes into the soft blankets as she watched Chloe with a smile as her girlfriend took a seat at the desk and lit up a cigarette. Lying back, her head nestled in a pillow, Max looked up at the ceiling and began to stretch her hand out. So high she momentarily forgot she hadn't had her rewind powers for nearly half a year, Max shook her arm and tried again before letting it flop down onto her chest.

"Chloe?" Max asked in a pensive tone.

"What, Dorkus Maximus?" Chloe replied, Max wincing at the slight edginess in her girlfriend's voice, "Sorry. Um, s'up?"

"I… I watched you die. A lot."

The bedroom grew very quiet as Max looked over in the dimming light to see Chloe's silhouette against the yellow-orange sunset sky, an ember glow of her cigarette fading and brightening as she puffed away.

"You've told me that, Max, but I don't think it is birthday conversation and I'm hella _not_ down for a trip through your memory lane," Max heard Chloe say before she looked over reproachfully only to stop when she saw the blue-haired punk reach into her desk and toss a letter at her, "Read it, hippie."

Disgruntled, Max flipped on the globe lamp that was at Chloe's bedside and opened up the letter without bothering to look at the sender. The letterhead of Seattle University loomed over the typed words and Max watched the paper shake from her trembling hands. _This… This is an acceptance letter. I mean, I_ knew _that Chloe and I were both aiming for Seattle University. My application's already sent, but I didn't know that Chloe had… Wait. Wait, this is-_

"You're an early admission for the _summer_ semester?" Max asked as she sat straight up before walking over to hug the now-standing, grinning Chloe Price, "Chloe… This is _awesome_! You'll be in Seattle over the summer! We won't have to commute any over the summer! Holy shit!"

"Yeah, I wanted you to be the first to know. Aside from myself, 'course," Chloe said, reaching to scratch at the back of her beanie like she did whenever things got a little too awkward for her, "Surprise?"

" _Yes_ , 'Surprise'! Chloe, you're moving to Seattle in the… We'll have to get an apartment right away… Need to call my parents tomorrow and start looking through classifieds and apartment websites… Chloe, oh my _god_! You're coming to Seattle early!"

"Yes," Chloe said with a grin and chuckle at Max's stupified expression, "You still with me, Caulfield? The news and your stoned state seem to have you stuck in a loop..."

Max responded with a squeal of delight as she held Chloe tightly against her and peppered her girlfriend's face with several kisses before landing a firm, loving smooch on the lips. Max couldn't stop beaming, and it was _Chloe's_ birthday. Max opened her mouth as if to speak but when nothing came out she simply squealed in delight again and held Chloe once more as Joyce opened the door with two plates of homemade Price pizza.

"She's coming to Seattle!" Max cried out, not realizing she'd spoiled Chloe's news as Joyce nearly dropped the plates from the suddenness of such news, "She's coming this summer!"

"Chloe?" Joyce asked, blinking her eyes several times as Chloe wriggled out of Max's arms to snatch the letter off the bed and place it in her mother's hands, "You-You got accepted? This is a week old, Chloe. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um, happy birthday to me…?" Chloe said with a shrug as all three women wound together in a tight group hug. Max would be leaving for Seattle in a couple months, and this time Chloe would be coming along with her. She couldn't believe it.

 _It feels like a dream_ , Max thought as she kissed Chloe while Joyce wiped at the tears forming in her eyes, _But it's real. We're escaping this place, and we're doing it together. Finally._

 **Author's Note –**

 **I know that a number of people will be disappointed, but we're nearly at the end of this particular story. It's already the longest ongoing story that I've yet to do, and it's also the most popular I've done, but like all good things, right?**

 **I like to think when they are a couple that Chloe is a softy when it's just her and Max, and Max is a lot more open when it comes to speaking her mind. I mean, damn, just look at the journal entries in the game. This is someone who has** _ **a lot**_ **to say, but is too withdrawn at the game's start to actually say much at all.**

 **Next chapter – Graduation! Goodbyes and fond farewells! The End!**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls! :)**


	25. Conclusion

**"Tomorrow" by Daughter**

Max, still mostly asleep, patted the empty space that was normally occupied by Chloe whenever they weren't sleeping at her girlfriend's house. Finding nothing but open air and comforter, Max lazily sat up in her bed and looked around at what would not be her dorm room after tomorrow. It felt surreal to her, so many things and events she never thought would come when the time travel abilities last fall manifested. Looking down at her hands, Max instinctively stretched out her arm and smiled in relief when she felt nothing save the pop of her elbow and shoulder that just came with sleeping on her arm funny. Classes were over, finals were done, and today was the next to last day that would lead her into the future. _A future with Chloe_ , Max thought as she curled up in bed with a smile on her face.

Her parents having come down the day before yesterday, Max and Chloe had both reluctantly agreed that their sleeping together should probably come to a halt until Max's parents were back in Seattle. Max had opted to stay in Arcadia Bay with Chloe until the two of them had to leave so Chloe could attend her summer classes at Seattle University. Max smiled and wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered her pot-brained state when Joyce had finally broken down on Chloe's birthday at the news that her baby girl was finally moving on with her life.

"I should have known it would take Max Caulfield to get my Chloe going," Joyce had said with a sniffle as she blew her nose into the Kleenex Max had handed her, "I'm glad you two are together. You'll look out for each other, right? I mean, you two obliviously love one another so that's a given. Forgive a mother's fretting, Max."

Pulling her knees to her chest, Max rested her chin on her knees in her dorm room and thought about all the things she had been able to do because of the choice she had made that fateful Monday. Reaching down, her fingers brushed against the faint scar that marred her abdomen from where Nathan had shot her; Max couldn't imagine doing anything else, though. _No matter how much you were willing to sacrifice yourself, Chloe, that week we had will turn into a lifetime. I'll always be yours, in any timeline,_ Max thought before a knock on the door brought her back to her senses.

"Come in, the water's fine," Max said with a sleepy grin as Kate, Victoria, and Taylor came in fully dressed with to-go containers and an extra for Max, "Thanks. Wait… This is Two Whales? You all went without me?"

"We, well, we wanted it to be a surprise," Kate said with a smile before she walked back out into the hall and came back with a kettle full of hot tea, "I prepared this before we left. I'm lucky I didn't burn my room down."

" _I'm_ lucky you didn't burn my room down," Victoria added, the snide tone that had been her trademark back at the beginning of the year replaced with genuine friendliness as Kate giggled a little, "So much designer. Very clothing. Much money. Gone. Wow."

"Nerd," Taylor teased as she took a bite from her muffin, "Max? You okay?"

"I just… I'll miss this, miss all of us doing stuff like this," Max said as she opened up her container and choked back a sad laugh at the Belgian waffle drenched in syrup and whipped cream before looking up at three of her friends, "We took too long getting over the drama, didn't have enough-"

"It's not forever, Max," Victoria said, sitting on the bed to gently squeeze Max's hand, "God, you can't fucking cry, Max. I'll cry. Victoria Chase does _not_ cry over shit like this."

Max smiled and quietly began to dig into her breakfast as the other girls did the same. No more conversations about plans for the weekend, no more last-minute cram sessions; tomorrow they all graduated from Blackwell Academy and went their separate ways. Max had asked nearly everyone in her class where they were all going for school, and found to her relief that at least Victoria and Kate would be within a drive. Victoria was going to Washington State and Kate would be attending Bay City College's main campus. Taylor was heading back down to California for UCLA. Max herself had only just found out a few days ago that she had been accepted to Seattle University. Officially, anyway; her parents had opened the letter and told her the news over the phone last month, but seeing the letter in her hands when Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield came down to help move all of Max's things on top of being there for her graduation had made it all the more real.

"I didn't think I'd make any friends when I got here. Not really, anyway," Max said as a couple tears made a plinking noise when they hit the styrofoam container her waffle was sitting in, "Now I have them and I don't want to let go."

"You'll make new friends, Max, and we'll keep in touch," Kate said, smiling up at her friend with a gentle kindness that seemed to make everyone's breath hitch in their chests. Kate had become something of the dormitory's heart when everything had settled down after last October. You never saw Kate not in some form of a positive mood; Max saw by the looks on Victoria's and Taylor's faces that it hit them as well that this was the next-to-last day they would all be together.

"So, Max, what're you up to today? Don't tell me Chloe gets you all day," Victoria chimed in rather desperately, everyone thankful for her changing the conversation's direction.

"Well, she doesn't get me all to herself all day but she's going to be hanging with me when I have lunch with Dana and Juliet, _and_ during the Price-Madsen-Caulfield dinner. After that, we're free to do whatever."

"Good, because we're all going up to the lighthouse for one last party," Taylor said as she reached over to take Max's hand, "You and your bae better show, Max."

"Who am I to turn down a party invitation?" Max asked, looking at Victoria in confusion when she snorted a little incredulously, "What?"

"Max Caulfield accepting a party invite. Never thought I'd see the day."

 **MAX: Chloe, you're late. You promised :(**

 **CHLOE: This emoji madness must end sometime, Caulfield. I'm fashionably late.**

 **MAX: You're out of fashion, jerk. Hurry up, before the three of us decide to eat without you…**

 **CHLOE: You fucking wouldn't.**

 **MAX: Om. Nom. Fucking Nom.**

 **CHLOE: I'm nearly there, plz don't eat without me babe I swear I'll get better with my timing.**

 **MAX: A little food threat and she's all desperation. I'll need to remember this.**

 **CHLOE: …Fucker.**

 **MAX: Asshole. Chlo, Chlobear, just hurry the hell up. Wowser, are you like this with your classes?**

 **CHLOE: …**

Slipping her phone back in her bag, Max looked across the booth and smiled apologetically to Dana and Juliet as they waited for Chloe to show up at Two Whales. _It's not like she has anything else going on_ , Max thought, lips thinned at the mental image of Chloe reclining on her bed as she was just texting, _I swear, if she doesn't show up in five minutes, we_ are _eating without her._

"She coming?" Juliet asked, Dana flashing Max a knowing smile that left Max with a faint groan of discomfort.

"She _said_ she was…and begged me to not eat without her…," Max replied, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, "What's she gonna do when she starts college? She'll get As on her work, but'll end up with a C or worse because she'll always be tardy."

The three of them laughed and Max leaned back into her seat, fingers unconsciously tracing the nerd graffiti that Chloe had been adding on to the table over the months since their reunion. The air was blowing from the west, a cool ocean breeze in otherwise mild temperatures. Skies clear, the sun pelt down onto everyone outside and Max basked in its glow is the sunlight made its way through the window and onto the bench she was occupying. Dressed in a red and black plaid hoodie with black jean shorts and her sneakers, Max scratched at the back of her entirely natural-colored hair, fingers brushing along the trio of earrings she had in her right ear. _I wonder what the me from October would say if she saw me now,_ Max thought with a grin as she counted down the three piercings in her right ear, the single one in her left, and the belly stud Chloe had done herself at the tattoo shop, _She wanted me to get started on that tattoo after seeing it on me with the henna ink,_ but _that's gonna have to wait for a bit._ _I don't want to just up and get something that'll stay on my body forever. At least with these piercings I can take them out if I no longer like them._ Her eyes moving from the window to the couple sitting across from her, she smiled warmly at Dana and Juliet before taking a sip of her water.

"You two are so sweet together," Max said, the toothy grin on her face getting a smile from Dana and a wink from Juliet, "Makes a girl wonder just how much of our floor turned out to not be straight."

"I'm pretty sure we haven't taken over the girls' dorm with our rainbows and unicorns, Max," Juliet said in reply, getting a snicker from both Dana and Max, "But it _is_ noteworthy just how many non-heterosexual people are on our floor. I had thought about doing a piece on it, but I'm going to save that for college."

"You two are going to the same school, right?" Max asked, glancing down at her bag to see what time it was on her phone's display. _Two minutes, Chloe_ , Max thought just as the diner door opened with a hard slam that was followed by a familiar voice.

"My bad, Mom. Hella sorry," Max heard Chloe say and she stuck her head out of the booth to eyeball her blue-haired girlfriend, "Did I make it? Are the noms all gone?"

"We've yet to feast, Price. Consider this your final warning," Max replied with an attempt at seriousness that dissolved before the look of utter delight on Chloe's face, " _Ugh_ , you know I can't be mad at you when you pull that face on me."

"I know – it's why I do it. Well, that and you make me…um, you make me smile," Chloe said in a rare public display of the cute bashfulness usually reserved for only Max, "So, sistahs, we down to grub? I could eat, like, _three_ cheeseburgers and a whole basket of fries!"

"Eugh, too much food," Dana said with a grimace, "Chloe, you can't have a food baby. You're only 20, and Max isn't even out of high school. Who would provide for the child?"

"I could totally work a full-time job," Chloe retorted, a smile on her face as she opted to play along, "At least, until maternity leave if I had it. Then, Max would have to be the proud, um, other parent and provide."

"Hell no, Chloe," Max said with a grin as she shook her head, "You do that to yourself, you take responsibility."

"Max!" Chloe said, a hand to her chest as she looked at her girlfriend with an expression of mock horror, "You would abandon me were I to become preggo with the burgers of cheesy goodness! How dare!"

"…Bad mental image," Juliet said, cringing as she rubbed at her temples, "Can we just order food like regular couples do and not inspire images of babies made of cheeseburgers?"

"No fun," Chloe said with a pout, but not before she scooped up Max's menu and shared it with her freckled bae, "Whatcha gettin', babe?"

"Crab cakes, fries, and a coffee. You?" Max asked as she leaned in to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek, "Missed you. Haven't seen you for a couple days, Chloe. The hell are you up to?"

"It's me, Max. I'm hella up to no good," Chloe said with a wink before she rolled her eyes when Max scrunched her lips to one corner of her mouth, "It's… It's a surprise, okay? I, um, it's for after the group torture tonight."

"It's just a dinner with your family and mine, Chloe. You really need to chill," Max said, patting Chloe's thigh, "Maybe you and I should…"

"No," Chloe whispered, "We can do other stuff together, Max, but I'm not putting you through that again. Even if it's been a few months, hella to the no. You were freaking out afterward and I don't want you going through that again-"

"What're you two talking about?" Dana asked, peering over the menu at a blushing Max and Chloe, "Ooh, sexy talk?"

"Shut it, Ward," Chloe said with a slight huff to her voice, Max sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair again, "Y'know, Max, you'd look cool with an undercut."

"W-What?" Max asked, surprised by the notion before laughing at her own surprised reaction, "You for real? I think I'm good, piercings and a change of style are enough for me right now. Besides, Chlo, you're giving Dana ideas. Don't think I see that glimmer in your eye, Dana Ward. I know that glimmer – it usually follows ideas like dyeing my hair and henna tattoos."

"Swear I won't buzz your head when you're not looking," Dana giggled out, hands up in surrender, "She is right, though. You'd look pretty killer with a new 'do."

"Stop."

"Just sayin'."

"So," Juliet said, inserting herself into the discourse with what Max hoped would be a new conversational direction, "You two are going to the same university, too? Seattle University, right?"

 _Thank you, Juliet Watson. You're my hero,_ Max thought as she nodded before elbowing Chloe, the other girl busy playing with wadded up bits of napkin.

"Yeah," Max said before the waitress came to take their orders. Waiting until the waitress was gone with their ticket, "Seattle U. I start in the fall, but someone had to be an overachiever and get into the summer art program…"

"…Hmm? Oh, uh, y'all talkin' 'bout me," Chloe said, the surprise bringing out a hint of the Price women's southern drawl, "…What you just heard never happened. Clear? Okay, so yeah, I got early admission. I'm gonna be following Maxaroni into the art department, but I'm double majoring in science just to cover my bases."

"You didn't tell me you're gonna double major!" Max said in astonishment. Eight months ago, Max was willing to bet Chloe might never willingly step foot in a classroom ever again. _It's nice to be wrong when the outcome is something good. "_ Chlobear, why didn't you say anything? That's awesome sauce!"

There was silence in the booth and Max saw Chloe's cheeks turn red as she looked down at her hands. Looking over at Dana and Juliet to see looks of endearment on their faces, Max retraced what she said. _Oh. I… I called her "Chlobear" in public. I used her pet name in public._ Placing her right hand on Chloe's left, Max stroked the back of her girlfriend's hand and smiled at her to get Chloe's attention. The embarrassed punk begrudgingly lifted her head, the scowl on her face hiding what Max knew was more likely a pout. Leaning over, Max kissed Chloe on the cheek and nuzzled her neck briefly before looking Dana and Juliet square in their eyes.

"She's my Chlobear, and I'm her Maxaroni," Max said, almost as though she were daring the other couple to say something. She knew they wouldn't, Dana and Juliet weren't like that, but it was more for Chloe's sake. Seeing Chloe sit up a little straighter from the corner of her eye, Max leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder, "Okay?"

"Okay…," Chloe said after what sounded like a little huff.

The Caulfields were staying at a Super 8 located along Main Street, the main road that led in and out of Arcadia Bay as it merged with the highway a few miles south of town. The same street Two Whales was nestled along, Max and Chloe opted to walk down the street a few blocks to go see her parents rather than take the short drive in their separate vehicles. Holding hands as they ran across the street to get to the side the Super 8 was on, Max squeezed Chloe's hand a little to catch her girlfriend's attention. Smiling at Chloe, Max slipped her arms around Chloe's right arm before they walked along the sidewalk, both girls absently paying attention to anyone walking in the opposite direction. They only had attention for each other, really; not having seen Chloe for a couple of days, Max couldn't take her eyes off of the bluenette and was leaving their navigation of the sidewalk in Chloe's hands. The midday sun shining brightly as the wind picked up slightly off the ocean, Max closed her eyes and sighed.

"S'up, Maxaroni?" Chloe asked, enough emphasis on her pet name to get a snicker out of Max, "C'mon, _Maxaroni_ , tell your _Chlobear_ what is on your mind. Can't believe you said it out in public. You hella suck."

"Hey," Max said in a daydreamy kind of way, smile warm with eyes distant for a moment.

"Max? God, you didn't even hear me."

"D'you say something?"

"I asked what's up with you, dude. Geez, can't even get an answer to _that_ simple a question," Chloe said with an exaggerated eye-roll before casting Max a sidelong glance with accompanying smirk, "You okay?"

"Just thinkin'," Max's distant tone as she looked out to the beachfront to further along to their right, behind the line of businesses along Main Street, "I… Everything that happened last fall, I didn't think this would ever happen. Not just graduating, though it is _definitely_ nice to be getting the hell out of Blackwell Academy…"

"Black _hell_ Academy," Chloe corrected, turning them toward the beach, "Your folks have a beachfront room, so why not get our shoes all good an' sandy. We can take our time, Max."

"That's it, though. That's it exactly. We have _time,_ " Max said, disentangling her arms from around Chloe's before she grabbed Chloe's hands and playfully tugged her onto the beach proper, "I-I didn't think _we_ would happen. Not back then. Never mind…what I went through. I'm talking about the back-and-forth, the questioning and the worrying. I got my best friend back, and I got _so much more_ th-that I-I-"

"Hey, c'mere," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around a crying Max, "Happy tears, yeah? Max, I hoped you'd come back some day. I never gave that hope up, not entirely. And now we're leaving soon and you and I are together again. I couldn't be happier. Speaking of…"

Max thought she might pass out just from Chloe pulling a ring box out of her jacket pocket, Max having given Chloe back her old leather jacket as Max had acquired a white leather jacket of her own. Hand to her mouth, tears now flowing down her cheeks, Max's breath hitched in her chest as she struggled to breathe with all the suddenness of what was about to happen. Looking up, Chloe's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Max's hands to steady the small brunette.

"Whoa, Max! Not…Not entirely what you're thinking. Um, well…," Chloe took off her beanie and stuffed it into her back pocket as she opened the box to reveal a silver ring in the shape of a twisting vine, "Don't laugh, okay? It's a promise ring."

"Chloe… Chloe, you didn't need to-" Max stammered out, looking into Chloe's eyes as she reached out and touched the other girl's cheek when she saw a flicker of disappointment. _Of all the times to no longer be a time-tripper. Smooth, Max._ "I mean, sorry, I mean it's so pretty. Chloe, you-"

"No, I get to speak this time. It's gonna be hella busy once we go see your folks and I want this out while we still have time to ourselves before you graduate," Chloe said, getting to her feet so she could lead Max to a nearby picnic table, "Look, you know I'm not the mushiness queen, but let me give it a go. Max, you mean everything to me. When you came back, the first thing you did when we met up was save my life. I know what you've been through, how hard you worked to get here with me, and this is my way of meeting that promise you made to me in the, well, _you know_ … Anyway, um, I hella love you. I plan to actually propose to you someday when we're more secure in where we are. I mean, a teenage romance doesn't necessarily mean a barely legal wedding. Never mind a doubly barely legal gay-as-fuck wedding…"

Max chuckled, the image of her and Chloe pulling up to a drive-thru chapel in Vegas or Reno flashing across her mind before Chloe coughed to get her attention. Presenting her hand, Max let Chloe slip the ring onto her ring finger and she lifted it up to see "Forever" engraved in a fine calligraphic script. "Forever" could be seen as cheesy to anyone else, but to Max it meant a great deal. Forever meant a promise kept that stretched beyond time and space. Forever meant a hand that would always be ready to hold hers, one that she had at one point thought she might never get to hold again. Taking Chloe's hand, Max leaned in and kissed Chloe. The wind dying down to something a little calmer, brunette hair blew along accompanying blue and violet hair as tongues swirled inside the girls' mouths. Lips folded onto one another's and Max found her hands instinctively cupping Chloe's cheeks as little whimpers and contented moans escaped both of them from deep within. Pulling back, lips wet from the intimacy of their shared moment, Max leaned her forehead against Chloe's and smiled. Her parents could wait a few more minutes…or an hour…

"Love you."

"Love you."

It was around 4:30pm when Max walked into her dorm room alone, the hallway quiet with everyone out for the final night before graduation. Closing the door behind her, Max stripped off her daily armor and slipped into a striped, sleeveless top and black dress pants before finishing it off with a pair of black leather Chuck Taylors she and Chloe had found at the local Goodwill. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Max brought her bangs out so that they framed her face. Examining herself in the mirror under the garish overhead light, her paper lanterns and soft-light lamp packed away, Max thought her eyes looked hooded and dark. She still didn't sleep well, anxiety and bad memories mixing together into a nasty concoction that only seemed manageable when she was sleeping with Chloe by her side. The past couple of days had been brutal, nightmares of the storm that was now almost mythic to the freckled brunette reappearing at graduation. Max would stand on the stage, alone, and be forced to watch as her friends and family were taken away from her one at a time until she was on her knees, screaming.

Shaking the mental image out of her head, Max took a deep breath and thought of the solace Chloe brought to her life. _You're leaving here tomorrow, Max, and you're going to be with Chloe from here on out. You've got this. It's… It's only the rest of your life. No more rewind, no more "Week of Hell" – You made it, and now you get to live in it._ Almost an afterthought, Max walked across her room and looked out the window to find a deer standing in the middle of the courtyard. Curious, a faint smirk on her face, Max watched the animal and realized with dawning astonishment that it was watching her in return. … _Rachel?_ Max thought as the deer almost looked as though it were shimmering, or semi-transparent, before it turned its head and ran up the hill where the Tobanga resided and disappeared from sight. Max wiped the single tear that had pooled together from her eye and rubbed her hand on her pant leg.

"Goodbye," Max said before she closed the window and turned to leave for Chloe's house.

Pulling along the curb a house down from Chloe's, her parents' SUV taking up the spot she usually parked in, Max climbed out of her old station wagon and walked toward the Price-Madsen household when she felt a wad of paper smack her in the head. Seeing the wet bit of paper on the sidewalk in front of her, Max put a hand on her hip and wiped her face dry with the other as she looked over to see Chloe peeking from around a fence with a straw. Head and shoulders only visible, Max was surprised by the bareness until Chloe smiled and came out from behind her hiding place to the amusement of a near-speechless Max Caulfield.

"Wowser…," Max managed to get out as Chloe approached.

Her hair layered with blue and violet dye, Chloe was wearing a strapless black top with a skull choker and a pleated skirt that came to just above her knees. Finishing the ensemble with stilettos, Chloe looked to Max like she could kill someone with that outfit. _I'm certainly fucking speechless. Just… Wow. Just wow…_ Meeting each other halfway, Max and Chloe's arms stretched out for each other and they folded together into a tender embrace and a chaste kiss that lingered in the heat of their mutual admiration. Feeling Chloe pull back, Max whimpered a little until she felt Chloe's nose brush against hers in an Eskimo kiss and their foreheads were leaned together.

"Shall I accompany my hella amazeballs girlfriend to the house?" Chloe asked, offering an arm and a radiant smile, eyes lit up.

"You totally shall," Max said, taking the proffered arm with another chaste kiss, "Chloe, you look beautiful."

"You're a pretty snazzy dresser yourself, Caulfield," Chloe replied, though the redness of her cheeks told Max that the compliment had hit its mark, "Thanks. I, uh, had a last-minute appointment with a hairdresser in town a couple hours ago so my hair kinda smells like dye. The dress, well, I wanted that to be a surprise. You should've seen your face. Worth every fucking step in these damn heels."

"I'm surprised to see you sporting such a fancy look," Max said, catching the twitch of Chloe's eye, "It's not a bad thing, Chloe. You look amazing. I just never expected you to try a more formal look. It suits you."

"The fuck it does. I mean, I look hella good in this but I'm a jeans and t-shirt gal all the motherfucking way. C'mon," Chloe said as she led Max down the sidewalk toward the house, "Our parental units are pretty much demanding we make an appearance, and one does not disappoint a parental unit when big-ass graduation money is likely on the line."

" _Ugh_ ," Max groaned, rolling her eyes but unable to stop herself from smiling, "Chloe, your tact is erratic as fuck."

"Yeah, well, there _will_ be some hella cash tomorrow, and maybe you could take your kickass girlfriend out or something with a bit of the dough."

"Chloe…"

"Just sayin', Maxaroni. Just sayin'."

"There's my baby girl," Ryan Caulfield said as Max and Chloe came through the front door, Max leaving the door open for Chloe to go first before she closed it behind her, "Look at you, Max, all done up. And Chloe! Chloe, I never thought I'd see _you_ in a dress! You kids want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a beer, if you're willing," Chloe said with a snicker, seeing the amused look on Ryan's face as he shook his head, "Worth a shot. Max and I will have some iced tea, I guess. Mom put away the soda. 'Nice dinners don't need soda,' she says. Papa C, if you all get to booze it up Max and I should at least be allowed to get our caffeine on."

"You're looking to me to try and convince _your_ mother to let you have a soda? I've traveled back in time. You're all little young'uns again."

" _Dad_ …," Max groaned before she walked up and gave her father a hug, "Seriously, though. It's been a hella long day and I could use some caffeine. Is there at least coffee?"

"Brewin' as we speak," Ryan said, motioning toward the kitchen with his half-full wine glass, "Joyce started up a pot just for you and Chloe. 'Kids'll likely want a fix of some kind,' Joyce told us. Chloe here knows that."

"Well yeah, but _soda_ ," Chloe said with a grunt and a frown as she trailed behind Max into the kitchen, "I'll find the sweetener, babe. You want to grab the creamer? All mom's got is hazelnut. Far too common for a barista and coffee connoisseur, amirite?"

"In the end, coffee is coffee," Max said, pouring herself a mug as she did the same for Chloe. Going through the small jar of sweetener packets, Max shook a few and pinched others to see which sweeteners had gone stale. Pouring out the few powdered creamers and still useable sweeteners, Max put them all into a cup and mixed in the hazelnut creamer. Stirring it all together, Max poured half the concoction into Chloe's mug and half into her own before she snatched the cinnamon off the spice rack and sprinkled a little onto both coffees. Handing Chloe her drink, Max sipped at her own and nodded in approval. _We have the tools, we have the talent!_ Max thought as she took another sip while Chloe slurped hers down. It was hilarious to Max, Chloe all dressed up but acting like she usually did was such so contradictory. Keeping the laughs to herself, however, Max walked over to the dining area and saw her mother helping Joyce set the table.

"Hey, Mom," Max said, putting her coffee mug on the small countertop opposite the refrigerator as she walked over and hugged her mother.

"'Hey, Mom', like she's suddenly all grown up," Vanessa said with a grin as she squeezed her daughter tightly with the hug, "You'll always be my li'l punkin', Maxine Caulfield. Whether you like it or not."

"Oh my God, not that nickname," Max replied with a huff that only got a larger grin out of her mother, "…Also, Max. Never Maxine."

 _"_ I forgot," Vanessa said, looking over at Chloe, "Give her a fine name and she hates it, prefers one that's just the first shortened. Chloe, if you two ever decide to adopt or have a child through other means, don't let Max name the baby. I'd like to have a grandchild with a full name and not a nickname."

"…I am taking no sides in this turf war, thankyouverymuch," Chloe said in a hurry as she distanced herself a bit so as to not be between the Caulfield women, "Um, Mom? Need help with anything?"

"You're just lookin' for a way outta what you've found yourself in," Joyce chided before she smoothed out her skirt, "Too late, sugah. Table and food are ready to go. Lucky for you, Max showin' up just in time for you to get out of helpin' me set the table…"

"I _am_ pretty lucky," Max said, taking Chloe's hand, "I'm a good good influence on your daughter."

"Yeah, and I can't ever be any more grateful than I already am," Joyce said as she motioned for everyone to sit, "David! Food's ready!"

"Hold up, hold up!" David said as he came inside from where he'd been grilling in the backyard. Holding a plate of barbecued ribs, David found an empty place on the table and positioned them there before eyeing Chloe's wide-eyed grin, "At ease, Chloe. You'll get some, but you've got to let everyone else have some, too."

The dining area of the house was full of various scents and enticing aromas that left Max's mouth watering a little. Pigs in a blanket, sweet potato casserole, fresh corn on the cob, collard greens, Baked ham, barbecued ribs, and a deep-fried turkey were laid out before the six people gathered together, barely enough room for the place settings _and_ the food. _Turkey. She made a deep-fried turkey. There's turkey, here, on the table,_ Max thought as she bit her lip, _Joyce, you're killing me here with all this amazing food. If I slip into a food coma I'm blaming you for not getting to graduate. Just so you know._ Her hand darting for the turkey platter, Max cried out in betrayal when Chloe batted it away before she took Max's plate from her and loaded it up herself. Turkey, casserole, greens, and a dinner roll were brought to Max by her girlfriend and the brunette looked at her lovely Chloe with an admiring smile.

"Dude, if I only have to bring you food to get that look I will ace being with you," Chloe said with a snicker that got a chuckle out of Ryan and a faint smile from David.

"Pot, kettle. Kettle, pot," Max replied, her own smile widening when Chloe playfully stuck out her tongue in reprisal, "Chloe Elizabeth Price, don't you stick your tongue out at me. You're the one who's racked up a 'super tab' at Two Whales. You don't eat food – you ingest it via osmosis. You just touch your food and if a person blinks they'll find that it is simply _gone_."

"Less talkin', more eatin'," Joyce said, though the redness of her face and the smile she was failing at repressing told Max all she needed.

The meal was relatively quiet for the most part, requests for food getting passed around and the occasional "thank you" accompanied by the clinking of silverware on plates and the sound of people sipping their beverages. Max had laughed a little when David relented under Chloe's puppy dog eyes and returned from his den in the garage with a can of Steel Reserve that got a look of shock from everyone else at the table with the exception of Chloe.

"What? She was practically makin' eyes at my beer," David had said, seeing the look of amusement on his wife's face.

 _"_ It's just, well, you're always the one going on about how she is too young to do _this_ or _that_ ," Joyce replied, setting her silverware down as she wiped at her lips with the corner of a cloth napkin, "I'm… I'm just glad you two are getting along."

"Well, I guess Chloe having someone to be there for her makes me feel more relaxed," David said, nodding to Max in acknowledgement, "Can't say I'm still 100% on-board with this whole thing you two got goin', but I'm not one to judge. Not anymore. I'm just glad Chloe's happy, and Max seems to do that for her."

"Uh, thanks for the kinda-sorta approval…?" Max said in a questioning tone, ignoring the skeptical look on Chloe's face. Chloe and David got along for Joyce's sake, but it was civil and amicable at best. _Thank Dog that David took those damn cameras down after I told him I knew about them. If he'd kept them up and Chloe somehow found out… This dinner would_ not _be happening. Not like this, anyway._ "Can we move on to less table-silencing things? Please?"

"Well, for starters what're you two plannin' on doin' after tomorrow?" Joyce asked with a smile on her face as she got up to start clearing the table, her homemade pecan pie sitting on the counter where Max's coffee had been prior to the dinner, "Any plans before Chloe has to go up to Seattle? I know it's not a lot of time, but-"

"I'm taking Max to Cali for a week," Chloe said with a grin as Max choked on her food from the shock of her girlfriend's statement, "Aw, c'mon. A girlfriend can't take her babe to Big Sur, check out the parks an' shit?"

"And you're going to afford this _how_?" Max asked, shifting in her seat so that she was facing Chloe, "Last I checked, working a counter at the tattoo parlor doesn't pay all that much. I mean, I've never even _been_ to where you work!"

"Dude, that's cuz I set it up so that you're in school and I'm working the counter," Chloe explained, her expression an incredulous smile, "Why do you think I take night classes? You think I _want_ long-ass classes in that distance-learning room? Hella no, but I've been saving…when I'm not spending…and I figure that if we pool our funds together we can have some fun!"

"Chloe… Chlobear," Max said Chloe's pet name in a tone that had Chloe pouting, waiting for admonishment, "I love you, and this is so cute of you to do, but we need to plan out getting an apartment and setting it up _before_ you get swamped in classes."

Seeing Chloe look like she was about to get upset, Max placed a hand on Chloe's thigh and looked deeply into her girlfriend's eyes as their parents found other things to do. They didn't fight often, Max and Chloe getting into it was a rarity, but that didn't mean there weren't disagreements. _She's being so sweet, and Big Sur definitely sounds like fun. Just… Not right now_ , Max thought as she squeezed Chloe's thigh and smiled.

"Chlo, we can totally do Cali when your classes are over for the summer semester. It's, what, two months of classes and then a break? We can manage two months without a vacation. Plus, we'll need part-time jobs. Our parents are helping us with a place, not _providing_ it for us."

"I _know_ ," Chloe said with a trace of petulance as she huffed and patted the hand on her thigh, "I just wanted to take my girl somewhere nice, s'all."

"You _are_ my happy place, Chloe," Max said with a grin, chuckling a little when Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Hey. Hey, you _are._ You can call me a sap and corny all you want but wherever you are is fine with me."

"But what if shit gets busy and we don't find a time to chill? Max, I don't want your last summer before college to be nothing but work with almost no play. Hella uncool."

"I'll have play. You'll be there, in _our_ apartment," Max tilted Chloe's chin down as she spoke, leaning in for a long, chaste smooch that left her wanting more kisses. _Not now_ , Max thought as she bit her lip before sliding out of her chair, Chloe's hand in her own, "For right now, though, there's pie. Want some?"

Max pulled into the Blackwell parking lot and switched off the engine, the window rolled down just a crack so that the cool air would nullify the faint smell of Chloe smoking a joint in the car before Max had to head back. Ending their evening together with a wet, tongue-lapping kiss, Max had pined as she watched her girlfriend in the rear view mirror until Chloe turned back toward the house. Stretching after she was out of the station wagon, Max popped her neck and knuckles before she closed the door and headed back to the dorms. It was quieter than usual on the quad, no sign of anyone, and Max enjoyed the leisurely stroll she could take. Examining the exhibition boards, Max recognized some of her photos among the collages her art class had done up to celebrate the graduation. _No sign of you here anymore, Jeffershit, save for bad memories that only I will really have. I am the jailer, locking away your needles and sicko bullshit._ Making her way to the dormitory courtyard, Max heard a familiar hum and looked up to see Brooke's drone hovering around the single tree in the courtyard. Scanning the area, Max caught sight of Brooke sitting up on the hilltop by the Tobanga.

"Hey, Brooke," Max said as she walked up to see Brooke glancing over at her before returning her attention to the tablet she was using to control the drone, "What are you doing way over here?"

"You look nice," Brooke said, her compliment mixed with a grumbling tone that left Max feeling as though she had just been reproached, "I'm just here, being by myself."

"…You have no reason to be mad at _me_ , Brooke," Max said, sitting down across from Brooke to the other girl's not-so-mild surprise, "I'm not the one who kept fucking things up. I even stopped hanging out with him, for Chrissake."

"I…," Brooke started to reply before she knitted her brows tightly together and relaxed with a deep breath, "I know, Max. I just see you and think of all the shit Warren pulled. Did you know that he was trying to hook up with two other girls? I mean, aside from you and me?"

"W-What?" Max asked, though in truth she knew that in one alternate timeline she could vaguely recall seeing Warren with Stella, "You for cereal?"

"Yes, I actually am. He… That asshole was scamming me, Alyssa, _and_ Stella. It was Stella who busted him, interrupting my giving him an eighth chance. I know it was eight chances because I counted them," Brooke said in a flat tone, her shoulders slumping as she landed the drone down alongside the Tobanga before looking up at Max, "Max, what the hell? I mean, seriously, what the absolute fucking hell?"

"Warren… He's, ugh, I don't even know," Max said, shaking her head before she put her hands up to her face to rub at her temples, "I honestly want to hope that he's just really lonely but I think he assumes that any girl who gives him attention likes him as more than a friend. I don't think he's necessarily a bad guy, but he pulls the 'nice guy' shtick a little too much for my liking."

"And when you rebuff him he wigs out and won't leave you alone," Brook added on, smiling a little when Max enthusiastically nodded, "I think you had to deal with that more than anyone else. I'm… I'm sorry I've been so hostile. Really."

"I'm sorry that a boy came between us. I think we could have been friends," Max said with all sincerity as she placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, "But _maybe_ you could let me fly your HiFly drone?"

"You know it's a HiFly?"

"I know more than most people realize," Max said, smiling when Brooke handed her the tablet.

It was around 9pm when Max finally got back up to her room and changed into her sleepwear. Gone were the cute chicks; in their place, Max was wearing one of Chloe's band shirts and just her underwear. With most of the floor still gone and the others keeping to themselves, Max tip-toed down the hall and into the shower room. The garish tile and fluorescent lighting left her cringing as she stepped inside, but the relief of a hot shower after what felt like the longest day to her in months was worth the eyesore. The floor tiling was cool to the touch when she entered the shower stall and took off what little clothes she had, hanging them next to her bath towel before she closed the second curtain and turned on the water.

A pleasant smile creased the edges of her mouth upwards as she squeezed some of her body wash into the bath sponge she had, sage and rosemary wafting from the lather that was building up before she began to rub down her body until her skin was a slight red. The dull throb of her slight headache withered away under the steam and patter of hot water on her skin and Max took her time when she washed her hair only to freeze when a deft pair of blue-nailed hands slipped around her bare waist and she slowly turned to see Chloe standing in the shower stark naked.

"Hey," Chloe said with an impish grin as she brushed her nose against Max's, "Miss me?"

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Max asked with amusement in her voice, the pleased grin turning into a smirk as she continued lathering up her hair until Chloe pulled her arms down. Feeling Chloe's hands in her hair, Max let out a contented sigh when her girlfriend began to wash her hair for her, "Nevermind. This is nice. Yes, keep doing this."

"My li'l graduate's wish is my command," Chloe said, leaning in to kiss Max on the lips, the touch long and breathless in spite of its chasteness, "Our 'rents have adjourned to a local tavern to go and chill. D'you _really_ think I was going to just sit on my ass in my bedroom when my gay bae is up here all by her lonesome? You hella crazy nerd."

Draping her arms over Chloe's shoulders, Max leaned her forehead against Chloe's sternum and closed her eyes as the taller girl finished lathering up her hair before she gently led Max back a little so as to rinse the mousey hair. Opening her eyes at the sensation of Chloe's wandering fingers, Max looked up at Chloe from her spot along the girl's chest and scowled teasingly.

"What?" Chloe asked, all feigned innocence and curiosity as her hands moved up and down Max's torso in varying directions, "A girl can't massage her girl?"

"I think you're doing more than massaging me," Max shot back, the smirk still on her face as she retracted her arms from over Chloe's shoulders and placed them on the bluenette's hips, "Chloe, I… I want to do something. I want to make you feel good."

"Oh," Chloe answered after a moment, eyes widening, " _Oh_. Max, dude, you hella don't have to-"

"I _want_ to."

Max's sexuality had been something of a hot topic between them ever since Valentine's Day, the two of them talking about it over messaging whenever something came up and in private when they were alone. The discussions intermittent and random when it came to frequency, they had both come to the conclusion that while Max certainly felt _romantically_ attracted to Chloe there was more of a physical curiosity rather than anything carnal. Max had sex with Chloe because it felt good and she had wanted that level of intimacy, not because she felt a sexual urge. Max knew she was asexual and there was no going around it but the intimacy, the closeness, that came from their rare occasions of fooling around was like a drug and Max wanted more.

Sliding down in the shower to her knees, Max slowly brought her mouth to Chloe's left inner thigh and began to kiss it, Chloe's response of fingernails digging into Max's shoulder getting a smile out of the brunette before she began to turn the small pecks into love bites. It made her happy, Chloe wanting her this bad and while Max knew it was more one-sided than their physical relationship should be, Max enjoyed it in her own way and that satisfied them both enough. Looking up from her spot on Chloe's thigh, Max traced a fingertip along Chloe's slit and snickered a little when her girlfriend's body trembled slightly from the touch.

"Don't laugh at me," Chloe said in a soft voice.

"I'm not laughing at you, Chlobear," Max said from her spot, looking past Chloe's belly ring and her pierced nipples up to the girl looking down at her, "I'm just happy I can do this, be this close to you."

"…Sounds like laughing at me."

"Oh, _hush_. I'm about to have sex with you and you're complaining. Dumbass."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Be here, with me."

Max leaned in and brushed her nose up against Chloe's clit when she opened up her girlfriend's sex with two of her fingers, licking the erogenous area before she started to flick her tongue over the top of it. Chloe's knees buckled a little and Max had to adjust herself until she was squatting low to the point of her ass nearly being on the shower stall floor. Gently, with a lick, Max slipped in two of her fingers and began to pump them in and out while she stood back up and looked Chloe in the eye.

"No foreplay?" Chloe asked with a shaky grin that was swapped with moments of lip-biting ecstasy and faint moans.

"You disappointed?"

"Hella no," Chloe gasped, bucking her hips against Max's fingers until her knees quaked when Max used the thumb of her hand to gently press and rub against Chloe's clit, " _Fuck_ , Max. How does someone who doesn't get fucking turned on like this know how to do it so damn well?"

"You think that I don't do this to myself? Chloe, it feels good. Why would I not?" Max answered, a little disbelieving that Chloe thought she never masturbated, "You're a dork."

"Your dirty talk could use some work."

"Dirty talk sounds silly."

"You're hella silly."

"Why are you bantering with me when I'm _fucking_ you?" Max asked with a chagrined look that got a giggle out of Chloe before she stifled a yelp of surprise when Max began to pump her fingers a little faster, "Go easy, Max. Easy. I don't want to rush…rush… _Fuck,_ go on ahead and go faster. This feels too damn good. Do…Do you want me to-?"

"No. Let me just make you feel good," Max said, taking Chloe's reaching hand away from her abdomen and pressing it back against Chloe's chest as she wove her fingers into it and brought their hands up against the shower wall beside Chloe's head, "Tell me when."

"Max?"

" _Now_? Already?"

"No, not that. I just… I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay… Uh, al-almost… Holy _fuck_ , Caulfield…" Chloe moaned in a throaty voice, "I'm…I'm coming…!"

Max leaned up and kissed Chloe, wet and sloppily as she felt her girlfriend's body quiver and something hot run along her fingers and hand. Feeling Chloe's body tighten against her fingers, Max pumped them a few more times before she pulled out and ran her hand under the shower head while still keeping the kiss going. Their tongues sliding along one another's as they both moaned and whimpered in unison, Max put her now-free hand onto Chloe's hip and pulled her girlfriend to her with Chloe draping her free arm over Max's shoulder. Lips folding, steam coming off both their bodies as the hot water continued to patter against their skin, Max felt Chloe press against her and slid her hand from around the other girl's hip to the small of her back. Breaking the kiss off, panting from want of breath, Max leaned her forehead against Chloe's sternum and giggled a little as she felt her girlfriend's chin rest on the top of her head.

"Damn, Max. You are _hella_ hardcore," Chloe purred, "Can I… D'you think our parents would mind if I stayed your last night here with you? Graduation's when, noon? We can watch some movies and nom on popcorn or whatever's in the vending machine until we get tired enough to sleep."

"Sleepover?" Max asked, not looking up from her spot as she nestled her head against Chloe's breast and smiled, hot water hitting her scalp like a massage. _Can't we just stay in here, though? Well, there is the whole prune thing…and the water_ will _get cold eventually. My room sounds good. Yeah, good._ _Hella good._

"Hella sleepover."

The sunlight was shuttered out entirely by both the blinds and curtains yet Max still found herself waking up at around 8 in the morning, Chloe nestled beside her with the laptop sitting on their shared lap space. Groaning, Max nearly pulled the blanket back over her head when she looked over to see Chloe watching her with one eye shut. A smile slowly making its way across her face, Max leaned over and kissed her girlfriend good morning. _In my bedroom. This room. This last day. I'm really leaving, and Chloe's coming with this time. Wowser._ Max took a moment to think about what would come tomorrow, sleeping in her own bed back in Seattle with Chloe _possibly_ beside her. Max emphasized the possibility in her head because she didn't know how her parents would be even though they'd agreed the night before to letting Chloe stay with them until everyone found a place for the two girls that could be agreed upon both quality-wise and price-wise. Lost in thought, Max barely picked up on the return smooch and blinked when Chloe's snickering brought her out of her own head.

"You there, nerd? It's time for you to get outta this dump," Chloe said as she sat up before letting out a small cry of surprise when Max pulled her back into bed, "You know it's on when _I'm_ being the reasonable one. Max, it's time to get up. Wash up. Dressed. Food. Graduate."

"Five more minutes," Max grumbled into the pillow, her head buried and face obscured as she looked to the now-blank wall where her photo memorial wall had been until a few days ago, "Please?"

"Max, we really _should_ get up, dude."

"Ten more minutes."

"…You _just_ said five."

"Penalty fee of five additional minutes."

"Fine."

"Fifteen minutes," Max said, looking over her shoulder at Chloe with a smirk, "Taxes."

"Okay, I'm impeaching your horrid-as-fuck rule and taking the governorship of Max-achusetts for myself," Chloe said with a yank as she pulled the blankets off of Max with one quick movement, "Wakey, Wakey, Eggs an' Bakey!"

"Noooo," Max whined, curling up into a ball before looking over her shoulder to see Chloe looking at her with a hand on her hip and eyes narrowed as she scowled, "Bad Chloe! Bad!"

"Maxine Caulfield," Chloe said, her southern drawl coming in what Max assumed was a loss of composure, "You get your ass up outta that damn bed right now. I ain't got th' time t'be dealin' with this heah bullshit, y'understand? Geddup. Right now."

"Max. _Never_ Maxine," Max grumbled, her own eyes narrowing before she sat up and met Chloe's scowl-turned-smirk with a scowl of her own, "First night in our new place, you're sleeping on the couch, missy."

"Whateva. Jus' geddup, hippie."

One shower, a change into her old armor of a shirt, jeans, and hoodie, and a quick breakfast in the dormitory cafeteria later and Max found herself at her car with the final pieces of her luggage. Having lived out of a suitcase and her camera bag for the last week or so, Max did what everyone else was doing and left her key in the doorknob's lock when she left to signify that it was empty. _Either everyone else is already gone, or people partied like it's, um, 2014,_ Max thought as she stood with the driver's side door open. Chloe had already left for her house, where Max would be heading soon to wait until it was time for her to _really_ get ready for the graduation ceremony. _I'll be back here in a couple hours and some change, but once I'm gone today I'm_ gone _. This is all so unreal. I was ready to die here, to save Chloe by letting myself go in her place. Instead, I'm graduating and leaving for Seattle with my best friend-turned-girlfriend to start a new life._

"Wowser," was all Max could say as she took one more look at Blackwell Academy from next to her car before she climbed inside it and left. She would never be driving there again. It was over, after so many mixed emotions and strange outcomes. Her life at Blackwell Academy was over.

"Max," Joyce said as she and Vanessa Caulfield looked at Max's reflection in the full-length mirror, "You look gorgeous. I-I can't believe you're leavin', graduatin' to move onto bigger an' better things. I couldn't be more proud if you were my own flesh and blood."

Dressed in a two-piece outfit, Max wore a spaghetti-strapped pink sundress that came down to just above her knees, over-knee black socks, and ankle-high heeled boots. Vanessa and Joyce had both pleaded with Max to not wear them, to try on a nice set of heels they had bought her, but Max was insistent. She had bought the dressy boots for this occasion, a little bit of the punk behavior belonging to her girlfriend having rubbed off on her. _Be glad I'm not wearing fishnets like Chloe wanted me to_ , Max thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Mom…Joyce…, I'm going to wear what I'm going to wear. Be glad I'm letting you help this much," Max said as she looked at them both through the mirror's reflection. They were using Joyce and David's room, Max being able to hear Chloe pace in her own room with Sparklehorse playing loud enough that she could hear "Piano Fire" clearly, "I'm done."

"Max, what about your hair?" Vanessa asked, looking at the elongated bob, "At least let me try-"

"Mom. For cereal, it's a bob cut. What are you going to do that will be revolutionary? I'm not trying to be a butt; I just want to be done getting ready so I can see Chloe for a bit before I have to head up to Blackwell for graduation."

"Max, you're gonna have your whole life to see Chloe after today,"Joyce said, gesturing at the ring Max was wearing. _Chloe's ring._ "Your girlfriend…my daughter… She can stand to wait a few more minutes."

"Nuh-uh!" Chloe called out from the hallway, "I wanna see! It's not like we're getting married, Mom! Just lemme see!"

Chloe nearly fell over into the doorway when Joyce unlocked the door and she gawked at Max. Chloe too had dressed for the occasion, more so than Max had thought she would. Gone were the jeans, shirt, and leather jacket.. In their place, Chloe sported a black blazer over a white knee-length dress with small skulls and crossbones dotted along the bodice portion. The skirt was slender and not flared slightly like Max's. Chloe was still wearing her boots, to the chagrin of the women and the delight of Max. Her hair slicked back, Chloe had left her violet and blue hair alone dye-wise.

"You look beautiful," Max said, offing Chloe a hand up, "For real, Chloe. You're amazing."

"You look hella cute, Max. Not gonna lie, I kinda want you to dress like this every day, babe," Chloe replied with some blushing, cheeks reddening as she took in their reflection in the mirror, "We are quite the pair of epically-hot chicks."

" _Ugh_ , Chloe," Joyce said, Vanessa putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder in reassurance as Max's phone went off.

"…Text from Victoria. They're doing another practice rundown of the ceremony," Max said, waving her phone a little as if to emphasize that it was not her fault she had to leave, "See you all there?"

"I'll drive you," Chloe said, taking Max's hand and leading her out into the hall and down the stairs before either mother could say anything in protest.

Blackwell Academy's main auditorium had Max wondering what a modernized coliseum might look like with the theater-style seating going back row after row. In spite of the small size of each graduating class to leave Blackwell in the spring, the vast space held enough seating to threaten the local multiplex in town with its overall capacity. Max, her graduation gown and cap in-hand, stood at the edge of the stage and looked out at the empty seating in mute horror at the idea of so many people watching her head up the stage to take her diploma. Max was hardly what you would call shy anymore, but the eye-popping row after row of seating left familiar butterflies fluttering inside of her abdomen and she habitually held onto her arm as she had been wont to do months ago.

"Holy shit," was all Max could say, looking over her shoulder when she heard a snicker to find Victoria walking up to her. Dressed in a sleeveless red blouse and black knee-length skirt with heels Max figured cost more than her old car, Victoria looked less like a photographer to Max and more like someone to _be_ photographed.

"I wouldn't worry about your social anxiety bullshit," Victoria said as she took in the vast space, "God, you'd think they were going to openly invite the entire damn town, there's so many seats."

"W-Why _are_ there so many seats?" Max asked as she saw Dana, Juliet, and Kate walk over to join herself and Victoria, "Th-This many people for our class? It's not like we number in the hundreds, Tori."

"Blackwell has this tradition to invite alumni to come and celebrate new graduates here at the school. There'll be the commencement speech by Wells, and then he'll ask the people who _had_ graduated Blackwell to 'stand and be counted' or whatever. We'll get the same shit next year, though I don't see a whole lot of us returning to this place after everything that happened."

"I'm surprised the school is still open," Kate said, her usually calm voice a little shaky at the vague reminder of last October, "Blackwell's funds go further than…than the Prescotts, I guess."

" _Way_ further," Juliet chimed in, all the girls looking at her with piqued interest, "State and Federal officials, corporate executives, some actors and actresses – Blackwell has a lot going for it with its alumni organization."

"A bunch of rich and famous people…and _us_ ," Max said with a snort as she jutted her chin up and started what she thought was an impression of someone affluent, "Oh, _Victoria_ , we simply _must_ come to the Blackwell soirée next May. It will be utterly exquisite."

"…You sound like The Professor from _Gilligan's Island_ ," Dana said with a laugh as Victoria put a reassuring hand on Max's shoulder.

"Should've aimed for Tim Curry from _Clue_ ," Victoria said with a wink that turned into a full-blown smile when Max pouted.

"…Nerds," Max grumbled before her momentary disappointment turned into an awkward smile and faint blush, "So, how many more times do you think they'll make us run through the ceremony, Valedictoria?"

"Nice, Max. God, I won't miss your puns," Victoria said with a sigh before she looked at her phone, "They can't really afford to do the whole thing again, it's almost time to open the doors so people can be… Jesus fuck, Max, you're girlfriend is here."

" _What_?" Max asked, looking around before catching Chloe mid-step as she climbed into the window she'd managed to jimmy open, " _Chloe Elizabeth Price, what the fuck?_ "

The group of graduating Blackwell students giggled a little when Max stomped over to look up at Chloe, her blue-haired angel looking down from the perch seven feet off the floor. Arms folded across her chest, lips thinned, and eyebrows knitted, Max was an visual representation of disappointment that seemed to cause Chloe to respond with a freezing of her movement. _Right, like I can't see you if you don't move. This isn't fucking science fiction, Chloe. Wowser, you will never stop this sort of shit. Then again, I don't think I could get used to a law-abiding Chloe…_ With some reluctance, Max raised her arms and helped Chloe reach the floor by grabbing hold of her girlfriend's boot-encased feet and lowering her down as slowly as she could. Chloe had some height and weight on her, but helped Max by holding onto the windows sill until she was only a little over a foot from the carpeted floor; dropping down, Chloe was all smiles in contrast to Max's chagrined expression.

"I would say I can't believe this, but I can totally believe this," Max said in a low voice, eyes narrowed slightly as she shook her head, "Chloe, what the hell?"

"Oh, please, like I'm _not_ gonna crash my Arcadia bae's graduation," Chloe said as she brushed some dirt off of her attire, "Besides, it was totally badass and you know it."

"It _was_ badass, but as you can see…," Max said as he gestured over to the doors being opened, "…It was also pretty pointless. Seriously, you couldn't have waited?"

"You sound like you're not happy to see me…"

"It's not that, Chloe. Just… I just worry sometimes; the reckless way you are. I worry that you'll get into something I can get you out of, or that you'll get hurt and I can't do anything about it. Seeing you do stuff like what you just did makes me feel so…so…"

"Powerless?" Chloe chimed in, the double-meaning known to both of them as Max nodded, "Max, you're not a superhero anymore. You're not meant to save the day; you're meant to live it. _With me._ Besides, I totally knew what I was doing."

"You two done?" Victoria asked, surprising both of them as they'd been too absorbed in their conversation to notice Victoria approaching, "Max, we have to go put on our gowns and get ready for the ceremony. Price, for _once,_ can you just behave and not barge in on anything? Or break into anything? Or anything that is just generally looked down upon by law and common sense?"

"Sure, Victoria. I'll behave," Chloe said, raising her hand in the Boy Scout three-fingered salute before bringing down two of them to flip the blonde off as Max looked over her shoulder with a rebuking scowl that left Chloe sighing as she mouthed _Fine!_ Watching Chloe find a seat as close to the graduates as she could, Max headed backstage to put on her gown with everyone else and get ready for the final part of her Blackwell experience.

 _The forest was dense near the hilltop where the lighthouse loomed over Max as she weaved her way through up the path in spite of the biting wind and rain that smacked her haggard face. Chloe helping her up to the spot safest from the storm, Max came to halfway along the path but mentally froze when it dawned on her that what she was seeing was the moment she missed out on between the beach that day in October and coming to at the lighthouse after her nightmarish head-trip._

 _"…I know that I have fucked up, Max. A lot. I'd be hella fucking idiotic to no know how many times I've nearly lost you this week with my bullshit," Chloe said, blind to the fact that Max's eyes were open and looking right at her._ Is this like an out-of-body experience? _Max thought,_ I'm reliving this moment, when I was unconscious or in another reality or whatever, but I'm with Chloe this time as we go up the hill.

" _You saved my fucking life even though it'd probably have been best to just let me go," Chloe continued, her words choked as she started to sob, "I-I… My life has been so fucked up these past five years, Max, and you walk into it and turn everything on its fucking head. Dude, you hella became the center of it even when we were looking for Rachel. I-I got nowhere without you, Max, and I'll always love you for that."_

 _The wind picked up and Max watched as Chloe used her free hand to secure the beanie she was wearing to her head. Chloe looked right at Max and it was as though the bluenette looked through her friend and companion._ She really can't see that I'm awake. This is a dream, or a memory. A final vision of that day.

 _"God, it's a fucking nightmare," Chloe said as she looked through the tree line to stop for a brief moment and watch the storm, "The town is being pulled apart, Max! Two Whales, Blackwell – it's all going to shit!"_

 _Feeling Chloe shift her body around a little, Max felt the other girl's grip on her adjust before they resumed the climb up the lighthouse._ This shouldn't be happening! It can't! Please… _please_ , tell me that I'm not back here again! I-I can't handle another nightmare like this, I won't!

 _"You don't have to," Chloe said as she let go of Max so that the brunette could stand on her own, "This is the end, Max."_

 _"I don't understand," Max said before she grabbed Chloe's shoulders and shook her, "What the hell am I doing back here?! What…What do you want from me now?"_

 _"I want to say goodbye."_

 _The air seemed to bubble around them until it was unearthly quiet with the storm's winds seeming to just miss the spot they were standing in. Chloe, her hands to her sides, locked onto Max with red-rimmed eyes, watery pools of an azure color as tears freely fell. This was_ Chloe _, both the girl who had been and is her best friend…and so much more._

 _"Am I dreaming?" Max asked in a hushed, somber voice as she let go of Chloe's shoulders before getting tackled into a tight hug._

 _"It doesn't matter," Chloe said, sobbing into Max's shoulder, "You've gotten hella strong, Maximus. Strong enough to finally get out of this shit-pit. Am I coming with?"_

 _"You are," Max said, pulling away to cup Chloe's cheek before realizing they were on the hilltop, "I'm taking you with me. We… We're going to live in Seattle, going to attend Seattle University together and live together."_

 _"Sounds amazeballs," Chloe replied with a short laugh as she leaned her forehead against Max's, "Are we happy?"_

 _"We're in love, Chloe. I think we've always been in love," Max said, tears now falling down her cheeks as her fingertips brushed Chloe's lips, "I…I think that's why those five years hurt us both so much. We were in love with each other and didn't realize it until we were gone from each other's lives…"_

 _"But you found me, saved me, and now you love me again."_

 _"I do. I really do."_

 _"Max, don't you forget about me."_

 _"How could I? You're already with me," Max said, tipping Chloe's chin down._

 _"Maxine Caulfield…," Chloe said, though it struck Max as being odd that Chloe's voice was being dubbed over slowly by another, more mature sounding woman's voice, "Maxine Caulfield…"_

"… _Maxine Caulfield…?_ " Ms. Grant called out from the podium on stage as Max snapped out of her head, quickly wiping tears from her eyes before she awkwardly got to her feet and proceeded from the student seating in the auditorium to the stage where Ms. Grant and Principal Wells were waiting with her diploma, "Max? You alright?"

"Yeah," Max said in a quiet voice to not gain the audience's attention, "Life is just really, _really_ …"

"Really what?"

"…Strange."

Max headed down the stairs after receiving her diploma and shaking hands with Principal Wells, her feet not moving fast enough as she quickly sat back down, face red with embarrassment when she saw the wry smirk on her friends' faces at having needed to be called on so many times. _Leaving Blackwell Academy Max Caulfield-style, all embarrassment, shyness, and awkward-as-fuck,_ Max thought with an inaudible groan as Victoria stood up next to her and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly before passing Max to go receive her own diploma, _As if I'd get to leave here all cool and composed. Yeah, right. You stay classy, Blackwell Academy._

Max posed for photo after photo, her own Polaroid camera in Chloe's hands as her girlfriend snapped pictures of the graduating friends in various poses. Shots with Dana, Kate, Victoria, and Juliet aside, Max posed for photos with her parents and Chloe's parents before she moved to take a selfie when Chloe's chin was suddenly resting on her shoulder.

"Photobomb!" Chloe cried out cheerily as she wrapped her arms around Max and kissed the smaller girl on the cheek.

"Photo- _hog_ ," Max replied, a warm smile on her face as she enjoyed the feel of herself in Chloe's arms and the touch of her girlfriend's lips on her face. Shaking the developing film, Max looked around and sighed in relief, "All done."

"For real? You don't wanna go hella schmooze with your peeps or anything like that? What about post-graduation festivities?" Chloe asked, her surprised tone catching Max unawares.

"Well, we all kinda drank a little out in the parking lot before practice," Max confessed, blowing her Mountain Dew breath at Chloe, "Does it mask the smell well enough?"

"You drank without me? Maxine Caulfield, I am offend. For this, _you_ will sleep on the couch of our place the first night."

"You've already got that spot, Chloe."

"Then I guess you'll just have to go join me, huh?"

Both girls latched onto one another in a loving hug, chaste kisses interrupted by the coughing of Vanessa Caulfield as she hugged her daughter in congratulations.

"Gonna go say your goodbyes, Max?" Vanessa asked, a hand on Max's shoulder with Chloe's arms still wrapped around the girl.

"Said my goodbyes already. I'll see some of them again," Max said, looking over at the other students she could spot on the main campus quad as they mingled with family, faculty, and alumni, "Time to go say hellos."

"Hellos?"

"Hello…to the future," Max said, detaching Chloe's arms around her to slip a hand into her girlfriend's as she walked down the sidewalk toward where her station wagon was parked. Blackwell Academy had become many things to Max: good, bad, and terrible. Now, however, Blackwell Academy was summed up to Max Caulfield as she looked from her driver's side one final time in a single thought.

 _A memory._

 **Epilogue**

 **Some Time Later…**

The old brownstone house was sublet into three apartments, one for each floor of the house. Sitting outside, taking a break from the dreariness of moving her own stuff as well as Chloe's, Max lit up a cigarette and enjoyed the menthol taste that permeated her mouth. Blowing the smoke out of her nose, she idly scratched at her undercut. Feeling somewhat liberated after leaving Arcadia Bay hours after graduating from Blackwell, the past few weeks had been a developing process of Max coming further into her own sense of being. Even after everything that had happened to her prior to being in this new reality, Max had sometimes let other people's opinions of herself rub off on her. Now, approaching 19, Max had done away with the last vestiges of her "shy, cliché geek-ness" and embraced the change that came with moving on.

"Hey, Max!" Max's upstairs neighbor, a woman named Shauna, said as she came out to the backyard to dry some clothes on the clothesline, "Takin' a break?"

"Yeah. It kinda sucks having to put everything together by myself, but I want to surprise Chloe," Max replied, snuffing out the half-smoked stick of tobacco before she got up from the basement steps where she was relaxing in the shade. Stretching lazily, Max brought a hand up to her mouth and stifled a yawn, "Your baby alright? We heard a lot of crying last night?"

"Oh, she's just teething, is all," Shauna said, her ebony locks braided and well-kept as her forehead creased, "I hope we didn't cause you too much grief."

"Nah, we were up anyway."

"Max, that was at three in the morning."

"Okay…so, maybe we never actually went to bed. Playing around with the PS3," Max said with a tired grin, "Watching Netflix, playing _Persona 4 Arena,_ stuff like that."

"I wish I was still your age."

"Meh, the teenage years are not all they're cracked up to be."

Max smiled at Shauna and waved before she walked down the steps and into the basement apartment she and Chloe occupied. The floor a mix of wood, linoleum, and brick, Max's parents had come in with large rolls of carpet to even things out so that the linoleum in the kitchen area was the only non-carpeted flooring in the entire place. Larger than a studio apartment, all the rooms featured open doorways so it always seemed to Max like they lived in a floor of oversized cubicles. Kicking her worn Dr. Martens off by the door once she'd locked it, Max sighed and looked at the scattered boxes and storage tubs with a frustrated groan. Chloe had helped her set up all the essentials when they moved in a few days ago, but they had both been too lazy to go any further than assembling the bed, putting clothes in the closet, setting up the kitchen, and putting their toiletries in the bathroom. The TV, a 40" flat-panel, was a moving-in gift from Victoria that they'd received not even a day after Max had given her their address. _It was here in the apartment before we were_ , Max thought as she ran a hand along the top of the television where it sat on the floor beside her old PS3, _Leave it to Victoria to make an entrance anywhere she goes._

Flopping onto the bed once she made it into the bedroom area, Max closed her eyes and wished that sleep would come. The bedroom was more of a space taken out of the living room area than a room originally all its own. The walls made of cheap wood and drywall, she had begun the process of hanging her paper lanterns on the ceiling before her smoke break. The bed, a platform frame holding Chloe's checkered mattress from Arcadia Bay, was warm and familiar as Max sought its comfort for a final pause before she got back to her feet and resumed work. She had the day off from her job at the Starbucks a block down the street, so she had sworn to both herself and Chloe that she would get _all_ the unpacking done and everything finished today since she had the time off to do so. Half-done, various knick-knacks put away and furniture assembled, Max had spent the better part of the morning in her sleep shorts and a cotton tank-top building up a good sweat as she labored at making the apartment presentable.

"Why the hell did I turn down Dad's offer to help?" Max grumbled to herself as she finished putting up the lanterns, "Oh, yeah. Because I'm a dumbass. I promised Chloe I'd get this done today, but…just… Wowser. Wowser and _fuck_."

Walking over to the kitchen, Max took a Wonder Woman tumbler and filled it with ice water from a pitcher in their retro-looking refrigerator. Placing the glass against her forehead for a moment, Max chugged half the water down and wiped her mouth dry with the back of her palm as she surveyed the "damage". The partially-furnished apartment had already sported a couch and BarcaLounger when they had first come into the apartment to check it out, as well as a refrigerator and stove. Everything looked like it was from 30 or 40 years ago, though; Max didn't mind it, she liked the mismatched couch and recliner, brown leather clashing with lime green satin. The refrigerator reminded her of the one she had seen Indiana Jones climb into in _Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull,_ the old box looking like something from the baby-boomer era.

Pushing herself off from the kitchen counter, Max walked into the living room and began to unpack when there came a knock at the door. Grunting as she got up, having just sat down to open up a box, Max walked over to the stairway door that led to their apartment from the hall upstairs and peered through the peephole.

"Chloe, you're supposed to be in class," Max said in a tired voice as she opened the door to find her smiling, azure-haired girlfriend waiting for her with a bag that wafted a scent that had Max's stomach growling fiercely, "…You brought me General Tso's chicken. You're bribing me for something."

"Hella not, I swear," Chloe said, handing Max the bag of takeout as she closed the door behind her and slipped off her Chuck Taylors. Sporting shoulder-length hair she'd put up in a ponytail, Chloe slipped off her Army jacket and leaned against the counter Max had been using only moments before. Clad in a black t-shirt and ripped jean shorts with thigh-high stockings, Chloe looked like more of hipster than Max would ever tell her. _Things change, though. That's life._ Setting the food on the recently-constructed coffee table, Max walked the short distance to her waiting girlfriend and pressed her into a warm hug that ended with several chaste smooches and mutual grins, "I'm, well, I'm skipping class to help out my amazeballs girlfriend put our place together."

"So you _are_ bribing me," Max said with a smirk as she put her hands on her hips, "Chloe, it's only the second day of class."

"Dude, this is gonna be a rarity. Believe me on that one," Chloe said as she began to unpack and portion out their food on paper plates, pulling out two 20oz bottles of Cherry Coca-Cola before she patted the floor next to her, "Sit."

"I forgot how much I actually liked school. Y'know, when it wasn't being a lame-ass place like Blackhell Crapcademy," Chloe continued on, urging Max to eat, "C'mon, sista. Get the noms in yo face."

"Sorry. Just tired," Max said as she dug her spoon into the white rice and spicy chicken before shoveling it into her mouth. Swallowing it down, Max took a sip of her soda and sagged in her spot a little, "So tired. No more not-sleeping bullshit."

"Agreed," Chloe said, stifling her own yawn that had Max yawning in return, "At least the student lounge in the art building has a coffee maker. I think I drank an entire pot of coffee."

"Serves you right," Max teased, poking the flat end of her spoon into her girlfriend's side, "Keeping me up when you knew I wanted to do this today. On my day off. Butt."

"Hey, there is delicious food spread before us and I have an extra-delicious girlfriend to share all this with!" Chloe protested, her smile flattening into a serious look, "I… I'll always be with you, Max. I mean it. This… I couldn't have gotten out of that town without you."

"Forever," Max said, the promise they shared between themselves in a single word, as she wound her free hand around Chloe's and gave it a light squeeze.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, what a long ride, eh?**

 **A one-shot that turned into the longest-running story I've done. Holy smokes. Yet here we are, months and nearly 140,000 words later with the finale of "End – Hospital/Press Play".**

 **I'm pretty speechless, to be honest. I don't know what to say because this story is both a labor of love and something that took a lot out of me to create. There was drama and hurt but also joy and a lot of laughs along the way. If you've been around since the beginning, thanks for sticking around. If you picked this up along the way, thanks for giving it a shot. If you're new to the LiS fanfiction scene and this is one of your first stories then I am grateful that you chose to give one of my stories a peek.**

 **I'll be posting the finale to Lost and Found later this week as well, and then I'll be taking some time off from FanFiction. I want to put my focus on the What If? comic I am doing with summerfelldraws on Tumblr and I also need to take a breather. Life is Derby is on hiatus, and when I come back it will resume. I'll also try to see if I can muster something up for Wyrd Ways, Strange Days. I hadn't intended for it to be an ongoing story, but I'll give it a shot and see if I can't get one or two more chapters out. The story was always more about them coming together than following them along, but at the same time part of me wants to expand on that world I created and explore some. I guess we'll just see...**

 **Months and hundreds of thousands of words… I need a legit break. No hiatus that turns into me still posting content.**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls :)**


End file.
